Brooklyn from New York
by Shadows Run
Summary: Darry's new coworker turns out to be quite popular with the gang. He left New York for Tulsa just like Dally but can be as much of a puppy as Johnny. See what the gang thinks of him. This is after the novel. Pony X ?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to another epic fanfic that begins a while after the events of the real novel. The one I don't own... Will most likely morph into a slash fic. Just a warning, nothing bad yet though. _

Ponyboy yawned as he stretched on the couch. His reading material was far from enthralling. It was a school novel, it was a classic, and the kind of boring only a classic could achieve. And this was coming from Pony; he liked reading. But that damn captain Ahab could go impale himself on whale bone for all Pony cared. Another yawn and Pony groaned. This book would be the death of him. Although he was yawning in part because it was late and he was waiting up for Darry. Darry had been staying out later than usual and his response to any sort of a question was a "meeting" with the "new guy" or his bosses. He didn't smell like he came home from a meeting and sometimes he bore evidence of a fistfight.

But Pony wasn't worried. The guys Darry worked with were good guys and took care of themselves and Darry if the need arose. He was miffed that he was being lied to even if it wasn't his business. It should've been, Darry was his brother.

Pony started when the door opened. He must've dozed off in between enthralling whale-butchering sessions. He looked over the couch and started even more as Darry leaned heavily on a blonde man, stumbling through the door. Darry looked less than sober and sported some bruises. The blonde man looked a little younger than Darry but he was almost as big. He didn't look any better than Darry either; there was a gash just above his eyebrow that trailed into his temples. Pony got the feeling he was sober.

"Hey, you're Darry's brother, right?" The blonde man staggered slightly when Darry rolled his shoulders but grunted and let Darry roll right over his shoulders. That was the first and only time Pony ever saw anyone put Darry in a fireman's carry. He was so shocked he remained silent for a long moment.

"Yeah, you can put him on the couch. Is he bleeding?" Pony asked, seeing a cut on Darry's knuckles that shocked him back into reality. Definitely a fistfight.

"Yeah a bit. Do you know where any first aid stuff is?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Pony stared at the pair of them, brawny, tuff, and bruised.

"Could you get it? I'll patch him up." The blonde man eased Darry to the couch.

"Ice first." Darry muttered. Pony didn't think he was conscious. That was a pleasant surprise. Pony always wondered what Darry acted like drunk.

"All right. Is he hurt pretty bad?" Pony asked, jumping to his feet. _Moby Dick_ fell to the floor and the man picked it up and handed it to him, blinking up at him from where he knelt.

"He's not bad. Mostly he's just really buzzed. And that book is a complete load of shit, by the way. Captain Ahab can suck it as far as I'm concerned."

Pony laughed as he jogged into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of ice. He went to Darry's bathroom for their makeshift first aid kit and came back out, handing it to the blonde guy. Big guys like Darry didn't usually have that sense of humor, if any sense of humor. They didn't read books about white whales either come to think of it.

"Hold this to wherever it hurts most big guy." The blonde man said. Darry held it to his head and groaned.

"That guy was big, New York." Did Darry just call the blonde guy New York? Pony blinked and set the box down.

"Thank you. Aren't you going to introduce us Darry?" The blonde man smiled as he started searching for the rubbing alcohol.

"This is my baby brother Ponyboy. Ow." Darry said. The blonde guy smiled as he poured rubbing alcohol over a cut on Darry's knuckles.

"It's your own fault. Hi Pony, I'm Brooklyn."

"Nice to meet you." Brooklyn took Pony's proffered hand and smiled, tilting his head so his eyes caught the dim reading lamplight. His eyes were topaz blue and glittering flecks of gold and emerald seemed to twinkle just for Pony. Pony wondered why he was thinking in such corny sentences, especially about a guy he just met. A _guy _at all really. Especially a guy with such a strong handshake, who was Darry's friend, co-worker and nearly as big as Darry. Maybe Pony should sit down?

"It's a pleasure. I'm sober by the way." His smile was vicious and sparkled with a caustic intelligence. He could tell the idea of a big, drunk guy made Pony nervous. It was easy to tell but most guys he knew wouldn't care.

"I figured." Pony said. Brooklyn chuckled.

"You still look nervous." Brooklyn taped some gauze to Darry's arm with steady hands and blinked. "Are you bleeding anywhere else there, chief?"

"Nope. What about you? Pony, why don't you fix him up? He can't fix his own head." Darry was slurring his words ever so slightly and he yawned. This was such a lapse in Darry's father like behavior that Pony couldn't help but grin.

"He's so eloquent when he's piss drunk." Brooklyn looked to Pony and blinked, getting on the couch with an air of stiffness.

"You're the one he's been out with lately, right?" Pony asked.

"Probably. He's my boss so it's in my best interest to make sure he makes it home all right." Brooklyn said.

"Don't be shy New York, you know you love me. Besides, if I did get the tar beaten outta me, you'd be in charge." Darry muttered.

"Yeah, which is why you're safe and sound. I should probably go. It's late." Brooklyn said. He did look tired. Pony stared at the receding line of his shirt and his defined chest for a moment before standing. He'd hate to see whoever had been dumb enough to wanna fight his brother and that chest.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Don't let him leave. He's probably concussed. Spend the night and let Pony fix you up. Hell, you can even meet the gang tomorrow. They'd love you." Darry said. Brooklyn noticed the proximity of Darry's brother and met his eyes.

"Yeah, you don't want to risk anything." Pony said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sober." Brooklyn reminded Pony and blinked down at Pony.

"Sober is sober but that looks like it might influence your driving." Pony said, motioning to the cut.

"All right." Brooklyn said, rolling his eyes. "Jesus, I can tell you two are related."

"You probably need stitches for that." Darry mumbled.

"Well thanks to the sterling medical benefits provided to me, I won't be making a trip to the hospital unless I'm bleeding from multiple locations." Brooklyn smiled and sat down in the armchair. Pony never would've guessed someone who worked with Darry would smile so much sober but he wondered whether it was always a sincere smile. It reminded him of Dally's cold grin that really meant he was angry and he intended to express that anger. He dismissed the comparison and stood over Brooklyn, examining the gash.

"What is this even from?" Pony asked.

"Brass knuckles with a filed edge." Darry said.

"It looks bad. Does it hurt?" Pony asked.

"It doesn't hurt too much." Pony got rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball.

"You're probably gonna change your mind."

_What do you think? Pairings? He sounds gorgeous, doesn't he? Drooooool. Any suggestions are welcome but if you don't like boys thinking other boys are cute, don't bite me for it..._


	2. The Gang's Kind of Guy

"Hey, who's this?" Steve asked, startled to see Darry talking to a blonde haired guy almost as big as the Superman himself. The blonde guy in question was perched on the tailgate of Darry's truck with a line of fresh stitches near his temple.

"This is Brooklyn." Steve extended his hand.

"Hey Brooklyn. Big city name for a small town dweller." Steve knew to be chivalrous to anyone almost as big as Darry. "I'm Steve."

"You work here Steve?" Brooklyn asked. He had a smile that would make a crowd of women swoon.

"Yup. Me and my bud Sodapop." Brooklyn glanced to Darry.

"There aren't two guys in the world named Sodapop, much less in Tulsa. Your brother works here?"

"Yeah." Darry said, smirking.

"I'm gonna fill her up." Brooklyn said, sliding off Darry's truck.

"That's a tuff car. What is it, a Buick?" Brooklyn nodded and walked to the other pump. Darry chuckled at Brooklyn's limited tolerance for guys like Steve that placed value in type of car and ability to bust his skull in.

"It's a Buick Limited, 1942." Darry said, knowing Brooklyn probably wouldn't say anything else on the subject.

"No way. They didn't even make those the entire year. That has to be one in a million." Steve said, shaking his head. "And he could've been the original owner either, he's too young. Damn."

"It was his dad's." Darry said, blinking. "You seen Pony yet? He wanted a ride home from here."

"Naw but Soda ain't even off for another half an hour. Is he coming home too? Maybe I can get a ride in that bad boy." Steve looked closer at it, still maintaining a respectable distance and started. "New York plates? He's from New York? Damn. You know how to pick um. Can he fight?" Darry heard Brooklyn scoff as he pumped gas and chuckled.

"I invited him on over because we've gotta go over some work stuff but I'm sure he's plenty sociable." Darry said, sighing.

Darry rolled his eyes. The gang would be shocked that he introduced a new hood into their circle. The unsociable Darry made a friend. They'd razz him for Brooklyn being a work associate sure but Brooklyn was more than Darry's newest worker. He was the closest Darry had to a true friend for a long time. And he could knock them back right along side Darry. He would be good for them all.

There was no question that the gang would like Brooklyn. He was rougher than any of the traditional Tulsa hoods but he chose to ease off when in pleasant company. He grew up in New York, not far from his namesake. Darry didn't know much more than that but got the feeling that Brooklyn wanted it that way. He was a lot like Dally. That guaranteed his partial acceptance at any rate since it would sooth some old wounds to have a tuff character back in the gang. Besides, he could throw a punch and it seemed like they would need that kind of talent.

Brooklyn stretched as he finished pumping the gas. His car had made the trip from New York without much trouble. It went through four quarts of oil and transmission fluid before he realized there was a leak somewhere. It was still a little leaky but he'd fix it his next day off. He wandered into the convenience store and smiled at the attendant. Darry's brother was indeed a lady-killer.

"Hey there. Can I help you with something?" Sodapop looked up and smiled. "Hey, you're Darry's buddy right? Hey, put her there. I'm Sodapop." He held out his hand and Brooklyn shook it.

"I'm Brooklyn."

"Well Brooklyn, you've got a killer grip." Brooklyn smiled and leaned down to the cooler, pulling out a six-pack of Coke.

"Can you ring me up for my gas?"

"Sure." Brooklyn paid Soda (and yes, the author is not saying the amount because the author hasn't the slightest clue what gas went for back then).

"Why don't you come on out and say hello to your brother and get that lovely co worker of yours to stop drooling over my car?" He offered Soda a Coke and he jumped the counter.

"I knew I liked you the minute I saw you." Brooklyn chuckled and followed Soda out.

"Hey New York, I thought you didn't like soda?" Darry said, rolling his eyes. He'd moved his truck to one of the parking spots away from the pumps because he knew one of the hoods would want to smoke. Brooklyn set the six-pack down and smirked.

"I'm a social drinker. Any one got a light?" He leaned into his Buick and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tossing soda bottles to each of them.

"It's not good to smoke when you're in the roofing business." Darry scolded.

"I know but it's worth it." Steve gave him a lighter as he opened the bottles. Brooklyn perched on Darry's truck again and took a drag.

"Damn New York, you look like a Stetson ad from the paper." Darry said.

"He needs the hat." Soda took Steve's baseball cap and set it on Brooklyn's head cocked way to one side and he rolled his eyes.

"New York huh? Did you grow up there or is Superman just having fun?" Sodapop asked.

"I grew up in New York." Brooklyn nodded and narrowed his eyes at Darry. "He thinks it's cute to call me New York."

"When did you move out here?" Soda asked, leaning against Darry's truck.

"About a month ago."

"Come here to get away from your old gang or something?" Steve asked. Brooklyn chuckled.

"Came here to get a new one."

Darry and Brooklyn disliked questions regarding his past; Darry didn't know if he wanted to know what dark secrets Brooklyn had or didn't have, and Brooklyn didn't feel the need to rehash a past he was so obviously running from. Maybe it wasn't obvious to normal people but real people, the people Brooklyn knew in New York, would smell it a mile off. Smaller town hoods couldn't tell or didn't care. That was why he was in Tulsa. He wanted something new and untouched by a tainted past.

Pony fell a few paces behind Two Bit as they approached Darry's truck. He was once again confronted by the broad expanse of Brooklyn's back. Darry, Soda and Steve were all perched around the truck and focused on Brooklyn. Probably grilling him to see if he was their kind of guy. He would be.

The gang's kind of guy inclined his body toward Pony and his eyes lit with recognition. Pony didn't think anyone's eyes would light so vivaciously on his account, ever but then again, Brooklyn's eyes did really seem like a window to his soul. Murky, intense, but adorned with startling flecks of beauty and clarity.

"Hey Ponyboy." Brooklyn's words were almost as fulfilling as his gaze.

"Hey there partner. I'm Two Bit Matthews." Two Bit extended his hand and grinned. Brooklyn took his hand and smiled back, his soul retreating into his murky eyes again.

"I'm Brooklyn. Good to meet you Two Bit."

"Nice hat." Two Bit said, blinking. Brooklyn rolled his eyes again and removed the offending article of clothing, sliding from the truck to put it on Pony.

"You know Pony?" Steve asked. Pony and Brooklyn looked up at his tone, narrowing their eyes.

"Yeah. Took this one home drunk and had the privilege of meeting a sober Curtis brother." He winked at Darry and Darry rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head back.

"Whoa, Darry, not sober?" Soda's jaw was a millisecond from dropping.

"Tanked." Brooklyn said, smiling. Pony noted the line of stitches.

"I've never seen anyone put Darry over their shoulders like that." Pony said, daring to smile. Brooklyn remained close to him but let his eyes rove to Darry.

"And I didn't enjoy the experience." Darry muttered.

"You did end up getting stitches." Pony said, frowning.

"Yeah. My landlady saw me and drove me down herself. It was either that or let her loose with iodine and her sewing kit. I didn't think holding a pin cushion while she pieced me back together like a rag doll would be fun."

"You guys got in a fight? I've been going to the wrong parties." Two Bit said.

"What did we get in a fight over New York?" Darry asked.

"_When_ did you get in a fight?" Soda asked.

"Last night. That's why I was late to work by the way." Brooklyn said, frowning.

"I sent you home so you'd change your clothes, not for a hospital stay." Darry said, laughing.

"Hard ass." Brooklyn muttered.

"Juvenile delinquent." Darry snarked right back.

"Superdope." Brooklyn dodged Darry's attempt to grab him and stuck his tongue out.

"Where'd you learn that?" Steve asked.

"I've heard about you. Don't think he's above gossip." Brooklyn said, maintaining a safe distance from Darry by hunching behind Pony. They weren't about to roughhouse and Brooklyn didn't have much to fear from Darry, which couldn't be said for the other, slighter members of the gang.

"Only because you've got a stronger tolerance for alcohol, you tight lipped son of bitch." Darry punched his arm lightly and leaned on the grill of his truck. Pony attempted to conceal the shock from his face but the other gang members weren't having much luck either. No one was used to seeing Darry be so, not hard assed. He was teasing someone. Anger wasn't three seconds out of his grasp. He'd made a friend who knew how to poke him into being a sociable, functioning member of society. Pony smiled at his own description. More simply put, Darry was being Darry.

Pony started when Brooklyn pressed an open Coke into his palm and started further by that grin. It was a lady killer grin just like Soda's but his eyes were flirting. His eyes reflected the intensity lacking in his smile.

Pony sat on the bumper of the truck before he let his mind wander further. He was going to go insane, if he wasn't already succumbing to some sort of mental illness. Death by Brooklyn.

"By the way, where were you last night, Sodapop Patrick Curtis?" Darry asked, narrowing his blue eyes. Brooklyn took a drag and blinked. Pony sighed. Brooklyn offered him a cigarette as Soda rubbed the back of his neck, much like Darry had moments before.

"Shucks Dar-"

"I know you're smart enough to stay outta trouble most of the time, but you were supposed to be home watching Pony."

"He don't need a baby sitter." Steve said.

"But he's too young to go with you two?" Darry asked.

"He's got a good head on his shoulder Darry. He's safer at home without these two knuckle heads around." Two Bit said, yawning.

"And you can't complain about Soda being un-responsible if you were out getting drunk with blondie here." Steve said. Brooklyn narrowed his eyes.

"If you weren't doing anything _irresponsible, _than you wouldn't be quite so defensive, would you Stevey?" Brooklyn smiled and Pony swore Dally could've just ratted Steve out. Steve and Soda both paled and Steve ran a hand through his greased hair. Brooklyn blew smoke from his mouth and fluttered his eyelashes prettier than any girl Pony knew. It looked like a practiced expression. Pony didn't mind that vindictive streak that had been directed so pointedly to Steve. He made a note to _never_ call Brooklyn blondie.

"What exactly were you doing?" Darry asked.

"Just visiting Buck's place-"

"You know he's been letting Socs in there for fun, just waiting for two hoods like you to pick a fight and light the joint up." Darry sounded like he was scalding Soda for petting a strange dog. He could have all sorts of diseases but Pony knew Darry was being very genuine.

"There weren't any Socs in there, all right? Calm down." Steve said.

"Stevey, are you wearing foundation?" Brooklyn asked, his chin in his hands. Steve flushed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve muttered.

"Is that under eye concealer Soda?" Brooklyn prodded again and Soda sighed, turning around.

"He's smart." Soda rubbed something off his face and turned around with one hell of a shiner. Steve made a similar motion and revealed a bruised cheekbone.

"I take it Steve's girl fixed you two up?" Darry asked, blinking.

"Yeah." Soda was flushing. "I didn't wanna lie to you Darry, but you do tend to over react." Brooklyn began to understand he was missing some past information because everyone avoided eye contact at that statement and Pony flushed hotter than Soda. Darry was hotter under the collar than Brooklyn had ever seen him.

"It's hard to believe that after all we've been through, you two would do something as bone headed as this." Darry's jaw was clenched and Pony didn't realize he was trembling until he felt Brooklyn's hand clasp his shoulder, Brooklyn perching his face near Pony's shoulder.

"Easy chief." Brooklyn said. Anyone else and Darry would've turned on them, snarling and snapping like a junk yard dog at the end of its chain, foaming at the mouth because of its own struggle. Instead, Darry took a huffing breath and unclenched his fists.

"You're right. You are in some hot water Sodapop. You too Steve. Later." Brooklyn slid from Darry's truck and put out the stubble of the cigarette out.

"That's a good hard ass." Darry sighed and hit Brooklyn's shoulder playfully. Darry and playful didn't belong in the same sentence.

"It's not good to spoil them you know? One day they'll run to you when real trouble comes along." Darry said, rolling his eyes. He was still angry but it was well contained and ready to be refined into an ear-bending lecture.

"I'm sure there isn't a thing in the world we couldn't handle." Brooklyn said, smiling.

"Even a pissed off Superman?" Steve asked.

"I'm a hood, not a miracle worker."

_So just to clarify, his name is Brooklyn, raised in New York and his nick name is New York. Anyone know how to indent the paragraphs? I do it but it won't stick when I save it on the docs section. _

_Pairing suggestions? I've got an idea but I might be swayed... Thanks for your reviews!_


	3. Heathens, Saints and Wicked Grins

_Sorry it took soooo very long... Will explain at end of chappie, enjoy!_

Brooklyn drove Pony, Soda and Steve from the gas station. Steve was shuffling around in the back seat, looking at any and every little detail of the car. Soda had his hat pulled down over his eyes like he'd had a long day. Pony sat with his hands in his lap, sneaking glances at what seemed to be the newest member of their gang.

Brooklyn yawned as he stretched one arm across the seat, his other hand tapping on the steering wheel as he sat at the red light. His skin was already darker than the first time Pony met him, although it wasn't the best of lighting and blood loss usually made people pale. He brushed stray strands of his straw hair from his eyes and yawned.

"Darry working you pretty hard Brooklyn?" Pony asked, glancing at him again.

"Yeah, might as well. I'm a little more knowledgeable than the usual construction crew member. Just a little."

"Yeah? What do you do?"

"I know a lot about electric work, plumbing, that kinda thing so I'm not just another pretty face that lifts things."

"I thought you guys were just roofers?" Soda asked, leaning his head up to peer from under the brim of his hat.

"Naw, Darry's been working on houses, repairs, framework and that kinda stuff. That's why he's been taking those classes." Brooklyn said.

"Classes?" Soda asked.

"Yeah. The company decided he was a good investment. They're paying most of his tuition so they can put him in charge." Brooklyn said.

"We just thought he was going out more."

"Three times a week from four to eight?" Brooklyn arched his eyebrow and smiled.

"Wow. That's pretty tuff of them." Soda said, blinking as he leaned back against the seat again.

"Meh. They're still a company full of stiff corporate ass wipes." Brooklyn said.

Pony looked at Brooklyn's hand as it remained on the back of the seat and started. Brooklyn noticed his stare and smiled, returning his stray hand to the steering wheel. "Love" was tattooed across his knuckles. Why hadn't Pony noticed before? He wondered if "hate" adorned the other hand.

"They prolly just don't like you because they can sense you're a hood. I heard Darry talkin about your tattoos. Having love tattooed on your knuckles doesn't seem all that tuff and it's odd to be hitting people with love." Steve said, still bouncing around in the back seat. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and smiled at Pony.

"Got hate on the other one?" Pony asked, fighting to keep the sheepish tone out of his voice.

"No."

"Then what does it say?" Soda asked, leaning forward into the front seat and peering at Brooklyn's hands. "Lust?"

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard." Steve said.

"Hey, both of them can be positives. It's a real turn on for some of the womenfolk but you have to watch which hand you're reaching with." Steve and Soda chuckled. Pony got the idea that his response was prepared for the random people who would ask. He wondered what the real reason was.

Pony realized he was not only staring, but staring with a tilted head like a puppy and he shook himself out of it. Brooklyn might've seen him too since he chuckled and a faint color rose to his cheeks.

Of course, Pony could be imagining things since he felt like he was floating and he was ogling his brother's coworker. That was a form of insanity he was sure. Even if they somehow did end up together, which would never happen because guys like Brooklyn had to be straight because they were like Darry and Darry was straight and if any of his brother's or friend's weren't, Lord knows what would happen. Especially if it was Pony, and especially if Brooklyn was involved. Why? Because Darry wanted to protect Ponyboy and if Brooklyn was romantically involved with Pony, it would definitely be a result of him pressuring Pony into a relationship for sex. If you asked Darry. Pony knew he would probably have to pressure Brooklyn into anything for that very reason.

Brooklyn grinned over at Pony. Pony was lost in his thought world. Darry mentioned he only used his head for that kind of thing. Brooklyn wondered if he'd earned a place in Pony's private world yet or not. It would be a very personal privilege if he earned more than a few stray thoughts from the sensitive boy with eyes the color of cloudy emeralds.

Pony couldn't help but grin back at Brooklyn and blush. His eyes were so tuff but they held a depth that Pony never saw, not in any girl or guy. They were the eyes Pony wished he had. Sure they weren't green but that blue was like a cloudy sky, the kind that banished all stars for the gray clouds that threatened rain and cold but would lead to a pure morning. The strange slips of green and brown added that depth that almost seemed misplaced in Brooklyn. Pony wondered what he didn't know about Brooklyn just looking at his eyes.

"Do you guys want to go to a movie tonight?" Soda asked Steve pulled a face since he still wasn't fond of Pony tagging along.

"Is there a drive in in this podunk little town?" Brooklyn asked, smiling.

"Of course. Wanna go tonight? Steve and I were planning on going to Buck's afterwards maybe."

"Sure. The work stuff won't take long."

Brooklyn was right and an hour later they were at the movies. Two Bit, Steve and Soda wandered out of the car since it was a tight fit in the back seat. Pony stayed in the front seat, listening to the commercials and sneaking glances at Brooklyn. Darry had declined since he had a class. Pony didn't mind. He got a chance to talk to Brooklyn. He just didn't know what to talk about. Where could he start? Somehow he doubted 'I adore you' being a good conversation topic.

"How is school Pony?" Brooklyn asked.

"All right. The teachers aren't so great but I'm doing better than I was a few months ago."

"Yeah. Teachers usually aren't so great."

"Where did you go to school?"

"New York, a Catholic boarding school." Brooklyn said, sighing. Pony laughed a little.

"Did they make you wear uniforms?" Pony asked.

"Short pants, white button up shirt, tie and suit jacket. And shiny shoes. Lord help you if your shoes didn't sparkle." Brooklyn said.

"Why did your parents put you in a Catholic school?" Pony asked.

"They were die hard Catholics and I wasn't really much of a hell raiser until I could talk." Brooklyn said.

"Are you-"

"No. One way to ensure your children are godless heathens is to make them go to church every Sunday and then ship them off to boarding school filled with nuns."

"You aren't a heathen."

"I'm no saint either." Brooklyn said. Pony was begining to love that wicked grin. He wished he had the courage to kiss it.

_Ahem, my apologies on making you wait so long, prepare for my list of excuses... One, laptop died, crashing all my data... I just got it back, and the computer repairmen are as bad as car salesmen... I'm poor... And I had the worst flu I've had in my entire life... But I live, and I live to entertain and recieve reviews. Btw, I don't have a word program on this computer that spell checks, so I use a writing website and google's spell check. Feel the love... _


	4. Anything You Want

_Quick warning, slash fluff, boy on boy affection, (sorry for lack of lemon so far) so ah, if it weirds you out, you might wanna wander off..._

Pony walked home from school the next day. He was tired. He'd fallen asleep during the movie the night before. He'd fallen asleep and ended up in Brooklyn's lap with Brooklyn's jacket and arm around him. Brooklyn had fallen asleep too. Pony wished he could say more had happened but Steve and Two Bit had snuck up to the car and jumped on the hood. The thought of falling asleep in Brooklyn's arms kept Pony awake the rest of the night and the idle speculation that things might've gone differently in the _back _seat of Brooklyn's car.

It was a half day at schooland Pony was glad because he planned on sleeping. He opened the door and went to his room, setting his books and bag down. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of milk (authoress was conscious stricken due to mucho consumption of soda, they have to have nice teeth I suppose). He heard muffled voices and started. Darry was supposed to be at work, wasn't he? So was Soda. He followed the dim conversation to Darry's door and stopped, listening. He could barely hear so he put his ear to the key hole. He didn't know why he would dare listen in on his older brother's private conversations but these circumstances made him curious. Darry washome in the middle of the day, when no one else would be and talking to someone in his bedroom. He was in that kind of mindset because of Brooklyn.

"Come on, you know we could do it. Don't you want to?" Darry asked. His tone implied a touch of persuasion and a gentle plea. Pony almost left then and there. It was personal, whatever was going on.

"I don't know Superman." Brooklyn's voice, subdued startled Pony.

"Don't worry so much. Nothing bad will happen." Darry said.

"What about Pony? How-"

"Just think about it." Pony darted to his room because he heard Darry get up and continued listening to the conversation through the thinnest possible crack in his door.Brooklyn was still in Darry's room since his voice was raised to reach Darry.

"Darry, wait a second-"

"I've gotta get back to work. You've got the rest of the day off since you're hurt. Stay here and pick up Pony at school when he gets off."Darry was hurrying and Pony heard the door open.

"Darry-"

"I'm only asking you to think about it, Brookey." He heard the door shut and a loud sigh. He widened the gap in the door and saw Darry's door was open and Brooklyn was on his bed.

"Pony?" How the hell did he know Pony was here? Pony opened the door and walked to Darry's room.

"Hey. How'd you know I was home?" He tried to avoid looking guilty.

"Heard you come in." He was on his stomach and his knit brows gave Pony the impression he was in pain. His tool belt was on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Pony asked.

"Yeah. Pulled a muscle in my back. Take a seat." Pony sat on the bed and shifted. He wondered if he'd interpreted the conversation correctly. It certainly looked like he had.

"Something wrong?" Pony asked, not knowing what else to say.

"No. You probably heard some of that conversation, right?" Pony flushed.

"Yeah."

"Your brother wants to start a construction company of his own with me, building houses and stuff around here." Brooklyn said. Pony nodded and started breathing again. That was a much better explanation of what had been said. "What do you think?" Brooklyn asked. He winced as he shifted to look at Pony. Pony stared and remained speechless for a long moment.

"Maybe if you own the business you won't get hurt as much?" Pony said, tense and very scared he would say the wrong thing. Those intense eyes made him feel like his soul was laid out on the bed beside the wounded behemoth he so wantonly desired. Brooklyn smiled and patted Pony's thigh.

"You're too sweet." He twisted around to glance at the clock and swore, writhing. "Fuck. I pulled it good this time."

"Want me to try to fix it?" Pony asked, flushing since he was having trouble expressing himself when confronted with the toned back and muscled legs. God, how wrong was it to want to take his brother's best friend on his brother's bed?

"Fix it? How would you do that?" Brooklyn's smile was skeptical but interested and Pony felt those eyes on his soul again.

"Soda showed me a few pointers and I took one of those sports injuries classes."

"Knock yourself out, you certainly can't make it worse."

Brooklyn rested his head on his arms and shut his eyes, turning his face away. Pony got his knees on the bed despite his trembling and straddled Brooklyn just above the waist of his jeans. He let his hands rest on the older man's shoulders and neck. The bare skin on the nape of his neck was flushed and warm. Pony made gentle circles on the top of his shoulders. He applied more pressure and the circles got wider and Brooklyn's frame tensed under his, moving under his legs. Brooklyn's flesh was radiating heat through his thin tee shirt. He groaned and shifted under Pony. Pony needed some platonic conversation before his not so platonic desires became obvious to the man he was massaging.

"Why are you worried about starting a company?" Brooklyn's muscles spasmed as Pony hit a tender spot and he groaned again, unable to stophis back from arching up againstPony for a moment. Pony almost groaned himself at his broad back so near Pony's chest and his hips shuddering under Pony's. Brooklyn resettled, hisface a mask ofpain.

"It's a lot of money. If we screw up it's only trouble for your family. If I'm broke I can pick up and leave town but you guys would be fucked. If Darry so much as looked like his job wasn't the steady, nine to five gig, he could lose you and Soda."

"Soda turned eighteen last month."

"But you aren't eighteen." Brooklyn's gaze over his shoulders stilled Pony's hands. "I don't want to take a chance with your life." Pony started again and jumped when Brooklyn jerked convulsively. Sudden movements really weren't helping Pony's raging libido. "Found the problem area I think. Jesus." Pony pressed both his hands into the muscle and made long stroking motions.

"You wouldn't fail." Pony was honestly trying to focus on the conversation but his hormones weren't. He took deeper breaths and listened.

"It isn't about being strong enough to carry two bundles of roofing up a ladder Pony. Building houses is hard work, and not many people would trust two kids like Darry and me, especially without a whole lot of formal education. I may know the tricks of the trade in some areas, but I don't have the degree to show people for it. Neither does Darry yet."

"Darry believes in you though." Pony said, blinking down at his back. He felt Brooklyn exhale. "So do I." He added, flushing.

"I don't." Brooklyn said, putting his face in his arms. "Maybe in a couple years."

"Brooklyn, Darry doesn't just ask people to work with him like that. He has to know for sure that whatever he's risking can be risked on whoever he's countin' on. He trusts you and he wants to make his life and yours better by taking a risk. He knows you can do it." Brooklyn moved as if he wanted to dislodge Pony but Pony pushed his knees to the mattress (telling himself it was to keep Brooklyn there, with some other benefits), knowing it didn't even take that to keep Brooklyn listening. "You can even start small. Handyman type work and stuff. You can start with that and you can both get schooling or whatever you need to look respectable. Darry and you have what it takes to change things for us. All of us." Brooklyn sighed.

"I can't even change my things." He sighed again, deeper this time and Pony felt it. "Fine." Pony resumed the massage after he felt Brooklyn's resignation through his melting muscles. He reallywas melting into the mattress. "You know how to make sense when it's required of you Pony."

"Sometimes. Is this helping?"

"Yes. I suspect it helps get your points across too." Pony put pressure on the small of Brooklyn's back and he moaned, not a groan, a moan accompanied by his eyes closing in pleasure. "You are talented sir." Pony flushed.

"Does that mean I can call you Brookey too?"

"Another ten minutes of this and you can call me anything you want."

_Ugh, sooo hard to resist lemon. I'm going to have to change the rating very soooon. Just a warning for u all. Heh. I'ma get a glass of water and a fan after that business. What do you think? Suggestions? Likes? Dislikes? hides And what is with this fast action update? I don't know, I'm getting soft I suppose..._


	5. Change

_Fyi, no lemon, yet... BWAH HA HA. _

Pony was working on his homework but found himself distracted. It was March, it was cold, but it was beautiful outside. Pony had never liked the frost bitten look of an early spring but he welcomed the gentle rays of sun.

The sun hadn't distracted him before. Pony sighed. Brooklyn made room for all sorts of distraction to get his attention away from his school work, and his thoughts would always end up on the blonde haired man. He hadn't seen Brooklyn in about a week and it was starting to bug him. He didn't want to ask Darry if he'd been at work or anything because he didn't want to give Darry a reason to suspect anything.

Was there anything to suspect?

Pony sighed. That was what really drove him to distraction. What he'd give to have that man in his room, or anywhere else for that matter.

"Hey Ponyboy." Pony looked to his door and Brooklyn leaned on the door frame, smiling.

"Hey Brookey. How's your back?" Pony liked to taunt Brooklyn a little since he could get away with it and he got the idea Brooklyn liked it. He liked feeling the power that drawing a sulk, smile or laugh from Brooklyn divined him.

"Wonderful, thank you. May I come in?" He still wore his tool belt and his hips were tilted just so as he leaned his shoulder against the wall, cocking his head to peer at Pony. Pony was tempted to say no just to keep him in that position.

"Yeah, leave the tool belt at the door though." Pony said, smiling and looking back down at his long forgotten English assignment to give the impression that Brooklyn didn't actually captivate him and devour all of his attention. It was just as well since Brooklyn was actually unbuckling his tool belt, his thin, tapered fingers moving with a base, mechanical grace. His expression was strange as he looked down, ensuring his fingers would carry out their task. It was an attempt at a sheepish expression but his coy nature beat him out and Pony swore some part of him was swaggering, as if to say that Brooklyn knew where Pony's eyes were no matter where his head was pointed.

Pony jumped when the tool belt hit the floor after sliding from his hips, clinging to his contours as if it knew how desirable they were. So much for _not _staring.

Brooklyn flushed a little and sat next to Pony on his bed, chiding himself for breaking into a stripper like facade for even one article of clothing. This was Darry's little brother he was baiting. He was playing with fire very close to a M-80. He was one hell of a pyro if that was the case.

"Working on homework?" Brooklyn asked. He couldn't believe he was entertaining these kind of thoughts about anyone but somehow it didn't surprise him that it was Ponyboy. Something written in his character, hidden under the quiet depths of riddled complexity, was a crystal clear desire for Brooklyn. Beyond that was the plain fact that Ponyboy was so compatible, so right for Brooklyn that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. From what? He didn't dare venture to finish that thought.

"Yeah. I've been having trouble paying attention to it." Pony regretted admitting a lapse in his focus only because it drew a very small smirk from Brooklyn. Sometimes Pony swore he knew. And Pony was not good at flirting. He was either platonic to the letter or straddling Brooklyn and giving him a massage. He wasn't good at flirting at all. Not at all. Hell, he didn't know how to flirt with girls, much less Brooklyns, and they were a complex beast.

"I had some of that trouble."

"In a boarding school? Didn't the nun notice and rap your knuckles? Problem solved." Pony said.

"I was a hell raiser. I didn't get rapped very often."

"You, a hell raiser? I can't see it." Pony said. His grin was so sincere the gang wouldn't have recognized him. Brooklyn smiled into his eyes and tilted his head again, fluttering his eye lashes.

"You should smile more."

"I smile plenty." Pony said, unnerved by the gentle intensity radiating from Brooklyn.

"Then mean it more often. Hey, I was told you needed a ride tonight." Brooklyn said, stretching.

"Yeah. I've got a class at the community college." Brooklyn blinked.

"What for?"

"I'm taking some advanced classes to get a head start on college." Pony said.

"You would take extra classes." Brooklyn teased. "Are you done with your homework?"

"No."

"Well I was given instructions not to feed you until you finished, so I'll be in the kitchen."

Pony focused on his assignment for the entire ten minutes it took for him to finish and gathered his composure to face Brooklyn again. Seeing Brooklyn on his bed was more than his composure could handle on a good day. And thinking about their last conversation merely made his body remember where it had been and what it had felt. Brooklyn had _moaned _for God's sake.

"I'm all done with my homework. Who sent you here to baby sit anyway?" Pony said, blinking as Brooklyn was perched on the dinner table, reading the comics from last Sunday's paper.

"I'm here of my own free will."

"Darry sent you." Pony said.

"Just for the ride. I didn't have to come for another hour. It's been a week." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why? Do you object to my company?"

"No." Pony bit his lip and gauged Brooklyn's reaction. Brooklyn was getting smug from all this positive attention. His smile was wicked again.

"I don't object to yours either. You can give one hell of a massage."

Pony yawned as he waited for Brooklyn to pick him up. He sat on the bench and stuffed his homework assignment into his back pack. He'd finished half of it in class since the lecture had been less than academically fulfilling. It'd barely been fulfilling enough to keep half the class awake.

"Hey there junior." Pony started as the voice yanked him from his after class stupor. He looked at the guy that was talking to him. He looked like a Socs, from the good old days when Pony was smart enough, only on occasion, to never be alone for fear of getting jumped. There was only one. Maybe he wasn't in such a bad predicament.

"Hi." Pony said. No other words came to mind. The Socs was from his class but several years older. Pony doubted that being a good thing for him.

"Listen Grease, I know that you think you're real smart because you're in college classes, and you think that will solve all your problems, but you're just a pain in ass for the real college kids. The kids who are meant for something other than working at gas stations and drinking beer until they can't lift the bottle anymore." Pony felt a ball form in his stomach and narrowed his eyes in disgust at such blind hate.

"Hey, that isn't what this is about-"

"Damn straight Grease. This is about you being where you don't belong." He took a step closer to the bench and Pony stood up.

"I feel like I belong here just fine." Pony said. He felt a strange rush greet his boldness, like the time he broke a bottle on the fender of a car because a Socs was threatening him. This Socs was a lot bigger and Pony didn't have a bottle, a fender or the gang behind him.

"I don't think your kind belongs any where." A car pulled next to the curb, a few feet off of where they stood and they both glanced at it. Pony didn't know what to feel when Brooklyn stepped out of the car. Just by glancing at his face, he knew Brooklyn understood the situation. He carried himself different when he wanted to scare people. It worked well.

"Hello sunshine." Brooklyn said to the Socs, a smile making him seen vicious, like a cat drawing its claws without hissing.

"What the hell do you want?" The Socs asked.

"I think the more appropriate question is what the fuck are you doing threatening anyone all alone, without your friends, a weapon or daddy to watch your back?" Brooklyn asked, pursing his lips and smiling. Pony was beginning to see how he survived in New York.

"Listen Grease, why don't you just get back in that beater and leave so I don't have to have a chat with both of you?" The Socs snarled. Brooklyn laughed.

"You think that chat would last more than a few seconds for you? I don't think there would be much chat left for him."

"Listen Grease-" He got in Brooklyn's face and Pony winced, knowing Brooklyn had space issues. Brooklyngripped his collar in a flash and lifted him, startling him so bad Pony wondered whether he would ever speak again.

"No you listen, you little snot nosed shit, I don't toss words with pieces of trash like you because I know you are nothing but snippy little retards who hope to bore a potential fight to tears. Now, if you want to start something, you'd better think about what I could do to you before your brain tells you to start screaming for me to stop." He released his collar with a shove backwards and the Socs landed on his tailbone.The Socslooked paler, much paler, all the sudden. He got up and was backing away.

"Fuck you."

"You wish little man."

Pony's heart stopped thundering in his chest as the sound of the fleeing Socs faded. He looked to Brooklyn and blinked. Brooklyn blinked back at him

"I could've handled that myself." Pony said.

"I know, I know, you're a raging stallion, fully capable of kicking some ass but I'd rather do it for you." Brooklyn's grin was cocky but Pony wondered whether there was a meaning to Brooklyn's desire to protect him.

"Why?" Pony asked. He knew Brooklyn's response would be less than serious when he saw the trade mark demon smile.

"It's bartering material for another massage. Who knows what muscle I'm going to pull next."

"That isn't the real reason." Pony said. Brooklyn opened the passenger side door and motioned for him to get in.

"The real reason is more complicated." Brooklyn said, shutting Pony's door and getting in the other side.

"Don't hide things from me Brooklyn." A moment of silence passed as Brooklyn leaned his head against the back of the seat and stared at the ignition. Brooklyn sighed.

"You've been through a lot of shit Pony, there is no way around it. I've been through more. I know what it does to you. I don't want to see you change because shit happens." He'd never seen real anxiety creep into Brooklyn's facial expression and it frightened him. It gave him the idea that Brooklyn knew what that kind of change could do to people.

"I won't let bad things change me." Brooklyn exhaled and looked away from Pony, his brow still furrowed.

"_I _won't let the bad things change you."

_Ahhh fluff. Anyway, I will be doing some lemons but as one of my loving reviewers said, the longer you wait, the better. Besides, what kind of man would Brooklyn be if he moved too fast in a relationship with Pony? A dead man, that's what. Jeez. Hehe. _

_Hey, my friend soda'slover has been getting some unfriendly and undeserved flames, so go read her fic and give her some love. She inspired me for another story I'm going to put on the shelf for a while, so share some love and lemons... _

_What ever shall I do next chapter? Hint, involves some plot (oh no) a motorcycle, a cold river and some interesting revelations... _


	6. A Motorcycle and a River

_Mucho swearing in this chappie, hell, he's from New York... And can't you just see him swearing up a storm? It's a bit long, hence the breaks. I couldn't figure out another way to make the breaks stay in the formatting, sorry if it's a distraction, you can tell me whether you found it amusing or not. _

Brooklyn slammed his apartment door and he wondered whether he'd done the same thing previously only with his head imposed between the door and frame. He was being a complete dumb ass and he _knew_ it. He was falling head over heels for the little green-eyed boy that wanted to love him but would hate him with a passion when he caught scent of Brooklyn's past. And he was starting a little business with the older brother who was going to kick his ass for falling for the baby of the family or his past, which ever he found more disturbing.

Darry knew some of it since he'd interviewed Brooklyn and glanced at his resume and application. There wasn't much of a screening process and a lot of the prerequisites were Darry's gut instincts. Darry was right to trust Brooklyn as a steadfast, intelligent worker. That trust extended into a friendship despite Brooklyn's jaded past. Darry took everything in stride; sure Brooklyn had spent time in a New York prison, but he'd spent years in shops with skilled mechanics, electricians, carpenters and a half dozen other skilled workers. Sure when the subject of his past came up, he dodged it with practiced ease, but the gang embraced him instantly. Darry didn't ask for more information but Brooklyn knew at the hint of trouble, Darry would be asking some loaded questions. He would ask why Brooklyn went to prison, why he dodged questions and why did he look at Pony that way?

Brooklyn ran his hands through his hair roughly. He didn't leave New York to get caught up in this kind of drama. This small town was a millimeter from crushing the city boy.

Brooklyn sat on his couch and shivered. His furnace was broken currently and the landlord was on vacation. That'd been comforting. He moved in, the landlord took his money and instant vacation. The tenants assured him it was a tradition. Hell, one of them offered to hold a flashlight while he fixed it. She was a damn tease but she wanted to take Brooklyn for a test drive.

Brooklyn wondered why he'd fallen for Pony so hard. He had nearly sworn off all relationships after his life fell to pieces and then he got slammed in the cooler. Hell, the cooler alone was enough to warrant never wanting to _see _another person again, much less have a relationship. Hell, that's what prison was about.

He just wanted some stability in his life. He had it. No question there. A job, a future with said job that wasn't death by monotony, friends and an undeserved measure of happiness. He didn't have family, but he was beginning to think the gang was better. He'd never expected such immediate tolerance, no judgment, no condescension, nothing but acceptance. Even from the stoic Darry he felt an extreme closeness, trust and love. It was there, whether it was spoken of or not, and that was more than could be said for anything he'd had with his family. But his heart wasn't contented with it since the one last thing to complete the picture. He wanted that last little puzzle piece so his life would be somewhat whole, even if the picture wasn't the prettiest.

He wanted Pony.

And if he reached for him and failed, his life would shatter again.

But would it really hurt so badly? Hadn't he lost more in New York? Shouldn't it have made him stronger, knowing he could pick up and restart? No. If he lost Pony, he lost the last remaining pieces of what he wanted to call his heart. His being. His soul.

He hated when his mind was left to wander into this uber complicated, psuedo philosophical bullshit. But what really irked him was that it wasn't bullshit because he couldn't lie to himself.

A knock on Brooklyn's door scared the hell out of him and he muttered a string of incoherent curses. Every once and a while his thoughts roved back to New York where he was surrounded by guys as deep in as him and a knock would bring them all to a tense silence, hands gripping a weapon no tamer than switch because hell, that was as tame as pie. He was fucking done being sane. He flung the door open with a death glare and set his eyes on the visitor.

"Holy shit man, it is you." A slim Latino man said, grinning. He wore a sleeveless undershirt (it's called a wife beater) and jeans; he tilted his sunglasses up from his eyes and grinned open mouth at Brooklyn.

"Hey you, you damned Columbian. I thought I heard you're damned Harley coming." Brooklyn said, snapping out of his philosophical mindset. He'd known Alejandro since he was twelve. Everyone usually called him Ace, Brooklyn still didn't know why. Ace had a trademark pronunciation of Brooklyn's name too. An exaggerated ook and lind, Broooklind's name sounded so much better with a mixed Columbian New York accent.

"Damn you, hood." Brooklyn laughed at the original screwed English insult he heard from Ace the first time they spoke. "You shoulda heard my baby three state lines ago. I thought for sure you would've gotten yourself thrown back in by now. What the hell is going on with you anyway?" Ace said, punching Brooklyn's shoulder. Brooklyn grinned.

"Come in and I'll tell you. Hurry up or the neighbors are gonna get the wrong idea about me."

(la la la there is a break here…)

Pony sighed in irritation as he heard an obnoxiously loud engine reviving down the street. He wondered what Steve had done to his car this time. It stopped after becoming very loud and Pony sighed. It must've been Steve indeed. He headed for the door and stood on the porch, scowling. He stopped his scowl and peered closer. Too built to be Steve. And he was wearing a helmet. Riding a motorcycle. The motorcycle wasn't one of those huge ones that had a sidecar or anything but it was no crotch rocket either. It was the glossiest black Pony had ever seen with blindingly polished chrome touches that flowed into one line without interruption.

Pony had never thought of any vehicle being beyond a tuff ride but damn, that motorcycle was sexy. The rider took the helmet off and Brooklyn's grin greeted Pony. He was wearing a black leather jacket but slid it off, his grin widening.

"Quit giving me that disapproving look, you miniature hard ass. Get on the damn bike." Pony bounded down the stairs and circled it for a moment.

"It's real tuff. Where'd you get it?"

"Friend of mine from New York drove in and needed a car. We switched for a little while. Wanna go for a ride?" Brooklyn smiled a winning smile that reminded Pony of a kid with a new toy showing it to their best friend or the cute girl next door. He extended the helmet.

"All right." He was loath to cling to Brooklyn's back with a layer of leather separating them though.

"Here, you'll get colder than me." Brooklyn handed the jacket to him and he pulled it on along with the helmet. Brooklyn was wearing the thinnest tee shirt Pony had ever seen. It was black and so tight it was nearly sheer. He grinned his own goofy grin and got on.

Brooklyn burned through the little shit town of Tulsa and tore to the country roads. He slowed then because the highways were quiet and Pony's grip around his stomach and waist was giving him a reason to savor the ride. Only the sound of cows punctuated the overwhelming growl of the motorcycle. Brooklyn knew there was a river an hour or so out and he bet Pony would like it. Pony was sensitive and considering he found a way to sneak outside for sunsets, he would love a river. (Although, Brooklyn wondered if the sunsets were a coincidence since he would smoke in the back of the Curtis house at about that time. He wasn't sure if he saw Pony outside at that particular time first or vice versa.)

Besides, he needed to get the stir-crazy feelings out of his system so he wouldn't feel the need to wander far, far away. Although he wasn't sure if bringing Pony with him would aid his desire to run away from all things complicated in his life but Pony was pressed flush against his back. That was something.

Pony wished Brooklyn hadn't slowed down and he was cursing the road for being so damn straight. When Brooklyn was hauling ass through the city, dodging and weaving in and out of lanes and drawing angry horn blasts, he had a very good excuse to clutch the older man's back. Now the tame road and speed limit was giving him courage and reason to peek around. He sighed. It was a scenic road. Not as warm, welcoming or scenic as Brooklyn's back but it was nice.

Brooklyn pulled off to a small truck stop diner that was nearly deserted. They sat down and a matronly waitress walked over. She smiled at Pony but frowned at Brooklyn. Brooklyn sighed at the little injustices in life and Pony rolled his eyes.

"The menus are on the table and our special is a banana split for two."

They both ordered hot dogs, sodas and fries, and Brooklyn added a special. He smiled and hoped he didn't seem coy since he was once again baiting Pony. He didn't know why he found that so fun since he could say roughly three words, a variety of three words, maybe even two, fuck, the right time, it'd take one, and the boy wouldn't require baiting any further. Then he remembered he was tangled in a mess of other things. And then he remembered seeing Darry in a fistfight, not sober in the very least.

Pony noted Brooklyn's grin slid away and he bit his lip. His eyes darted at Pony but he suppressed his grin for the moment.

"You're like Two Bit, smiling like a goof one minute and being restrained the next, only no one had to yell at you." Pony blurted out, smiling. "What did you do that made you chastise yourself, exactly?" Brooklyn blinked at Pony with a flutter of his long eyelashes and set his chin in his hands.

"I assumed you would want to swap spit with me." Pony felt his stomach drop and his groin responded in a very different manner. Swapping spit pressed against a motorcycle.

"What?" Pony didn't mask his shock well because he would love for that to be the reason he was clutching Brooklyn's back on a motorcycle for a few hours.

"I ordered the special." Brooklyn prodded. God he was torturing the sixteen year old. He saw a fleck of arousal in his eyes and startle that implied he never really thought Brooklyn meant it but God he wished it were so.

"You are worse than Two Bit." Brooklyn smiled again and his eyes glittered in the cheap florescent lighting of the diner.

"Naturally."

Pony stumbled on the way back to the motorcycle, glad the jacket was too long since Brooklyn's tongue came into view a few times, sometimes wriggling just because he knew Pony was staring. Pony wondered if he knew why.

"Where are we going?" Pony asked.

"We're almost there. We've got a little off roading ahead though."

"Where are we going to end up at?" Pony asked again, seeing a clandestine smirk on Brooklyn's face.

"A river." Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "It's around here somewhere, we'll get there one way or another."

Pony had a legitimate reason to cling to Brooklyn's broad back as the motorcycle eased down the crumbling shoulder because they heard water. Pony peered around Brooklyn's shoulders and saw a very steep path between guardrails, barely wide enough for the bike. He buried his head against Brooklyn's back and wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's waist, knowing he'd be hollering in about three seconds.

Brooklyn felt Pony's grip differ from the previous touches and chuckled. Pony thought he was really going to take a borrowed motorcycle over the edge of a little dirt trail. He stopped the motorcycle and turned the ignition off, smiling. Pony's chest was pressed tight to Brooklyn's back, his arms snaked around his waist and warm breath gliding against his frame and he didn't even have to plunge into a little path of doom.

Pony felt a sudden motion but it wasn't a dropping one. Brooklyn had swung his legs from the motorcycle and his hips leaned against the ticking machine as it settled. His eyes were far away, searching through the trees. Pony laughed, relieved and swung his legs to rest over the side of the bike. They could just see the river about forty feet down through holes in the path work forest.

"I should have known you were bluffing." Pony said.

"Wouldn't take a borrowed bike down a trail unless I didn't like the guy." Brooklyn said.

"Who is this guy? The mystery guy from New York with the tuffest ride I've ever seen?" Pony asked.

"Ace. He's Columbian. I've known him since I was young. Mama was an illegal immigrant and his daddy was an Irish policemen. He came to visit and chase some ass, hence why he needed a car with a spacious back seat." Pony wondered whether he enjoyed a man who didn't sugar coat things for him even if it meant thinking of anyone in that back seat except him and Brooklyn. Pony reminded himself he had no right to be possessive over Brooklyn, much less his car.

"You don't mind your friends using the back seat of your car to chat up some breeze?" Brooklyn blinked.

"What's a breeze?" Brooklyn asked.

"A cute girl."

"Won't have to worry about a 'breeze'. Is there slang for a cute boy? Because that is what Ace is in Tulsa for." Brooklyn's eyes glinted in the afternoon sun and Pony stared.

"And you don't mind?"

"I'm as hygienic as the next construction worker. I told him to stop at a gas station and clean the car before he brought it back." Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders even though he knew that wasn't what Pony was getting at.

"No. You don't mind that he digs other guys?" Pony said, stuttering and biting his lip. He averted his eyes as Brooklyn's intense gem eyes pierced his. He waited a moment and Pony knew he was thinking of how to phrase it. He always phrased things differently with Pony because he knew Pony actually cared and knew the difference.

"I don't have any qualms about anyone being gay and I accept my friends no matter what." Brooklyn said.

"You don't think that a guy liking a guy is wrong?" Pony asked, a little frightened of the sudden primal intensity in Brooklyn's eyes.

"I don't think gender matters. You love who you love, fuck who you fuck." Brooklyn said. Pony wondered what exactly he was basing his judgment on. He thought a moment, knowing a prolonged silence would push Brooklyn away, make him think Pony hated him for his convictions.

"That's why you have those tattoos on your knuckles." Brooklyn smiled at Pony but it was a mirthless, hollow thing and Pony saw pain and shame.

"I got those tattoos because I was a complete dumb-fuck before then and putting a permanent mark on myself to remind me of it seemed like the perfect end to the most moronic adolescence one could experience." Brooklyn took a breath. "Let's go down to the river."

Brooklyn was ten feet down the trail before Pony could react and his feet did the reacting.

Pony lurched to a stop behind Brooklyn and followed his gaze onto the river. It was almost like being surrounded by silence, if silence were a tangible thing. The river running deep and fast, created a barrier that blocked all other sounds from the road or nature or whatever else that needed to be ignored.

It didn't need to be loud. It just needed to be there. Just like Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn-"

"I used to hate the city noise. Taxi horns, streetlights buzzing on and blinking out, murmurs from the neighbors that would scream during the daytime and that din, all that was wrong and dirty in that place. It was all just ugly sound that drowned out what you really wanted to hear. I was wrong. It's just like this. It's protection. It's, shelter." Brooklyn's eyes remained on the river, roving over the depths and Pony stared just as intently at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn was just like Johnny. He was normally so quiet and he never spoke what really haunted the depths of his mind but God, once and a while something would rise from his soul and shock Pony.

"It's just like you." Pony whispered.

Pony stared and began to realize something in Brooklyn was scared of being that close to Pony. Johnny would've run away after something like that but something in Brooklyn wasn't really made for running. Brooklyn turned his back to Pony and walked a few paces off, kicking a rock. His long legs carried him along the rocks to the middle of the river and his hands drifted out of his pockets. He sat on the top of the rock in the river and began untying his shoes.

"You aren't planning on taking a swim, are you? It's March." He smiled at Pony and the distance between them eased the prior tension.

"I've gone out in a snow storm in New York, in my boxers. I can handle a river." He dipped his toes in the river and Pony noted he shuddered.

"You've gone out or were you _thrown_ out?" Pony began jumping onto rocks to reach Brooklyn, nearly slipping.

"My mother wanted her cat inside during that storm whether I was or not." Brooklyn said. He was sliding out of his jeans and he seemed to know Pony was staring because he kept his shirt on, easing his ankles into the water.

"You aren't really going to swim, are you?" Pony asked. His only answer was Brooklyn sliding from the rock into the rivers depths. He even dove in, disappearing under the depths for a few seconds and coming up gasping a little. Cold water beat the air right out of your lungs, Pony knew that much.

"Care to join me?" He shook his hair and droplets flung to the dry top of the boulder Pony sat on.

"You are insane Brookey."

That didn't stop Pony from joining him.

(la la la another break)

Brooklyn was shivering the entire ride back to his apartment (it was closer than Pony's house). He wondered what exactly he'd been on to invite a sixteen-year-old pop sickle stick into a river in March. If he was cold, and he was fucking frigid, Pony would be a mess. He hoped that leather jacket was helping but judging by the shudders he felt from Pony, not so much.

Brooklyn parked the motorcycle and reached for Pony's arm with gentleness he wasn't accustomed to using; the touch was more of a guiding caress. Brooklyn didn't have many mediums. Hit um or love um, Ace had always said. He certainly wasn't going to hit Ponyboy even though he may have earned it.

In the river, Pony had stayed a safe distance from Brooklyn for a few moments, but then he snaked behind Brooklyn and wrapped his wiry arms around Brooklyn's waist, his palms meeting on Brooklyn's drawn in stomach. Brooklyn's entire frame stilled at the contact and the animalistic heat he felt through the frigid water and soaking denim. Then he felt that damn current and found himself lurching a few feet downstream, grabbing at rocks as Pony scrabbled to grip him.

Brooklyn pulled them both up, Pony's only strength laid in clutching to Brooklyn's stomach and collapsed on a rock about ten feet downstream. He was gasping and the sunlight was false since nothing would chase away how fucking cold his body was. Then Pony climbed over him, grinding their wet frames together merely because he could with the excuse of exhaustion. He smiled the brightest smile Brooklyn had ever seen and spoke.

"I'd be happy to join you, even if it does mean I'm insane." Brooklyn had let his head fall against the rock as he laughed, almost in hysteria. God, the boy meant it.

"Come on. This is my humble abode and I'm sure you're too frozen to make it to your house." Brooklyn said, trying to ignore what exactly the charming river scene had meant as he unlocked his apartment door. He touched the small of Pony's back to usher him in and felt a wave of chilled air hit him.

"I like your couch." Brooklyn laughed at the black leather couch and smiled at Pony.

"Hell, I can clean it with Windex. Oh shit." He hit his forehead as he remembered why his apartment was almost as cold as the outside.

"What?" Ponyboy asked, his teeth chattering.

"The God damned heater is busted. Well fuck, I can't bring you home like this. Come on." Pony followed Brooklyn into the other rooms of the large apartment.

"What do you mean you can't bring me home like this?" Pony asked, following Brooklyn and looking around at the apartment. Everything was so, comforting. It was hedonistic to a t.

"You're soaking wet with river water and you're probably going to get a cold. If I don't somehow disguise that fact, Darry would kick my ass and make me go to work the next day." Brooklyn said, motioning Pony to sit on his bed. He went into the bathroom and tossed a couple of towels to Pony as he stripped off his shirt. He walked to his closet and glanced at Pony.

"I somehow doubt putting me in your clothes is going to disguise anything except how small I am." Pony said.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. It's fucking cold. Start stripping and dry yourself off, I have to have something that you won't be swimming in." Brooklyn winced. "No shitty pun intended."

Pony pulled off his wet clothes mindlessly since he was confronted with Brooklyn's bare back. It was strange. Brooklyn hadn't taken his shirt off to swim; in fact, he'd had his hand on the tail of the shirt, looked at Pony and left it. It wasn't an attempt to be coy either, some other emotion mingled in his eyes. And now he took it off without a thought. Maybe his thoughts were elsewhere.

Besides, now Pony had a chance to stare.

He had tattoos, some he could only see the tail end of that obviously hung on the front side of his rib cage. He'd heard that was the most painful place. Lettering adorned some portions of his back and sprawling across his shoulder line was the most beautiful script Pony had ever seen. It said 'Forgive me'. Pony was trying to make out some scars on the small of his back when Brooklyn spoke, still distracted.

"Fuck. Hand me a towel, will you?" Pony noticed that Brooklyn was shivering just as hard as he was and tossed him a towel. He dried his hair until it stood on frizzed end and continued rummaging. Pony chuckled as Brooklyn tossed a pair of black boxers with giant red hearts to the bed.

"I'm guessing you've never worn these?"

"No." Brooklyn said, shaking his head. Pony turned his back to the older man and slipped the boxers on, drying his legs and chest.

"Well, you've succeeded in making me colder." Pony said, rubbing his arms. Brooklyn glanced back at him and sighed.

"Get in the bed. I'm going to change before this valiant search for Pony sized clothes continues."

Brooklyn went into the bathroom and changed, feeling a red hot flush of shame on his face since his wet shirt was on his closet floor. Hell, Pony didn't care. He probably didn't have time to notice much of Brooklyn's back since Brooklyn was telling him to get in his bed.

Pony glared in envy at Brooklyn who came out of the bathroom fully clothed. He was still shivering under the down comforter and he wriggled against the sheets for warmth.

"It's cold." Brooklyn looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You are ass white child. I swear your lips are tinted blue." Brooklyn shook his head and slid into the bedding. Pony burrowed towards him and let his forehead rest against Brooklyn's chest.

"What happened to finding me clothes?"

"Too cold." Brooklyn murmured. Pony smiled since his eyes were already half lidded.

"When should I wake you?" Pony asked.

"When you're done being cold."

(la la la another break yay for fluff)

"Brooklyn?" Brooklyn burrowed deeper in the pillow. "Brooklyn?" Brooklyn heard someone knocking on the front door. That was why Pony was shaking him.

"Fuck. I'll get it. Stay here, no good having a half naked boy in view of guests." He stumbled out of the bed and heard Pony giggle. He shut the bedroom door to ensure Pony knew he was not joking. If that was Darry busting his door down, he wasn't about to have a half naked Pony any where near him.

"Hey Brooklyn. Did I wake you?" Ace asked. It was some time in the evening. Brooklyn was still stiff from the extreme in temperature his body had experienced and frankly, he was starting to get chilled again.

"Yeah, no big deal. Need your bike?"

"Sure, it'll be fun for my new chicketalo." Brooklyn smiled at the semi Columbian love names Ace used for his male companions. "I do have some news for you, more of a warning."

"Shit. Who wants my blood this time?" Brooklyn said, smiling.

"Lisa." Ace said. Brooklyn groaned as he hit his head on the doorframe. "She's even bringing you your dog tomorrow."

_I want some more reviews before I explain this business. Sorry it took so long, I had relatives visiting and little children are not conducive to slash writing. _

_I need help on nick names for Pony because I'm pretty sure Stallion is too, well, you know. _

_Next chapter involves a cute doggy doodle, an unexpected trip sans motorcycle plus the gang, a little fun with Ace the Columbian, whom I am madly in love with and some tensions. Review and you shall be rewarded. _


	7. Anything More

Ace waited for Brooklyn's cursing to quiet down before he continued speaking.

"Ah, and since I know you're going to run out of town quick as that hot rod can go, I brought something for you. You left it at my house before they took you in." Ace handed him a silver cigarette case with a curling ivy plant pattern etched in the thin metal. Brooklyn took it and flicked the antique case open with practiced ease. A pack of cigarettes was already there for him.

"Thank you."

"I even got your favorite kind for you. I figured you'd need them." Ace squeezed his shoulder. "I never got a chance to say goodbye to you friend."

"I know." Brooklyn's eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry."

"Friends don't need to apologize although sometimes it's good to explain. But I understand this." He clasped Brooklyn's hand in both of his, the cigarette case in the midst. "And I am sorry for you."

"Don't be." Brooklyn shook his head.

"I know that look. You didn't deserve this Brooklyn, no matter what you've ever done." He patted Brooklyn's cheek. "And I hope you find happiness here. I'll be around for a few more days, depending on how my chicketalo comes along. He's not as big as you but he dresses so, cute. He is truly like an oversized Ken doll."

"Did you do anything in my car?" Brooklyn asked, wincing.

"Did I do any_one _in your car? No. You look pale." Ace said.

"I went for a swim with a friend." Brooklyn said, rolling his eyes. His friend was probably listening in at the moment.

"A friend? Have you finally started letting love get to your cold, black heart? I don't know if I believe. I bet it's a comely chica perhaps? Glittery but honest? Or a skinny chicketalo to compliment your sterling personality?" Ace said, smiling.

"Just a friend. If it were anything more I would come running back to New York to get away from his brother I'm sure." Brooklyn sighed.

"People are more accepting than you would think." Ace said.

"People will not accept a felon having sex with a minor, no matter what the genders are."

"You're still so jilted friend. Have some faith in mankind." Brooklyn sighed.

"Speaking of a lack of faith in mankind, is anyone else looking for me?"

"It's women kind that you should be worried about with Lisa. They only miss you. You can't be replaced. They seem to think I will always know where you are." Ace smiled.

"I trust your discretion and if someone wants my blood, sell me out and stay alive." Brooklyn said with a quiet intensity in his voice. Yes, he was that important in the gang scene and no, he didn't like reminding himself of that.

"Ahh, amigo, you worry too much. You look like you need more sleep."

"No can do, I've got to take the chicketalo home to his brothers. I'll see you again before you leave, right?" Ace nodded. "I'm leaving town tomorrow one way or another, so feel free to use my apartment."

"Gracias, my chicketalo will love the leather I'm sure."

"The Windex is under the kitchen sink."

Brooklyn went back to his bedroom and sank onto his bed, sitting up and running his fingers along the familiar contours of the cigarette case. He tossed the car keys to his dresser.

"What is that?" Pony asked, resting his chin on Brooklyn's shoulder. Brooklyn fiddled with the catch again and sighed, showing it to Pony. His name was etched into the metal in a fine, cursive script adorned with the same ivy pattern.

"It's a cigarette case. My father gave it to me when I graduated high school."

"Wasn't he the one who sent you to boarding school?" Brooklyn nodded. "And he gives you a cigarette case?"

"I think he knew more than he let on about me. Besides, it's a fatherly gift, isn't it?" Pony's hand overlapped Brooklyn's as he took the case and examined it.

"I guess. Where are your parents anyway? Still in New York?"

"That's one way to say it. I don't want to talk about that." Brooklyn said, getting up so abruptly Pony fell off his shoulder.

"Sorry." Pony said. That was such a Dally like answer Pony swore the blondes were nearly interchangeable at that moment. No, Dally would've swore Pony up and down for mentioning his parents.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just, don't want to tell anyone." Brooklyn said.

"Anyone would generally include me." Pony said. Brooklyn gave him a pained expression and Pony regretted pushing the issue.

"If that's what you think." Brooklyn shook his head and turned away. "I should take you home. Darry is going to skin me as it is." Brooklyn walked to the bedroom door but Pony was up and wrapped his arms around the older man's chest, pulling him close only because he was willing to be pulled.

"I'm sorry. I know whatever you can't tell me must be hell. I wish I could make it better for you." Brooklyn glanced at Ponyboy and exhaled.

"Apologies are always more convincing when one is half naked. Find something to wear so I can take you home and find a way to get the hell out of Dodge for a day or so."

Brooklyn slid from his grasp and Pony wandered to Brooklyn's closet. Brooklyn was in the kitchen as Pony found clothes. He pulled jeans on over his hips and a shirt over his shoulders. They weren't huge on him if you thought of how big Brooklyn was in comparison to Pony. Pony sighed. It was obvious they weren't his clothes though.

"Why are you so anxious about getting outta town?" Pony called out.

"I'm avoiding an angry female. Any suggestions?"

"You could just stay at our house." Pony said. Brooklyn under house arrest in his house didn't seem like a bad idea.

"She'd find me."

"We could take a trip with the gang or something?" Pony said, walking to the kitchen. Brooklyn turned from his refrigerator and furrowed his brow, grimacing at Pony's outfit.

"If I explain why you're in my pants I imagine Darry will do me the favor of sending me to the hospital."

(la la la they travel to the Curtis house)

Brooklyn walked through the front door of the Curtis household and Darry gave him a glare to end all glares. Brooklyn wilted.

"What'd I do this time boss?" Brooklyn said, hanging his head as Pony remained half hidden behind him.

"Where on earth have you and Pony been? You haven't called all day. I was starting to worry." His voice lacked conviction and it was a halfhearted scold.

"Only starting? He's losing his touch. Did you guys have fun?" Soda said, looking up from the couch. Steve was leaning his back against the couch as he sat on the floor and smiled at Brooklyn.

"You certainly look like you did. Whose clothes are you wearing Pony?" Steve asked. Pony flushed and Brooklyn cleared his throat.

"Mine." Brooklyn said, his voice unnaturally small.

"Why?" Darry asked.

"I may or may not have swam in a river and invited Pony to do the same." Brooklyn said.

"Jesus New York. You are insane." Darry just shook his head. He glanced back to his textbook and pulled his reading glasses back on. "No injuries I assume since the hospital didn't call?"

"We're fine. We just got a little cold." Brooklyn said. Pony sighed in relief and plopped down on the couch beside Soda.

"Next time you guys go swimming, I'm game." Two Bit said, coming in from the kitchen with a piece of cake. Not chocolate for once. White cake with rainbow streaks. Pony had baked it because Brooklyn mentioned liking it. Brooklyn sat on the arm of the couch and Two Bit made himself comfortable next to Pony. Brooklyn turned his attention to Darry.

"Finals coming up?" Brooklyn asked.

"No, just a unit test."

"When?" Soda asked.

"Tomorrow night." Darry said, flinching.

"Want me to take the gang somewhere for some bonding time so you can study?"

"Ha, first Pony, now you wanna baby sit all of us? Jeez, I only hope you can cook if you're our nanny." Steve said, chuckling. Pony wondered if anyone else had noticed that Brooklyn spent a lot of his free time with Pony, driving him or just being with him. Apparently so.

"I don't baby sit anyone although payment for dragging you along anywhere would be appreciated." Brooklyn said, flicking Steve's ear.

"Mr. Mom." Steve said.

"No good bum." Brooklyn said.

"Man nanny."

"Man who needs a nanny." Brooklyn said.

"Ouch." Soda said, chuckling.

"Where would you take them?" Darry asked, warily.

"Somewhere far, far away?" Brooklyn suggested.

"Let's go camping." Two Bit said.

"That's not a bad idea." Soda said.

"Hell yeah, beer, a fire, hot dogs and bug bites to boot." Steve said, laughing.

"Don't forget the fishing at the crack of noon." Brooklyn said.

"Do we have tents?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, I think we still have a couple pop tents from the failed Curtis Scouts adventure." Soda said.

"Is it pop or pup?" Two Bit asked.

"Who the fuck cares? I need to get out of town. Running from the law." Brooklyn said, smiling. "Where were these tents now?"

(la la la imagine this is white space)

Brooklyn had spent a sleepless night at the Curtis household, envying Sodapop and trying to get comfortable on the couch. He envied Sodapop because he shared a room, and half the time, a bed with Pony. Hell, Brooklyn shared a bed with Pony for a few hours and he'd never slept sounder. And it wasn't just the plunge in the river talking either. Hearing the steady breathing as Pony tucked against his chest for warmth gave Brooklyn something he never felt before. He mattered even if he was only as useful as a space heater.

But then again, having Pony feet away from him in a dark room while they both were supposed to be sleeping might just give him a horrible case of insomnia and a need to take longer showers.

Brooklyn wandered out from one of those said long showers in Darry's clothes since he was loath to go to his apartment and chance meeting Ace's chicketalo. He asked Darry for a belt and a jacket. Darry appeared in the doorway to his room, a semi frown blooming on his face. He tossed Brooklyn a belt.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Darry asked. His eyes implied that it wasn't much of a question.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" He buckled the belt around his waist and Darry handed him a thick jacket. "Thanks again buddy. You're always saving my ass." He began to slide it over his shoulders when Pony appeared. He had the goofiest grin Darry had ever seen and Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

"Sodapop wants to know whether he should pack some fishing stuff."

"If there's room. Are Two Bit and Steve here yet?"

"Two Bit just showed up and Steve said he'd met us at the DX."

"Good, I need some gas before we head out anyway." Brooklyn said. Pony glanced to his oldest brother and blinked.

"Sure you won't come Dar?"

"Naw, I've got lots of studying to do. You'd better get out there and call shot gun."

Pony nodded and bounded away. Darry knew he "bounded" because of Brooklyn. How were he and Brooklyn so different that where Darry got a half assed smile and furtive glances, Brooklyn got a beaming grin and a look that would make an angel's eyes seem less than divine?

"Are you really sure you don't want to come?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah. I still wanna talk though." Brooklyn nodded and met Darry's gaze again. Darry walked to Brooklyn and straightened his collar, griping it tight in his fingers. He met the topaz gem gaze of his best friend and narrowed his eyes, taking a breath. Brooklyn didn't like how serious Darry was becoming.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to watch Pony." Darry said.

"I will. Besides, I'm sure a drunk Two Bit could fight off a cougar, so no worries."

"I'm serious New York." Darry said, tightening his grip before exhaling and releasing the younger man.

"He'll be fine chief. Why are you so worried?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Darry's eyes suddenly pierced Brooklyn's and Brooklyn kept his eyebrow from arching at the implications of that statement.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked.

"You know what I mean." Darry said, an eyebrow arching to the ceiling.

"Come on Darry, he just wants another brother to be his superhero when you're too busy with your books." Brooklyn jostled him right out of his death stare with his grin.

"Well, be his superhero without jumping into a God damned river."

"Once again, I think a drunk Two Bit could handle that." Brooklyn's grin finally got a chuckle from Darry and he pushed Brooklyn towards the door.

"Get out of here you damned hood. Stay gone until tomorrow evening."

"Will do boss."

Brooklyn drove to the DX, ignoring the general din in the back seat. Brooklyn pulled up to a pump and everyone piled out, Steve appearing and stuffing his bag in the back. Pony was still a little drowsy and smiled at the mid morning sun light. Pony was awake enough to notice that the reader board at the DX no longer boasted the lowest gas prices in town but instead advertised the Curtis Brothers and Company Repair service, inquire within.

"It says Curtis brothers, that means Pony's gotta start pitching in." Steve said.

"Yeah, he can hold the flash light." Pony dropped his jaw and punched Brooklyn's arm.

"How'd you get your boss to put that up?" Pony asked.

"Soda and Steve needed help on a car and their boss got the privilege of watching us work together, followed by a very convincing sales pitch from out dear Soda." Brooklyn said.

"Hell, he had us fix his car and a window in the back room. He should know whether we're good or not." Steve said.

"Gotten any calls yet?"

"A couple for this weekend. Car stuff. Some breeze needs her oil changed, and some guy wants a new carburetor. That kind of thing." Soda said.

"Darry got a call about an old lady who wants her brick chimney repaired and a couple old guys from my apartment complex want me to redo some of the fencing." Brooklyn added.

"We'll be keeping busy." Soda said, sighing. Brooklyn heard Ace's motorcycle and glanced around. Sure enough, the Columbian pulled into the DX and jumped off his bike, tossing his helmet to his chicketalo in the back of his bike.

"I thought you'd been gone by now."

Ace's grin told Brooklyn volumes about the previous night's adventures. Brooklyn watched the guy gingerly get off the back of the motorcycle and remove his helmet. It was the Socs who had threatened Pony earlier that week and he looked _very _hung over. Brooklyn nodded at him with a very small smile and he retreated to the convenience store. He laughed out loud, almost a giggle.

"What? You know him?" Ace asked.

"Yeah and he has no idea what he is getting into." Brooklyn said, noting Pony was suddenly closer to him. The gang was watching him interact with the young Latino with interest. They got the idea he was someone from New York and with such a hot bike, well, he was deserving of some attention.

"He has no idea what he's already gotten into. He should know better than to let me buy him more than a couple beers." Ace smiled after the Socs and blinked at Brooklyn, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "You know, I wouldn't hang around here. Lisa speeds when she's angry. Where are you going?" Ace said.

"Camping." Ace chuckled.

"Sounds like fun. Where is this chicketalo you talked about-" Brooklyn's eyebrows arched and Pony got the idea he might've been whatever the hell a chicketalo was since Ace held his tongue but not his eyebrows.

The Socs came back out and edged around Brooklyn with timidity and a flush. Brooklyn reflected on what a small world it was.

"Thanks for the warning. Have fun."

"I will. See you soon Brooklyn."

Before Ace's motorcycle cleared the DX parking lot, a long convertible, a Buick Skylark, as orange as a ditch lily, pulled behind Brooklyn's car. A long haired blonde girl drove and was already visibly frowning.

"Oh shit." Brooklyn muttered.

Brooklyn ushered the remaining gang members in his car and hoped Pony and Two Bit would stay in the store. She opened her door and called a cinnamon colored dog from the back seat. The dog leapt from the back seat and bounded to Brooklyn, its thick tail wagging as it curled into a U shape in a happy jig. Brooklyn knelt to pet it and accepted a few stray licks before making it settle down. He glanced up at the girl and winced.

"Hello Brooklyn Caleb Archer." Brooklyn grimaced as Lisa's hand went from her hip to his ear as she pulled him up. She released him and returned her hand to her hip and glared a glare worse than death. Her and Darry were a pair from hell, he swore.

"Hi Lisa." Brooklyn blinked as he hung his head.

"Don't you 'hi Lisa' me and think your sad face is going to save you. Do you even begin to comprehend what you put me and my family through?"

"I can only imagine." Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

"We had to hear it from Ace." She hissed.

"Would it really have sounded better from me in a damn jail cell? Would you have accepted charges from a New York state penitentiary?" Brooklyn said.

"I don't care the circumstances, I always want to know what the hell is going on with you because I care. And my father cared when your gang friend had to tell him his brother was dead and his nephew was in prison." She said.

"Maybe I didn't tell him because he reminds me of the part of his brother that never believed I would be anything other than a gutter dam. Maybe I didn't tell you because I was tired of how fucking judgmental and condescending you can be."

"Sometimes I really hate you Brooklyn." Lisa said.

"Another perfectly sound reason to avoid you. We should really be writing these down for next time."

"Holy hell, they're going at it." Steve said, peering from the car.

"Think we should stop em?" Soda asked, yawning as he rested his head on Steve's lap.

"Naw."

"He looks like he's getting an earful." Pony said, grimacing as he watched Brooklyn from inside the store. Two Bit paid for cigarettes so he could lift some lighters from the counter and charmed the clerk on the side.

"Looks like he's used to it. He's been spending a lot of time with you, he should be." Two Bit smiled and Pony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"He does seem like a real part of our little family now though. Gives up a lot of free time to come hang out even though I'm sure he could find different methods of entertainment, judging by that blonde." Pony nodded in agreement. "Hell, he even spends a lot of time with you, as mute as you seem to be lately." Pony noted the silence had become a lingering one and looked at Two Bit, who was staring at him in a measuring way.

"What of it?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying. He must see something even when you ain't talking."

Pony walked out to the parking lot just in time to see the blonde girl hit Brooklyn in the stomach with her purse and then slap him. She stormed off in a puff of blonde, wispy hair and fumes from her convertible. Brooklyn flopped onto his bumper and groaned. Pony started when he saw a cinnamon dog with white tipped legs, tail and muzzle. Its ears were cropped and its tail wagged in a lethargic motion.

"What's with the dog New York?" Steve stuck his head out of the car window and Brooklyn sighed.

"He's my dog from New York. Meet Daddy, the American Staffordshire Terrier."

"It looks like a pit bull to me." Steve said.

"Daddy is a purebred American Staffordshire Terrier, from a breeder. That's what they call pit bulls if you don't wanna get your ass evicted." Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

"More importantly, who was the blonde with legs for days?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows.

"My cousin Lisa." Brooklyn said. Steve flushed and retreated into the car window as Soda glared at him.

"She from New York too?" Soda asked.

"How could you tell?" Brooklyn asked, a grim smirk playing across his face.

"Only a New York girl would have the nerve to punch you." Pony said.

"That was tame for a New York girl. Well, let's get the fuck out of here before she wants round two. Come on Daddy."

(la la la doesn't Daddy sound cute?)

A few hours later they all piled out of the car and poked around a campsite that some creepy old man had offered them for a few bucks. There was a fire pit and some benches in a cleared area surrounded by a forest and a couple of trails. Pony heard a river and smiled at Brooklyn.

"What are you doing Two Bit-" Brooklyn stopped when he realized Two Bit was joining Daddy's method of using nature's facilities behind a bush.

"Hey, did someone remember a cooler or some food?" Soda asked. Silence reigned for a few seconds and Brooklyn laughed.

"You do live in the same house as Darry. He sent us off with a cooler with supplies to rough it in Mother Nature's not so loving embrace. Set up a tent and get a beer."

The tents weren't up within the next half hour despite being "easy to assemble" because Two Bit started running from a moth, yelping something about moths having twisted tongues, and Daddy decided to join the chase through both half erected tents.

"That was not a moth, it was a bat." Two Bit said as he struggled with one of the tent poles.

"And Daddy is a fierce wolf come to eat your young." Brooklyn said. Daddy whined and nudged Brooklyn. "What?" He whined louder and perked his pointy ears. "Go potty then. Jeez. You can handle it." Daddy warbled in an octave Pony didn't know existed and Brooklyn sighed. "I have to take him for a walk before he decides the tent needs to be marked. Anyone want to explore one of those trails?"

"Sure. Come on Steve. We'll fix it later." Soda said. Two Bit and Pony followed, Daddy scouting ahead for possible trees that needed to belong to him.

"Why is your dog named Daddy anyway?" Two Bit asked.

"I got him from a friend of mine who breeds them for show dogs. It's a tradition for the pick of the liter to be named Daddy like the first stud." Brooklyn said.

"So somewhere in New York, there is a house full of Daddys?" Everyone stared at Pony after he finished speaking, including Daddy. Brooklyn snickered and nodded as they continued on their way.

Pony chuckled when they found their way down to a riverbank, complete with a very rickety looking dock. Daddy wandered around the bank and snuffled the stony sand, his tail wagging as he jogged along.

"Why is he rolling around like that?" Two Bit's question drew Brooklyn's attention within a millisecond and he was scolding Daddy the next since he'd found and promptly rolled in a dead fish. Brooklyn laughed and pushed Daddy into the shallow river water, shaking his head at the undignified yelping barks that followed as Daddy leapt from the river, shaking his short coat.

"Think Two Bit would shake like that?" Soda asked.

"If I were drunk enough to roll in a dead fish I don't know if I could shake like that without passing out."

When they returned, the two tents went up without much more trouble and Brooklyn tossed in some sleeping bags. Two Bit lit a fire in the pit without singeing any facial hair but his arms couldn't boast the same. Daddy was always two steps from Brooklyn; his tail working overtime as he watched with a startling intensity. It was drawing closer to dusk and Brooklyn started rummaging in the cooler for campfire appropriate food.

After hot dogs, beer, s'mores, cigarettes and more beer, the party was winding down and they were stumbling off into tents. Two Bit, Steve and Soda piled into one since Daddy was already settled in the other and they didn't want to wake him. Brooklyn put out the fire, shivering with reckless abandon and muttering to himself. It was damn cold.

Pony had stepped over Daddy with no repercussions and was burrowing into a sleeping bag. He was shivering just as violently since his last encounter with a river still hadn't worn off. He sneezed as the tent flap opened and Brooklyn chuckled.

"You did get a cold."

"It's nothing. Prolly just from that dog." Pony said, tensing as Brooklyn zipped the flap and patted Daddy's head. He crawled to his sleeping bag and was shedding his outer layer of clothing before Pony could think to avert his gaze. So he settled for staring. He decided speaking would be more appropriate.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, was that guy with Ace the Socs-"

"Yeah. I'd call that karma." Brooklyn said, chuckling. He could practically see his breath.

"Is Ace this open about being gay in New York?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Pony asked.

"He was in my gang, I'd know." Brooklyn said. If he wasn't so damned cold he would've nodded off instead of spilling information that was probably scarring Pony for life.

"You said you knew him since you were young right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, did he ever, you know-"

"Hit on me?" Brooklyn was chuckling.

"Yeah." Pony swallowed.

"Why would you ask that?" Brooklyn was stifling riotous laughter.

"I just, wanna know."

"Why?"

"I dunno." Pony said, flustered. Brooklyn stopped his laughter and contained his smile to a gentle one, even though Pony probably couldn't see it.

"He did once but I talked him out of it." Brooklyn said.

"You can talk a guy out of liking you?" Pony asked.

"I can talk Ace out of a crush on me so we don't risk out friendship. Besides, I was thirteen."

"Didn't it scare you a little?" Pony asked.

"Did what scare me?"

"Knowing a guy liked you? Weren't you afraid of liking him back?" Pony asked.

"Pony, I went to Catholic boarding school. I'd faced guys liking me plenty of times." Brooklyn said. Pony remained quiet for a while and felt Brooklyn shivering beside him.

"It's cold."

"Very." Brooklyn said. He was trying to think of ways to get warmer and Darry's speech came to mind. He'd felt so guilty after that just because he'd passed out in a bed with Pony, even though they'd both probably have frozen without each other and said bed.

"It's still cold." Pony said, teeth chattering.

"Very." Brooklyn said. He couldn't pull a combined body heat pitch now, not after Darry staring him down like a pedophile. God he felt bad and he hadn't even done anything. He hadn't even entertained thoughts of doing anything. Anything too explicit at least.

"It's colder now." Pony said, laughing a little despite some sort of tension that resonated from Brooklyn's tense frame.

"Fuck. Where's the damn flashlight? Colder than a fucking New York blizzard in here. Who the hell camps in March?" He muttered but stopped as he maneuvered around the tent, leaning over Ponyboy. He stopped breathing when Pony took his hand and placed it on his chest. He could feel Pony's pulse. He tried to ignore it, hell, he even used Pony to steady himself as he searched for the flashlight, but God, Pony was frigid.

"We didn't even go for a swim this time."

Brooklyn sighed, knowing how God damn worthless he'd feel in the morning no matter how small and needy Pony sounded now. He hesitantly lowered his frame very near Pony's and let his fingers fumble for the zippers. He found them and strung them together, starting when the two sleeping bags zipped into one.

"Thank you Brooklyn." Pony curled against Brooklyn's chest and Brooklyn looked down at the soft hair and softer smile. If he got that same smile, he wouldn't feel so worthless in the morning.

Brooklyn did feel worthless in the morning because he didn't sleep longer than twenty minutes at a time because he was wrought with cruel desires and nightmares. And shame. He wasn't good enough to be any where near Pony and Darry knew it. He'd warned Brooklyn even.

Brooklyn hated the fact that he could be delirious with euphoria but wake with a sense of guilt and shame that would make Judas feel less like a bastard.

And he was fucking years out of that damn Catholic school and he was still making biblical references.

In short, Brooklyn was considering throwing himself in the river with no intentions of fishing himself out.

Daddy struck out on one of the trails and Brooklyn walked along after him. It was early, the sun was just rising and since the occupants of the other tent were hung over, he didn't think he'd have much company. He couldn't handle company.

He found himself at the dock again and sighed as Daddy wandered on, lapping water from the river's edge. He walked to the very end of the dock and sat down.

This was misery.

Brooklyn let his legs dangle over the dock edge as he heard footsteps. If being alone was misery, he was about to enter purgatory since he knew it would be Pony. Pony sat down next to him but remained silent as if he knew Brooklyn was busy berating himself.

Brooklyn watched Daddy approach Pony. He licked the boy's hand to get his attention and sat down, staring with his coffee colored eyes until Pony patted his head. His white tipped tail thumped against the dock and he tilted his head into Pony's hand.

Then Pony caught Brooklyn staring.

"He's a tuff dog. Why was your cousin beating the tar outta you anyway?" He smiled but didn't dare meet Brooklyn's eyes as Daddy walked to Brooklyn, resting his head on Brooklyn's shoulder so he could stare at Pony.

"I haven't spoken to her in over a year and our families have been through some, transformations." Pony knew that was a euphemism for something very bad. Pony also knew he was getting answers because Brooklyn felt like shit and didn't bother keeping secrets as to why.

"Transformations?" Pony asked. Brooklyn looked at him with a pained expression.

"Ponyboy, if I tell you, I don't want Soda or Darry or anyone else to find out through the grapevine. Will you do that for me? I know I'm asking a lot since you're all so close, but I need to know that I can tell you things without having the entire Curtis family knowin'." He was frowning and anxious. Daddy whined and exhaled loudly.

"You can tell me. I know some things are too personal for the grapevine."

"All right. My uncle, on my father's side is her father, and I didn't tell her family when my parents died." Pony waited a moment, swallowing and noting that he saw no real emotion in Brooklyn's face. It was a very practiced stoic expression. Pony wondered if it would ever crack.

"How'd they find out?"

"They found Ace after I got hauled in." Brooklyn said.

"Hauled in where?" Pony asked. Brooklyn's smile was so vicious his laugh seemed gentle.

"Prison, Ponyboy."

"You've been to prison?" Pony asked, not able to hide his astonishment. When he thought about it, if he'd ever entertained the possibility of Brooklyn being anything other than the man of his dreams, he would've made a connection between the tattoos, Brooklyn's origin and allusions to a gang in New York. Hell, if Pony had been using his head, it would've been obvious.

"Yes. Spent a little less than a year in one." Brooklyn said. He was hanging his head in unaltered shame and stared hard into the water, his jaw clenched.

"What for?" Pony asked. His hunger for what Brooklyn was in his past was fueled by the fact that he may be much the same still.

"Pony, let me tell you something. When someone is from New York, it doesn't matter what they did to get thrown in jail, it's what got them caught." Brooklyn said, sighing. Daddy laid down and rested his head in Brooklyn's lap.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Pony said. Brooklyn didn't hide his shock and turned to meet Pony's eyes, searching the gaze that met his unflinchingly.

"You really like me, don't you?" Brooklyn tilted his head just so to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Yeah." Pony said, swallowing. Brooklyn's topaz eyes were a high clear color and the blossoming sunlight made the golden speckles glitter. Brooklyn shook his head.

"You shouldn't." It wasn't a genuine condemnation; he saw understanding and a well-hidden touch of yearning in Brooklyn's gaze.

"Why not?" Brooklyn shook his head and looked down at the wooden planks of the dock.

"I'm a bad man." Pony was startled by how sincere Brooklyn was. He wasn't being coy and he certainly wasn't baiting Pony.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Brooklyn didn't raise his head to meet Pony's gaze and felt shame flood his face without restraint. He couldn't mean that. He couldn't like Brooklyn, much less love him, and that brought tears to Brooklyn's eyes.

Pony ran his fingers through Brooklyn's hair as they ventured down his face, caressing a high, scarred cheekbone before lifting Brooklyn's chin. Brooklyn eyes were shut and Pony saw his misty lashes quiver. Pony leaned into the older man, bringing his face an inch from Brooklyn's. He shuddered and his warm breath across Brooklyn's face caused Brooklyn's lips to part as he shivered. Pony reached a hand to Brooklyn's shoulder to steady himself and let his lips brush a chaste kiss against Brooklyn's.

Pony found the contact so debilitating that he was melting against Brooklyn, their frames blurring together as Brooklyn broke the kiss. He was breathing hard from no more than a peck and Pony was in a similar state but it didn't cross their minds to stop. Pony wrapped his free arm around Brooklyn's chest and pulled himself closer and Brooklyn kissed him. Brooklyn's lips were chilled and Pony's tongue lapped at them for a second out of some animalistic instinct. Brooklyn's groan of resignation melted in their kiss.

Brooklyn's arms wrapped around Ponyboy even as the younger boy urged him closer. He moved into the kiss like he'd wanted it since he saw Brooklyn. Pony had. He was making up for lost time.

Pony broke their kiss as he rolled his head back, his neck open to Brooklyn's velveteen lips as he panted. Brooklyn brushed his lips against Pony's throat and nothing more. He held Pony closer and looked up at his face.

"I can't believe this is happening." Pony said.

"You didn't honestly think it would take much effort to kiss me, did you?" Brooklyn's grin was all animal as he placed a caressing kiss on Pony's throat. "Anything more is a real challenge."

_Oh my. Fluff tastic. Couple notes, the dog is supposed to be like Daddy from the Dog Whisperer, if you've ever watched it. Rating will go up, very soon. _

_Did you like how I included the Socs from earlier? Was this chapter too long? Are you liking the Brooklyn back story or do you want more Pony or other gang peeps? _

_Hey, frigging, I see the hit counter... More people should review. Even if it's just "Hi, I read your story. It's okey dookey." That makes me sooo happy and then I write faster... _

_Tell me what you think... _


	8. Don't Think, Know

Brooklyn untangled Pony from his frame and couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face. Pony did like him. A lot.

Pony was disappointed when Brooklyn urged him with his surreptitious hesitations to stop but was amazed he wasn't being thrown into the river for coming on to Brooklyn, whom earlier this month he'd have swore was as straight as, well, something _very_ straight.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, we have hung over gang members to keep an eye out for." Brooklyn said, touching Pony's face in reverence. Pony caught his hand and kissed each letter of the tattoo on his 'love' hand.

"I wish I could get a taste of your other hand." Pony said. Brooklyn wrapped both arms around him again and kissed him, letting his tongue brush across his lips as his hand gripped the small of his back, effectively grinding their hips together. Brooklyn released him and scolded himself internally even though Pony had begged for that.

"That's all the left handed lovin' you get today." Brooklyn muttered, removing his hands from the boy even though every part of him screamed not to. And yes, his left hand was the 'lust' hand.

"Come on, I finally got the courage up to kiss you and that's all I get?" Pony asked, letting his smile spread.

"After last night consider yourself lucky that's all you got." Brooklyn said, rolling his eyes as he stood up. He offered Pony a hand up and the teen used it to launch himself against Brooklyn's chest. He clung and Brooklyn's breath stuttered in his chest.

"I think I love you." Pony said. Brooklyn's eyes widened. Pony had gone from teasing to oh so sincere.

"Don't say that." Brooklyn murmured. "You barely know a thing about me."

"You don't know much about me either. Don't you feel the same way?" Pony asked, looking vulnerable in his sincerity.

"No. I don't think I love you, I know I do." Brooklyn said, exhaling as Pony's chest remained firmly planted against his. Pony shivered.

"Say that again." Pony needed to hear it.

"I don't think, I know." Brooklyn said, nuzzling Pony's neck merely to avoid ravishing him with a kiss. "I know we would be so perfect for each other it would hurt to be apart. I know I ache for you. I know you would complete my life."

Pony's knees shook at the fervor in Brooklyn's voice, the heat of his breath on Pony's ear, the gentle brush of his lips and the sincerity that told him just how much Brooklyn was willing to risk just to love Pony, much less admit it.

"Brooklyn-"

Brooklyn drew back stiffly and his gaze was glued to the end of the trail. A few seconds later a very hung over Two Bit wandered to the dock from said path. He grinned.

"We going fishing?"

Pony loved Two Bit like another brother but damn, he wanted a bear to come out of the woods and eat him.

"We can fish if you want to but I'm not saving anyone that falls in the river." Brooklyn called. Two Bit staggered a little but stayed a good thirty feet away, trying to catch Daddy's tail as the dog circled him.

"Even me?" Pony asked quietly. Brooklyn smiled and glanced at Two Bit.

"I'd send Daddy after you."

They did end up fishing, everyone sitting around the dock with breakfast. Daddy ended up with half of Two Bit's breakfast hot dog and Brooklyn groaned.

"I have to sleep in the same house as that dog you know."

"He looked hungry." Two Bit said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. Is there anything more dog friendly?" Brooklyn asked, noting that Pony was sitting close enough so that he felt the rivets in the side of the boy's jeans. He wasn't complaining either.

"Cereal?" Soda handed him a box and Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders and poured Daddy some on the dock.

"Gotta stop at a pet store or something on the way back." Brooklyn said.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Soda asked, smiling.

"If you guys get tired of roughing it in the woods we can go to my place." Brooklyn said.

"Where do you live anyway?" Steve asked, blinking.

"I rent an apartment at a quaint little complex that is ninety nine percent old people." Brooklyn said, sighing. They liked him though. He livened up the place apparently. And some of those ladies could cook. His house warming gifts were all food related and he was sure he was still working them off.

"Can you cook fish?" Pony asked.

"I don't think that's gonna matter."

Just to spite Brooklyn, some strange looking brown speckled fish appeared and promptly attached itself to Soda's line, as if it knew Soda was the only one who'd catch it so it could piss Brooklyn off with its fishy stench.

Daddy solved the problem by pouncing on it when it was off the line and jumping off the dock, tail wagging at would be pursuers.

"Drop it!" Brooklyn called. The wriggling fish joined the river as Daddy swam to shore, shaking his short fur and snuffling.

"Can't cook fish?" Steve asked, arching an eyebrow at Brooklyn.

"No, and I prefer wet dog stank to fish."

They eventually meandered back to their camp and with that same easy going spirit, they tore down their camp and stuffed everything back in the car. Brooklyn noted the car ride got a lot longer when they all smelled of campfire (you know it's true). Daddy sat in the front seat, between Brooklyn and Pony as Brooklyn drove. He was tired but he stayed focused on the road, despite distractions ranging from thumb wars to snoring in the back seat.

"Brooklyn?" Soda murmured from the back seat on the last leg of their journey.

"Yes Sodapop?" Brooklyn said, smiling into the rearview at the tired face that'd been fast asleep in Steve's lap only moments before. Two Bit was leaning on the door, still dead to the world and Steve muttered something.

"Can we crash at your place?" Brooklyn glared at Pony who was chuckling and nodded.

"Yes. I have a guest room and ample couch space." Brooklyn said.

"Won't Ace be there?" Pony asked, eyebrow arched. The color drained from Brooklyn's face and he shuddered.

"I hope he's done. And I hope he remembered the damn Windex."

Brooklyn pulled into his apartment complex and parked his car, yawning. He looked towards his apartment and groaned, hitting his head on the steering wheel.

"Guys, we're here." The back seat was slow to regain consciousness but Pony was already half awake and mumbling. He'd fallen asleep for the last half hour of the drive and it'd been a treat to sneak glances at him. Hell, if Brooklyn didn't have to drive he wouldn't even have had to sneak glances since everyone else was asleep, Daddy included.

Steve was the first to look around and groan. He then noticed an orange convertible and a familiar, angry looking blonde.

"Is that-"

"Yes." Brooklyn said, sighing. How did she find out where he lived? "Oh, I'm gonna fucking kill that damn Columbian." Brooklyn muttered half-heartedly, rubbing his temples. She would've found him hell or high water and he had told Ace that if he was in danger, he should give Brooklyn's location up. But damn. This was a cold welcome home.

"I can see you Brooklyn." She called. Brooklyn hit his head on the steering wheel harder this time.

"Why don't you guys go on inside? There some stuff in the fridge and the guest room is the first door down the hall." Brooklyn handed Pony his keys and stepped out of the car, walking to his angry cousin.

"Hello Brooklyn Caleb-"

"Are you just gonna yell at me again because you could've done that over the phone." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn-" She put her hand on her hip and used her sweet, 'you're too dumb for me to converse with on a normal level' tone.

"Don't take that tone with me. What do you want?" She pursed her lips.

"You can't just run away from me Brooklyn. Or anything else you left behind." Daddy walked up and sat beside Brooklyn as if to illustrate her point.

"I knew that when I left." Brooklyn said. Lisa sighed and her frown faded into a semi scowl.

"I brought you some dog food and Daddy's things."

Pony glanced out the window and watched Brooklyn haul a bag of dog food and a box from the girl's car, more interesting in the muscles working under his shirt. Ace had taken the time to bake a cake for Brooklyn and Soda was cutting into it, dishing up plates at the dining table that was just outside the little cooking nook. The table was covered in a black tablecloth and the centerpiece was a crystalline vase with a fresh bouquet of flowers in it. A card still hung from the florist and Pony peeked at it. Ace thanked Brooklyn for his hotel services and yes, he found the Windex. Pony laughed and flopped down at the table next to Two Bit.

They all looked tired and dirty but they were happy tired, which resulted in some very strange, dopey behavior. Soda and Steve were dancing; Steve even dipped Soda. Two Bit was attempting to tango with a chair, a daisy from the bouquet in his mouth. This seemed to stem from being uncontrollably happy although it might've been all the fresh air talking. Brooklyn made everyone feel like they were having a good time walking on the wild side with the New York boy but they all still felt so safe and loved. Pony didn't know if the other guys would call it love but Brooklyn radiated this contentment just from being with them. Pony would call that love.

Brooklyn opened the door and Daddy padded on in, sniffing off to the hall as the television blared. Brooklyn wore a weary smile as he carried a forty-pound bag of dog food into his kitchen. "Some" dog food indeed. Pony picked up the box and shut the door, setting it next to the food.

"Thanks Pony."

"She came back to give you dog food?" Steve asked. Brooklyn sat at the dining table and took a piece of cake Soda offered him, not even questioning where it came from. He glanced at the flowers, noting Two Bit had a mangled daisy next to his plate and shrugged his shoulders.

"And a piece of her mind. I think it was worth it." Pony opened the bag of dog food and sorted through the box for a bowl. He called Daddy and Daddy appeared a millisecond later, nosing Pony's arm and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa. Set it down before he eats you." Steve said, chuckling.

"Oh, thank you Pony. Almost forgot that. Come sit down." Pony did so, sitting as close as politely possible to Brooklyn, which, to his quiet delight, was pretty close since they were all huddled around the cake and far away from the flowers. He noted with a smile that he'd have more room on Brooklyn's lap.

"Do you like the cake?" Soda asked, a silly grin painted on his drowsy face.

"It's amazing." Brooklyn said. His face was the picture of culinary delight. Pony glanced at his own piece and laughed.

"I knew you liked this kind." It was indeed the white cake with rainbow streaks and confetti sprinkled frosting.

"Ace used to make it for my birthday."

"Is it your birthday?" Two Bit asked. Brooklyn shook his head no. "Well then he must've been in a good mood. What was he doing with that Socs anyway?" Brooklyn chuckled.

"Torturing him to death with Spanish love names I'm sure."

"This is good." Pony said. "Does he have a secret ingredient or something?"

"He tried that one year but it tampered with the delicate flavor balance of the store bought mix and frosting." Brooklyn said, rolling his eyes and dragging the spoon along his tongue. Pony almost groaned at the thought.

"What's with the flowers, expecting company?" Steve asked. Brooklyn blinked at the flowers and leaned forward, taking the card from the plastic holder.

"Ace left them. And no, I have no idea why." Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. He looked exhausted.

"What time is it?" Soda asked.

"Six o clock." Steve said, glancing at his watch.

"Is it socially acceptable to eat your cake and then sleep on your couch?" Two Bit said, grinning as he finished his cake.

"Yeah. Are you comfortable on the couch?" Brooklyn asked, too drowsy to notice his polite, too many edict classes self was kicking in.

"I think I would be comfortable anywhere short of the ground outside." Two Bit said.

"Knock yourself out. I'm going to call Darry and make sure he knows we haven't been mauled by the wildlife." He glanced at Steve and Soda. "You guys can sleep in the guest room. And I'm not carrying both of you so you might wanna scoot."

Pony smiled as Steve and Soda wandered off to the spare bedroom and Two Bit settled on the couch, Daddy at the foot and Mickey Mouse on the television. Brooklyn put the plates in the sink and stretched. He called Darry and Pony knew he got the answering machine because he frowned. He didn't like leaving messages.

"Hey chief, got your brothers back to my place safe and sound but I lost Two Bit and Steve somewhere, the bears probably got them. Gimme a call when you get home." Brooklyn hung up and heard Pony tsking him.

"The answering machine is not a toy Brooklyn. It is for serious messages or none at all."

"Hush you miniature hard ass." Brooklyn said.

"Whatever Brookey. I'm just warning you." Pony said. He was teasing the man that had hauled his brother home drunk a few weeks ago.

"Well thanks for the warning there, stallion." Brooklyn's grin was impish and Pony blinked at him, shaking his head.

"Easy New York."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you've been demoted to colt for using your brother's nick name." Brooklyn said, hand on his hip.

"Take it easy, blondey." Brooklyn's eyes narrowed to slits at that particular nickname.

"Party pony." Pony jumped from his seat and lunged at Brooklyn playfully. Brooklyn caught him and pulled him into the kitchen, out of Two Bit's view as his arms slid lower and he kissed Pony. "It's a good thing you don't kiss like a horse."

The phone startled both of them right out of their embrace and Brooklyn muttered something that sounded a mix between Spanish and some slur of swear words. Brooklyn answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey New York. Sorry I missed your call." Darry said.

"No problem. Shouldn't you be taking your test or something?" Brooklyn asked, yawning.

"I was just about to head out. Everyone alive?"

"Everyone's asleep. Want me to keep them for the night?" Brooklyn chuckled since it'd probably take a lot to get them out before the next daybreak. He didn't mind. His apartment wasn't so damn quiet anymore.

"Can you get everyone to work and school-"

"Yes Superman. You need a day off anyway." Brooklyn said, yawning. Damn, Pony had to go to school the next day.

"All right. Thanks New York."

"No problem. Enjoy the house to yourself after your test."

Darry hung up the phone and smiled. Brooklyn was a good friend and hell, he was being a good nanny. The gang loved him and Darry could've kissed the blonde man himself.

Darry smiled at the blonde that was stretched out, dead asleep on his couch. He planned to kiss that blonde instead. He was done with the test. He'd probably passed it but that didn't worry him at the moment. He stalked over to the couch and pounced on the blonde.

"Damn it. I was having a nice dream about having a sane boyfriend." The blonde murmured, smiling at Darry.

"And I was dreaming about loving someone who would keep the same hair color for longer than a couple weeks. I like the most recent hair cut though. It got the last of the faded black dye out. Just the blonde roots now." He let his fingers glide into the blonde hairline and tickled the roots.

"I miss my cheap black hair dye. Who was on the phone?"

"I thought you were asleep?" Darry asked.

"I was, I still heard that damn phone of yours."

"It was Brooklyn, the gang is hanging out with him tonight." Darry said, reaching for the blonde's thin hands. He pinned them to the couch above the blonde's head.

"Darrel-"

The boy stopped as Darry's lips met his. He sighed in the familiar pleasure and let his hazy green eyes meet Darry's.

"Yes Justin?" He asked, smiling down at his thin captive.

"Take me to your room or I'll go and hang out with Brooklyn too."

_Gawd, I am getting way too damn soft. Do you see this? It's been what, three days since my last chapter? And I have a two chapter mini ficlet out too, Dally X Darry, called Dreams and Promises. See the productivity? Leave me a review as my reward and then go read Dreams and Promises, you'll enjoy the rough Darry Dally sex while waiting for Pony and Brooklyn to warm up. _

_Btw, the Justin the blonde is not another OC I'm adding to this fic, it's my OC from my last fic New Feelings. He may come around again just for kicks. _

_What do you think? _


	9. Ruined Boxers and Twelve Hours

_Mini lemon... Aka not quite naked... Nuts. _

_I felt like this may have been a little rushed but hey, if you were having sex with Pony or Brooklyn would you last? Honestly... _

Brooklyn took a shower and startled when Pony appeared, fully clothed in the bathroom. He grinned with an almost sheepish expression when Brooklyn stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"You do realize I'm naked and the entire gang is in this apartment, right?" Brooklyn said, more as a reminder to himself since the bathroom was fairly private, only accessible through his bedroom.

"I didn't know you were in here. Honest."

"You're a piss poor liar kiddo." Brooklyn said, shaking the hair from his face as he remained hidden behind the curtain.

"I'm dirty too. Sure you want me in your bed without a shower?"

"I wouldn't want you in my bed without a _cold_ shower." Brooklyn muttered, reaching for a towel and flushing at Pony's wide-eyed gaze at Brooklyn's wet torso. He slid the towel around his waist behind the curtain and walked out, punching Pony's shoulder.

"You are built." Pony said, eye brows high.

"Means a lot coming from you I'm sure." Brooklyn said, ruffling his hair. Pony came closer and Brooklyn took a step back, bumping the towel bar.

"I know, you don't want to go too fast but, would you at least kiss me?" Pony asked, flushed to a rare color.

"How do you know I don't want to go too fast?" Brooklyn asked, trying not to achieve the same color.

"Because you're like Darry, you want to make sure I'm safe and that you don't push me into anything and all that stuff." Brooklyn chuckled as Pony rolled his eyes. "Besides, I just assumed you'd behave like a gentleman courting some country maiden."

"Not sure about that maiden comment but yes, I don't want to rush anything. Besides, have you seen your brother mad?" Pony smiled.

"They don't have to know."

"They will if we have sex in the bathroom." Brooklyn leaned down and kissed Pony, cradling his face. He pulled away before he started dripping on Pony. "Take a shower. You smell like canvas."

"Do you have something I can wear when I come out?" Pony asked as Brooklyn slid out the door into his room.

"What is it with you and wanting to be in my pants?" Brooklyn chuckled since that wasn't the first time anyone had made that observation but it could still draw a blush from Pony.

"You have good tastes?" Pony offered, smiling as he pulled off his shoes and socks.

"Here, have some boxers. They fit you like shorts anyway." Another pair of heart adorned boxers.

"Who gives you these? Do you ever wear them?" Pony asked, pulling off his shirt as he leaned on the bathroom doorframe.

"Ace gives them to me every year on Valentines Day and no, I don't _ever_ wear them."

Pony took a shower and yes, it was a cold one because the sight of so much tanned Brooklyn flesh was more than his teenaged hormones could take. And the modest flush that accompanied Pony barging in was cute. He didn't expect Brooklyn to be such a prude. He expected more of a Darry response, kissing his biceps or flexing and winking but he got a flush and a little annoyed look. He wondered what that was about. Brooklyn had to know he was the hottest thing to hit Tulsa since that one day Soda actually got an egg to boil on the sidewalk, right?

Pony wandered into Brooklyn's bedroom and whistled. Brooklyn was still shirtless and in some form fitting boxers. Pony sighed. He was insane. That man's hipbones were sexy. He narrowed his gem eyes at Pony and shook his head. Pony bit his lip as his eyes trailed up muscled legs and thighs to his favorite broad back and the strange tattoos he had yet to fully explore. His biceps were indeed kissable.

"Do you know how built you are?" Pony asked, taking slow steps towards Brooklyn as he shuffled through his closet. Pony noted that he always took a while shuffling through his closet and he was usually too distracted to do much else.

"Nothing compared to your brother." Brooklyn said, glancing just as guiltily at Pony in not so form fitting boxers. Pony's skin was flawless and unmarred by a single scar. Brooklyn blinked and looked away. Quite the opposite of his really.

"You know, he wouldn't really skin you if he found out." Pony said.

"I beg to differ. You know Tim right?"

"Tim Shepard?"

"Yeah. He made an off color remark about Steve and Darry gave him a shiner to last a week. Now, I know your brother likes me more than Tim, but I'm pretty sure his baby brother ranks higher on the 'I'll kick your ass' totem poll than Steve."

"He wouldn't hit you." Pony said.

"He wouldn't hit _you._" Brooklyn said, sitting down on the foot of his bed.

"What does that mean?" Pony asked, sitting down next to Brooklyn and leaning his head against Brooklyn's chest.

"He'd blame me." Brooklyn said, playing with Pony's wet hair.

"Blame? You say it like this is a bad thing." Pony said. Brooklyn sighed.

"Pony, from what you know about me, and if you weren't enamored so heartily, would you think I was such a wonderful person?"

"Yeah. You're a good worker, you take time to take care of the people who matter and you haven't been in any trouble around here. You don't even grease your hair." Pony said.

"But where did I grow up? Where did I belong to a gang? Where did I spend a year in prison? What did I do time for? Your brother doesn't trust me to be in a relationship with you because you're young and I'm not, regardless of his feelings about us both being guys."

"What are you saying?" Pony asked.

"You're good and your brother hasn't decided whether I am or not." Pony placed an open mouthed kiss on Brooklyn's collarbone, licking a tattoo that crawled up to his neck.

"I have. Enough of this serious business. No one knows yet and nothing has even happened. Unfortunately."

"I'm not going to have sex with you in the first twelve hours of our relationship, you stud."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes even though he _really_ wanted to since Pony hadn't stopped kissing his shoulders and neck. His hands brushed against some of Brooklyn's tattoos and he wished Pony wouldn't.

Pony started when Brooklyn caught his hand as it trailed one of his tattoos down his torso. He flushed and ran his forefinger over Pony's knuckles. Pony looked at him and watched his facial expression. Pony blinked.

"What are you afraid of?" Pony asked.

"Mankind's unavoidable mortality?" Brooklyn said, smiling in his off handed way.

"I'm serious. Every time I touch you, it's almost like you're scared of something." Pony said.

"I'm not scared of any touch of yours Pony. I just wish there weren't quite so many scars for you to find." Pony found such a scar across one of Brooklyn's ribs and he traced it, drawing a shiver from Brooklyn. Pony finally placed that strange emotion in Brooklyn's eyes. Shame.

"I think they're tuff." Pony said. He really wanted Brooklyn to kiss him.

"You're sweet. And naïve. Stop smirking at me, I know you really want me to kiss you."

Brooklyn did so and found Pony's hands lingering on his chest. He had to admit that Pony's touch was, well, good. He knew it would be a new level of pleasure just to have those hands on him but God, Pony wasn't naïve in some ways. His hand snaked up Brooklyn's back and he dragged it back down, nails almost leaving a scratch. Brooklyn moaned into their kiss and found himself arching like a cat into those hands.

Brooklyn was surprised when Pony started pushing against his frame, urging him to get in the bed. Further more, he was urging Brooklyn to get in the bed _under_ him. Brooklyn found that possibility too complicated to think of for long especially since if he didn't watch it, Pony was literally going to shove him down. He wondered what would happen after that and moaned.

"What?" Pony asked, his hands splayed on Brooklyn's chest as the older man chuckled, lips brushing Pony's forehead.

"You're trying to make someone twice your size move."

"It's possible." Pony kissed him and ran a hand over the not so front portion of his boxers and he did indeed move, although it was more of a startled jump backwards.

"Pony!" Brooklyn said, eyes wide.

"What?" Pony crawled towards him and perched himself in between Brooklyn's legs, eyes wide.

"I don't know. I never expected you to do that. I don't have a response for it." Brooklyn laughed and kissed Pony's pliant lips, feeling his sinewy arms wrap around his neck.

"I think that was a good response." Pony pressed his hips against Brooklyn's, their boxers melding together for a long moment before Brooklyn broke their kiss with a subdued moan.

"You know we can't continue this." Brooklyn murmured into Pony's ear since the boy continued kissing him without Brooklyn's mouth involved. He kissed Brooklyn's forehead and trailed down his cheekbone, licking his jaw just to see Brooklyn exhale tremulously. He knew Brooklyn was telling himself to calm the fuck down.

"Why not?"

"We are in an apartment with paper thin walls and installation, Soda and Steve are sleeping next door, and Two Bit is on the couch. What can we do without alerting any one of them to out activities?" Pony flushed and glanced at the wall.

"You really think they can hear us?"

(la la la)

"They can't hear us. Don't be so damned paranoid." Steve murmured to Soda before turning off the lights.

(la la la)

Brooklyn was a little dismayed that his words hadn't slowed Pony down more than a moment but then again, he couldn't argue with results. Pony was torturing him but he was reciprocating. Pony really didn't like it when his hips moved to rub along Brooklyn's and Brooklyn suddenly wasn't there. Brooklyn was rapidly running out of bed space that way but it was well worth it. Then Brooklyn's back hit the headboard and Pony stopped his heated kiss, glancing at Brooklyn and smiling.

"Can't run away." Pony said.

"Don't think I could've gone on much longer anyway."

Pony was as close as he could get without his face touching Brooklyn's but that didn't stop the rest of his body from being pressed flush against Brooklyn's. He wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's chest and moaned when Brooklyn pulled him somehow closer with his grip. He could feel Brooklyn's forearms tight against him and he swore he felt the man's racing heartbeat. Brooklyn captured his mouth mid groan and Pony traced the older man's lips with his tongue. He wanted to feel Brooklyn's tongue against his. He wanted to feel, all of Brooklyn against his body.

Brooklyn was startled double fold when Pony's tongue pleaded for entrance and his hips bumped against Brooklyn's again, with a more serious intent. He disliked how hard he was being pressed to the headboard too but that was the least of his thoughts at the moment. Pony decided it was a playful maneuver to lick his earlobe.

"Pony, we can't go too fast-" Brooklyn began, not knowing where he summoned to moral strength to tell the boy to slow down.

"I didn't say I wanted you to take me, I'm just kissing you." Pony said.

"You walk a thin line."

"I know it." Pony said. "You don't look very comfortable."

"You're right." Brooklyn pushed off of the headboard and slid flat on the bed, taking Pony down on top of him and pressing his hand to Pony's back, putting the other behind his head. This was supposed to stop Pony's ruthless assault on Brooklyn's senses but Pony's grin turned lusty as he lowered his lips to Brooklyn's.

Brooklyn was mistaken when he thought making Pony be the aggressor would slow anything down. Pony's tongue tickled against his in long kisses that left Brooklyn breathless, staring up at his wiry lover. Track must do miracles for one's lung span. Brooklyn started when Pony put all his weight down against Brooklyn's frame. His face hovered a few inches over Brooklyn's and he was the picture of concentration. He rubbed his erection against Brooklyn's and felt Brooklyn's entire frame shiver. He planted a kiss just above Brooklyn's belly button and continued arching against Brooklyn, making longer strokes as he kissed Brooklyn.

Brooklyn couldn't begin to comprehend what was happened. All that he knew was that Pony's face hovered near his while their hips blended mercilessly. Pony rested his head against Brooklyn's shoulder, his face tilted down to watch their erections mingle as his breathing quickened. Brooklyn felt the friction down his entire frame, even on his shoulder and he let his hands press on the small of Pony's back to guide him a touch lower so he was thrusting up and against Brooklyn's erection.

Pony turned his head to stare at Brooklyn and felt his frame tense. He was too damn close to wonder what else they could've done.

"I'm gonna-" Pony began, letting his mouth rest on Brooklyn's shoulder, wanting so badly to let his teeth rest there.

"Me too." Brooklyn said.

Pony's eyes widened when Brooklyn's hand slipped from the small of his back to caress down his thighs. He was moaning already and when Brooklyn stroked their erections through heart boxers, he sank his teeth into Brooklyn's shoulder and lost it, knowing Brooklyn was only a few seconds behind.

When Pony recovered he was pillowed on Brooklyn's chest and the lights were off. They were both still wearing sticky boxers and Pony laughed a little. Not exactly a picture perfect moment but hell, it was amazing anyway. Brooklyn's arm hung around his shoulder and trailed down his back. He glanced at the clock and chuckled.

"Well, we ruined two pairs of boxers and had sex in the first twelve hours of our relationship."

Brooklyn groaned.

(la la la)

Soda groaned as Steve collapsed beside him, breathless and stark naked.

"See? No one heard a thing."

_Are we really that shocked? How did you like it? Small steps towards a real lemon, I know... Leave me a review if you have an opinion about lemon scenes, aka, tell me what you want... I might actually do it. _

_Btw, go read my other fics, Darry X Dally, called Dreams and Promises and my new one, Just Because feeaturing Dally and Johnny. _

_Love and cake, oh, and some coffee... _


	10. Poor Saints and Effective Devils

Brooklyn hadn't woken up anything but alone for a long time. He kept his eyes closed and murmured, burrowing deeper into his pillow as a persistent warmth clung to his back. It was comforting but he assumed it wouldn't be when he remembered why he was so warm.

Then his wake the dead alarm clock went off and he was writhing in ear splitting pain, folding the pillow over his ears. He started a little when weight rested on him and someone reached over him, hitting the alarm clock in the general vicinity of the snooze button. The weight stayed pressed against him and he tensed like a board when someone licked his neck.

"Five more minutes." Brooklyn tensed further when the teenaged boy who'd practically bedded him down last night slid his wiry thigh between his own and proceeded to wiggle. When the wiggle tamed to a gentle stroke Brooklyn melted back into the covers. Five more minutes would be wonderful.

They didn't get five more minutes because Soda was knocking on the door and the millisecond after they untangled their tired limbs he was bouncing on Brooklyn's bed while Steve made a dash for the bathroom.

"Ace is here too. Two Bit and him are making breakfast."

"That's one way to burn down the apartment complex." Brooklyn muttered, wondering whether he should get up since his boxers may or may not be tale tale signs of illicit nighttime trysts. Not that he could call being dry humped a tryst but it was a nice word for late night booty call.

"Oh and Darry told me to put Pony's school stuff in the car before we left yesterday so you can just take us all to where we're supposed to go." Soda said, still bouncing.

"It's like he planned for me to be nanny for a couple days I swear." Brooklyn muttered. "Well, go get dressed then. I don't suppose you packed work clothes or stuff like that?"

"Don't you worry your pretty blonde head Brooklyn." Soda ruffled his disheveled hair and bounded out of the room.

"Go get some different heart boxers on and dress yourself." Brooklyn said, stretching. Pony kissed his cheek with a flush and slid into his closet, shutting the slatted door behind him.

They all eventually got dressed and wandered into the kitchen. Ace was wearing a very smug smile that the rest of the gang liked but Brooklyn shuddered a little because he knew it was Ace's "I got laid last night" smirk. Ace and Two Bit had made breakfast without any fires and Brooklyn was dually impressed. Ace greeted Brooklyn and smiled, glancing at Two Bit and lowering his voice.

"Ay, he is quite handsome. Who is he?"

"A friend of mine. Play nice." Brooklyn said. "What happened to your other love interest? Did he sober up?"

"Something like that. I leave soon anyway. I see Daddy. I take it you ran into Lisa." Daddy was staring methodically at Two Bit as he flipped some bacon.

"Yeah. That was pleasant." Brooklyn shook his head and filled Daddy's food and water dishes.

"Ay, poor Brooklyn. Have some pancakes."

Two Bit sat next to Brooklyn and looked from Ace to Brooklyn, and back, and then went as white as a sheet.

"New York, is he, ah, gay?"

"As the days are long." Brooklyn said.

"And that was okay in New York?" Two Bit's voice cracked.

"In the right gang bestiality would be okay." Brooklyn muttered.

"So Keith, who is your chicketalo?" Ace said, sitting on the arm of Two Bit's chair with a broad grin as he took Two Bit's hand and placed it on his thigh. Very high on his thigh.

Two Bit twitched a little and seemed to be thinking a mile or so a minute as to why his hand was on another man's thigh and what the hell was a chicketalo? Was Ace coming on to him?

Before he could order his thoughts Ace was stroking his sideburns with a very "come hither" smile. Two Bit yelped before jumping about six inches off the chair. Brooklyn slapped his forehead and waited for Two Bit to either punch Ace or scream in horror.

Neither happened. Two Bit dismounted the chair in a traditional Two Bit fashion, nearly knocking himself, the chair and Ace over as he hastily made an excuse to run for the sake of his heterosexuality.

"Damn it Ace, you know I'm gonna get blamed for that." Brooklyn glanced at the window as he heard Two Bit's footsteps rapidly moving away, far far away from the sexuality challenging Latino man.

"Bah, no one saw. The other two are too busy necking in the guestroom." Ace said, smiling.

"What?" Brooklyn choked on his coffee, barely avoiding a spit take.

"What are their names again? Oh yes, Pepsi and Steve?"

"Soda and Steve are necking in the guestroom?" Brooklyn said, staring.

"What?" Pony asked, pulling one of Brooklyn's flannels over his shirt. He'd clearly heard but was just as shocked as Brooklyn.

"They were. I would wash the sheets in there if I were you." Ace said. Brooklyn and Pony stared at each other for a long moment, mouths open.

"Did we miss something?" Steve asked, appearing as if summoned by the gods of irony.

"I think we missed something." Pony said, collapsing next to Brooklyn.

"I think we missed many somethings." Brooklyn muttered, wondering if the washer and dryer would accommodate the guest room bedding.

(la la la)

For the next few weeks, any time Brooklyn was sitting, standing or otherwise positioned in any manner alone within thirty feet of Pony, before he could say a word, Pony was attached to him and licking some part of him. Brooklyn didn't know how, but Pony knew his ear lobes were prime targets to get Brooklyn's many reservations to melt.

But they didn't get much alone time because Brooklyn's hours were starting to get long and unbending, especially with their repair business in full bloom. Besides, any hours he was off, so was Darry and that tended to spell trouble for romancing his little brother.

"New York, can you finish this?" Darry hollered. Brooklyn set down the stud finder and walked over, finding the chafe of his tool belt annoying as all hell. Maybe Pony would rub the sore spots on his hipbones.

"What am I finishing?"

"Testing this fuse box. Hey, I've got a study group that I really need tonight, you mind watching Pony? I wouldn't ask normally but Steve and Soda are gonna go out and I haven't seen Two Bit for a while."

"No problem. Does that mean I get off on time?"

"No, I still need a couple hours overtime from you."

"Damn. I'm taking the tool belt off." Brooklyn said.

"Don't expect anyone to holler cat calls at you."

(la la la)

Brooklyn went home to shower and change. His hipbones were bruised and he was sore but he had yet to pull another muscle. Did he mention that all the licking he was helpless to prevent brought him to a new level of horny? His libido was unquestionably raging due to a little slip of a teenager who really really wanted to take him for a ride.

Brooklyn was disappointed when Pony wasn't home and tried not to sulk. It was only four. Despite Darry's promises he hadn't needed any overtime because they were ahead of schedule and one of the other bosses wanted to see the work they'd been doing. Brooklyn felt a little sorry for Darry since that meant he'd had to stay but then again, he doubted the validity of this "study group" on a Friday night. Most college goers would be boning their respective partners on a Friday night and Brooklyn didn't put it past Darry because hell, he was considering the same thing.

Brooklyn wondered why the entire Soda Steve thing hadn't come to light and then he remembered how often they went out to parties, movies and otherwise. And then he shuddered a little, thinking of what Darry would do to him if he ever knew that Brooklyn had known about it and didn't tell him. He and Pony had talked about it briefly and Pony just shook his head and blinked a lot, trying not to imagine how the hell this had all happened in Darry's house.

Brooklyn yawned and made himself comfortable on the couch. He was going to fall asleep.

(la la la)

"Hey Brooklyn." Pony said. Brooklyn opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey." Pony looked down at him from the back of the couch and smiled.

"What brings you here?"

"Darry has a study group. Steve and Soda made some excuse to go have sex in a car or a dark alley somewhere and Two Bit either has a girl who is playing hard to get or fucking him constantly. Thus we are thrown together to entertain ourselves and have dinner."

"And fuck constantly?"

"After you're done with your homework. Feel like pizza or Chinese?"

(la la la, I'd go for some Chinese)

Brooklyn murmured in his half conscious state as the lamp on the table near the couch flicked on. He'd fallen asleep after dinner because Pony was literally finishing his homework on a Friday night. He rolled to his side and buried his face in a pillow. He started when someone straddled his side and pushed him flat on his back, resting heavily on his thighs. He opened an eye and prayed it was Pony.

"You're certainly frisky." Brooklyn said, smiling up at the boy.

"You've been ignoring me all night." Pony said, sighing.

"You were doing homework. You looked too studious to disturb. I see the same standard didn't apply to me sleeping."

"I wasn't doing homework."

"Well I was sleeping." He jumped a little when Pony rubbed his hipbones through his jeans. He then ran his finger over Brooklyn's groin and felt every muscle under him tense.

"Well I'm glad you're awake now. Very awake."

"You're such a tease." Brooklyn said, putting his palms under his head and smiling.

"I don't want to be a tease." Pony said, leaning forward and draping his fingers across Brooklyn's chest.

"What do you want to be then?" Brooklyn kept his hands off the boy since he didn't need help to feel the arousal coming off Pony in near tangible waves, much less his own that was blossoming under Pony's thighs.

"I want to be yours." Ponyboy slid his knee in between Brooklyn's thighs and rubbed, drawing a moan from Brooklyn.

"Ponyboy-" Brooklyn pleaded with Pony every time this happened but they'd never really had such an opportune moment. "don't tempt me." Pony smiled lasciviously.

"Why not? I figure one of these days you won't be able to resist."

"I have the patience and restraint of a saint. A fucking _saint_, babe." Brooklyn said. Pony leaned down and kissed Brooklyn, his tongue caressing Brooklyn as he fisted blonde hair to the roots to guide Brooklyn's head to a more vulnerable angle. He felt Brooklyn's hands on his back, sliding up and under his shirt.

"You'd make a poor saint." Pony murmured.

"You'd make a very effective devil. What time is it?"

"Midnight. Darry probably won't come home tonight." Brooklyn glanced at the clock and smiled.

"You're mine." Pony lunged over the back of the couch and smiled.

"Gotta catch me." Brooklyn got up just to see him run into the kitchen.

"Damn it, it's hard enough to catch you without a stiffy." He knew Pony would be flushing.

After rounding the entire house, bedrooms, bathroom and linen closet included (Brooklyn never knew Pony was quite so nimble) and several failed catch attempts, Pony ran by Brooklyn and he finally got his arms around the boy, swinging him up into his arms as he felt the sinewy legs wrap around him. Brooklyn's knees hit the arm of the couch and he smiled up at Pony, feeling very accomplished.

"I caught you, now what?" Pony leaned down and kissed him, fingers gripping blonde hair to tilt his face upward so his tongue could be free to ravish the hot mouth. Pony groaned into their kiss as he felt Brooklyn's arms tighten around him, pressing them closer. He tightened his legs around Brooklyn until their waists were grinding together.

"Make me yours."

Brooklyn captured Pony's lips and started a little when Pony's tongue lashed out against his, begging for a similar, aggressive response. He was courageous if anything for such a young man. Brooklyn felt his knees and resolve weaken as Pony's tongue wriggled against his in a clash for dominance. Brooklyn only fought because he knew it turned Pony on, any aggression in a sexual manner would. He also knew being close, neigh, holding Pony while they made out was making Pony go insane. He could feel just how insane Pony was since it was pressed against his stomach.

Pony broke the kiss and they both took deep breaths, shuddering.

"Your knees are twitching." Pony said.

"That's not the only thing twitching." Brooklyn said, smiling. Pony rubbed against him, knowing Brooklyn was in a similar state with a less man lusting smile. Brooklyn took a deep breath again and sighed. "You know we can't."

"Why not?" Pony sulked but brushed his erection against Brooklyn and smiled again.

"I can't just do you in your childhood home."

"Why not? Doesn't that make it better?" Pony tickled Brooklyn's earlobe between his thumb and forefinger.

"Only if you're a teenage horn dog."

"What does an adult horn dog think of it then?"

"It doesn't matter where, you are all that matters." Brooklyn said.

"You've had me for a month."

"Timing-"

Darry burst through the door mid kiss with a small blonde boy who clung to him, arms flung around his neck with wild abandon. Darry saw them and swung the blonde boy around behind him, his feet hitting the floor as Darry's eyes went dinner plate wide. Brooklyn performed a similar motion with Pony and both younger, smaller boys were left staring from behind their lover's broad shoulders, wide eyed and pale.

"Justin?" Pony asked, his voice giving out. The blonde boy peered over Darry's shoulder with a flush like a virgin.

"Hi Pony." Darry flushed, shut his eyes and slapped his forehead. Brooklyn cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. Darry recovered and spoke stiffly.

"We're just here for, uh,"

"Darry's jacket." Justin popped out from behind Darry and grabbed one of Soda's jackets from the coat rack. They weren't there for a jacket and the tight state of both men's jeans was a testament to that fact. Justin once again hid behind Darry and Darry frowned.

"Brooklyn-"

"Darry." Justin's voice was quiet but urgent and Pony's eyebrows arched to the ceiling. Darry sighed and brushed past Justin out the door, motioning the boy to follow.

"Uh, I guess we're going to my place." Justin flushed that brilliant Pony patented pink and followed Darry.

Brooklyn commenced breathing again and let his knees give out, sitting on the arm of the couch with wide eyes. Reality had crushed his fantasy of catching Pony and- well hell, he hadn't had time to think of the fantasy past that point. Brooklyn glanced at Pony and frowned as the younger boy straddled his knees.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?"

"You heard Justin, they'll be gone all night."

_Heheheheeh. Oh my. I had fun. Did you?_

_I took forever to update and I am sorry but I hope it was worth it. Just goes to show you some things are more important than kicking your brother's boyfriend's ass. _

_Soooo, tell me what you like or don't like and you can have some cake, candy, coffee, or moo juice... What ever u like._


	11. No Matter What

"You can't still be horny after that, can you?" Pony's answer was muffled since he was sucking on Brooklyn's neck. Brooklyn kissed his cheek and sighed. "Jesus. Shouldn't we be formulating excuses for what just happened?" Pony pushed him down onto the couch, sending them both tumbling over the arm.

"We were on our way to the bedroom?" Brooklyn sighed. That was no excuse. He wondered if it'd looked as condemning as he thought. Why else would he have Pony in his arms? He couldn't think of a reason but that was probably because Pony was still straddling him, staring down at him with a smile that would make a nun shed her habit and God damn it he needed to stop making biblical analogies. (He glared at the divine authoress in reference to said analogies.)

"Darry is going to kick my ass."

"Well then, let's make it worth it." Pony said, smiling.

"He's probably going to kick your ass too ya know." Pony frowned.

"Let's _really_ make it worth it." Pony smiled and a moment of silence passed. Brooklyn cocked one eyebrow and frowned.

"I'm not fucking you on your brother's bed."

"Damn."

"Damn indeed." Brooklyn flashed his vicious grin and looked up at Pony, fluttering his dusky lashes. "Want me to give you head?" Pony's grip tightened mercilessly in shock around Brooklyn's shoulders.

"Wha-"

"You heard me. Right here, I'll take you on the floor." Brooklyn murmured, his grin lopsided and seductive (he liked to think).

"I-" Brooklyn flipped them off the couch and they landed in a tangle on the floor, Brooklyn straddling Pony and hovering close to his face.

"You aren't the only one who can be fierce and domineering you know." Brooklyn said, smiling and licking the side of his neck. "Do you want me to-"

"God yes!" Brooklyn chuckled.

"Don't need to ask you twice."

Brooklyn kissed Pony and caught his hands before they entwined in his hair. He was tender headed but didn't have the heart to tell Pony so pinning his hands above his head seemed reasonable. It was reasonable but it just made Pony more aggressive. His tongue lashed against Brooklyn's mouth until Brooklyn broke the kiss, smiling at Pony as they remained a millimeter apart. Pony leaned up and nibbled on his lip and Brooklyn kissed him until he was pinned to the ground again.

"Hard to tell who the man is in this relationship." Pony muttered, panting a little. Brooklyn pinned both his hands to the carpet with on of his and blinked down at him.

"Naw, I just let you push me around a lot because you're cute."

"Weren't you going to give me head?" Pony said, narrowing his eyes. Brooklyn snickered and released Pony's hands, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I would suggest keeping your hands out of my hair during this process because you will pull handfuls out."

"That's a little boastful." Pony said, smiling and gasping as Brooklyn licked his collarbone.

"I'm just being honest." He laid open mouthed kisses along Pony's chest as he unbuttoned lower and lower. The last button was just below his naval and Brooklyn twisted his tongue over Pony's belly button. "Lean forward a bit." Pony did so, his hands holding onto Brooklyn's shoulders as Brooklyn tossed the shirt away. He pulled Brooklyn's shirt off and his fingers brushed against tattoos and scars until Brooklyn caught his hands again and urged him to lie back down.

Pony's entire frame was shuddering in what Brooklyn assumed was desire since that desire was pressed up against his zipper. Brooklyn ran his hands down Pony's chest and kissed under the swell of his rib cage. He undid the belt and button of Pony's jeans and shivered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Pony said.

"Have you ever-"

"No." Pony said. Brooklyn was tempted to smile but refrained. When one's partner was reduced to monosyllabic phrases, it was a very good thing.

"Well, that's why you're on the floor. Try not to, move too much."

"Why?" Pony asked, arching his neck against the carpet as Brooklyn unzipped him and slid his pants and boxers down his thighs. Brooklyn reached up to the couch for a pillow and put it under Pony's head.

"You have the potential of hurting me if you thrust too hard."

"How can I thrust if I'm on the floor?" Pony asked, his voice nearly yelping as Brooklyn touched his erection, his topaz eyes boring holes in Pony's.

"I'm hoping you can't, at least very hard. I'm trying to help you with what I assumed was some naivety regarding sex. I see my mouth is better occupied elsewhere."

"It would be bad if I agreed, wouldn't it?"

Brooklyn's rolling eyes weren't lost on Pony but he was too distracted watching Brooklyn kiss his stomach and chest. He moved his tongue up Pony's chest, the entire surface of his tongue tapering to the very tip flicking against Pony's nipple. He kissed Pony's collarbone and trailed his tongue down in a similar fashion, the tip of his tongue just missing anything Pony really needed. Brooklyn kissed hi naval as he guided Pony's leg flat and the other remained bent at the knee.

"Brooklyn." Pony didn't know what else to say and felt a tremendous amount of relief when Brooklyn bent down closer to his hips with a smile. Pony had never seen anything so, bad, but so good. Theoretically it was bad to have another guy hunched over him, about to give him head. Hell, it was bad to think of it with a girl since Darry would kill him. But the thought of it felt so good and he was about to find out how good it could be.

Brooklyn leaned to Pony's quivering hips and kissed the tip of his erection. Pony moaned in response and a sheen of sweat began to appear on his chest. Brooklyn slid his mouth over the head of his erection and back off again, hearing Pony's soft cry of ecstasy. He slid his mouth back over and took a few more inches, sucking a little. Pony leaned forward and rested his hands on Brooklyn's shoulders, leaning over his head so he could watch.

Brooklyn took his mouth off, feeling his own erection respond to the gasps and inarticulate noises of pleasure Pony made. He felt a familiar flush of shame accompany the act and being watched but he reminded himself that he loved Pony and the feeling was beyond mutual. The boy loved him more than he could understand. Pony frame his face with those small, pale and trembling hands and exhaled slowly.

"You're beautiful." Brooklyn flushed. Not traditionally an act he would associate with beauty but he saw a strange glimpse of sincerity. Pony clearly thought he was beautiful no matter what he was going. He really did love Brooklyn.

Brooklyn kissed Pony, tasting the heat of his mouth and remnants of pre cum. He broke their kiss and again went lower, his hand caressing Pony's thighs. He again covered a longer length of Pony's erection with his mouth and stayed, letting his fingers drift. He moved his mouth further on and his finger slid over Pony's opening, drawing a startled, pleasant cry from Pony.

"Brooklyn!" (Author hates exclamation points but it's well merited, no?)

Brooklyn's only response was to pulse his jaw to work Pony's erection further in and he earned another moan. He slid off and Pony whimpered. Brooklyn deep throated him this time and Pony's only reaction was a gasp. Brooklyn kneaded his finger against Pony's opening, not penetrating him as he slid his mouth along Pony's erection, listening to his moans increase in intensity as his mouth moved faster. Brooklyn's free hand was fastened on Pony's hip to hold him in place but he still gyrated with Brooklyn's mouth, unable to stop his hips from the natural instinct to thrust into the ebbing heat. Brooklyn was moving faster now and Pony tightened his grip on the older man's shoulders, the image of his mouth gliding along his own erection sending him ever closer to the edge.

Brooklyn felt Pony tense, his grip tight enough to bruise and crocked his finger to touch the very tip of the ring of muscles as he stopped moving his mouth, hilt deep on Pony's shaft. He sucked hard and pulsed his jaw once more and Pony came, a breathless moan of Brooklyn's name escaping from his clenched jaw. Brooklyn swallowed and let Pony ease to the floor again, breathless as he panted. Brooklyn leaned down and kissed him, surprised when Pony let his tongue lap at his mouth.

"Beautiful." He gasped and ran his fingers into Brooklyn's hair. "No matter what."

_Sorry it took forever. Jeeez. Skool started. You know how that goes. But it was worth the wait hopefully. I'm tired, so I won't respond to reviews from last chappie til tomorrow. _

_What do you think? Was it sexy even though it wasn't full on OMG BOY SEX? Heh. Tell me what you think, like or otherwise... _


	12. Fluffy Goodness

_I know I'm horrible because I took for frigging ever and I'm sorry. Sniff. More semi boy sex, mini lemon if you will. Once I get the entire plot issue outta the way there will be lemony goodness._

Pony slipped into Brooklyn's lap and pulled the older man's arms around him, chuckling a little when he pulled his boxers back up to his hips. Brooklyn's chest was warm and firm and Pony could feel the strength in the pulse that kept them both warm.

Brooklyn's hand rested on Pony's hipbone and he nuzzled Pony's forehead. Pony was amazed at how similar he and Darry seemed. Brooklyn was about Darry's age, worked just as hard and had that oh so soft side. Pony was only starting to see that in either of the older boys but it was a tangible part of Brooklyn's character. It had to be since he was raised in such a hard environment. If he didn't have that soft spot, well, hell, he'd be like Dally. Too jaded for this world.

Pony winced. Darry had a soft spot but it was only just coming out. Justin probably knew it well.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooklyn asked, yawning into his arm and wrapping it around Pony again. Pony rubbed his fingers along Brooklyn's knuckles, noticing Brooklyn still had a hard on.

"Darry and Justin."

"How do you know Justin?" Brooklyn asked.

"We're friends. I met him when he moved here a while back. We're pretty close but I had no idea-"

"Judging by his face he had no idea who you were kissing either." Brooklyn said, smiling away Pony's guilt. His world had become a little Brooklyn-centric lately. He felt a little guilty pleasure thinking of how much time he spent with Brooklyn and thinking about him. Thinking about Brooklyn touching him.

"Yeah."

"So, how can we make this situation better?" Brooklyn asked, eyebrows furrowed as he bit his lip. Pony smiled. He slid his arms around Brooklyn's neck and kissed his throat.

"We could go to the bedroom this time." Brooklyn chuckled and Pony cuddled closer.

"I'm serious."

"There are more important things to deal with." Pony moved his hips against Brooklyn's as he kissed Brooklyn, muffling his intended moan.

"Ponyboy-" Pony slipped his hand under the button of his jeans and let his fingers toy with the waistband of Brooklyn's boxers. (And the divine authoress does not care whether boxers were popular back then, the boys will wear them because they are better than briefs damn it. No tightie whities.)

"Yes?" His hand slipped lower and he attempted to make a stroking motion, noticing Brooklyn's eyes shut.

"Stop." Brooklyn said. His body language didn't agree with that statement but Pony stopped, leaving his hand resting idly in the older man's boxers.

"Why?" Brooklyn opened his eyes, leaning his face in to Pony's and kissing the bridge of his nose, his hand trailing up to his neck.

"Don't you, as a sixteen year old, have reservations about giving someone a hand job?"

"Someone, yeah, you, no. My only reservation is that it might be a little less than euphoria for you since I haven't really done it before." He kissed Brooklyn and felt the rough edge of the man's teeth as he pulled away.

"Pony, _I _have reservations about a sixteen year old giving me a hand job. Doesn't it bother you?" Brooklyn said, leaning his forehead to Pony's and attempting to slide away from the thin hand pressing against him and only succeeding in increasing the friction.

"No. Why does it bother you?" Pony asked, leaning against his collarbone and tilting his face up so he could kiss Brooklyn's jawbone.

"I don't want to be the reason you, aren't, I don't want to be the reason you-"

"I'm what? I stop being innocent and naïve? Brooklyn, my parents died, I've seen two of my friends die, one a slow, painful death and the other under a hail of bullets and my brother is fucking one of my best friends. I don't think giving you a hand job is going to scar me in any horrible psychological manner."

"You sound like you've practiced that." Brooklyn said.

"I've been thinking about us a lot." Pony said. Brooklyn's meek expression was starting to remind Pony why he'd been thinking about them a lot. Brooklyn's knuckles brushed Pony's face and Pony wriggled closer, feeling the press of his flesh against Brooklyn's.

"What about us?" Brooklyn asked.

"That you would be a wonderful boyfriend." Pony said. He flushed. Brooklyn sighed.

"This is why I'm concerned about the entire handjob premise Ponyboy. I'm not just here for a good time. If I was a girl and I gave you a blowjob, you would assume I was your girlfriend. Why wouldn't you assume it for me?"

"I dunno." Brooklyn noticed that Pony looked scolded and scared and he wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling his face close.

"Because you're young and you think you don't deserve me because all your blood has rushed to all the wrong places." He glanced down at said wrong place and whistled. "I had no idea I was such a turn on."

"Then the blood isn't in the right place for you either." Pony said. He got up, looking down at Brooklyn and smiling. He walked towards his bedroom.

"Pony?"

"My boyfriend would follow me." Pony said, casting a look of allure and temptation over his shoulder. Brooklyn stared after him and as the door shut, he jumped up and jogged after his thin lover.

Brooklyn glanced around the room and sat down opposite of Pony. He got to his knees and eased closer until their bodies touched, his face leaning down to Pony's. He let his lips brush against Pony's and their breath mingled as they both panted. Pony was hard again. His hand slipped to Brooklyn's belt and Brooklyn kissed him, one hand trailing up his face to rest in his hair just above his ear. His other slid around his leg and rubbed the back of his thigh, rubbing against his inner thigh through the not so pliant denim. They both managed to wriggle out of their jeans. Brooklyn smiled since they were both wearing his boxers.

Brooklyn let his hand slip under the band of the boxers and stroke slowly as Pony rested his head in the crook of his neck, unbuttoning the front of Brooklyn's boxers. His hand slipped in as he tilted his face up to Brooklyn's, surprised to find lips waiting for him. Brooklyn kissed him and his tongue breached their lips, drawing a groan from Pony as Brooklyn's kiss became more aggressive, as did his strokes. His hips moved against Pony's very subtly and Pony gasped a little, his hand stalling. Brooklyn let his lips rest against Pony's. Brooklyn's fingers slid over Pony's ear and as his kisses trailed across Pony's face, his fingers stroked his ear. Pony had no idea his ear was so sensitive but he was literally left motionless, mouth gaping. He felt like he could orgasm simply from the illicit ear fondling.

Brooklyn smiled and kissed Pony's cheekbone, moving to the ear he was touching and letting his tongue slip over the cartilage before lapping at his ear lobe. He kissed the tensing muscles of Pony's neck and continued to stroke, moving Pony's hand under his own. He left one chaste kiss on the ear and his fingers kept stroking it. He kissed Pony, his tongue fondling Pony's before he leaned in close to the neglected ear; speaking close enough to know his breath was warm in Pony's ear.

"I will fuck you one day." He groaned a little and felt Pony kissing his collarbone and he folded into Brooklyn's chest, keeping his hips still as he bowed his head slightly. "I'll make you feel like you hadn't lived until you met me. I'll make you moan until you think people three states away are jealous because they know you're having the time of your life." Brooklyn kissed Pony, feeling his muscles begin to tense.

"Brooklyn-"

"I'll make you forget your name, your troubles and everything that isn't ecstasy. I'll fuck you so hard you'll pass out." Pony moaned.

"Brooklyn-" Brooklyn tilted Pony's chin up, removing his caressing fingers from the scandalized ear and making Pony meet his eyes as his strokes grew slower and firmer, going over both their erections in a smooth motion as their breathing hastened.

"And I will still be there in the morning." Pony arched against Brooklyn, shuddering as he came. Brooklyn felt his release mix with Pony's and exhaled, kissing Pony's forehead.

Brooklyn felt a sudden lapse in energy. Pony felt it too since he leaned his head against Brooklyn's neck, panting, glancing down at the evidence of their mutual exhaustion.

"Will you be here tomorrow morning?" Pony asked, head still bowed.

"Even though your brother is going to kick my ass?" Brooklyn said, smiling.

"Even though my brother is going to kick your ass." Pony said, nodding and waiting for Brooklyn's answer.

"Of course."

(la la la I'm sorry I took so long, btw)

Pony opened his eyes and couldn't keep what he assumed was a very stupid grin off his face. Brooklyn was still there, sleeping on his side, no more than a few inches from Pony. Pony burrowed closer and slipped Brooklyn's arm over his shoulder, leaning his face against Brooklyn's chest. He was warm. It made Pony happy.

Pony heard Brooklyn chuckle and his grip tightened, lips descending to Pony's forehead with a tenderness Pony almost wasn't ready to associate with Brooklyn.

"How is my party Pony doing this morning?" He murmured. Pony looked at him. He looked very much asleep, his eyes half lidded and his voice a soft rumble.

"I'm about as awake as my boyfriend. You aren't really going to start calling me 'party Pony', are you?" Brooklyn smiled and stretched, rubbing his eyes.

"Does it bother you?"

"A little." Pony said.

"Only on special occasions then."

He yawned and shut his eyes again, ignoring Pony's very awake state. Pony hesitantly reached to Brooklyn's face and was a little startled when Brooklyn's eyes opened again, looking, strange, as if the touch was unwelcome or unexpected. Pony held his hand from the intended caress and blinked at his love interest. Brooklyn smiled, biting his lip and Pony let his hand fall away, confused.

"Sorry. I'm not used to, wanting to be this close to people." Brooklyn kissed the bridge of his nose and slipped his fingers into Pony's hair, playing with a particularly auburn strand. His touch was warm and Pony rested his head on Brooklyn's arm.

"So you're my boyfriend?"

"If you want me to be." Brooklyn said, his touch stilled.

"I want you to be." Pony touched the scar on his cheek, only drawing a blink from the older man. No flinch, no glare, no confusion. Brooklyn brought his face close to Pony's and kissed him.

"Fuck." He murmured, smiling as he bowed his head under Pony's.

"What?" Pony assumed he was assessing the condition of his boxers on either of them.

"I love you." Brooklyn looked to Pony. "Not that it's bad but I never expected this."

"You think I expected to fall in love with a construction worker?"

"Touchy. I think it'd more appropriate to say you never meant to fall in love with someone so much like your brother."

"You aren't like Darry-" Brooklyn chuckled and Pony stopped. "Fuck."

"What?" Brooklyn said, smiling a smile that was coy and cocky all at once.

"I love you."

_Since that's a touch lame for an ending, expert another chapter soon where I'll deal with the entire Darry knows part... Oh my... Review and I'll write faster... And you can have some ice cream... Eh? I'm still open to suggestions... Btw, if you haven't, go read A New Meaning to the Term Brotherly Love because it just keeps getting hotter... (You know it Soda's Lover...)_


	13. Shirley Temple and Roy Rogers

(La la la, let's just say it's Monday again, and the weekend was filled with nothing because Brooklyn made himself scarce to let Darry cool down, k? Are we down with that? Good, moving on)

Brooklyn sighed as he put his car into park and prepared to face his best friend, boss and lover's brother. He knew Darry. He knew Pony. It was better to face Darry at work, in a closed space, without Pony there because Brooklyn knew he would throw a punch. It didn't matter how long he left Darry to cool off, the sight of Brooklyn would merit some physical retribution. Brooklyn was prepared to take some hits but he wouldn't be making any attempt to fight back. Darry didn't listen to fists, he listened to reason, even if he was angry. Besides, Brooklyn could take a punch like three real men.

"New York, the boss wants to see you."

"Fuck me." Brooklyn muttered, glancing to his co-worker whose fly was undone. That was awkward.

"Don't look so worried, he didn't seem angry. He was just real quiet."

"Dial nine one, and when you hear me scream, hit the other one." Brooklyn muttered.

"Bah, he likes you New York. You've got nothing to worry about."

Brooklyn had plenty to worry about and no time to let it scare him away from a painful confrontation. He walked to the trailer where Darry had his make shift office and knocked.

"Come in." Brooklyn opened the door and swallowed, taking a step in.

"Hello Dar-"

"Shut the door." Darry said, standing. Brooklyn did so and turned to face Darry.

He had barely faced the man before his fist connected with Brooklyn's cheek and sent him staggering backwards. He forgot that Darry could punch like three real men. Darry gripped his collar and slammed him against a filing cabinet, pinning him to it after the initial impact to make sure it left hellish bruises.

"Give me one good reason to not kick your ass." Brooklyn's eyes stared right back at Darry's.

"Pony." Darry pushed Brooklyn away from the filing cabinet and sat down at his desk, exhaling. He stared at Brooklyn with a look of resignation and confusion on his face.

"How did this happen?" His jaw was clenched but he was making a concerted effort to calm down.

"Nothing happened. We just, well fuck, how did you and that blonde number happen?" Brooklyn didn't say that to inflame Darry, the name had slipped his mind.

"Justin is different. Pony is-"

"The same age." Brooklyn said.

"I'm-" Darry began.

"My age." Darry sighed.

"You're-"

"The problem." Brooklyn sat down, not flinching even though his shoulders were on fire, never mind his cheek.

"No." Darry said.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I don't know." Darry said, leaning back and rubbing his eyes.

"Then what do we do?" Brooklyn asked. Darry looked at him and sighed. He was about to say something bad and Brooklyn knew it.

"I don't want you and Pony to happen." Darry knew he was hurting Brooklyn something awful.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Brooklyn scoffed.

"The fuck you don't, Darrel." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn-"

"Tell me why." Brooklyn said. "And don't think of using the age difference, the gay issue or the fact that I'm a construction worker because that would be a touch hypocritical, wouldn't it?"

"He doesn't know a thing about you."

"He knows." Brooklyn said, knowing what Darry was referring to. He was a convicted felon. Year in a New York prison.

"Does he know why? I'd be interested to know." Darry said.

"Drug charges with intent to sell." Brooklyn said.

"What kind of drugs?" Darry asked.

"Heroin." It was silent for a long moment.

"You were going to sell heroin to someone? Shit. Some kid like Pony?"

"I wasn't going to sell it." Brooklyn said.

"Were you addicted?"

"No, it was my first time." Brooklyn said, clenching his jaw.

"Why would you have enough to make the cops think you were going to sell it if it was your first time?" Darry asked.

"I knew what I was doing." Brooklyn said, staring back at Darry.

"You were, trying to overdose?" Darry asked, blinking with his eyebrow furrowed.

"Yes." Brooklyn said.

"Fuck Brooklyn." Darry stared. "Why?"

"What does this have to do with something happening between Pony and I?"

"Everything. If you pulled a stunt like that again you'd kill Pony too, whether he was taking heroin with you or not." Darry said. He looked angry again. Darry never expected Brooklyn to have past quite so strange. What would make such a tough guy like Brooklyn want to throw in the towel?

"Because nothing mattered to me Darrel. I didn't give a fuck anymore and it wasn't just an attitude. It was a strangling emptiness that I didn't want to live with." Brooklyn said. Darry looked to his closest friend and sighed. Shame riddled his face and the pain was so tangible Darry almost wanted to cry. But men like him and Brooklyn didn't cry.

"New York-"

"I'm not quite as empty as I was but if Pony and I can't 'happen'," His eyes were dark and angry at that turn of phrase Darry had used, "than I'm no better off than I was in New York and Pony would hate you forever, even if he didn't love me."

"You think he loves you?"

(la la la, oh snap)

Pony tapped his pencil to his math homework and twitched. Darry should've been home an hour ago. He heard the front door open and waited, listening.

"You are such a bastard. You'd better have some fucking ice or I quit." Brooklyn sounded genuinely angry.

"Be quiet or you'll give us away." Darry said. He didn't sound very serious.

"Just go do whatever the hell you're doing to make my life hell. I'm using this bag of frozen lima beans, I expect a written thank you note for putting them out of their misery." Pony smiled. That was Brooklyn's way of swatting away a source of irritation but it didn't really work with Darry.

"Go get Pony and tell him that I didn't murder you and dispose of your remains."

Brooklyn knocked a moment later and Pony could still hear him muttering when he told his boyfriend (he flushed at the application of that title) to come in. Brooklyn smiled as he peered into the room. Pony didn't smile since bruises were starting to form on his face, even though a bag of lima beans obscured part of his face. Daddy slipped in and jumped on Pony's bed, wiggling and licking Pony.

"Hey Darry?" Brooklyn called.

"I'm on the phone New York."

"I'm all alone in a room with your brother, and I'm about to shut the door." Brooklyn said.

"That's not funny." Darry called back. Brooklyn smiled as he shut the door. They both heard him come running and he poked his head in the door, glaring. "New York-"

"Go call your significant other so we can get this over with." Brooklyn sat on Pony's bed and Darry rolled his eyes, leaving the door open on his way out. Pony sat up and took Brooklyn's face in his hands, wincing as he lowered the lima beans.

"That's one hell of a shiner." Pony said. Brooklyn sighed. That was the newest one he earned an instant after he mentioned merely thinking that Pony loved him. "Are you okay?" Pony took Brooklyn's hand in his and ran his fingers over the man's unscathed knuckles.

"I'm sure I'm bruised as hell but it doesn't matter-"

"What happened?" Pony asked.

"I went to work, went to Darry's office, shut the door and Darry was very reasonable after an initial display of well deserved aggression." Brooklyn said, trying to calm the anxiety written in Pony's features. Pony's hand went to Brooklyn's shoulder and he tensed.

"And?"

"Darry wants us all to talk." Brooklyn said.

"Talk? Us?"

"You, Darry, Justin and I, all in the same room. Doesn't it sound fun? The four hottest, gayest men in Tulsa together in one spot discussing what the fuck has been happening behind closed doors." Brooklyn said, throwing himself to the bed and withholding a yelp as he remembered his previous run in with the filing cabinet.

"Did you hurt your back?" Pony asked. He sensed a little anger and fear in Brooklyn. Mostly anger. Or maybe frustration. Pony sighed. He really had no fucking idea what was going through his boyfriend's head.

"Never mind. Just tell me I'm brave for facing down your brother." Brooklyn murmured.

"You are very brave for facing me down. Ready to go? Justin's already at work so we can talk there." Darry said, poking his head in the door. He glanced at Pony and noted the brilliant flush. He wasn't sure if he was ready to think of those two as a couple, much less a sexually active couple, but he'd have to get used to it. Or tell them to have sex elsewhere. That sounded like a better plan.

Darry ushered them into a bar in the high end edge (it literally was an edge, less than a block) of Tulsa and Brooklyn blinked.

"He works at a bar?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes. It's quiet in here. We can talk like civilized human beings." Darry said, glancing to the developing bruises Brooklyn was sporting.

"Good." Pony said, still flushing. He forgot that along with Brooklyn's bruises was the fact that Darry knew, and could safely assume that Pony had had some form of sex.

And he could assume Darry had-

Pony shivered and decided it was too soon to finish that sentence.

Brooklyn followed Darry and Darry motioned for him and Pony to sit in the booth, side by side. He sat down opposite of them and Justin appeared a few minutes later. He looked tired. And young. Brooklyn wondered if Pony looked that young.

"Hi Pony, Darry. I don't think we've met." Justin said. His voice was small and tired. He smiled and extended his hand, looking a little frightened. "I'm Justin." Brooklyn shook his hand.

"I'm Brooklyn. It's nice to meet you Justin."

"You too. Do you guys want anything before we sit down for this serious discussion?" Justin asked.

"A coke would be nice." Pony said, his voice cracking.

"Just some water babe." Darry said, rubbing his forehead.

"A Roy Rogers, please." Brooklyn said. Justin smiled.

"Saving the alcohol for the sex talk then?" Justin asked.

"We might need alcohol later then." Darry said. Brooklyn groaned and Pony stared hard at the tabletop as Justin walked to the bar to get the drinks. A few moments of silence passed.

"What's a Roy Rogers?" Pony asked, glancing at Brooklyn.

"A Coke with grenadine." Brooklyn said.

"And cherries." Justin said, setting down the drinks. He sat down next to Darry and Brooklyn blinked at his glass.

"Is that a Shirley Temple?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes." Justin said.

"Wouldn't have a hard time guessing our sexual preferences." Brooklyn said. Darry scoffed and coughed, trying valiantly not to shoot water through his nasal passages. Pony put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. Justin laughed.

"I knew I liked you." Brooklyn sipped his Roy Rogers and noticed Darry was now staring at him.

"Don't think I haven't had this conversation with people before Superman. I've heard many coming out stories from my gang members. I know how to deal with them. You're the one I'm worried about." He flicked a cherry from his drink at Darry and fiddled with a coaster. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, let's be rational about this." Darry said, stopping with a frown.

"We don't tell anyone." Justin said.

"Yeah." Brooklyn said. Darry nodded grimly.

"Why?" Pony asked, taken aback.

"Because this is Tulsa darling, not New York." Brooklyn said. He looked at Pony and saw pain there. He took Pony's hand in his and kissed his knuckles before returning his hand to his drink.

"Why does it matter who we love?" Pony asked. Justin looked at him.

"Because we don't love Mary Sue blue eyes and people aren't ready for that kind of love." Justin said.

"I didn't think Darry would be ready for it." Brooklyn said. He glanced at his best friend and saw a resignation there.

"I'm not quite ready for it but I'm doing my best. And I certainly understand it." Darry said. He met Brooklyn's eyes and blinked. "That's going to get worse if you don't keep ice on it." Brooklyn smiled and fluttered his eyelashes before putting his iced drink against his eye.

Darry could understand it because he was beginning to see what made Pony want something more than a friendship. He'd felt the same yearning that'd wakened when Justin came into his life.

Darry saw the similarities between him and Brooklyn that made him realize how much Pony must love him. Brooklyn was strong and capable but he cared so much for Pony that it was just as much a part of him as those gang tattoos. Just like Darry.

Darry sighed.

He was beginning to see similarities between Pony and Justin too. Similarities that'd driven Darry to pull Justin into his life in a less than platonic way. Justin was small, young and he seemed vulnerable even when he wasn't. He was hurt. Life had dealt him a raw hand. But he was willing to let Darry come into his life, whatever Darry's intentions had been, and he'd let the older man stay. Pony let Darry become like a father but it ended up as something closer since they'd grown up together, they'd been abandoned together, and they'd found each other after nearly losing everything.

Darry sighed again.

"What else?" Justin asked.

"I have a few questions." Darry said.

"Fuck." Brooklyn muttered, shifting the icy glass to his cheek.

"I won't hit you this time." Darry said.

"I can handle the shiner, it's the questions that scare me." Brooklyn said. He took a deep breath. Pony reached for his hand and he leaned back, letting Pony run his fingers over his tattooed and scarred knuckles.

"Why did you leave New York?" Justin asked, his voice soft.

"I didn't have anything left there." Brooklyn said.

"What about your gang?" Darry asked.

"What about them?" Brooklyn asked.

"Don't they miss you?" Justin asked, tilting his head.

"Even if they do miss me, they understand why I left."

"I'd like that understanding." Darry said.

"I've been in a gang since I was ten. My parents were murdered when I was twenty. I spent a year in prison. I figured I'd seen all New York had to offer me." Silence reigned for a long minute and Brooklyn took a drink of his Roy Rogers before replacing it against his eye.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn." Pony murmured. Justin nodded.

"Murdered?" Darry asked.

"Yes murdered."

"Why?" Darry asked.

"Because I was a gang leader and they had no fucking idea." Another lapse of silence.

"How big of a gang?"

"It doesn't matter how big it was Darry." Brooklyn said, looking at his eyes. Darry saw the hardness that made Brooklyn survive. He saw the age in his eyes, in his experiences and memories. It was horrible and beautiful all at once.

"That isn't what I meant. How deep were you in, Brooklyn?"

"Deep Darrel, deep." Brooklyn said.

"Let's not talk about this anymore." Pony said.

"Yeah, Darry, let's-"

"Brooklyn, it doesn't matter what you did back then as long as it stays buried."

Silence.

"Could I get some real alcohol now?"

They kept talking and eventually ended up on the subject of sex. Brooklyn was in perpetual hell.

"Have you guys, you know-" Justin asked only so Darry didn't have to.

"No." Brooklyn said.

"Good because Pony is sixteen." Darry said, narrowing his eyes. Brooklyn raised his eyebrows and took a long drink of his third Roy Rogers since Justin wasn't forthcoming with the alcohol.

"I'm not waiting until I'm eighteen." Pony said stiffly. Brooklyn choked and barely avoided a serious spit take.

"Pony-"

"What does it matter? I'm certainly not going to get pregnant and I know you two didn't wait for Justin to turn eighteen." Pony said. Justin flushed.

"He has a point." Justin said. He smiled a little at Pony since his assertive streak was starting to show again. He wondered whether Brooklyn encouraged that.

"I need some time to get used to this idea." Darry said.

"What do you mean, you need time?" Pony asked, blinking. He was beginning to think Darry was going to enforce some mandate or something.

"I need time to think this over. Time where I don't have to see you two together and know you really want to be in some dark room some where having sex." Darry said. Brooklyn chuckled.

"Some people like it with the lights on Darry." Brooklyn said.

"See? I told you I wasn't crazy." Justin said. Darry and Pony paled at what Justin had just implied.

"Darry, what do you need when you say time?" Brooklyn asked.

"I need some time to decide whether I can, handle this, in my gang." Darry said, flushing.

"You need time to decide whether we can be together even though it was never an issue for you and Justin?" Pony asked, staring at Darry hard. He was starting to get angry. Darry hadn't seen an angry Pony in a long time and it was a little frightening, even for Superman himself.

"Pony-" Brooklyn touched his hand to placate him and Pony denied being placated, instead taking Brooklyn's hand and pulling him closer for a kiss. A heated, aggressive kiss that only ended when Brooklyn pulled away.

"Is that an issue?" Pony asked, glaring. Justin flushed and Darry sighed. Teen aged dramatics. Brooklyn must've been a very patient man.

"Pony, Darry is your brother. Give him some slack. He's responsible for your well being and dating a gang member is always a touchy subject. Darry, how long are we talking?" Brooklyn recovered surprisingly well for how shocked he'd been to receive a kiss at all, much less a long, breathless one. Pony's grip on his hand was merciless, even for an angry gang member.

"I'm not sure. I just have to think about this." Brooklyn sighed a little and pulled his hand and Pony's to his mouth, kissing Pony's knuckles and meeting his lover's eyes.

"All right." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn-" Pony began, seeing his pain reflected in Brooklyn's eyes.

"Darry-" Justin said, knowing the pain Pony would feel at being torn from someone he loved.

"Pony-" Darry said, knowing the hurt he could cause and wanting to explain it.

"Let's not start the name game." Brooklyn murmured. Pony slid closer to the older man for support and took a breath.

"How do you have the right to tell us to stay apart?" Pony asked. Brooklyn blinked. He never had Pony pinned as the belligerent type but then again, he did have that odd dominance streak.

"He's asking us to be reasonable and give us all some time to think about what's happened and how to move on without hurting each other." Brooklyn murmured in Pony's ear. He knew the deeper tones of his voice made Pony listen. He wasn't sure why, but he assumed it got Pony going in a very non platonic way. "If we're reasonable, he'll return the favor."

"How can you decide whether we can be together?" Pony muttered, melting against Brooklyn but maintaining his glare.

"Because he's your brother and he worries about you and you're not eighteen." Brooklyn said.

"He only cares because I'd be doing something bad under his roof." Brooklyn flushed since he was that something "bad" to be doing. "What if I ran away? Would it bother you then?"

"Pony, please, calm down. If you ran away it would be much worse than anything you could ever do." Darry said, trying to calm his baby brother.

"Only because I'd run away with Brooklyn." Pony said.

"Pony, there are worse things in this world than being separated for a little while, like being sepearated forever fter you get the tar beatenout of me." Brooklyn muttered. Pony sighed; the older men understood his resignation.

"I just got this relationship. I don't want it to end." Pony said. Justin looked at his friend and to Darry.

"It won't end Pony. We all just need time." Brooklyn rubbed Pony's knee under the table and met his eyes. Pony really didn't like this because it was a potential end to their relationship.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Brooklyn asked. He had to admit, Justin and Darry made a cute couple. They made themselves scarce and Pony sighed.

"I don't want to leave you."

"It's not a permanent thing Pony-"

"How do you know? Darry could just say no and-"

"I won't let it be a permanent thing." Brooklyn's eyes made Pony's disbelief melt.

"I really want to kiss you." Pony said, glancing around. The bar was nearly empty. Justin was the only bartender and the only customer was pretty much staring at the counter in a stupor. Brooklyn kissed him.

"Don't make your brother feel any worse. The better behaved you are, the sooner this will be over. I know Darry, you know Darry, don't mess with him too much." Brooklyn said.

"I know but even if I'm good, who knows how long it will be?" Pony said. He was trying not to smile and Brooklyn wondered why.

"It probably won't be more than a week." Brooklyn said.

"And if it's more than a week?" Pony asked.

"Then it's more than a week." Brooklyn said, blinking. "What are you getting at?"

"If it's more than a week, you have to take me." Brooklyn coughed and Pony kissed him. "Sound fair?"

"What if it's less than a week?" Brooklyn asked.

"Then you get to take me."

(la la la other side of the bar)

Darry sighed as Justin handed him a beer, smiling. Darry could at least take solace in the fact that Brooklyn was talking some sense into his little brother.

_It hasn't been that long since I updated, yay me! Review more please. I see the hit counter. I'll go faster if more of you reader peeps review. Tell me what you like, don't like, or would like to see. _

_P.S. Next couple of chapters will involve interesting things... Wink wink, if you get me... _


	14. I had a Naughty Dream

_I am sooo sorry I took so long. While I have your attention, vote for my ficcies. I will make it worth your while, wink nudge wink..._

_Email j0a15nna10 ATHOTMAIL, with the at symbol, damn formatting... (without the space, second letter is a zero) and tell her you like Brooklyn From New York in the SLASH category._

_Go to this website: (http://www. _wrongsideofthetracksawards. cjb. net/ (without the spaces, damn the formatting again) and navigate to the voting page. You may have to close an ad and scroll down some to get to the voting link. Under "best new addition" is my old ficcie, New Feelings.

_PLEASE DO IT. And quickly, might I add. I love you guys, have some minor sexing..._

Pony sat silent in passenger's seat as Darry drove them home, equally willing to remain silent. This mutual silence lasted a full twenty four hours, granted eight of those hours were spent sleeping, another eight with Pony brooding in school and Darry at work, and the last eight in a kind of truce drawn stupor.

Soda, Darry and Pony sat eating dinner, the only conversation was Soda's comforting but incessant chatter. Pony didn't eat much, knowing his mouth formed a semi frown as he stared down at his plate.

"Darry, I saw Brooklyn, what happened to him?" Soda asked.

"Some gang buster must have gotten a hold of him." Pony said.

"Pony-" Darry began.

"Did he get in a fight or something?" Soda asked. He leaned forward and the spoon with mashed potatoes stopped half way to his mouth.

"In a manner of speaking." Darry said. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Well tell him to take it easy." Soda said.

"He's been told." Pony said.

"Pony, could I talk to you for a minute, in my room please?" Darry asked. Pony followed him and he shut the door. "I know you're angry. Let's hear it."

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"He's done plenty of things wrong." Darry said.

"Who hasn't? You just don't get it. I don't care what he has or hasn't done or what he will or won't do. I picked him. I want him. I risked getting my lights knocked out when I kissed him, Darry. I risked everything to get close to him and you have no right to take that away."

"Pony, he's twenty one years old and he's from New York for God's sake. He's probably been with so many people, you'd just be another-"

"We've been through this before Darry and you still aren't listening. I don't care what he has or hasn't done, or who he has or hasn't done. And it isn't his fault that I'm gay."

"I don't care about that-"

"Yes you do. If you didn't you wouldn't have hurt him. You wouldn't be avoiding me. You could meet my eyes when we talk. I thought you'd understand."

"I almost understand Pony but I still don't want you to love him. He's been through more than he'll ever tell anyone and someday it will hurt you as much as him. Can you really live with someone that has a side you've never seen?"

"I manage here just fine." Pony said. Darry narrowed his eyes.

"Listen little man, we are done talking about this if all you can do is insult me." Darry said.

"It's clear we're done talking at all until you can listen."

Pony stormed out of the room to his own and slammed the door, starting when he turned and saw Soda sitting on the bed. Soda frowned.

"You're fightin' with Darry again, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Soda sighed and looked downcast. "I can't help it Soda. He doesn't wanna hear anything I say."

"You haven't been saying anything to me, so there's no chance of me getting in the middle either." Soda patted the bed and Pony sat down. Soda rubbed his shoulders. "How is Brooklyn?"

"Fine."

"I bet he's worried about you." Soda said.

"Why would he be worried about me? He's the one that's roughed up." Pony asked, blinking at Soda. Soda smiled.

"He always worries about you." Soda said.

"No more than anyone else in the gang-" Pony stopped as Soda smiled again.

"More than anyone else." Soda met Pony's eyes and Pony blinked. "Darry is the one that beat him up, huh?" Soda asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, they'll get over it." Soda said.

"So, how is Steve?"

(la la la)

After a few days, it was obvious that Pony was the only Curtis brother not seeing their significant other. Alone on a Friday night, no Soda, Darry, Justin, Steve or Two Bit. And the Brooklyn ban had yet to be lifted. What was a boy to do?

Pony slipped into Darry's room and sat on the bed, grabbing the phone to call Brooklyn. They'd spoken once or twice but it was hurried since they knew getting caught would be hell. Whether that hell was worse than the perpetual hell Pony was in, he wasn't sure. He dialed and waited.

"Hello?" Brooklyn's voice was quiet and it sounded as if Pony had woke him up.

"Hey Brooklyn."

"Hello lover." Brooklyn murmured. Pony laughed.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes." Brooklyn said.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind." Brooklyn said. He stretched on his bed and yawned, shivering at the soft brush of his down comforter against his chest and hips. He missed Pony and being alone in his heatless apartment and huge, chilled bed didn't help since he knew how much warmer it would be with Pony wrapped around his frame. And thoughts like those didn't help. His dreams echoed that ache in a more explicit manner and Pony's call had interrupted one.

"I miss you." Pony said.

"I don't." Brooklyn said, glancing down at his hips and withholding a groan.

"Ouch."

"I was having a dream about you." Brooklyn said.

"What kind of dream?" Pony asked. He settled against the pillows. Just hearing Brooklyn made him remember how sexy he was. He groaned a little when he thought about it.

"A very R rated one." Brooklyn chuckled at Pony's shocked sigh. "It's your fault, Mr. Take Me."

"I never did get you to agree to it." Pony said.

"I think it's implied that I'd agree to it at this point since the first time I see you I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you off."

"Is that what you did in your dream?"

"More or less."

"I bet you tossed me to the bed." Pony said.

"Do you like it like that?" Brooklyn murmured.

"I don't know how I like it yet." Pony said.

"I can guess. I'd make you a nice dinner."

"How thoughtful." Pony said.

"And dessert. Anything you wanted."

"You can cook?"

"Yes Pony. I can cook. I can also fuck. I think we've discussed this before." Brooklyn laughed.

"Not the second one."

"Well, let me continue. I walked over to your chair because you're bashful, despite valiant attempts to be bold and dominant. I know that's probably not what you want in bed, since you picked such a big, fierce guy like me."

"Hm." Pony said, shifting on the bed and feeling a tightness in his jeans he wasn't accustomed to.

"I leaned down to you and kissed you."

"Oh." Pony said.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to my room." Brooklyn said.

"I do." Pony murmured. He felt his hips buckle a little at the thought.

"I keep kissing you and pull you up. You have weak knees darlin', so I pull you closer."

"I'm kicking my shoes off."

"In the kitchen? You sound anxious." Brooklyn chuckled. "I want to carry you to the bedroom."

"No, let me hang on your neck, kissing you."

"All right. I shut the door behind me, because I'm a gentlemen like that."

"I want to pull your shirt off." Pony said.

"Consider it over my head and on the floor. You're wearing one of those dweebie flannels, hm? I'm taking it off. Green never was your color." Pony glanced at his flannel. The man had a point.

"What color do I look good in then?"

"Skin tones." Brooklyn murmured.

"I want to kiss your tattoos and your stomach." Pony whispered a soft moan as his pants grew too tight for comfort.

"Later. I want to know if you're wearing my boxers. I bet you are. I'm going to find out." Brooklyn said. Pony practically felt Brooklyn unzipping his jeans. He glanced down at his open fly. He was indeed wearing Brooklyn's boxers, the one with a particularly large heart on the fly.

"I am wearing your boxers."

"I know. Black and red isn't a good color combination for you. They need to go." Pony tended to agree. There they went.

"It's cold."

"I know. You're shaking. Why don't you sit on the bed?" Brooklyn murmured. His bed didn't seem so cold at the moment.

"That'd be nice." Pony said.

"I'm going to get down on my knees now." Brooklyn murmured.

"Why?" Pony asked.

"Because you look cold and you deserve something special for being so adorable." Brooklyn chuckled.

"What are you going to do?"

"You remember when I rolled you off the couch?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes." Pony said, groaning.

"Something like that with a little more tongue and teeth, less motion." Brooklyn said.

"Oh God."

"Fuck him." Brooklyn murmured.

"Fuck me." Pony said. His flush melted away. He could feel Brooklyn's mouth on him.

"I will. You can thrust more this time, just-"

"Can I put my hands in your hair?"

"Never have to ask. Um, your grip is, just tight enough." Brooklyn mumbled.

"Your hair is pretty." Pony murmured, eyes shut. His high pitch sigh of pleasure was greeted with a soft chuckle.

"You'd better start moaning rather than talking very soon. I'm going down on you, you are so hard."

"I am." Pony moaned. He fisted the sheets and he could almost feel the thick roots of Brooklyn's blonde hair. He could feel the heat of Brooklyn's mouth on his erection and he stroked it, unable to do anything other than submit to that voice telling him to give in and love it. Brooklyn's voice.

"I take more, my tongue is rolling against it in my mouth."

"Brooklyn-"

"I'm deep throating you. Is my mouth hot?" Brooklyn murmured.

"God yes." Pony whimpered.

"I'm sucking, licking, letting you thrust however hard you want."

"Oh God Brooklyn-" Pony's moans became louder.

"I'm looking up at you, sucking. Look at me. I want to see you cum." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn-"

"I love you."

Pony screamed Brooklyn's name as he came, arching up against his hand. He gasped for long moments afterward, wondering what exactly had occurred. Brooklyn's soft chuckle reeled him in. he recaptured the phone from near his side and sighed.

"I must give amazing head." Brooklyn said. His burgeoning erection brushed the down comforter and he withheld a moan. He was going to have to deal with that.

"You do. Hey Brooklyn?"

"Hm?" Brooklyn asked.

"I had a dream about you."

_Tehe. Please vote. Seriously, it will pay off... _


	15. You Didn't

_Well, it's been a while, but here we are. No lemon yet but you'll get one soon. Perhaps a holiday time present? Hm? Tell me what you think. Justin is back as a minor character in this chappie, sorry if that bugs you, but he serves an important purpose. _

Darry sighed. It became clear that Pony was not going to be a pleasant person under Darry's set embargo on any Brooklyn contact. And it did feel hypocritical, going to see Justin and knowing Pony sat at home counting the ways Darry was being unfair. Justin had mentioned something about it too. Darry sighed. Justin had more than mentioned it. After the fifth day Justin had asked Darry about it.

"Have you talked to Pony?" The blonde boy asked.

"We've talked." Darry said. He sat on the couch and slid closer, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist as he positioned himself between the thin boy's legs, pressing him to the couch slowly and inexorably, or so he thought.

"And?" Justin asked.

"And I'm still thinking about it." Darry said. He lowered his lips to capture Justin's but felt a soft finger on his lips, preventing the intended kiss. "What?"

"Maybe I'm still thinking about it." Justin said, narrowing his eyes.

"Justin-" Darry groaned. Justin pushed him up and slipped from under him.

"Maybe I'm thinking about only snuggling for a week." Justin said, stalking to the bedroom and throwing a smirk over his shoulders. "Maybe I'm thinking that you're too old for me."

So Darry was done thinking. He was resigned to his fate of having to deal with his brother dating his best friend. He was also resigned to tackling his over zealous boyfriend and taking him as fiercely as he should've that night.

(la la la)

"Soda, you can take the truck if you drop me off at work." Darry said.

"Cool." Soda said. Steve had the day off of work; he'd probably be going to school but later they could do something.

"I'm going over to help Justin with his apartment after work, his heater's acting up again. And you're going out with Steve aren't you, to fix that old women's gutters in the next town over?"

"Yeah."

"Well pick Pony up after school before you go. Take him to Brooklyn's place, he'll be able to do his homework and stuff there without being alone." Darry said. He was attempting to be nonchalant and it was a flawless performance but Soda smiled, as if he knew something was up.

"Okay Superman."

(la la la)

"New York?" Darry hollered. Brooklyn looked up from the blue prints and blinked.

"Yeah?"

"I've got some more blue prints to go over, they're in my office." Darry said, motioning for the blonde man to follow. Brooklyn followed him without another question. His shiner had faded and the bruises on his back were less atrocious but it was still an unpleasant coloring. Darry had to admit that it just made him look tuffer. He really was the bad ass of the gang.

"Something on your mind Darry?" He sat in the wooden chair in front of Darry's desk and Darry sat on the edge of the desk.

"Yeah." Darry met Brooklyn's eyes. "New York, do you honestly care about him?" Darry asked. Brooklyn titled his head, his dark lashes fluttering.

"If I didn't care about him, why would I be sticking around so that you could kick my ass? If he was just going to be some fuck in a little shit town in Oklahoma, why am I still here? Besides Darry, you're a hard ass, but you're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother."

"That doesn't have anything to do with it-"

"Yes it does. I know what I'm risking and I know how careful I have to be. I know I could lose everything."

"And you'd still do it for him?" Darry asked. Brooklyn nodded. Darry sighed. He'd risked hurting Pony and their gang in the same way with Justin. Hell, he'd hurt Justin in the process and almost lost it all. Darry sighed and stood up, reaching for Brooklyn's hand. Brooklyn stood up, eye to eye with Darry and took his hand.

"I hope you aren't going to hit me again." Brooklyn said.

"Naw." Darry shook his head and pulled him close, chest to chest. Brooklyn started a little since that was what his gang members had once done. "You take care of him New York."

"I will." Brooklyn said.

"Soda is dropping him off later. No one is going to be at home tonight so you're baby sitting." Darry said. He patted Brooklyn's arm. "And if you pull any New York style gang busting shit around him, I will make you cry." Darry's icy eyes pierced Brooklyn's as his vicious grin reclaimed his face.

"I love you too boss."

(la la la)

Pony walked out of school and started. Soda was driving Darry's truck. He jumped in, smiling.

"Hey little brother." Soda said. His grin was more pronounced than usual.

"Hey Sodapop. What brings you here?"

"I'm picking you up since Darry is busy and I don't mind spending a little time with my brother." Soda smiled and ruffled Pony's hair. "I brought chocolate bars and soda."

"Thanks. Where do you want to go?" Pony said, opening a chocolate bar.

"You can eat on the way to Brooklyn's place."

"What?" Pony said. He almost choked.

"I have some gutter cleaning to do with Stevey and Darry said to drop you off at Brooklyn's so a responsible adult can keep an eye on you. He's wise to go with Brooklyn over me and Stevey with a ladder and a hose."

"Yeah." Pony said.

"So I guess Darry and Brooklyn made up." Soda said.

"I guess so."

"Are you gonna tell me what they were fighting about to begin with?" Soda asked. Pony fidgeted. How could he explain it without getting specific? "I know it involved you." Soda said. He looked sideways at Pony as he stopped at a light and Pony sighed.

"I guess Darry thought Brooklyn was a bad influence on me or something." Pony said. He couldn't help but flush. It was an over simplification if anything.

"He's no worse than Dally was. And I think he really cares about you." Soda said. He frowned. "He cares about you a lot. Know what I mean, Pon?"

"I think so." Pony said. He stared at his hands as he finished off the chocolate bar and sighed. "The same way Steve cares about you, right?" Soda smiled. He pulled into the apartment complex where Brooklyn lived and put the truck in park near Brooklyn's place.

"Yeah. Well, here we are. I'll see you tomorrow baby brother." Pony got out and shut the door. He started walking and glanced back as Soda reached across and rolled down the window. "Tell Brooklyn I said hi, and make sure he knows that if he makes you cry, I'll kick his ass too." Soda burned out on the way out of the parking lot and Pony smiled. His brothers forgot that if Brooklyn made Pony cry, Brooklyn would kick his own ass first and foremost.

Pony slipped in the door and started. Brooklyn was standing in the hallway, drying his hair off with a towel, pink silk boxers clinging to his thighs as his bare chest boasted his many tattoos and scars.

Brooklyn looked up just in time to catch Pony and meet his lips. His knees weakened as Pony's legs wrapped around his waist. He wrapped his arms low on Pony's back as Pony's arms came around his neck. Pony's fingers tightened in his hair as Brooklyn let his tongue slip into their kiss. Pony tasted like chocolate.

Pony felt the entire world melt away as Pony's hand stroked his back during their kiss. He opened his eyes and saw Brooklyn's heavily lidded eyes meet his as he smiled into their kiss. Pony broke it off to breath and Brooklyn smiled. He kissed Pony's forehead.

"I should say hello before Daddy sees you and tackles us." Brooklyn said.

"Okay." Pony said, resting his head against Brooklyn's neck.

"Hello lover." Brooklyn murmured. On cue, Daddy came running from the spare bedroom and leapt up at them, his paws hitting Brooklyn's thighs as they tumbled against the wall. Pony pressed against the pink boxers and smiled. Brooklyn was very happy to see him.

"I missed you." Pony said. He felt tears in his eyes and shut them, leaning his face against Brooklyn's chest as Daddy continued to do his outrageous happy dance.

"I was scared Darry was going to tell me to get the fuck out of his brother's life for good." Brooklyn said. He felt hot tears on his bare chest and tilted Pony's chin up. He leaned down and kissed him as Pony's legs slipped to the floor. He broke the kiss and nuzzled Pony's neck. "I was scared I'd lose you."

"Well you didn't." Pony said. Brooklyn smiled as his hands slipped lower, pushing Pony's waist up against his, noting the flush as Pony turned his face away.

"And now I get to take you."

_Not this chapter he doesn't. Oh I'm cruel I know. Leave me a review and I'll write faster. _


	16. Every Tomorrow

_Sorry I took so flipping long but trust me, it was worth the weight. In my humble opinion, this is the best thing I've written in quite a while. Sooo tell me if you agree._

_Btw, full out boy sex this chappie, be warned._

_Btw, g.p.a. is grade point average and it is the definition of stress to a high school, umkay? _

_P.S. This lemon is dedicated to Soda's Lover because she's amazing._

_**Last time: (standing in Brooklyn's apartment)**_

"_**And now I get to take you." **_

Pony gasped a little as Brooklyn's grin turned very predatory. He kissed Pony and chuckled.

"You're blushing."

"You're making me blush." Pony said, turning his red face away from the gentle kisses that reminded him of Brooklyn's duel nature, predatory but loving. Pony always heard crocodiles were caring to their young even though their smile hid a world of hurt. Brooklyn reminded him of that.

"No, you're thinking of what I could do to make you blush though." Brooklyn caught his chin and turned his face so their eyes met before he kissed Pony. He smiled. "Now I'm making you blush."

"Now you're just torturing me."

"Am I? I'm sorry." He pushed Pony backwards against the wall and smiled before going down on his knees. "Let me make it up to you. I'll make you dinner afterwards." Pony started a little as Brooklyn undid his jeans.

"Brooklyn-" It almost sounded like a plea.

"What? Dinner first?" Brooklyn said. He peered up, smiling.

"No, but, I-"

"This will just make you last longer later." Brooklyn said. He winked and Pony was done protesting. "Use your hands to, you know." Brooklyn said, pulling Pony's boxers down and glancing up at him.

"Okay." Pony's voice cracked and Brooklyn smiled. Pony shivered as Brooklyn exposed his burgeoning erection.

"I'm making up for lost time. Tell me if I'm going too fast for you." Brooklyn said. Pony glanced down at Brooklyn as he sat on his knees, letting his arms hang around Pony's hipbones as he kissed the tip of Pony's erection. He glanced up at Pony. "Do you want this?"

"I want all of this."

Pony let his hands slip into Brooklyn's hair as Brooklyn's grip around his hips tightened. He smiled and winked before taking the head of Pony's erection in his mouth. He rested his palm on the small of Pony's back and sucked on the tip for a long moment. He looked up at Pony and smiled.

"You should watch."

"I don't know if I can-"

"Just try. It'll make it better." Brooklyn murmured before laying an open mouthed kiss on the head of Pony's erection.

"Okay." Pony stuttered.

Brooklyn doubted Pony's ability to watch since he was already blushing and a little frightened but he also doubted his own ability to look up at the boy. He couldn't for anyone else, ever. When he had sex, which he'd avoided, especially in prison, he could never look at whoever he was fucking. And the one or two people who'd fucked him, well, he tried to shut his eyes so he could pretend that'd never happened. It didn't work. He was hoping that with his eyes open, Pony would never feel the same.

Pony tilted his head down to look at Brooklyn, his hands still buried in the blonde hair. He wasn't guiding, more of gentle petting since Brooklyn knew what he was doing. Pony bit his lip against the impending moan and felt his hips buckle. His breathing trembled and he wondered why Brooklyn wasn't looking up himself if it was so great. But then again, he didn't really need any reassurance that this was amazing.

Brooklyn shivered as Pony's fingers brushed against his ear as they lost grip in his hair. He tightened his grip on Pony's shaking hips and pulled him closer, almost choking as he did so. His jaw went lax and Pony's long withheld moan finally broke his restraint as sweat beaded on his forehead. He hated doing this but Pony loved it. He could never hide it. He loved the feelings, the gently debauched innocence. And he never knew how Brooklyn really felt about it because he hid too much from Pony. Brooklyn didn't want Pony to know he hated giving head. He wanted Pony to know that he loved seeing Pony happy.

Brooklyn started when Pony's hips bucked into his mouth as he came. He should've expected it but damn, Pony was strong.

Pony felt his bones turn to water as Brooklyn pulled away and he sank to his knees, folding his frame into Brooklyn's. He tried to regain his breath and noticed Brooklyn wince as he swallowed. He gasped once more and pushed Brooklyn's shoulders suddenly and as strong as he could. Brooklyn made a strange "ooaf" sound but didn't move more than an inch or so, resting his hands on the carpet and blinking at Pony. Pony blinked back at him.

"Can I help you?" Brooklyn asked. He would smile but Pony seemed confused.

"I want to, do it to you." Pony slid onto of Brooklyn, his weight not forcing Brooklyn down an inch. He kissed Brooklyn's neck and Brooklyn turned his entire body away so that Pony straddled his hipbone.

"No." Brooklyn said. Pony stared at him, jaw clenched and flushing and blinked.

"Brooklyn-" He reached to touch Brooklyn and started as the older man slipped from under him with a wary smile.

"I've got something in the oven." Brooklyn stalked off to the kitchen and Pony blinked. He got up and followed.

"Brooklyn, I-" He stopped, seeing Brooklyn pulling a dish covered in foil out. "oh, you were serious."

"A little. Pony, I don't like getting head." Brooklyn said. He bit his lip.

"I don't believe you." (No one would, he's a dude after all…)

"Not everyone is as good as me Pony. I don't want you to give me head and since I'm going to be having a more intimate," Brooklyn tugged on Pony's unbuckled belt. "encounter, I don't need it either." Pony flushed and buttoned his jeans.

"You made it seem, serious."

"Don't take it seriously. I'm clearly being the girl in this relationship."

"What?"

"You haven't seen me or been home in over a week, and my fist response is to hug you, give you head and make you dinner. Why don't I do the laundry while you take a nap and drink beer, hm?" Brooklyn kissed Pony's forehead and turned around to the foil-covered dish. Pony slipped up behind Brooklyn and peered over his shoulders, letting his arms hang over the older man's shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Fish." Brooklyn said.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to cook fish."

"I've tried it a couple times. Daddy does not like trout, especially burnt rainbow trout." Brooklyn said. Pony chuckled. Pony noticed that Brooklyn shivered as his breath brushed the older man's ear and smiled, huddling closer and wrapping his arms lower, under his arms around his chest, bringing his waist to Brooklyn's back. Brooklyn's entire body seemed to stutter under his tight tee shirt. Pony let his cheek rest against Brooklyn's shoulder and felt his slow exhale.

"I love you." Pony whispered. Brooklyn had to rest his frame against the counter for a moment.

"If you want dinner and for me to not burn the apartment down, you'll have to let go, if only for a while." Pony smiled at his ability to make Brooklyn lose control. Brooklyn, the New York gang member. Pony made him lose his grip on reality. Pony loosened his grip and smiled up at Brooklyn as he turned around, facing Pony. He leaned down and kissed Pony. "It's amazing how crazy you make me."

"I noticed." Pony said.

"Go sit down, Romeo." Brooklyn murmured.

"Okay Juliet." Pony stalked off and Brooklyn snapped a dishtowel at his thigh, getting a high-pitched yelp.

"I think it's done. Fish is supposed to be kinda pink, right?"

"That's comforting." Pony murmured.

"Well, even if I had set the main course on fire, I already made dessert."

"Ooo, what'd you make?"

"Not til you try the weird fish and the side dishes. Soda told me you like some simple stuff and I made some weird stuff I picked up in New York. And you have to eat some oysters even if you don't like them." He said, raising his voice as Pony sat at the dining table and petted Daddy.

"Why?"

"Because they're good for you." Brooklyn stuck his head out of the little kitchen and winked.

"I don't know what that means but I'm sure if you made it it'll be wonderful."

"Well, Ace and an Italian girl I knew taught me. She was a chief in her parents' bistro. Amazing lasagna."

"Was she pretty?"

"Gorgeous. Her father wanted to kill me anytime my eyes left the floor. And her mother went after me with a rolling pin the first time she saw me." Brooklyn said. Pony laughed. "Not much different from Darry's response I suppose."

"Oh, by the way, Soda said if you make me cry, he'll kick your ass too. Probably after Darry."

"I figured. You know, the fancy Italian and Spanish foods, not even the fish is giving me trouble, it's this damn macaroni and cheese." Brooklyn said. Pony peered in the kitchen and then walked in, stirring said dish.

"Is this from a box?"

"No."

"It looks good."

"Well stir away, make sure it doesn't get stuck to the bottom of the pot." Brooklyn said. He shuffled around the kitchen and Pony blinked. He was wearing a black apron now. He looked good in it. Pony smiled and waited for Brooklyn to turn his back to him before yanking the apron stings. They were double knotted. Brooklyn looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm stirring." Pony said. He made an attempt at an innocent grin.

"Good."

Brooklyn set the table a while later and sat Pony down. He had a few little dishes and the fish, a cake pan on the end of the table. He sat down next to Pony and cut a piece of fish for him.

"Help yourself."

"Thanks." He took a bite of the fish, hesitantly and saw Brooklyn smile and roll his eyes. "It's good."

"I know. I've practiced. Which is why I will partake lightly of fish." He smiled.

"How was work with Darry this week?" Pony asked.

"Not bad. It was just like before I met you all except not quite as chummy." Brooklyn said.

"No way."

"No, it wasn't bad. Darry is good at ignoring something that he's thinking about all the time. Although I'm sure I'll be getting more glares from now on." Brooklyn said. "Try the oysters." Brooklyn said.

"They look weird." Pony said. He recoiled from the dish and Brooklyn rolled his eyes. He ate one.

"See?"

"I don't know." Pony said. Brooklyn put another in his mouth and closed the gap between them, kissing Pony. The oyster ended up in Pony's mouth.

"See?" Brooklyn smiled as Pony ate it.

"I'm only eating it because I approve of how it got in my mouth."

(La la la I approve too)

Pony smiled as Brooklyn cut into the cake, right in the middle. He blinked as Brooklyn handed him a piece. White rainbow confetti cake and chocolate cake met in the middle in strange swirls and Brooklyn smiled.

"It looks simple but it was a bitch to make and get it to be kinda pretty."

"So, one side is chocolate and the other rainbow?"

"Yes. Sexy huh?" Brooklyn smiled lop sided and took a bite of the cake. Pony tried it and raised his eyebrow.

"It's amazing."

"Orgasmic even." Brooklyn said. He watched Pony flush.

"Uhuh."

They ate in silence and Brooklyn stood up, knowing Pony's wide eyes were on him. He pulled his apron off over his head and walked to Pony's chair. He leaned down and tilted Pony's face up, kissing him and letting his tongue stroke deep inside Pony's mouth.

"I'm tired of seeing those wide eyes staring at me like I'm going to pounce on you and eat you." Brooklyn murmured. "So I might as well give you a reason to stare." He kissed Pony's neck and let his face rest near Pony's.

"Was I staring?"

"Yes. And you seem nervous." Brooklyn said. He kissed Pony's ear.

"I'm not." Pony said, stiffening.

"You are. With no real reason to be. I would do anything for you, even if it means doing nothing at all. Okay?"

"Okay." Brooklyn kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's neck. "Brooklyn, could you do something for me?"

"Anything." Brooklyn murmured, shutting his eyes as his lips brushed Pony's neck.

"I want you to carry me to your bed and, I want to, to-"

"Make love?" Brooklyn offered. He figured if Pony didn't have to say the awkward and or corny part he'd get more of his eloquent love words.

"Yes. Now, tomorrow and every day I can possibly have you. Every minute that I can possibly kiss you, and every second I can possibly touch you, I want you." Pony gripped Brooklyn's shirt collar and pulled him into a forceful kiss, a brilliant flush lighting his cheeks. Brooklyn staggered under his grip, smiling into their kiss as he wrapped his arms around Pony and picked him up, feeling the sinewy legs wrap around him.

Brooklyn carried Pony to the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed. He kissed Pony and began to unbutton Pony's flannel. Pony shivered since he'd never been undressed and not very many people touched him, especially for sustained periods of time and especially with the intent to leave him naked but not chilled. Brooklyn continued unbuttoning the flannel, feeling gentle touches on different parts of his shoulders and chest from unsure, questing fingers. Brooklyn slipped Pony's flannel off and undid Pony's pants, kissing the boy's naval as he stood and shimmied out of his shoes and socks.

Pony shimmied out of his pants and blinked at Brooklyn. Brooklyn kicked off his shoes and Pony stared as he pulled his tee shirt off, the curve of his arms drawing the lines of his muscular chest to the point that Pony wanted to melt. He really wanted to touch Brooklyn's chest, run his fingers over scars, tattoos and muscled curves and, he wasn't sure what else.

"Nice boxers." Brooklyn said. Pony flushed and glanced down at them. When he looked up Brooklyn's jeans had hit the floor and he knelt down on the bed. He guided Pony down against the pillows and kissed him, lowering his frame close to Pony's as heat began to rise to their skin. He kissed Pony and nuzzled his neck, kissing his shoulder down to his chest with light, caressing kisses that gradually slowed as his tongue lapped at Pony's silken flesh.

Pony found his jaw clenching against the impending strange noises of pleasure and realized that his method wouldn't work much longer. He found himself biting his knuckle and arching, feeling overwhelmed by the varying sensations that all cried out to him to do something. He cried out as Brooklyn kissed his stomach.

Brooklyn was really on top of him, making his entire world shake as it shrank and made Brooklyn seem like everything. Pony felt overwhelmed, naïve and young. Vulnerable in a way he couldn't decide if he liked.

"You don't have to be quiet." Brooklyn murmured.

"I-" Pony started a little as Brooklyn gently changed their positions, smiling up at Pony's flushed face. He knew Pony was overwhelmed and he also knew how to fix the problem.

"You shouldn't try to make yourself quiet. I want to hear you." He kissed Pony and stroked his back.

"I-" Pony was going to protest but Brooklyn leaned his face up to Pony's chest and flicked his tongue across his nipple. Pony moaned.

"See?" Brooklyn kissed Pony.

"What about the neighbors?" Pony asked.

"Fuck the neighbors. They should be jealous. Tomorrow the police from three states over will call to see who the lucky man is. This is going to make you feel like you never lived until this moment."

"Brooklyn-" Pony shut his eyes as Brooklyn let his fingers drift across his ear as his lips caressed Pony's throat. This sounded familiar and this time, Pony was done waiting.

"You are about to forget your name, your troubles and everything that isn't me in you. You will loose consciousness, just because-" Brooklyn rolled back on top of Pony and a second later they were both boxer-less. "your senses can't handle the pleasure." Brooklyn reached into the nightstand for a condom and some lube. He guided Pony to rest his knees over his shoulders and kissed his inner thighs.

"And, you'll still be here tomorrow?" Pony asked, watching Brooklyn slip the condom on, noticing an exhale of restraint as he spread lube on his fingers. He leaned forward and kissed Pony when he saw the shivering anxiety written into his features.

"Every tomorrow we have."

Brooklyn started a little when Pony lunged forward and kissed him, griping his neck to the point of scratching him. Brooklyn wrapped an arm around Pony and lingered near the boy's face as their kiss slowed.

"Do we have to do it like this? It's hard to breath, and, you're so far away-"

"I'd get a hell of a lot closer." Brooklyn murmured. Pony's chilled fingers brushed across his neck. He was glancing down at Brooklyn's chest and thighs, wondering how badly those tattoos hurt.

"I want you closer all the time." Pony said, flushing. "Can we do that?"

"Of course."

Pony flushed since Brooklyn wouldn't be explaining it with words any further, knowing Pony would prefer it to the gentle, guiding touches he used instead. He eased Pony back onto the mattress and shuffled to the narrow space between the boy's thighs. Pony flushed as Brooklyn touched his thighs and spread them, tossing his head to the pillow to look away. Brooklyn slipped Pony's legs around his waist and leaned forward, resting his palms on either side of Pony as his long, lean frame spread out.

"Pony?" Pony opened an eye. Brooklyn was a lot closer. Less than an inch from his face.

"What?"

"If you don't open your eyes and look up at me, at least occasionally, I'm not fucking you." Brooklyn murmured, dropping a chaste kiss on Pony's cheek as his gentle reminder sank in. Pony turned his face to meet Brooklyn's eyes and flinched as their noses bumped.

"I'm looking. And if you don't fuck me, I'll, I'll-"

"Kick my ass?" Brooklyn offered, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I will."

"I don't doubt it." Brooklyn murmured.

Brooklyn was done talking for a while as he lowered himself to Pony's thighs. Judging the state of both their boxers, which were somewhere on the floor from moments earlier, he needed a quick preparation. But then again, it was Pony's first time.

Pony shut his eyes briefly as he felt Brooklyn's lips on his thighs again, his teeth edging out on occasion to made Pony squirm. He shut his eyes merely to avoid seeing something that would make him loose control in an instant. He wanted to last for Brooklyn and coming before Brooklyn had even, done whatever he needed a condom for was not his idea of a good time. Pony had a general idea about what was going to happen but doubted how.

"Brooklyn-"

Pony's voice lost motivation to do anything other than trail off in a gasp. Brooklyn was- his tongue had just-

"Fuck." His tongue was tracing the ring of muscles in Pony's opening and Pony didn't even know that anything touching him there could feel so amazing.

Pony arched against the bed, fists clenched as his moans became genuine expressions of pleasure that made his brain want to jump out of his skull and let his senses reign free. Brooklyn let his tongue thrust in again and used the opportunity to slip a finger in. Pony's moan grew softer and faded to a near whimper. Brooklyn winced.

Pony didn't realize that his moan trailed off until Brooklyn looked down at him, eyebrow raised.

"Does it hurt too much?"

"It hurts but, no, please, don't stop."

"Tell me if it hurts too much. Tell me to stop."

"No. Don't." Pony murmured. Brooklyn blinked and lowered himself again.

Pony moaned louder as Brooklyn added another finger and shifted them in and out. It felt so strange that Pony's only response was to make noise since silence would've made him crazy. It felt strange, almost like when his muscles stretched too far in track but then the motion was burning him. And then Brooklyn's long, thin fingers hit something in him that made his vision sputter and his entire frame jump.

Then the motion in him stopped.

"Brooklyn-"

Pony jumped again as Brooklyn blew air against that same spot through his stretched opening, making Pony twist and arch as he almost yelped for the strange, intense sensations wracking his body. He barely felt the third finger since he was still reeling from Brooklyn's effort.

Pony had just recovered, unclenching his shut eyes and blinking as he realized how hard he was. Brooklyn was again positioned between his thighs and he spread them, flushing as he let his legs wrap around Brooklyn. Brooklyn inched closer and Pony felt his erection touch his thigh.

"Are you ready?" Brooklyn asked. He kissed Pony's collar.

"Yes." Pony said.

"Are you sure?" Brooklyn asked again.

"Yes. I can't wait much longer."

"Neither can I. But I can stop if you don't-"

"Brooklyn-" Pony moaned and tightened his legs around Brooklyn. Brooklyn chuckled but understood.

Pony watched as Brooklyn's jaw clenched. He moved slow and deliberate, guiding his erection to Pony's opening slowly. The first inch would be the longest as Pony's moan emphasized the painful stretch. Pony gripped Brooklyn's arm as it rested palm down on the mattress, his face close to Pony's chest. He felt Brooklyn's hand on his thighs, spreading them the last little bit.

"It'll help if I do the first part a little faster. The pain will stop a lot sooner." Pony nodded, feeling the sweat on his forehead drip. He cried out a little as Brooklyn thrust in, almost completely in Pony with little more than a hip bobble. He was powerful and strong, but he knew how to control every muscle to perfection. "A little further." Brooklyn murmured.

The last inch was the shortest and drew a near shout from Pony. He flushed at the volume of his own voice and smiled as Brooklyn lowered himself, his erection deep in Pony.

"The neighbors are jealous." Brooklyn purred as his tongue dipped in Pony's ear.

"I can't remember my name or my g.p.a." Pony groaned as he wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's shoulders.

"You are going to pass out."

Brooklyn pulled his hips back an inch or so and slid back in, the motion fluid and gentle as Pony shut his eyes, pulling his face close to Brooklyn's, his arms wrapped tight around the older man. He had thought their position would be more flat against the bed but he was curled up and around Brooklyn and he knew Brooklyn was supporting most of their combined weight since he felt a lean arm around his frame and the other propped them up. And Pony knew that this position would make them feel as if no matter how long and lunging Brooklyn's thrusts were, that they were never really separated.

Pony whimpered as Brooklyn slid further out and waited, gasping. Pony knew what he wanted and he opened his eyes, blinking up at Brooklyn's darkened eyes. His soul stared back at Pony, so open and vulnerable that tears stung Pony's eyes. This was the picture of the man he loved, stretched, open and waiting for Pony to accept him.

"Please."

Pony murmured, feeling tears leave his eyes as he leaned his face to Brooklyn's chest. Brooklyn understood and thrust in, harder than last time as it drew a moan from Pony. He went further out the next stroke and felt Pony's frame jump. He knew he shouldn't go out further and didn't, letting his hips make a gentle, circular motion as he thrust in and out, the out motion slowly dissipating as his speed increased to meet the demands of the moaning boy beneath him, whose fingernails bit into his back to express how good he felt.

"Brooklyn, I'm, close." Pony knew he was scratching Brooklyn because he felt blood under his nails but he couldn't help it. He thought it'd be more painful since Brooklyn's strokes kept drawing further out, the last one had nearly made him scream, but then Brooklyn knew the length of thrusts to use and didn't bother trying for longer, harder ones. He hadn't expected such a perfect pace, such a perfect feeling of being completed by each stroke that never failed to touch that spot in him that made him arch. He thought he knew the true feeling of ecstasy.

Then Brooklyn's hand slipped to Pony's erection as his lips found Pony's once more.

Pony's world slipped away; he couldn't moan as his senses stuttered under true ecstasy. He watched Brooklyn's hips move against his as Brooklyn's tongue slipped against his, knowing Brooklyn's thrusts were pinning his erection to a spot in Pony that belonged to Brooklyn and Brooklyn only. Every muscle in both their bodies was tensed and engaged, waiting for the second when it would simultaneously begin and end in a screaming climax.

"Pony, how close are you?" Brooklyn asked as he broke their kiss.

"Very."

Brooklyn's thrusts suddenly got harder and his pace quickened. Pony moaned and threw his head back as Brooklyn's last strokes drew him to a shuddering climax that blinded him even as his new lover came inside him.

Brooklyn lowered them both the last few inches to the mattress and gently unlocked Pony's knees from the small of his back, slipping out of the boy and collapsing to the mattress. He slipped his arms around Pony and they panted against each other for long moments. Brooklyn smiled as he kissed Pony's forehead.

Pony's eyes were shut. Brooklyn kissed his eyelids and smiled as he whispered.

"Any day, every minute and second, you can have me."

_Tell me whatcha think. Like the dialogue during their first time or did it make the chappie too long? Are we IC okay here? Talk to me please. Feel free to make requests too, since they're officially entering the "sexually active" stage of the relationship. _

_Love and coffee, Shadows Run_


	17. We Will

Pony woke but kept his eyes shut, letting his limbs stretch as he wondered where he was. Why he was so warm and tired, despite the sunlight stretching across his closed eyes that reminded him of the time. He shuffled around to a more comfortable position and sighed. He felt a gentle breath stirring across his bare shoulder and was tempted to open his eyes but didn't. It was just Soda.

Warm lips and a hot, sweeping tongue made Pony doubt his "it was just Soda" assessment as memories flooded his mind. He felt Brooklyn's hand cup his cheek as he broke their kiss but kept his eyes shut.

"Good morning lover." Brooklyn murmured. Pony opened his eyes as he stared at Brooklyn. Brooklyn kissed his forehead and rested his head back on the pillow, shutting his eyes. Pony stared at Brooklyn's face, his dusky lashes hiding his topaz eyes as his tan body, dark tattoos, darker than any shade Pony thought possible on human skin, the complete picture of what he wanted in life, and what had been given to him. And Brooklyn wanted to give it to him. Everything. He wanted to give, share and love everything with Pony.

Pony dared to reach out and caress Brooklyn's face. His fingertips traced the arch of his cheek, then his eyebrow and trailed to his temple into his hairline. Pony was surprised with a very subdued moan voiced. Brooklyn trembled at his touch. He opened his eyes, dirty blonde eye lashes hung low. He overlapped Pony's hand with his and held it over his cheek, swallowing and taking a breath.

"Brooklyn-" Pony was about to question his actions when Brooklyn slid next to him, Pony's arm slipping over his shoulders as they laid side by side. Brooklyn's arm slipped under Pony's, freeing his hand.

"I love you." Brooklyn's eyes met Pony's as he spoke and there was no hesitation in his voice. Pony was left speechless and Brooklyn rested his lips on his forehead before shutting his eyes again, a soft sigh stirring the hair on Pony's forehead.

"I want to wake up like this every morning." Pony whispered, letting his eyes shut as his body reminded him of the long night.

"We will."

_I suck at morning after scenes, so I figured I'd keep it short. Too tired for lemon right at this moment but you feel free to give me ideas. I've been working on a long chapter about Brooklyn's past but I need more time to pass before we delve into a serious relationship. Aka, time for some hawt monkey sex! I mean... Nuthin. So if you've been dying to see something, do tell._

_Luvs, will update sooner, _

_Shadows Run_


	18. Better Things

_Hello all. I thank you for your reviews. Read on and review please please please please please. Did I mention please?_

Brooklyn yawned as he read the course catalog. Pony and Darry were forcing him back into college. He'd been a semester away from a two-year degree when he got put in the cooler before he left New York. It'd been a few days since he and Pony had made love. Pony had to go back to school and every time he saw Brooklyn he couldn't help but flush but his eyelashes would flutter to cover the intense desire for more.

It was Friday again. Darry was dropping Pony off before he went to class. Finals week left Darry busy with study groups, Soda was working with Steve on their little handy man business and Two Bit was likely still trying to reaffirm his heterosexuality after the encounter with Ace all those weeks ago.

Brooklyn chuckled. They'd get along once Ace was done hitting on Two Bit. If Two Bit's pants lasted that long.

Brooklyn didn't know what classes to take. He needed to take a biology course and elective credits. Maybe another art class. He'd been well on his way to becoming an architect and if he tested into the right level of classes, it wouldn't take much more. Maybe he should take an art class or two. He'd loved them in high school and his old college. He pretended not to but when people saw his sketches it was a moot point to deny it. He sighed.

It'd been a while since he'd drawn anything. He drew in pen. Not those cheap plastic things either. He was a pen snob. Pens with thin tips that could let a lot of ink flow if he drew the curve just right. Pen seemed better for drawing. More permanent. More real. He drew people and they would fade in pencil. He hated a faded drawing. Pen didn't fade. Pen lines were strong, true to form and permanent. They incorporated his errors to make a sketch real, rather than erased over and perfected impermanence.

Brooklyn sighed. College made him think too much. He preferred living in the moment, and only the moments that he liked. With the gang. Driving in the moonlight. Running with Daddy. Watching the sunset from his bed. Watching Pony flush. Smelling Pony's hair as he laid in Brooklyn's arms. Holding him while he dreamt. Kissing him when he woke. Those were good moments. Everything else could go fuck itself.

(la la la hehehe)

Pony opened Brooklyn's bedroom door and smiled. He'd fallen asleep. Pony looked closer. Brooklyn had fallen asleep looking at the college course catalog. He was going to pounce, like he would've pounced on Soda or Darry but he waited. He watched Brooklyn's gentle breath draw, watching the dusk colored lashes as they lay still on his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his tattoos were easily discernable when the only motion was the soft movement of his breathing. His face looked so calm. His intense jewel tone eyes didn't reflect that icy core of defense. His jaw wasn't clenching to withhold anger or pain. His cheekbones weren't flushed with anger or heat.

Pony sighed. He was so, peaceful.

The perfect pray to pounce on.

(la la la hehehe)

Brooklyn ignored whoever was attempting to pummel him because he was busy having a dream involving Pony and ice cream. Then Daddy joined whoever was bouncing on and around him and he opened his eyes just as they tumbled to his chest. He lost his breath as Pony stared down at him. He let his hands wander to Pony's hips and smiled. He leaned up and kissed Pony and laid back down under the thin boy.

"Nice to see you too." Daddy licked Brooklyn's face and jumped off the bed, running to the other room. Pony smiled.

"I missed you." Pony said.

"I can tell. Your greeting is much like Daddy's." Brooklyn said. He ran his hands down lower from Pony's hips to his thighs. The pressure from Pony's inner thighs on Brooklyn's waist was not helping the averted wet dream from earlier either. Pony noticed and flushed.

"You're-"

"Horny? A touch. You interrupted a very dream, again." Brooklyn murmured. Pony shifted and Brooklyn shut his eyes, exhaling. "Allow me to get up and wipe the dog saliva off my face and we can copulate again to your satisfaction." Brooklyn said. Pony laughed and slipped off him. He slipped his legs over the side of the bed and started untying his shoes, watching Brooklyn wash his face and hands.

"By the way, you smell nice." Pony said. He stood up on the bed and pulled his shirt off, slipping out of his jeans. Brooklyn glanced at his, eyebrow arched.

"Thank you. Damn, how many pairs of my boxers do you have?" He smiled. He walked to the bed and slipped out of his jeans.

"I took the liberty of relieving you of the heart ones. I was tempted to take the whale ones but I didn't. They're a little too presumptuous for me."

Brooklyn smiled at Pony and Pony walked into his arms, slipping from the bed to him in a gentle dropping motion. Brooklyn held him so that Pony's face was above his. Pony wrapped his legs around Brooklyn's waist and smiled down at him. Brooklyn stared into his eyes and Pony saw his eyes dull as his smile widened.

"Are you saying the aren't presumptuous for me?" Brooklyn asked. Pony flushed and Brooklyn knew his reply would be risqué.

"Judging by whatever is rubbing against me, they aren't presumptuous in the least." Brooklyn laughed and set him on the bed, climbing over him and leaning down to kiss him.

"Do you want to-"

"Yes." Pony said.

"I could've said, 'do you want to spend the night outside with Daddy." Brooklyn said. He kissed Pony's throat, feeling his fleeting pulse.

"We both know what you were going to say, and what you wanted to say." He flushed as his boldness ran out, leaving his hand at Brooklyn's navel. Brooklyn smiled.

"And we both know where we both wanted your hand to go." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again. Pony leaned forward and Brooklyn leaned back, smiling at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Brooklyn said.

"You know, when we, when you, well, when we saw each other last time?" Pony asked. He blushed already even though Brooklyn had no idea why.

"Yes."

"When you, first, saw me?"

"When I gave you head?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah." Pony said.

"What about it?"

"How did you do it? I tried, and I can't do it, all the way." Pony flushed an amazing hue of the darkest pink Brooklyn had seen.

"Who have you been trying this on?" Brooklyn snickered.

"Well, Darry got bananas and I was bored-" Brooklyn snorted and rolled to his side as he laughed to the point of pain. "Stop laughing! It's not that funny." Pony said. He pushed on Brooklyn's side and Brooklyn continued laughing.

"Oh come on, if you saw me trying to deep throat a banana, you'd laugh too." Brooklyn looked up at Pony as he rested on his side and Pony slipped to straddle his hips.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'd let you try on something other than a banana." Pony slipped his hand toward Brooklyn's clothed waist and Brooklyn caught his hand. He narrowed his eyes a little and exhaled.

"No."

"Brooklyn-" Pony tried to touch him with his other hand and Brooklyn caught it.

"No." Brooklyn said again. He met Pony's eyes to attempt to emphasize his point but he wasn't convincing Pony that he didn't want head. He pressed his hips down against Brooklyn's side and would've slide Brooklyn to his back but Brooklyn had already rolled onto his stomach to avoid the contact.

"Brooklyn, why not?" Pony laid flat on top of Brooklyn and let his face rest near Brooklyn's, his lips treacherously near his earlobe.

"Because." Brooklyn murmured. He wasn't talking much because he knew it would make Pony stay where he was longer. Brooklyn's burgeoning erection hardened the instant Pony rested his frame over Brooklyn's. Brooklyn bit his lip to withhold a moan that Pony's mere presence on top of him made damn near impossible to stop. He wished Pony would move his hips against his but he didn't hope for that kind of dominance from Pony. Yet. He didn't know if he wanted it either but it still made him horny.

Apparently it made Pony horny too because he undulated against Brooklyn and they both gasped.

Brooklyn rolled over and sat up, holding Pony close and nuzzling his neck. He let his lips trace Pony's throat and he breathed in the soft, clean scent of his lover.

"Because there are so many other things we could be doing."

_I am evil once more. When I get this chapter out depends on how quickly I read Robinson Crusoe tonight, so we'll see. Tomorrow I go to Idaho for a few days, so I'll try to get it out tonight. _


	19. Complete Me

_Lemon time. Enjoy, leave me loving reviews to read when I return from Idaho. This took an hour of me being really strung out and motivated. Sorry if there are typos, but at this point, I can't proof read at a hundred percent because I am exhausted, and so are the boys, heh heh. Besides, it's boy sex, so no one really cares how I spell things, am I right or am I right?_

Pony shivered as Brooklyn kissed him, pulling him close to run his hands over Pony's skin. His fingertips were smooth and hot, but the heel of his hand was rougher and chilled, making Pony feel every millimeter of flesh pressed as it caressed his. He kissed Brooklyn and found his frame rubbing against Brooklyn's as Brooklyn slipped his tongue into their kiss. His tongue lapped at Pony's and Pony broke the kiss, gasping. Brooklyn let him catch his breath and kissed his neck, brushing his lips to Pony's collarbone.

Pony started when Brooklyn slipped his boxers off and Pony did the same, blushing. He was, small compared to Brooklyn. He started when Brooklyn gripped his thighs and pulled him forward, their chests meeting as Brooklyn slipped Pony's legs over his, his knees resting on the bed as their erections touched. Brooklyn's lean, muscled thighs spread a touch wider and he leaned far over to his pillow, getting a condom and lube. Pony blinked and felt himself harden as Brooklyn unwrapped the condom. Brooklyn noticed his stare. One hand still gripped Pony's thigh and he let his fingers brush Pony's inner thigh.

"Do you want to put it on?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes." Pony whispered. His flush was delicious and Brooklyn handed it to him, leaning back so the head of his erection brushed Pony's. Pony fumbled a little with unrolling it but saw no condemnation in Brooklyn's gaze. Pony slipped it on, having to hold Brooklyn's erection to even get it near the appropriate destination. Brooklyn stopped breathing as he slipped it on and exhaled slowly as Pony's hands lingered.

"That was the definition of sensual."

"Uh, thank you?" Pony asked. He was flushed since he liked looking at Brooklyn and touching him. God that was wrong.

"Thank you. It's good that you're getting comfortable with liking this entire sex thing. It's not bad to like this you know." Brooklyn said. He eyed Pony with an even stare and Pony nodded.

"You're, big." Pony said. Brooklyn laughed and kissed Pony's cheek.

"All the more reason for you to not give me head. Why waste time trying if you can't handle a banana?" Brooklyn asked, rolling his eyes.

"I probably couldn't handle a damn plantain." Pony muttered.

Brooklyn held him for a moment while he laughed. Pony felt his laughter as their chests brushed together. He felt the scratches he'd made last time on Brooklyn's back. He didn't feel guilty since he knew he hadn't actually hurt Brooklyn. He wanted to make more. He knew Brooklyn wanted to feel him again too. Without warning, knowing Pony was lost in thoughts as he stroked a healing scratch mark, Brooklyn kissed his nipple. Pony arched and whimpered.

"Can we even have sex like this?" Pony asked, flushing as his erection brushed Brooklyn's chest, his knees spread over Brooklyn's thighs. Brooklyn nodded and wrapped his arms low on Pony's waist, shifting up slightly so that Pony could feel his erection brush against his opening. He flushed. "Oh." He felt his knees weaken at the mere thought.

"If it's more comfortable, you can move your legs up so they're around me." Brooklyn said. Pony shook his head. Brooklyn opened the lube and Pony raised his eyebrows.

"It smells, fruity."

"It's strawberry kiwi and edible. Variety is the spice of life, right?" Brooklyn said, smiling. Pony took some on his hand and licked it. He grimaced.

"Not that kind of variety."

Pony flushed as he rubbed the rest on Brooklyn's condom covered erection. Brooklyn kissed him and smiled. He slipped a finger in and Pony slipped his arms around the older man's neck, shutting his eyes. The intrusion was still a painful stretch, like in gym when some girl would pick him as a partner and make him stretch a little too far on that damn mat. Pony felt Brooklyn's finger crook inside him and brush the spot in him that made him whimper. Brooklyn added another finger and the scissoring motion made Pony whimper.

"This position is something like the lotus position, it's named that because we're close enough to be two pedals of a very, special flower. Do you know what the lotus flower means in the Hindu culture?" Brooklyn asked. He kissed Pony's neck, just below his ear and moved to Pony's jawbone. He added the third finger and was getting ready to enter Pony.

"No."

"It's a flower that grows out of mud. Its beauty surpasses the most beautiful goddesses and maidens because the pedals expand and reveal the deep," Brooklyn gasped as he slipped the head of his erection in Pony. "inner soul of the flower, which is the essence of all the beauty in this world." Pony shuddered and leaned forward against Brooklyn. Brooklyn guided his hips so the thrusts wouldn't hurt as he slid in Pony.

Pony kissed Brooklyn and his tongue rubbed against Brooklyn's and they both broke for air. Pony felt Brooklyn's chest pant against his. They weren't going to last long.

Brooklyn thrust in a few inches and Pony moaned. Pony's nails made soft red marks on Brooklyn's back as the shallow thrusts prepared him for more. Brooklyn hit his pleasure spot and Pony's grip intensified, leaving a deeper scratch. Brooklyn moaned and was surprised at his own response to pain and being claimed. Pony shuddered and let his head roll back as Brooklyn's thrusts went deeper and faster. Brooklyn kissed his throat, sucking on his Adams apple. Pony gasped between thrusts, softened grunts letting Brooklyn know that he was feeling some intense physical sensations. His moans and desperate scratches and pleas let Brooklyn know that they were good sensations.

"So, what does the lotus flower mean to you?" Pony stammered out, hoping to distract himself from the fact that he was going to explode. He didn't want to cum yet, Brooklyn hadn't even touched his erection yet.

"It means that I want to be close enough to see every drop of sweat, every wince," Brooklyn's thrusts became faster, desperate and Pony felt his strong hand wrap around his erection and stroke. "every single inch of you, because I want to complete you like the last pedal of a flower."

Brooklyn's words and strokes made Pony scream and arch into him as he came, his hot seed spilling on Brooklyn's stomach and the intense heat making Brooklyn throw his head back and moan. Brooklyn came a few seconds after, thrusting deep into Pony's spasming, tightened passage. They folded against each other, unwilling and unable to move apart, fitting to each other's frames like an un blooming flower, closed pedals huddled against the night's chilled air.

"How much of that lotus flower stuff was true?" Pony asked. Brooklyn smiled and rested his forehead on Pony's as their breathing slowed.

"All of it."

_And yes, the lotus flower stuff is true. Yay! Please please review. Might I add that Brooklyn is such a honey dripper. Gawd, he's so, seductive. Oye. _


	20. Drive Out

_I haven't been here for a while, and I beg forgiveness by providing more than one chappie. Please review both though, even though I'm terrible…_

"Hey New York, why don't you start teaching Pony how to drive?" Darry asked. His out of the blue questions didn't even get Brooklyn to open his eyes as he sprawled on one of the Curtis couches.

"Why don't you take a short walk off a long pier?"

"I'm not that bad." Pony said. Soda smiled and Steve couldn't contain a snicker. Two Bit had yet to appear and he said to not wait up for him with a lascivious wink.

"I suppose I could but why aren't you teaching him?"

"Well, I'm pretty wrapped up in work and if you teach him, I figure you could get him to practice on the way to the class you have together, arts of portrait or whatever."

"The art of portrait." Pony corrected. Brooklyn had enrolled because Pony wanted a buddy and Brooklyn admitted to having a love of drawing only after Pony saw his layout designs for gardens, houses and other oddities, including sketches of Daddy and a black haired man with a tattoo on his neck and dead eyes.

"Yeah. Besides, if you teach him, I'll give you more time off from our handyman business until he learns and gets his license."

(la la la)

"You know, Darry's not a bad guy." Pony said as he sat in the driver's seat of Brooklyn's car. Brooklyn buckled his seatbelt, his eyebrows knit together as he gripped the door handle.

"Yeah, he's a modern day saint. Put your seatbelt on." Brooklyn said. He didn't like other people driving him much and Pony was no exception.

"But he gave you time off until I get a license."

"And you know what that means." Brooklyn said.

"I'm never getting my license?" He put it into gear and the car lurched forward, sending Daddy half way to the front seat. Brooklyn contained a sigh and winced.

"Exactly."

(la la la)

Brooklyn stayed in the car after it stopped and Pony got out. Pony opened his door, leaning across his lap to unbuckled the stunned man's seatbelt before trying to tug him out. Brooklyn yanked him onto his lap and stilled his squirming.

"What did we learn today?" Brooklyn asked.

"Don't punch the gas when your passenger is leaning into the backseat to reprimand his dog for almost jumping out of the moving car."

"Good. What else?" Brooklyn said, eyes shut but eyebrows still furrowed.

"You're kind of a wuss." Pony said, leaning up and kissing the blonde's forehead.

"No. We learned that you are not driving to the class until I find a helmet." Brooklyn said, leaning back against the seat and trying to nudge Pony out of his lap.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Pony asked.

"Let's wait a few minutes so my heartbeat can return to normal."

Brooklyn opened his eyes and smiled before he shut the car door, a second later Pony's outraged yelps sounding as Brooklyn began to tickle him and kiss his neck and shoulders. Daddy joined in on the apparent wrestling match and laid a heavy paw on Brooklyn only to gain leverage to lick Pony, his whiskers rubbing Pony's neck as he batted the dog away gently.

"Let's go inside." Pony said, pushing himself off Brooklyn and landing on the scant floor space in between Brooklyn's legs.

"My apartment is a mess." Brooklyn said. It'd been a few days since Pony came over and even then it had been in some disarray, especially since Brooklyn tended to keep his space tidy. Pony remembered walking in on a designated cleaning day, finding Brooklyn dusting with a rainbow colored feather duster in a red apron that read "Sug-ah Daddy", a blue bandana in his hair. He almost died for lack of oxygen because of his hysterical laughter.

"Well, what can we do in here?" Pony's hands slid up Brooklyn's legs to his thighs while he rested his face close to the zipper of Brooklyn's jeans in what he thought was a seductive manner. Brooklyn's gaze was far from come hither. He popped the door back open and motioned for Pony to get out. "Brooklyn-"

"Out."

"Brooklyn-"

"Out." He said it a little louder with narrowed eyes. Daddy leapt from the back seat to his lap and was out the door the next instant, following the command meant for Pony while wagging his tail anxiously at the tense situation.

"Brooklyn, at least give me some sort of-"

"Out." Pony obeyed, slipping out with obvious reluctance and following Brooklyn to the apartment like a scalded puppy (he would know, since Daddy looked scalded and had a similar stance and gait to his).

Once the door shut Brooklyn stopped and stared into Pony's eyes. He was shaking and the next instant he shut his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"Pony, I'm sorry but, I have to say no on occasion." Brooklyn said. He hoped a simple explanation would suffice since he dreaded discussing details.

"But why? You've done that and more for me, why can't I-"

"It isn't that you can't or that I would hate it or that I would think less of you or any other complicated reason, okay? I don't want you to go down on me because I don't want you to go down on me." Brooklyn said. Pony admired how he was obviously very riled but kept his voice at a normal speaking volume. He never yelled at Pony unless it was a more, well, intimate kind of yell.

"Why?"

"Because, I, don't enjoy it. It's degrading, it's awkward, it never feels particularly good and it's, it, reminds me of people, places and things I'd rather forget. Okay?"

"No. Not okay. At least explain something about these people, places or things. I know how it feels, and it'd take a hell of a lot of bad things or people to make you hate it, especially when you know how much I care about you." Pony said. He was flushing now because he was fighting to do something that every sane adult in his life would scream at him for. Maybe Brooklyn was the only sane adult in his life.

Pony regretted pushing Brooklyn because Brooklyn didn't even look angry. He couldn't read his lover's face and that scared him more than the occasional flashes of anger he despised.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Pony asked. He wanted to be close to Brooklyn but he doubted Brooklyn wanted the same intimacy right now.

"Pony, like everyone who comes into your life and seemingly changes your world, I have a haunted past and I am not about to let you hear it." Brooklyn said. He stood his ground in front of Pony without seeming to intimidate him only because he wasn't trying to be angry or mean or even forceful. Just matter of fact, which was worse to Pony because he knew Brooklyn wasn't likely to change his mind.

"Why?"

"Because you would stop loving me. And you're good enough to keep pretending to feel things that don't resonate in your heart." Brooklyn closed the distance between them and let his fingers drag across Pony's chest. "You'd lie to me to avoid hurting me. You'd try to love me when you feel nothing." Brooklyn pulled him closer with a hand on the back of his neck and kissed his forehead before turning to walk away. "So no. I won't tell you."

Pony watched him stalk away and sighed. He clenched his fist. So another Greaser decided that he was too young, too impressionable, to hear the truth. His lover pointed to him as unable to cope with real life.

"You will tell me and I will always love you." Pony whispered through clenched teeth and tear stained cheeks.

_Am I IC here? I'm having trouble finding Pony's voice because I've been writing papers about Indians, morality and rocks. Any suggestions? Likes? Dislikes? Hate mail?_


	21. Yours

_A lot of dialogue this chappie, if you want a brief summary without the touches and very sweet kisses, scroll to the bottom and I'll summarize. Enjoy!_

Pony laid down on Brooklyn's bed and sighed as the blonde man studied in silence. He didn't look to be very productive since his note taking looked suspiciously like doodling in the margin of a fairly expensive textbook. Brooklyn was so damn cold. He could let tension roll of him in an instant and go to study, leaving Pony in a thrall of pained confusion. Pony sighed. He was being over dramatic. Brooklyn had pissed him off because Pony actually believed Brooklyn would treat him like an adult outside of the bedroom.

Pony watched Brooklyn and noticed that all the tension had left his frame, his manner, his utterly relaxed muscles. He sighed and scratched something out. He always wrote in black ballpoint pens that let long streams of ink flow with the slightest touch but could be stilled to barely a mark. His handwriting was gorgeous; a unique alphabet based off of very elaborate cursive, flowing and curled to the thin line of beauty where legibility is slightly marred by the long loops and dancing lines.

Pony wanted to know what he was drawing, so he crawled up to cover Brooklyn's frame with his, even though it was impossible to actually cover Brooklyn's frame. He rested on Brooklyn's back, his groin pressing to Brooklyn's hips as his face hung over Brooklyn's shoulder. Brooklyn rested his head on the book and Pony nudged it free.

"Brooklyn, this is beautiful."

It was a sketch of Pony, head in his hands as his elbows rested on the bed. His hair hung in his face, longer in the front than it'd ever been and seemingly without grease. Every muscle, every curve, every line was perfect and his expression was one of tense boredom. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Pony wondered if the lines of his bare shoulders and face were that pleasant.

"Humfp." Brooklyn muttered into the pillow.

"I'm serious." Pony said.

"I only drew you to see where I could convince you to get a tattoo." Brooklyn muttered.

"And to try a new hairstyle." Pony said. He frowned. "What's wrong with my hair now?" Brooklyn laughed and enjoyed Pony's gentle caresses as the boy stroked his hair.

"Nothing. I just thought it might look good like that."

"Do you know someone with this haircut?" Pony knew he did since he would often draw people with hair similar, the same man, boy almost, with dark hair, eyes and smile. Or an older one with a grave expression, eyes always downcast. Or a woman with blonde hair and a gentle face. Or the Italian girl Brooklyn spoke of once before, with long curls and a sultry smile. Pony sometimes felt jealous of the pictures since he knew they had to receive a lot of Brooklyn's attention for him to be able to draw them.

"Yes. You've seen my doodling before."

"Show me it again, draw the one with the tattoo on his neck." Brooklyn groaned.

"I've been drawing him?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes." Pony said.

"I don't want to."

"Please?" Pony asked.

"Fine."

Pony watched, feeling the edge of Brooklyn's shoulder bone moving as he drew. The man looked very handsome, if not severe, or at least trying to look severe. The tattoo on his neck read "NY", for New York City, Pony assumed, although privately he wondered whether it had anything to do with Brooklyn. Even the entire outline was black, (from Brooklyn's favorite color of pen) Pony thought that his eyes were black in real life too.

Pony disliked the detail Brooklyn gave to his muscles because the man appeared to be rather built without being as broad shouldered as Brooklyn. He was thin and sinewy, lean muscles evident but not over stated. Pony frowned at the pen sketch whose eyes were tamed to his in a deadened embrace.

"What's his name?"

"Jacoby." Brooklyn said.

"Is that really how he looks?"

"Last time I saw him, although he's usually smoking a Virginia slim." Brooklyn snickered but Pony blinked at him.

"He's, handsome."

"Oh please." Brooklyn scoffed and kept himself from smiling. "He's absolutely, irrationally gorgeous." Pony's frown was Brooklyn's reward and Brooklyn turned his head up to his shoulder and kissed the boy. "You asked."

"What color is his hair?"

"He liked to dye it. It's actually very black, but he'd bleach it out and dye it weird colors. Blue, sometimes red. I liked it black."

"And his eyes?" Pony asked.

"As green as yours." Brooklyn said. Pony frowned.

"How did you know him?" Pony asked.

"He was my best friend from middle school on." Brooklyn said.

"What does his tattoo mean?"

"New York." Brooklyn said.

"Why?" Pony asked.

"Because he got drunk one night and thought it'd be funny."

"Was that your nick name?" Pony asked.

"Yes."

"Did he get it because of you?" Pony asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he get it, for you?" Pony stammered.

"I have no idea." Brooklyn said.

"Why are you letting me badger you for answers?" Pony asked, kissing Brooklyn's ear.

"Because where you are right now is really hot and I don't want you to move to badger me from a different angle." Brooklyn said. Pony flushed. "And you know it. I can tell you like badgering me. You know, you're what most people would call a 'bossy bottom'." Pony blushed since he knew bottom wasn't referring to a body part.

"Well, I don't have to be a bottom."

"For a while you do because we both need more time to consider anything else. Right?" Brooklyn looked up at him.

"Yeah." Pony said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Did you love him?" Pony asked.

"What?" Brooklyn looked at him, as if he misheard. He motioned for Pony to let him roll onto his back and Pony settled on his stomach, resting his face against Brooklyn's chest.

"Do you love him?" Brooklyn didn't respond instantly and Pony felt a hurt lodge in his throat. "You had sex with him." Pony said. He denied meeting Brooklyn's eyes to avoid admitting how the thought made his stomach clench and made tears stand in his eyes.

"Yes and no. I loved him as a friend but he did things that I could never forgive."

"Did you have sex with him?" Pony repeated.

"Yes and no." Brooklyn didn't elaborate.

"He wanted you to fuck him." Pony spat.

"Pony, he wanted a lot of things."

"Tell me what happened to you." Pony said.

"What?"

"You sound like you didn't want to have sex with him, and I want to know why, especially since he's absolutely, irrationally gorgeous." Pony said, eyebrow raised.

"I already explained-"

"No, you explained why you didn't love him. Explain why I can't go down on you and why you can't think of yourself as a bottom. I'm sure it involves him in some way." Pony said.

"You really are a bossy bottom. When did you get so damn assertive? I've never seen you so, bossy. Your brother is rubbing off on you." Brooklyn muttered.

"I want to know all about you and you already know me, my past and how much I love you. I can't say the same because I don't anything about you, about before you came to Tulsa."

"Why are you so angry?" Brooklyn asked. His voice was soft and insistent, making Pony's tone sound heartless and abusive when it really was an entreaty for the truth. Pony felt worse now.

"I'm not angry."

"Then why are you asking such angry questions? You sound like you want to kick Jacoby's ass and you don't even know him." Brooklyn said. He didn't touch Pony because he didn't want Pony to brush him off; that was the worst feeling ever, having a lover turn your touch away. Pony's knees met the bed on either side of Brooklyn's body as he laid flat on Brooklyn and frowned.

"Because he got to love you first. Probably your very first." Brooklyn's chilled scoff frightened Pony.

"He was not my first Pony and my first is nothing to be envied."

"Who was it then?" Pony demanded, pushing himself up so he looked down on Brooklyn.

"Why does it matter?" Brooklyn asked.

"Because they did something to you. Something bad. Something that makes you such a selfless lover. Something that makes you afraid of letting me love you how I want to love you. Something that gives you nightmares after we make love." He learned down, low on Brooklyn's neck, letting air brush across his ear. "I hear you talk in your sleep. Sometimes you say no, telling him that it hurts, that you want to go home and that he's hurting you so very much." He let his had rest there, feeling emotional exhaustion set in from his confessions and demands. Brooklyn was stunned and no longer turned on in the least.

"I say those things?" Brooklyn whispered.

"Yes." Pony said.

"I can see why you're so demanding all the sudden. I'd be horrified if you said those things." He let his fingers roll a stray strand of hair on Pony's forehead and kissed him.

"So, could you at least tell me why?" Pony stared at him with his green eyes sad, reflecting a deep tumult of confusion, anxiety and fear.

"Pony-"

"I don't want to lose you, but I can't have you now either." Pony said. He paused and exhaled. "So please, Brooklyn, please, tell me." Brooklyn felt the last of his resistance drain away and sighed, wishing they'd had sex since after this lengthy explanation, Pony would never want to see him again.

"Only because I want to be yours entirely."

_So basically, the next few chappies will be about Brooklyn's past, with interruptions from Pony. Brooklyn only wants to talk about it because Pony feels the need to be demanding and a little rough about it. See you next chappie. Feel free to tell me what you think, want to see or if you don't wanna hear about Brooklyn, well, you can voice that opinion too. I'll try to keep it brief. _


	22. Call for Me

_The beginning of Brooklyn's past. Enjoy._

When Brooklyn was twelve, he spent the summer free of tutors, school and uniforms only because he would be attending the strictest private Catholic school in existence from the next fall until he graduated high school. This Catholic school, named after Judas because the founder had a bad sense of humor, was an all boys school and had more than its fair share of gangs. But Brooklyn didn't know, nor would it matter to him. Yet.

Brooklyn walked home from his friend Ace's house a few doors down from his tall, narrow house and saw a dog chained to one of the caged trees outside his neighbor's house.

"Hey boy." The dog jumped on him, his paws resting on Brooklyn's then narrow shoulders-

"A dog could reach your shoulders?" Pony interrupted. He rolled off Brooklyn and rested his head on the pillow.

"You know, I wasn't always this tall." Brooklyn said.

"How tall were you then?"

"I don't know, five five?" Brooklyn said.

"Wow."

"Do you really want to hear this?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes. Go on."

Brooklyn petted the dog and smiled at its wagging, thick tail. It was a cinnamon colored pit bull (Brooklyn didn't know what it was at that moment but he knew now because Daddy was a wider, stronger version of that dog) with a white face, toes and tail. The chain collar clanked as he petted the dog but he ignored it until he heard someone calling for him.

"Brooklyn Caleb!" Brooklyn started as the voice came from his front door a few yards away. The dog licked him as he glanced to the door, paws still planted on his shoulders.

"Dad?"

"Get inside. You don't know whose dog that is or where it's been." His father was a large man, austere and stern. He liked his whiskey strong and his mass service long, as he liked to say. And his voice always sent fear through Brooklyn, no matter the words just because he never heard his father speak gently, with nice words.

"But he's friendly-"

"Brooklyn, inside, now."

So Brooklyn went inside to have lunch with his parents.

"Calliope, which of our irresponsible neighbors left their mutt outside?"

"I'm not sure dear, maybe the youngsters next door-"

"Your mother's name is Calliope?" Pony asked.

"Was. And hello, I'm Brooklyn Caleb. Does her name really surprise you all that much?" Brooklyn asked.

"Isn't Calliope a muse?"

"Isn't New York the biggest gang infested ghetto in all of America?" Brooklyn muttered. He was tense and aggravated already. Maybe because he spoke of his father.

"You do that thing too." Pony said.

"What thing?"

"Where you order people around like an animal." Pony said.

"Really?"

"Ahem, 'out Pony'." Pony imitated his tone and his irritated expression.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Pony said.

After lunch, Brooklyn went to his room to hang up his thin summer jacket. His mommy made sure he wore it in case he got a chill. She called him and he headed back down the stairs, hearing his parents talking as he went.

"The dog is harmless dear." His mother said.

"It is not harmless, it was mauling your son." He stopped in the kitchen and stood, uncertain of whether he should speak.

"Daddy-" Brooklyn's father's eyes pinned his in a fierce glare. "Father," Brooklyn corrected, feeling his gaze drop to the floor, "I was just petting him."

"Brooklyn, you will not pet strange dogs nor will you linger near the neighbors house again." His father commanded.

"I wasn't lingering-"

"Brooklyn, don't argue." His father said.

"I wasn't-"

"Brooklyn, stop talking." His father said. Brooklyn felt his jaw clench to obey his father.

"Honey, don't be so harsh."

"If I'm not harsh, someday he'll be just like that little bastard that owns that damn mutt."

Brooklyn walked outside and sat on the stoop. The dog saw him and seemed to understand that he was in trouble. It laid down, watching Brooklyn with honey colored eyes. Brooklyn couldn't touch, but he could look.

Brooklyn heard a car drive up, seeing the dog's cut ears perk towards the noise without it raising its head. A man got out of the car and glanced at the dog, narrowing his eyes. He took a few steps to his neighbor's house and glanced in the dark windows. The man walked back to the dog and before Brooklyn could wonder whether it was his dog, he's kicked it in the ribs. The dog was up without a yelp and snarling at the man, extended to the very end of its chain to try to defend itself. Brooklyn's feet did the reacting and he was headed towards them in an instant.

"Don't hurt her!" He screamed. (He really had).

"It's a him, you little dumb shit." The man kicked him in the stomach and sent him sprawling, his vision blurring in pain he'd never felt before. The man kicked his ribs a few times before returning to the dog, satisfied with Brooklyn's near prone state. Brooklyn saw the man's back as he went to kicking the dog again and leapt on it, managing to wrap his thin arms around his neck while the dog attached his jaws to the man's upper thigh. Brooklyn still found that ironic, whether the dog did it because he couldn't reach the man's throat or whether the dog was aiming for that area; it was amusing only after Brooklyn healed.

The man managed to kick the dog off, hollering and cursing a blue streak. The dog latched onto the knee of the opposite leg and Brooklyn heard a sickening crunch and he knew it wasn't from him. The next instant, however, that was debatable since he was flung to the ground, his head rebounding off the pavement in an equally sickening bounce. More blows fell and Brooklyn was in the most of pain of his short life.

"Did he break anything?" Pony gripped Brooklyn's arm, crawling closer. "Where was your dad?"

"Pony, hush." Brooklyn kissed him and when he broke the embrace, Pony smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"No problem honeybunch." Brooklyn said, moving to kiss him again but find Pony's finger at his lips instead as the boy smiled.

"Please continue."

"Damn it." Brooklyn muttered.

"Nice try though, a lesser man would've fallen for the distraction."

"You mean a hornier man." Brooklyn sighed.

"I suppose so. Now, as you were saying."

As the after noon sun began to fade, Brooklyn's awareness of the blows stopped.

"What did my dog do to you, kind sir?" The mocking tone that implied such anger and a promise of violence made Brooklyn look up.

"I-" The other man stuttered as the new one smiled at him. The new man motioned to a parked car and the other was pulled in.

"What about you, short shit?" The man walked to Brooklyn and lifted him up by the collar so he could stare into the boy's eyes. "Are you his little bitch?" He shook Brooklyn a bit, ignoring the blood on his face.

"No. I didn't want him to hurt him." He glanced at the dog, which was panting heavily at the man's feet. The man motioned to the car and the window rolled down. The first man's face appeared in the window, tense and flushed.

"Did this mini thug tell you to leave him alone?" He motioned to his dog as he spoke.

"No, he said to leave 'her' alone." He spat. The man motioned to the car and it drove off. Brooklyn wasn't sure to this day whether he heard a muffled scream or whether it was the ringing in his ears. The man dropped him and he landed on his knees, unable to stand. The black haired man stared down at him.

"Listen little guy, Daddy is a dude." The man untied the dog. He picked Brooklyn up with ease, supporting him with a hand on his shoulder. "That guy is dangerous little man." He said.

"You didn't seem worried." Brooklyn said. He didn't know why he was still conscious but his vision wavered.

"Yeah, but I'm not fourteen and Jewish."

"I'm twelve and I'm Catholic." Brooklyn stuttered. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, come on in and I'll fix you up." He said.

"I shouldn't-"

"You really want to go home like that?" He smiled at Brooklyn's tense facial expression. "I figured as much. Come on." He pulled Brooklyn closer and slung an arm around his shoulders to support him. "What's your name?"

"Brooklyn." The man laughed.

"I'm Damien. You live next door don't you Brooklyn?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn said. His voice was timid and small.

"Your mother is a nice lady. Only one around this hellhole that waves to her neighbors and smiles."

"Yeah." Brooklyn nodded.

"Your dad is a royal ass fuck though."

"What'd he do?" Brooklyn asked. He wasn't sure what that'd meant but it was an insult to say the least.

"I've seen the way he looks at me and my house. I bet he's told you all kinds of things." Brooklyn blinked as Damien unlocked the door, letting other people pass and still holding him close. Damien smiled down at Brooklyn in a strange, mirthless grin that Brooklyn learned to fear. So hollow that mirth was only captured in death. His eyes, dark and intense, held love, life, hate and death. Brooklyn looked down from the intense gaze and shivering.

"Not really."

"No? Really?" He lead them inside and gazed at Brooklyn long enough to give him the idea that he wouldn't be fooled by any twelve year old's attempt to lie.

"Well, he once said that you were a little bastard. And he called Daddy a damn mutt." Brooklyn said, glancing up at the man with trepidation.

"And you should never be like me, right?" Brooklyn saw different guys and girls, all older than him, all with strange, hollowed eyes as he walked through the house. One was bleeding, a thin blonde girl bandaging the wound and speaking softly to him. A couple sitting together, girl on the boy's lap, holding his hand and watching them. All the others stood and as Damien stopped, Brooklyn inched closer, wishing to hold his hand. Damien glanced down at Brooklyn, expecting an answer.

"Yes." He whispered. He shook against Damien's legs.

"Do you believe him?" Damien asked. He was still stopped in the large den and Brooklyn wanted to leave that room, run from lifeless eyes and stares that chilled him. Hold the hand that might protect him.

"No." Brooklyn said, staring at the floor.

"Good." Damien slipped his hand in Brooklyn's and led him on. He hoisted Brooklyn to the bathroom counter and smiled. "Well, take off your shirt little man."

"So you went with a stranger, into a house full of gang members?" Pony asked.

"Pony-"

"And a stranger that sounds like a very strange, sick man?" Pony prodded.

"Do you want me to continue?" Brooklyn asked. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good."

Damien-

"Isn't Damien like, a devil child's name or something?"

"Damn it Pony." Brooklyn said without anger or heart as he swatted at his thin lover.

"Sorry."

Damien cleaned out the scrapes on Brooklyn's arms and showed the young boy how to bandage sore ribs.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn said.

"Liar. I bet it hurts like hell. The first one always does since I'm sure you've never been in a fistfight before. If you can call what he did to you a fight." Damien said. "Want some aspirin?"

"My mom said it's bad for you."

"Well shit, I think it is bad for kids. Darl?" He hollered out the door and a moment later a blonde women with thin wispy hair appeared, Daddy at her side sporting cleaned scratches and no collar. He still panted but wagged at Brooklyn.

"Yes baby?" She said. Brooklyn noticed that Damien frowned at the use of 'baby'.

"What's an ok pain killer for short shirt here?"

"You must've been real short."

"We've discussed this."

"Well, he must've been tall to call you short shit so much." Pony said.

"I was twelve. I made you look tall."

"Tylenol, probably just one." Darl said. She slipped in the bathroom and reached into the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

"What do you want to drink?" Damien asked. Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. He was tired and everything still hurt, although somewhat less than before. "What don't your parents let you drink?"

"Cherry coke." Brooklyn said.

"Darl, will you get him one."

"Sure. What's his name?" She asked. She was interested in why he was here since Damien didn't pick up stray children.

"Brooklyn." Damien said.

"Oh, so you're Brooklyn. Joey told me about you. Thank you for saving out dog honey." She kissed Damien's cheek and pinched Brooklyn's. Damien sighed after she left.

"Yes, you saved _our _dog." Damien said.

"Thank you for saving me." Brooklyn said. Damien smiled and reached to tilt Brooklyn's chin up, letting his fingers caress his cheek-

"Whoa, caress? Caressing anything on a twelve year old is, wrong." Pony shuddered.

"Pony, I was starved for manly affection, okay? I pat on the head would've been a caress to me."

"Manly affection?" Pony raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck, I was _twelve _and naïve, so it's not meant as a sexual context. My father was very distant and I wanted a male role model that would actually talk to me or maybe even hug me on occasion."

"I'm sorry." Pony said.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh Pony-" Brooklyn said, thinking he'd hurt Pony in some way.

"No, I know, but you sound like you were lonely."

"Well, I certainly solved that problem." Brooklyn scoffed. Pony wriggled close against his side so he could feel Brooklyn breath as he continued.

"It was pure chance Brookey." He toyed with Brooklyn's hair as he continued. "What would've happened if I hadn't shown up? Hm?" He asked, gently. His voice was always gentle, smooth and strong. Brooklyn blinked. Considering the pain he felt when the beating stopped at his arrival, thinking of Damien not arriving and the beating continuing made him want to whimper. "Well, I know you wouldn't have let him hurt Daddy. I saw you trying to fight him. Daddy did more damage though."

"Yeah." Brooklyn said.

"And I'm sure you would never call for mommy, and especially not daddy, since I'm sure he told you not to play with the 'damn mutt'." Brooklyn nodded. "Well, what would've happened?"

"I-"

"Doesn't matter. I'm here, you're here and we'll all be okay in a few days. Next time you don't know what's going to happen, call for me."

_So, I may not be able to update til next weekend and I would like at least ten reviews this chappie, you know, if you could... And if you get bored waiting for me to update, read or review other chapters you may have missed or check out my other Outsiders stuff. Or eat leftover easter candy. Ummm candy._

_Thankies!_


	23. One Night

_Sorry about the formatting last chapter. It sucked. I'll prolly go back and fix it later, but this chapter is all I could manage today. Mkay? Enjoy._

Damien walked Brooklyn home, holding him up since he was in pain. They sat on the stoop since his parents had gone to a prayer meeting and locked the door. Brooklyn shook with cold.

"It's summer, you shouldn't be shivering." Damien put his over shirt around Brooklyn's shoulders and started as Brooklyn leaned into him. This child was strangely attached and affectionate. Apparently no one told him, convincingly at least, how dangerous strangers were. Damien rolled his eyes and stayed with him for a few moments. Then he made a move to leave.

"Don't leave yet." Brooklyn said. His eyes were half lidded and drooping.

"What if your parents see me? Hm?"

"They won't be home for a while." Brooklyn murmured.

"All right."

Brooklyn's estimation of a while was shorter than he'd intended and Damien beat a hasty retreat. As he approached his porch, Brooklyn's mother roused the boy. She ushered him in and smiled at Damien.

"Have a nice night."  
"You too." He said. She shivered for the cold in his eyes as she went inside.

The next day, Brooklyn woke to his mother sitting at the foot of his bed. He rushed to pull his blanket over him but she didn't make a move to speak. She looked at him and sighed.

"Brooklyn, you need to stay away from that boy."

"I wasn't-"

"Regardless of whatever you did last night to get bruised up, Brooklyn Caleb, you need to stay away from him. He's not a good person, no matter how nice he may seem. Okay?" Brooklyn made no response. "Get washed up for breakfast honey, daddy went to work early."

(la la la)

Brooklyn met Jacoby in his new school, along with a host of Jacoby's and Damien's acquaintances, older and Brooklyn's age, that always had an eye out for Brooklyn. But Jacoby was the most vigilant.

When Brooklyn brought Jacoby to meet Damien, Damien laughed at the thin boy. Jacoby wasn't as impressive as a twelve year old. He had black hair, wide eyes, and no tattoos. But he had a glaring temper. He would seethe and his revenge would be as acrid and precious as blood. Damien would learn that much.

When Jacoby left Damien's house, every time he left, Damien would turn his cold eyes to Brooklyn narrowed in displeasure.

"Is he your best friend, Brooklyn?" Brooklyn shook his head no. "Good."

On his thirteenth birthday, Brooklyn had a party for his school friends (many of them in Damien's gang, or well on there way to it). In the evening, he went to Damien's house. Damien was in a good mood, smiling and hugging Brooklyn. Darl made him a cake but had to leave for work soon after they'd eaten some. Damien was left alone with Brooklyn and smiled.

"Thirteen is an important age."

"Really?" Brooklyn asked. He was playing with the frosting left on his plate.

"Yeah. You're a teenager now."

"What does that mean?" Brooklyn asked. He well knew anything ending in teen meant he was a teenager, but Damien had something else in mind.

"It means you need to start rebelling." He looked down at Brooklyn and smiled.

"But-"

"Come with me."

Damien stood up and let his hand hang in the way that Brooklyn knew was meant for him to hold. Brooklyn got up and took his hand as the older boy lead him to his bedroom.

(la la la)

"Lead you where?" Pony asked.

"Do you want to hear this?" Brooklyn asked. He stretched and it was by no means an angry question. He searched for a way to avoid discussing his past and boredom was as good a reason as any.

"Yeah, I wanna hear it."

"Fine. He offered to pierce my ears or give me a tattoo."

"You were thirteen!" Pony said. Brooklyn scoffed.

"Yes. I said I couldn't get my ears pierced because my dad would see it."

"You'd have the same problem with a tattoo. So what happened?" Pony asked.

"He pierced my navel and I got a tattoo."

"How, what, how is that less noticeable?" Pony asked.

"How many parents that you know would demand to inspect their thirteen year old son's navel or chest?"

"Not many. Which tattoo was it? Did he do it himself?" Pony asked. Brooklyn pulled his shirt off (and all the readers said "woot woot") and pointed to on his breastbone.

"He did it himself, and told me why he made it just for me." Brooklyn shivered as Pony put his hand over the tattoo and sank back down onto the bed, putting an arm around the boy as Pony settled on top of him.

(la la la)

"Brooklyn, I wanna talk to you about something important, okay? Pay attention. Does it still sting?" he glanced at the diamond studded barbell. Brooklyn shook his head as he laid down on the leather couch, his shirt hung on the armchair where Damien perched, readying the tattoo machine. "It looks nice. Girls go crazy for them." His smile was hollow.

"I don't think my mom would like it."

"Neither of your parents would. But, that's not important right now. I'm going to draw it on you, okay? Listen for a minute." He slid to the couch and straddled Brooklyn's hips, leaning down to draw. His words brushed Brooklyn's chest as the man bent to draw on him.

"I'm listening." Brooklyn said. Damien didn't look at his face as he spoke.

"You should be a heart breaker."

"What?" Brooklyn wished Damien would look at him as he spoke.

"You're the kind of boy that's apt to get his heart broken by anyone that wants it. You can't give your heart away. Love, fuck, whatever you feel like, but keep your heart to yourself. Never give it away. Ever." He finished drawing on the sketch and looked to Brooklyn. "Do you understand?"

"But, if I love someone-"

"Screw them senseless, whisper bullshit nothings, but keep your heart. Keep it safe. Don't let anyone touch it." Damien paused as he filled the tattoo machine with ink. "Not even the one you love most."

(la la la)

"It's very pretty." Pony said. It was a heart, not the paper cut out kind, a true to life, valve having heart, red and veined, with chains around it, pooling at the bottom with blood, and white, feathery wings seeming to want to carry the locked treasure away.

"Hm. It's well drawn and hideous." Brooklyn said.

"So, you got rid of the belly button piercing?" Pony asked.

"You tell me." Brooklyn said. "Jesus, he was right about someone liking it." Brooklyn chuckled.

"But you said he was bad."

"I never said he was bad." Brooklyn said.

"You implied it. Tell me about it."

"Fuck. Fine."

(la la la)

The reason Brooklyn hated Damien, after feeling intense love for the man, a brother, a friend, maybe even a father he'd never had, was because of one night.

_I'm tired. I'm trying to pump these out rapidly, but from my other ficcies I've gotten some flake, so it's hard to stay motivated. But I promise some goodies the next few chapters, and I recognize that these chapters have kinda been haphazard and short. Filler, if you will, to get to the good stuff. I promise lemons. _

_Love, Shadows_


	24. Virginia Slims and Spade

_Warning, this chappie is worse than others as far as violence, blood, swearing and other things that I can't say lest I give the plot away._

As school wore on, Brooklyn's world became more focused on two things: surviving school and Damien. He didn't spend much time at home, and his parents thought it well that he spent so much time studying. At least, he thought they did. His mother knew better.

"Brooklyn?" She caught him as he raced home to drop off his books before going to the "library". He was excited because Daddy had sired a litter of puppies that followed him about the house as if he were the ringleader of their exploits.

"Yes?" He paused by the kitchen counter as she turned from the sink. She looked him over and smiled.

"Change out of your school clothes so you don't get dog hair on them." She said. He nodded and headed to his room before realizing the implications of that statement. He slunk back down in jeans and a tee shirt, hands in his pockets. She smiled at him in the knowing, mother way and he sat at the counter.

"How'd you know?"

"The dog hair and it doesn't take much to watch you go over to the neighbor's house. Besides, Ace's mother has been missing you." She said. She looked at him in a sterner expression.

"Mom-"

"I know I can't keep you from that place or that man because you are your father's son, but I don't want you to learn all your lessons the hard way. You be very careful around that man, and those kind of people."

"What do you mean, those kind of people?" He asked. He blinked at her and she dried her hands on a dish towel, walking to him and putting her hand to his cheek.

"He's a gang leader Brooklyn."

"What? No."

Gangs were horrible things, grouping horrible people with more horrible people that did horrible things and killed people, lit things on fire and made God sorry he promised not to flood the earth again. Every Sunday his priest would mention the local ones, citing their violence, their ignorance of God's word, their sin. Their wrongness.

Damien was nice. The nicest boy he'd even known. He smiled so much and was handsome and strong. Strong enough to protect Brooklyn from the big boys at school without even being there. Damien was, his friends were all-

"Yes honey. I don't want you over there, but I know you'll go anyway. You have to know to be careful. And _never _let your father catch you anywhere near there. Ever." She frowned. "I really wish you wouldn't go."

"But Damien is my friend."

"For how long?" She sighed and turned from him. "Don't be home too late."

Brooklyn ran out the back door and jumped the property line to Damien's back stoop, meeting a rush of puppies and Daddy, Damien not far behind them. His mother stayed in the kitchen, hands stilled from work.

"He is his father's son. Only God can keep him safe now."

(la la la)

"Your mom just let you go over there when she knew he was dangerous?" Pony asked.

"Dangerous is relative in New York Pony. Besides, she didn't know how bad he was and I was going to end up in a gang at some point or another."

"But-"

"The only other thing she could've done was to tell my father, and she knew that wouldn't be good."

"Wouldn't he have protected you?" Pony asked.

"Maybe. He was a stern man, and it took far less to disappoint him than being involved in a gang. She wanted him to love me, she wanted me to believe he loved me. So she didn't tell him." Brooklyn said. He looked so sad.

"You seem sad to say that."

"I am sad to say that."

(la la la)

Damien noticed that Brooklyn brought his books and often sat on a couch and did homework. He thought it was strange on many levels, why not do it at home, why not ask for help and why not ignore it completely? Damien smiled and peered over the couch at Brooklyn, leaning on the back of said couch.

"How is school?"

"I guess it's okay."

"You guess it's okay?" Damien sat next to him and Brooklyn blinked at him.

"I'm having trouble in English and algebra."

"Ahh. Let me see." Damien said. Brooklyn knew he'd do it all if he thought it'd make Brooklyn happy.

"Let me finish first, and maybe you could check it?" Brooklyn asked. He smiled. (Pony wished he knew what Brooklyn's smile as a younger boy looked like).

"Won't that take longer?" Damien asked.

"Yeah but I'm supposed to learn this stuff."

"The appropriate s word you were looking for was shit, Brooklyn." Damien said. Brooklyn flushed.

After homework, Damien made a habit of taking Brooklyn and Daddy for a drive. Sometimes they'd sit under a streetlight in a deserted parking lot, the orange light masking the drowsiness Brooklyn felt until he fell asleep against Daddy or on the leather seats of Damien's Impala. Damien would smile at him after a long time, his face releasing tension and wariness that would return every night.

Brooklyn spent a lot of his time with Damien, especially late evenings, but in school Jacoby found a way to Brooklyn's heart. He made Brooklyn laugh without ever frightening him. Brooklyn needed a friend his own age and Jacoby more than fit the bill, especially since Ace went to a different school. Soon they had a mob of boys in their following and an underclassman gang seemed to form around them.

And thusly, Brooklyn got in his first real fistfight.

And thusly, he kicked that fourteen year old's ass.

But not without a few injuries. Thusly, he went to Damien's house directly after school, nursing a bruised cheek and ribs.

"You little thug. Did you at least kick his ass?" Damien asked. He touched the forming bruise and Darl ran for some ice, wincing at Brooklyn.

"Yeah. A little."

"More than a little I'll bet. You're growing up, short shit."

"Yeah." Brooklyn smiled. It wasn't a bad feeling, letting aggression evolved from lack of love, excess of scorn and the beginnings of teen angst, go into his fist against someone bigger and meaner than him. And he didn't get caught.

(la la la)

"You didn't?"

"The opportune word at that moment was 'yet'."

(la la la)

Damien took him out to a movie, dinner and ice cream. Then the deserted parking lot, where he listened to Brooklyn chatter until he was drowsy and dozing. All on a school night. Brooklyn snuggled down into the seat and was almost full out sleeping. But he was cold. It was early December and frigid.

If Damien was the man Brooklyn thought he was, like a brother, a father that could love, and a friend, he would've slipped a jacket over the thirteen year old boy.

(la la la)

"He wasn't the man you thought he was."

"Not like a brother, father or friend."

(la la la)

Damien pulled him closer as he laid on his back in the front seat. He wasn't awake yet since he was used to being shuffled about so Damien could drive home, although it was odd that he was pulling Brooklyn closer to him.

"Damien-" Brooklyn mumbled and touched Damien's arm as it gripped his upper arm.

"It's nothing baby." Brooklyn begged to differ as Damien laid down on top of him.

"Damien, I can't-"

"Hush baby."

So he hushed. He shivered as Damien unzipped his pants, shedding his other clothing just as quick. He hushed as Damien kissed him, trailing up to his mouth and giving his rough kisses of a man who wanted far more than a kiss. He hushed as Damien's hands traipsed lower, Damien's eyes intent on Brooklyn's face, which he wanted to hide more than anything as Damien divested him of youth and innocence.

He hushed as Damien's hands continued to intrude, making him squirm and wish he couldn't feel anything ever again. He hushed as he stared at the amber light from the dimmed street lamp. He hushed as he felt cold leather against him bare skin.

But he couldn't hush as Damien continued his conquest.

Damien bit, licked, kissed, whispered, but he didn't love. And he hurt. He made Brooklyn whimper, plead, cry and sob. And the blood. From scratches, from bites and from an intrusion he wasn't ready for.

Damien finished in silence, exhaling as he defiled and corrupted youth and innocence. He wasn't finished with his newly conquered lover though. He licked a trail to Brooklyn's nether regions and cleaned cum and blood, making sure Brooklyn reached the thralls of passion before leaving him to withdraw to a dark place.

(la la la)

"What?" Pony stuttered, shocked to stillness once more, knowing the silence was long and painful between them.

"He rimmed me and gave me a blow afterwards, as an afterthought to reciprocation." Brooklyn spat.

"Brooklyn, I'm sorry-"

"Could I finish?" He asked sincerely since Pony's horrified expression made him question whether he could continue, and once he'd started, it was hard to stop talking since the alternative was the deathly silence that meant Pony didn't know how to handle the information he'd dragged out of Brooklyn.

"Yes. It has to get better."

(la la la)

When Damien nudged Brooklyn out of the car, he went inside his house as if it was an automated response to being hurt. Flee home for safety kind of thing. It was late. His father was still awake, and his home was not safe.

He'd found out about the fist fight.

"Brooklyn Caleb Archer, sit down."

Brooklyn looked at his father with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. He kept walking to the stairs. If his father couldn't see that something was very wrong, he would take whatever punishment his father dealt him and remember to never be that much of a fucking insensitive bastard.

His father yanked him back down from the first stair and he lost his balance, falling on his back, his button up shirt unbuttoned and slipping open.

His father saw his newly healed tattoo and (he assumed) the naval piercing.

Brooklyn was silent as his father pushed him against the step, baring his back to the belt. It was without a doubt the worst beating he'd ever had. It held that record for many years until he got jumped many years later and got a switch blade rammed into his shoulder blade. That was a little worse, if only for the resulting infection that left Brooklyn delirious.

His father exhausted himself before Brooklyn lost count of the strokes. It was a sickening number and he felt his blood dripping down his back where his bones and interior muscles already ached. He crawled up the stairs in the light of dawn.

His father knew what had happened.

(la la la)

"No. He wouldn't-"

"How could you not fucking know?" Brooklyn asked. He'd shut his eyes.

"But-"

"I had bite marks all over, I had fucking hickies, and I certainly wasn't fucking smiling like I'd just been laid by the girl next door. Scratches and bruises, and I-" Brooklyn stopped, shuddering. "He fucking _knew_."

(la la la)

Brooklyn couldn't and didn't move for two days. No one disturbed him. He didn't bother to look to the door or he'd have seen his mother, watching while he tossed and turned in his half conscious delirium. He didn't want to see anyone. His father dared stand over his bedside and Brooklyn wouldn't look at him.

"Brooklyn Caleb-"

"Fuck off old man." It was so slow and deliberate, every syllable loaded with malice, that his father stopped. Brooklyn acknowledged the passing of his father's influence over his life. The acknowlegdment that his father was an old man, useless and held in a place of disdainment in Brooklyn's eyes; he no longer needed protection, nor would he ever again seek love, affection or understanding. Silence reigned. He left. Brooklyn could at least best his real father.

He crawled to the bathroom and soaked in the tub, the water turning the sickening color of copper he'd never forget in all his life. His clothes still clung to his frame, making him shiver as hours past, feeling the tickling of a deep chest cough develop. His mother found him and drained the water in her quiet way. She reached to slip his shirt off and he caught her hand. She was delicate in his growing hands, trembling like a bird captured in human hands. He slipped his fingers in hers and cleared his hoarse throat, seeing the blood his hands left on her ivory skin.

"You were right." He said. Nothing more. He let her slip his shirt off and he shimmied out of his pants, keeping his boxers on as the tub filled again with warm water. She stroked his face.

"Brooklyn-"

"I don't feel well." He said. The room spun. It was as if he'd grown up in one night and now was hung over from blood and sex but God hadn't been nice enough to get him stoned.

"I'll get you some pajamas and tea." She understood that the opportunity for this to be a healing experience had passed along with the terrible wounds on Brooklyn's back.

Brooklyn didn't see Damien for two years. And he made the mistake of telling Jacoby.

After two years, somehow, with his own gang members few in attendance since Damien meant no harm, he saw the man again. He'd taken up swimming, and grown. He grew for fear, for want to protect himself, and to make Damien wish he could touch the scuplted body of a friend turned enemy. The body of a fifteen year old swimmer was no laughing matter when he had a gang behind him.

Brooklyn hadn't set foot or looked at the house for so long that being in it, being in Damien's bedroom, sent a dark, billowing rage into his stomach and made his fists clench. He'd never felt bloodlust, no matter how violent he got, but now he felt it, and wanted to act on it.

And then Damien came into the room.

He stayed a few feet away, shutting the door and staring, watching Brooklyn seethe. He came forward and sighed.

"I still love you."

He rushed forward and embraced Brooklyn, kissing him as his hands dove under the uniform white button up shirt and black slacks, cold fingers scraping against Brooklyn's skin as he tasted vodka and mint from the older man's mouth. Brooklyn broke the kiss and pushed him away. He stayed close, panting.

"I want you back. I love you." He whispered into Brooklyn's ear, his fingers drawing patterns on Brooklyn's hips. "You're a man now. God, you look so damn strong." He shoved Damien away again, unable to sort his feelings, wanting to feel repulsed instead of wishing he could believe Damien loved him. He did believe that Damien loved him and he knew that if he gave in now, he'd be Damien's boy fuck until Damien got tired of him.

And he still felt torn.

So he threw Damien down and ran.

Then Jacoby found him in a back alley, leaning on a stoop and half way through a pack of Virginia Slims because that was all he could find. Jacoby looked Brooklyn over, clothes mussed in a way a girl would muss them, and a fast girl at that. His face was grim and angry, but his eyes were frightened. Jacoby had never seen Brooklyn frightened before.

"What happened? You didn't go see that bastard Damien, did you?" Brooklyn took a long, shaking drag and nodded. "Shit New York. What the fuck happened?" Jacoby was concerned Brooklyn had started a gang war against an older, more established gang.

"He, fuck. Nothing." Brooklyn said.

"'Nothing' never got you this pissed before." Jacoby sat next to him and Brooklyn smiled at the spot of black hair at the back of his head where the bleach hadn't quite made it on his last dying attempt. Brooklyn offered him a cigarette and remained silent. "You gonna talk or am I gonna kick your ass?"

"I meant to settle something from when I was younger. I did a piss poor job." Brooklyn rested his arm on his knee since it shook.

"What'd he do when you were younger? I remember you suddenly never went over there. Still hear from his lackeys that we're always welcome over there."

"Never mind."

"What'd he do to you? You hung on him like white on rice for a while there. He gave you your first tat. And you still have the dog that mysteriously got hucked over the fence."

Daddy's son, the runt of the litter, called Spade, wagged his tail from near Brooklyn's feet. He was brindle, not cinnamon colored. A real throwback of the litter. Brooklyn knew Damien had dropped the puppy into his yard, as if trying to buy an apology or perhaps lure his boy fuck back. Brooklyn's father didn't ask about the puppy when it appeared in their back yard. He merely told Brooklyn to get it a collar and a stiff leash, frowning at his new, bitter and dark eyed son.

"Never fucking mind Jacoby."

"Come on New York. I won't tell if you don't want to make an issue about it." He said. Brooklyn flicked his ash at Jacoby and he frowned. "I could guess."

"Piss off Jacoby." He said. He stood, stretching, as the cigarette bobbed in his mouth. He blew a smoke ring at Jacoby and Spade got up, mimicking Brooklyn's stretch in his doggy fashion and nudged Brooklyn for attention.

"Well, your clothes aren't up to their usual prestine, mommy ironed them for me looks. Did he rough you up?" Jacoby asked. Brooklyn scoffed.

"You've seen him. I fucking out weigh him now."

"Well, the only other way your clothes get ruffled is if someone tries to get down and dirty with you." Jacoby said. He watched Brooklyn's face and through no conscious reaction on Brooklyn's part, he knew. "He, touched you? What about when you were younger?" Brooklyn turned away from Jacoby and tossed the cigarette. "He, fucked you? You were twelve."

"Thirteen." Brooklyn said. Too late he realized it was an admission. "Fuck."

Jacoby hugged him.

Jacoby fucking, _hugged_ him.

"That mother fucking asshole will pay."

_I knew this would happen when I started, but when I drafted the scene it was different. Not sure if this is better or worse, but it was less graphic and more disturbing. Tell me how you feel about this kind of thing, please. I'm interested in what this made you all feel. Plus, I updated in two days. Throw me a bone (review)._

_Luvs, Shadows Run_


	25. Blood and Leather alt 24

_This is the alternate for last chapter, or rather, the alternate rape scene. It was very hard to write and it's more descriptive, violent and hard to take. Read only if you want to feel the violation more keenly. This is in the car essentially, late night etc._

_**Last chance, it's a little brutal… You don't have to read if you don't wanna… **_

Brooklyn yawned and turned toward the car door, leaning on it to sleep. The car stopped and Brooklyn groaned at the dark broken by an orange street light.

Damien had taken him here before. He'd let the radio play on the classical station where they played Catholic chants that late at night. When Brooklyn awake, he was usually driving back and the radio was off, his face grim.

But this night, this cold December night, marred by fat snow flakes that didn't stick but chilled, was very different. Damien was restless but Brooklyn was tired. He'd had gym that day and his teacher made them run if he ran out of games. They played hop scotch and ran. His hair was still wet from the shower hours earlier when he got compliments on his tattoo. Only Jacoby liked his belly button ring.

Brooklyn only murmured as he dozed when Damien moved him to the back seat, his shirt sliding up and leaving his back exposed to the cold leather. He shivered and put his arm over his eyes to shield them from the dim light. He felt a weight on his hips and tapped at it, used to Daddy trying to sleep on him. The weight didn't move but it caught his hand and pinned it over his head. He opened his eyes and found Damien's face very close to his, his breath heavy and deliberate.

Brooklyn blinked in the darkness but made no sound. Damien's hand slipped in his hair, stroking his scalp and feeling strands of his hair as if he were a fine cloth. His hand fell away as he leaned closer to Brooklyn, his smoky eyes enflaming Brooklyn's senses as his hands lowered.

"Damien-" Brooklyn yelped as his chilled fingers slipped under his shirt. His eyes betrayed his fear and his shaking earned him no sympathy.

Damien bit down on Brooklyn's throat to the point of pain. He stopped only after Brooklyn whimpered. He kissed Brooklyn, pressing down onto him until he couldn't breathe. Damien pressed his frame to Brooklyn's and Brooklyn felt the air leave his chest as he tried not to whimper. Brooklyn couldn't breathe, the kiss wasn't about to end, and his struggles were utterly useless under Damien's weight.

As his vision tunnel, Damien broke their violent kiss. Brooklyn gasped, unable to fight as his lower half was stripped, Damien unbuttoning his pants with his teeth. He worked the buttons of his shirt loose, kissing bare skin as more skin was exposed. He smiled at the diamond barbell and twisted. Brooklyn cried out as tears filled his eyes. (It fucking _hurts_, okay?) Damien brushed his fingers over Brooklyn's drawn in stomach, smirking.

"I'll remember that."

Damien touched Brooklyn. He couldn't help but feel good, because he'd never felt it before, but he knew to feel shame too. He bit his lip and threw an arm over his eyes, trying to make it all go away. Damien jerked his arm away and forced him still, spreading his legs and pulling the boy closer.

"I bet you can just barely cum."

With those words, Brooklyn felt so dirty that he shut his eyes against a questing tongue.

No one touched him there before, especially with their tongue, but he couldn't deny that it was starting to feel good. But he knew to feel over whelming shame too.

Damien was treating him like a lover, like an adult, like anyone who could say yes when all Brooklyn wanted to do was scream no.

"Damien, please, st-"

Brooklyn stuttered when Damien pulled his legs and slipped them around his waist, positioning himself between Brooklyn's hips. Fingers trailed between his thighs and he couldn't stop them since he was spread around Damien's waist to the point of discomfort.

"Damien, no-" Brooklyn writhed as Damien inserted two fingers. He laughed.

"You don't know what you're saying no to. I love you. You'll feel good soon."

"No-" His voice ended in a choked sob as Damien scissored his fingers.

Soon became never for Brooklyn.

Damien didn't prepare him very well, if one can prepare a thirteen year old for a twenty five year old's lust. Brooklyn watched, unable to remove himself from the situation, physically or mentally, as Damien yanked him higher so his erection touched Brooklyn's opening. Brooklyn trembled and put his hands on Damien's shaking arms.

"Damien-"

"I want you so bad. I waited so fucking long. I want you to be mine. I can't wait any longer."

Brooklyn screamed when Damien thrust in with one shove. Damien pressed down on his stomach to keep him still while he undulated, thrusting with the skill of a lover used to a full grown mate. Brooklyn could feel blood as his tissue tore, but he couldn't describe it beyond wordless, tearless pain. This pain, shame, it choked him, made it impossible to breath and equally impossible to pass out since he would gasp and plead for it all to stop just as his vision faded.

Damien was either not much of a lover or indeed Brooklyn was as tight and wonderful as Damien muttered because he came rather quickly, but it didn't matter to Brooklyn. The gasp, bruising grip and last thrust of his pedophilic lover made him regain the ability to sob in silence as Damien folded down on him, all kisses and whispered bullshit nothings.

There was no way to take away the stains of lies, the kisses that tasted of gin and fire, or the blood dripping on black leather, mingling with sweat and tears.

But Brooklyn did his best. He didn't see Damien for two years.

But that was after he went home that night.

_Yeah, same treatment as last chapter when he gets home. I only posted it because I wanted to know what you thought in comparison to last chapter. Which is better? I prefer last chapter because this was so hard to write and they're both effective in different ways. So, tell me which you liked better, please. It lacks some description and imagery that I had intended to put in because it was making me sick. I'm kinda a pansy and I love Brooklyn, so hurting him is hard._

_Next chapter will be back to normally scheduled shmex and fun times. Thankies. _


	26. Chenille Throws and Comfort

_Back to semi normal slash rather than heart ache ridden past. For now. There will be more later, but I'm bored and it's hard to write. So back to normally scheduled lemons._

_This is right after Brooklyn finishes talking about his past, aka, after chapter 24. Also, I liked the first chapter 24 the best, the second was just to get an idea of what was more effective. Thanks for reviewing. Bye!_

Silence reigned for a few moments as Pony rested his head on Brooklyn's chest, feeling his breathing steady as he laid flat on the mattress. Pony propped himself up and saw that Brooklyn wasn't meeting his eyes. He paused, thinking of something to say. He couldn't.

Brooklyn started as Pony hugged him. Not even a hug, a lunge that ended in him holding whatever he could manage to hold of Brooklyn. He pressed a kiss to Brooklyn's forehead and rested his cheek on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Brooklyn shut his eyes. The best, worst response from Pony ever. It made him want to cry. Brooklyn took a deep breath and stroked Pony's hair, eyes still shut.

"I am so tired." He rubbed his eyes and exhaled. Pony shifted and Brooklyn thanked God he had such a smart (in some ways) boyfriend as Pony pulled a chenille throw (they are gay, after all) over them and snuggled closer.

"The way you tell it, it feels like it happened yesterday." Pony said. His voice was muted and young.

"That's what happens when you never talk about it." Brooklyn murmured. He was already nodding off.

"That's what happens when someone hurts you." Pony murmured.

"That's what happens when someone gives a fuck about you enough to listen. Shush."

"It's five o'clock in the evening." Pony muttered, chuckling.

"Don't see you complaining. Besides, after seeing you drive, a nap is all the excitement I can handle."

_It is short because I need a buffer chapter to regroup. I'm thinking and such… And this is by no means over. It has a long way to go. Tell me whatcha think and whatcha want and like. I'm working on a lemon. Sorry it's short… _


	27. You Shouldn't Lie

_Here we are. I've listened to reviews, well, read them, and I shall giveth. More gang, more fluff and soon, more, lerrrrves. (That's how you say love when you've been up til three every night for the past week). _

_**Disclaimers: **__The usual, did I ever mention language? Seems worse this chapter. You know how boys are. Get them together, and it's all f this and damn that. I don't own nor profit, so don't sue cuz I'm poor. Well, I'm not poor poor, but I gotta keep my dog in purple collars and dog treats. Enjoy!_

"Where have you two been?" Steve asked. He seemed grumpy. Darry was in the kitchen, cooking something. Soda stuck his tongue out at Steve and smiled at Pony.

"Don't give me that Stevey, I've been teaching hot rod over here how to drive." Brooklyn rubbed his eyes. "And be glad I've got a stomach of steel."

"How was it?" Soda asked, looking at Pony and smiling.

"Brooklyn's car is nice. Brakes are a little slow though." Pony said.

"Any brakes are slow when you're going ei-" Darry glared at him from the kitchen doorway. "Forty." Brooklyn smiled at Darry.

"Are you gonna take the written test soon or what? I figured you'd already have that out of the way." Darry said.

"Yeah yeah. I'll get it done. I've been busy, got finals coming up." Pony said.

"Did you thank Brooklyn for putting up with you in his car?" Darry asked. Pony wondered what exactly his arched eyebrow meant.

"His daddy's car even." Steve added.

"Thank you Brooklyn." Pony flushed.

"You're welcome Pony." He ruffled Pony's hair and smiled. All the sudden he remembered why he'd wanted to go to his apartment.

"How is he, really?" Darry asked.

"Not bad. Keep cooking Superman." Brooklyn said. Two Bit opened the front door, slamming it as he entered.

"Hey, if it isn't Doctor Loooooove." Steve cooed. "How is that foxy lady you've been romancing day and night, forgetting about your gang?"

"Kathy is as fine as she ever was, thank you. And I know you, you're just jealous. I heard about Evie." Two Bit rolled his eyes.

"What about her?" Soda asked.

"Nothing." Steve muttered.

"She's going with Tim nowadays, whenever him and his girl have a tiff, that is." Two Bit said.

"Steve, I'm sorry buddy." Soda said. Pony resisted the urge to look at Brooklyn, eyes wide. Steve and Soda had, done things, and this little tidbit of information hadn't been exchanged?

"It's nothing." Steve muttered.

Before an awkward silence could lapse, Darry hollered that dinner was ready. They crowded in on the table and Pony sat unbearably close, but so far, from Brooklyn. He was reminded of how far he'd distanced himself from Pony before now, and how their emotional relationship was finally starting to keep pace with their physical one. It was a frightening idea. Brooklyn was used to one or the other. He had friends that he could share feelings with (usually girls, smoking hot ones at that, they really did like the sensitive types) and friends that wanted him for less wordy occupations (girls and a few guys, not many men though and the girls he was careful with). But both. In this one boy that could easily become his entire world. It scared Brooklyn.

"Want some corn New York?" He nodded and Two Bit passed him the bowl. He unconsciously put some on Pony's plate and Pony rolled his eyes.

"Hey, tomorrow I need your help with a job." Darry said.

"What kind of job chief?" Brooklyn asked. Pony flicked a piece of corn at him and he dropped one down his shirt.

"Guy needs his exhaust fixed. Know much about Buicks?" Soda asked.

"Yeah-"

"Of course he does." Steve flicked his ear and Soda frowned at him again, more intently. "His car is a beauty of a Buick."

"All right. Where are we fixing this car?" Brooklyn asked.

"The guy's house. I'll get you the address after dinner." Darry said.

"Can I come?" Pony asked.

"Sure, you can pass me wrenches." Brooklyn said.

"Ha ha, I can help."

"That's fine Pony, but you'd better bring that driver's book and study."

(la la la)

At said guy's house, Brooklyn was under said guy's Buick. Pony was seated on a cinderblock in the driveway, reading the drivers manual as Soda and Steve fooled around with the engine. Darry was standing near Brooklyn as he fiddled with something on the underside of the car.

"Hey, whoever's fucking with the dip stick, knock it off for a minute. We're fixing the exhaust here. And whatever else is wrong with this poor neglected thing." Brooklyn said.

"You should see how low this oil is, and full of gunk." Steve said.

"Do we have oil to put in it?" Brooklyn asked.

"Naw, and the guy doesn't know shit about cars, prolly doesn't even know what kind." Steve said.

"Do you?" Brooklyn asked.

"No." Steve said.

"Go get some from the auto part store. They'll know and I won't have to write it down for ya." Brooklyn said.

"C'mon Soda." Steve and Soda headed out.

"Be back within the hour." Darry called.

"Yeah yeah boss man." Steve hollered back. Darry glanced down at Brooklyn.

"How's it going?"

"It's going. Jesus, this car is filthy." Brooklyn muttered.

"New York, can I ask you something?" Darry asked. Pony glanced up at them.

"Sure chief." He glanced to Pony and was reconsidering, but sighed.

"You're welcome to chime in too, since we're all, adult like, here. Do you think that, maybe, there's something going on between Soda and Stevey?"

Pony was suddenly buried in his driver's manual and Brooklyn smacked his head on some car engine part.

"Fuck. I needed those brain cells. Ohhh, Jesus. I think I'm bleeding. Shit. Clear a path Superman, I'm coming out from under here." He slipped out and he was indeed bleeding.

"Shit Brooklyn. You have an amazing ability to get fucked up. Here." He tossed Brooklyn a clean rag. It was a shallow cut but it was bleeding a fair amount. Pony thought the issue had passed when Brooklyn glanced up at Darry, leaning on the wheel well.

"Could you not spring that on me while I'm under a car? What makes you think something's going on?" Brooklyn asked.

"Because." Darry said.

"No one suspects you're banging that blonde number." Brooklyn said. Darry kicked his thigh and he looked wounded but smiled coyly.

"His name is Justin. And screw you. Cradle robber." He cast a smirk Pony's way, knowing he was flushed red.

"I wonder how old Justin is." Brooklyn said.

"He works at a bar. You tell me." Darry said. His glance warned Pony to be quiet and Pony stifled his chuckle.

"He sure as hell isn't twenty one." Brooklyn said. "I would guess he's about Pony's age."

"Damn it. We're talking about Soda and Steve. Do you think there's something going on? I mean, Sandie broke Soda's heart, and Steve just lost Evie to Tim. What do you think?" Darry asked.

"Does it matter?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well, yes and no. No, I don't care if they're, whatever, but yes, I want to know. I'd sleep better at night if I knew where those two were sleeping." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Or fucking." Brooklyn said. He blinked. "Well, they are best friends."

"Yeah, but, have you ever been attracted to your best friend?" Darry asked. Brooklyn blinked.

"Let's not discuss my attractions-"

"Come on New York."

"Well, yes and no. I haven't had many friends that treat me nice enough to warrant an attraction, and the ones that do I don't want to get involved with because I know I'll fuck it up. But Soda and Steve have known each other for a long time. If they're involved, I'm sure it had a long time to, coagulate." Brooklyn said.

"What he means is, they had a long time to think about what a relationship would mean, so if they are dating, they'll make a fine couple." Pony said.

"Really? Steve?" Darry asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Superman. If it happens, it happens, and if it goes wrong, you can kick Steve's ass." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, I know, but do you think something is going on?" Darry persisted.

"I'm not sure, although it is highly possible that one out of three Curtis brothers is straight." Darry mussed his hair and Pony exhaled. Brooklyn knew how to talk at least.

"Get back to fixing the car, grease monkey."

"Will do boss man. How is your hot blonde number anyway?"

"Get to work blondey."

Brooklyn slipped back under the car with a grin on his face and asked for a ¾ inch wrench. Darry gave it to him and seemed to think a moment.

"I don't know what to think about you two."

Pony and Brooklyn swallowed.

"It's best if you don't think about us." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, sometimes." Darry said. "But honestly, I have to, say a couple things."

"Oh sweet Jesus." Brooklyn muttered.

"Just listen for a minute. I know you two are probably going to keep doing whatever you do regardless of what I say or feel, which is fine, because I think I'm okay with it."

"That's generous." Brooklyn mumbled.

"What was that blondey?" Darry asked, nudging his leg.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I thought so. But I think you two should invest some time sorting a few things out." Darry said.

"Like what?" Pony asked. Darry looked to him and fidgeted.

"This is only coming out of my mouth because I've been in a similar situation, but you guys should talk about your pasts, any relationship plans for the future, what to do if the gang finds out, and a few other things." Darry said. He was having trouble getting to the hard issues and they both knew it.

"Like what Darry?" Pony asked.

"Well, the age difference, whether you're both comfortable with it, that kinda thing. But really, think of something to say if anyone finds out, even if you decide to lie about it."

"Darry, if Steve and Soda are, 'involved', what will they care?" Darry stared at Brooklyn's feet as the blonde worked on the car.

"They'd think Pony's outta your league."

(la la la)

"Brooklyn, maybe Darry's right-" Pony sat on Brooklyn's kitchen counter as he hand washed some dishes. They were supposed to be working on the final portfolio for their art class.

"You are not out of my league." Brooklyn said, poking his nose and leaving lemon scented suds.

"I meant we should talk." Pony said.

"Fucking a Pony, we spent all today talking." Brooklyn said.

"Well, let's start round two." He said. He watched Brooklyn for a response and the one he got was Brooklyn getting a brillo pad to scrub out a baking sheet that'd been privy to an attempted meal of some sort.

"Well?" Brooklyn asked, eyebrow arched.

"Can I tell you about some stuff?" Pony asked. Brooklyn looked to him and his facial expression softened.

"Of course. I'm happy to listen, much happier than talking especially. What do you want to talk about?'

"His name was Johnny, and there was Dally too. Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade."

(insert heartfelt, tear ridden confession about the events of _The Outsiders)_

Brooklyn eventually stopped washing dishes, although Pony wasn't sure when that had been or how long ago Brooklyn had slipped his arms around him to hold him while he spoke. How his breath against Pony's ear was as comforting as knowing that Brooklyn felt his pain and understood what the loss of his parents meant.

"It was just so, pointless. I mean, they didn't have to die. Johnny didn't have to get hurt like that, Dally didn't even have bullets, those damn cops shouldn't have-"

"I know." He murmured.

"So, sometimes it just makes me realize how short life can be. And how you have to take anything you want as soon as you're sure you can get it. Which is why I'm here. And that's why I don't care how old you are, even though you're as old as Darry-"

"When you're twenty one, I assure you, you won't feel old. Unless you go out drinking with Darry." Brooklyn said.

"And when or if the gang finds out, and doesn't like it, I don't care. I'd rather move in with you and-"

"No."

"Wha-"

"You aren't ever going to lose the gang over me." Brooklyn said.

"But-"

"But nothing. If they love you, which they do, they won't care. Well, they're care, and make ribald comments, but they won't hate you. Two Bit might even ask how we do things in the not so straight love life, but he will still love you like a brother."

"You're too smart." Pony muttered.

"I know. Are we done talking yet?"

"Yeah." Pony said.

"Good. I'm hoarse and horny. Let's get drinks and go to bed."

Pony leaned forward from the counter, across the sink to kiss Brooklyn as he tossed the dishtowel away. Brooklyn's hands slipped around him again and pulled him into the older man's arms. Pony wrapped his legs around Brooklyn and they took small steps to the bedroom, hitting a few walls in order to continue their kiss on their way.

Brooklyn dropped Pony on the bed and yanked off his own belt, kicking off his shoes.

"Hasty." Pony muttered, reaching to his own shoe laces. Brooklyn took his foot and pulled off his shoes, sliding to the bed over him as Pony tried valiantly to get his socks off. Pony wasn't used to this silent intent. It made him nervous. Besides, he still wanted to top Brooklyn.

The only way he could think to say that was to roll on top of Brooklyn. Brooklyn murmured into their kiss and loosened Pony's jeans, slipping a hand in. Pony lost focus for a moment, watching Brooklyn touch him through his underwear.

"Wait, wait." Pony said. Brooklyn took his hand away and smiled up at him.

"What am I waiting for?"

"I, want to-"

"No, really?" Brooklyn blinked at him. He chuckled. "Why don't we get naked before we start arguing about this again."

"Fine."

Pony got up and started throwing his clothes off, making sure to get some in every corner of the room. Brooklyn didn't even get up. his hips arched up off the bed and he shimmied out of his pants, pulling his shirt up and off next, smiling at Pony as he somehow slipped out of his boxers and stretched.

"Ready to argue some more?" Brooklyn asked. Pony leapt on him, somehow catching his arm and knocking the wind out of him in one glorious glomp.

"No." Pony said.

"Pony-" He started to struggle and Pony slipped to his side.

"Brooklyn, listen, I know you've had bad experiences, I probably don't know half of it, but I want to make you forget them. And I want a chance to love you, make you feel like I feel when you're inside me. And if I can't get that experience here, where exactly am I going to get it?" Pony murmured.

Brooklyn sighed. Pony nudged his shoulder, pushing him to roll over. His eyebrow arched, and his expression spoke volumes where his voice remained silent; volumes of doubt and skepticism, wondering why he was letting this happen again, why he'd bother with the pain buried in the past.

Brooklyn sighed as his stomach met the chilled down comforter, feeling the undeniable tension curse his frame again. He hated the sensations, the pain, the tearing inside him, that feeling of invasion, knowing he would ache afterward as his lover slept, knowing no satisfaction could be had and only guilt would remain for his sleepless night.

Brooklyn sighed as he rested his head on his arm, ignoring the cold hands rubbing his back, waiting only for the pain he'd earned.

So this was love.

"I hope for your sake that you get off quickly." Brooklyn said. He sighed. He shouldn't be anything other than polite to Pony but damnit, he didn't want this.

"Brooklyn-"

"Are you going to do this or not?" Brooklyn asked.

"I certainly don't feel like it anymore." Pony said.

"That makes two of us." Brooklyn said. He turned onto his back and laid flat, just as Pony had.

"Why is this so hard?"

"Because you haven't done it before and I have, and never want to again." Brooklyn said.

"Are you telling me no one ever made it feel good for you?" Pony asked. He seemed confused.

"Good is a complicated word. The few times it's felt anything less than painful, it's brought a lot of guilt." Brooklyn said. He was relenting from his previous anger.

"I wouldn't hurt you, and you'd have nothing to feel guilty for. Unless you don't love me."

The silence hung. Brooklyn laughed. He grabbed Pony's arm, jerking him on top of his own frame as he kissed the boy. That vicious, predatory grin returned as he pulled away, his head on a pillow as he rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't lie to someone you're about to fuck."

_Next chapter will be up later today. As soon as humanly possible. Review, and I shall drink coffee, and it shall be faster. Bwa ha. _


	28. Young Boys and Old Fellas

_Got a great suggestion from a kind reviewer, I should indeed summarize last chappie every time I update. Brilliant! You guys are smarter than me. Anyhoo, here we are:_

_**Last chapter: **__Brooklyn and Pony talk with the gang, fun time camaraderie, they go to work on a car. Darry suspects a relationship between Soda and Steve, awkwardness ensues. Pony and Brooklyn go to his apartment and argue about who gets to be on top, and Brooklyn caves in because Pony is adorable. Hence, we have a lemon. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Like I said, lemon. And all other disclaimers from other chapters. _

Pony looked down at Brooklyn as if he'd never seen the man naked before. He could, do things. He ran his hand down the curves of his abdominal muscles and Brooklyn shut his eyes. Pony pressed his fingertips down harder and slipped his hand up, over his nipple. Brooklyn opened an eye and smiled.

"Admiring God's handy work or just taking your time?"

"Admiring the muscles you get from being a two bit construction worker." Pony murmured. He tickled a tattoo on Brooklyn's neck. "Where'd you get this? And what is it? Looks like a gold fish gone wrong."

"It's a koi dragon."

"What's a koi?" Pony asked. He kissed Brooklyn's neck, noting the softer texture of his skin as he got closer to Brooklyn's ear.

"A Japanese fish. It represents transformation." Brooklyn murmured. He exhaled sharply when Pony traced his bellybutton, lingering on the flame patterned tattoo encircling it, his tongue lapping at Brooklyn's ear lobe.

"Why'd you get it?"

"Because I needed to change."

"Well, if this is the finished product," He gripped Brooklyn's erection. "then it was a good change." Brooklyn groaned and buckled into his touch.

"No, that was puberty's fault."

Pony traced a scar just under Brooklyn's jaw and kissed him, feeling Brooklyn's hand run down his back.

"What's this from?" Pony asked.

"Fell down the stairs, landed on a coffee table."

"I was hoping for a knife fight or something." Pony said, still stroking him in long, slow motions, watching his chest begin to heave as a sheen of sweat slowly appearing.

"Why don't you ask about the scars of my chest?" Brooklyn murmured. Pony looked down at his shoulder, a grim, star shaped scar just below his shoulder.

"This one?" He looked to Brooklyn's face.

"Guy pulled a knife on me. Jammed it in real good. Had brass knuckles on my other hand, he still lost. Got infected, highest I've ever been, all because of a one hundred five degree fever." Brooklyn murmured. He was arching against Pony because he had a free hand and mouth. Pony dragged his tongue across the scar, feeling the dips and curves of the healed knife wound.

"What about this one?" He touched a longer scar, ridged, that adorned the side of his rib cage, hearing Brooklyn's groan as his tongue left his skin.

"Ace baking, slipped on flower with a butcher knife in his hand. That's why he always bakes me cakes." Pony traced it with his thumb and felt Brooklyn shift under him. Sure, now he wanted to roll over.

"Not so heroic."

"You try staying in the kitchen with a drunk Columbian, see how heroic you feel."

Pony laughed and removed his hand from Brooklyn's erection as he rolled over, sinking into the comforter and glancing back at Pony over his shoulder.

"You'd better be fast and as good as you are at foreplay."

Pony slipped over him, letting his erection settle in against Brooklyn's thighs, listening to Brooklyn's moan as he clenched his fist and arched against Pony. He was dripping precum on his white comforter.

"God, you'd better be fast." He pointed his face down toward the pillow and exhaled.

"Do you have a condom-"

"Don't bother." Brooklyn said.

"Lube-"

"Fuck it." Brooklyn said.

Pony made a note to inquire about Brooklyn's crippled inhibitions later, since he had better things to do than talk. Pony noticed a rough, craggy scar near Brooklyn's neck and leaned low, kissing it as his hands trailed down Brooklyn's back, his legs shaking as he held himself a few inches above Brooklyn's frame. He pressed down on the small of his back, knowing it pressed his erection down into the chilled comforter. Brooklyn keened, arching against Pony to get some sort of friction.

"What about this one? It's rather jagged." Pony pressed his erection to Brooklyn's backside and smiled as Brooklyn groaned.

"Angry Italian girl, broken wine bottle, she was aiming for my head but was too short."

"What'd you do?" Pony asked.

"Teased her like you're teasing me. And I'm not short either, so you'd better quit chatting."

Pony laughed.

"Do you think I could enter you without, doing anything?" Pony breathed. It sounded so hot.

"Yeah. And I think you'd better. Now. Just get in, don't care how." Brooklyn murmured.

"And you say I'm the bossy bottom." Pony murmured.

Pony gripped Brooklyn's hip, his nails sinking in as his grip bruised. He pulled Brooklyn's hips up so he wasn't pressed to the mattress and Brooklyn glanced over his shoulder at Pony.

"How kind."

"I can make this go all night."

"Yeah, and pigs fly."

Pony snuggled close to Brooklyn's waist and lined his erection to Brooklyn's hole. Brooklyn rested his head on his arm, turning his neck to watch Pony out of the corner of his eye, his body the perfectly lined picture of relaxation, while his eyes radiated sexual tension and unadulterated desire. Essentially, even Pony could tell he was beyond turned on. And Pony never thought of Brooklyn as anything other than a top, much less a really horny bottom.

Pony began to push the head of his erection into Brooklyn and Brooklyn tensed, trembling. Sweat glistened on his back, making the black ink of his tattoos glitter in the fading evening light. His hips buckled, his erection rubbing against the comforter.

"Does it hurt?" Pony asked, stroking his back and slowing his entry to a standstill.

"No." To prove his point, he pushed back on Pony's erection and uttered a muted grunt. He threw a haughty look over his shoulder, licking his lips as damp strands of his blonde hair clung to his forehead. "Better get in before I finish it for ya."

Pony leaned forward, putting strain against Brooklyn's entrance, making him whimper, and kissed him, biting down on his lower lip until Brooklyn rolled his head back, dropping his frame to the mattress, unable to keep his hips up. Pony pulled on his hips again, maintaining his bruising grip and resuming his conquest.

Pony pulled on Brooklyn's hips, using it to push himself into Brooklyn's spasming passage. His nail marks adorned Brooklyn's hips, small droplets of blood dripping before he was half way in.

"Oh, fuck Pony. Remind me to listen to you more often."

Pony put his free hand on the other side of Brooklyn's hips and thrust all the way in, jamming Brooklyn's prostate and making him scream. Pony relished that scream, but it took all the willpower he had to not spill his seed right them and there. They both were left gasping, trying to contain themselves, Brooklyn's heated panting was a touch away from whimpers and yelps. Pony hoped.

Pony bent lower, his chest resting on Brooklyn's back as his arms slipped around Brooklyn's chest. He undulated his hips in a comparably gentle manner, his hands trailing down Brooklyn's chest, still leaving long scratches as they went. Brooklyn prayed he knew where at least one of them was headed. He arched down, his erection thrust against the heated bedspread, his chest arching down against Pony's nails, making deeper gauges.

"Ponyboy, please." Brooklyn groaned.

Pony's hand slipped to Brooklyn's erection and he began to stroke it as he moved his hips again, searching for that spot.

"Harder." Brooklyn murmured.

Pony obliged and when Brooklyn moaned, his passage tightening, he knew he'd found it. He pounded it, thrusting with all the strength he could muster as his thumb slipped over the head of Brooklyn's erection between hard strokes. Brooklyn keened, their sweat slick bodies entwined and embattled, neither destined to last much longer. His whimper made Pony growl as he lowered his mouth to Brooklyn's neck, a kiss deepening to a slick bite as he thrust in. Brooklyn was loosing it.

"Fuck me."

Pony's bite broke skin as his last stroke made Brooklyn howl, his thrusts assaulting Brooklyn's prostate a few strokes longer as his cum decorated the white comforter. His spasming passage made Pony moan as he came, his hips melting as his seed spilt deep in Brooklyn.

They both collapsed, gasping, in a sweaty heap, Pony still buried in Brooklyn.

Pony noticed the blood that his bite had drawn and planted a chaste kiss to the obviously teeth shaped impression.

When Brooklyn recovered, he didn't bother to move. He met Pony's eyes and smiled.

"You young boys really know how to fuck." He said. Pony leaned forward to kiss him and Brooklyn let his fingers curl into Pony's sweat drenched hair.

"And you old fellas know how to scream."

"Yeah, well at least my teeth aren't filed." Brooklyn said. He chuckled and nuzzled Pony's throat.

"I love you Brooklyn. And thank you for letting me try this." Pony said.

"Fuck, I should let you try new things more often." Brooklyn said.

"And I should fuck you more often."

_Thank me with reviews. Of both chappies. Eh? _

_Luvs, _

_Shadows Run_


	29. Ice and Aspirin

_New chappie! Weeee. We're back to normally scheduled plot this chapter. Boring I know. Just kidding, plot is a necessary element bla bla bla. _

_**Disclaimers:**_

_Don't own, don't sue, slashy goodness, swearing, violence, the whole nine yards._

_**Summary:**_

_Well, last chapter, tehe, well, maybe this is one chapter you wouldn't mind rereading, eh? Wink wink, nudge nudge. Anyhoo, last chapter, the boys dealt with some relationship business and Pony tried a little something different as far as their relationship "dynamics". So naughty. _

When Pony woke, Brooklyn was in the bathroom. He heard the water running as he regained consciousness slowly. He could see why Brooklyn slept so sound after sex. He stretched and rolled to his back. Blissful. He shut his eyes again and dozed.

Brooklyn walked out of the shower to his bedroom and leaned down, kissing Pony. Pony put his hands on Brooklyn's face, lengthening the kiss. He pulled Brooklyn down on him and his towel slipped, exposing a tattooed hip.

"Good morning lover." Pony said, imitating Brooklyn's lower tones.

"Good morning to you too." Brooklyn murmured.

"Last night-"

"Amazing." Brooklyn said.

"Very." Pony said.

"But today, you need to finish your portfolio and I have to clean and do the same." Brooklyn sighed.

"I thought you liked the art class." Pony asked. He stroked Brooklyn's chest, rubbing the dips in his abs.

"I did but for my portfolio I picked subjects I don't want to finish. And color them? Fuck that." Brooklyn muttered.

"It's your own fault you decided to draw that ass Jacoby."

"Jealous much? And I don't have a drawing of him in my portfolio." Brooklyn said.

"Then who is that guy-"

"Damien." Brooklyn said.

"Why did you draw him?" Pony asked.

"Because." Brooklyn said. His expression told Pony to leave the issue.

"Well, are you going to make breakfast?" Pony asked.

"Yeah yeah. Bust out your drawing pencils. I'm making coffee and taking aspirin. Sore as hell thanks to you." He got up and winked over his shoulder as he dropped his towel. Pony whistled as he walked to his closet.

"You really are gorgeous." Pony said.

"Oh shut up, you horn dog."

_(We can probably assume real boys would've had sex again, but I'm a little lemon tired. Go read my other ficcies if you're desperate for a lemon, I need coffee, and it's plot time!!)_

Brooklyn made pancakes and handed Pony the chocolate syrup as the coffee maker spit out browned water. Brooklyn poured a cup and put honey, sugar and cream in it. Pony sniffed at it and shook his head.

"It's the stuff dreams are made of." Brooklyn said. He was only wearing boxers and when he stretched, Pony watched how his muscles moved.

"Have you heard from anyone in New York?"

"Only Ace. I'm sure Jacoby will come around when it's least convenient for me."

(la la la, can we say foreshadow?)

Brooklyn stretched as he walked to his car. Monday mornings were horrid. Sore and stiff from sex and the weekend, and his hands were cramped too since he'd finished that damn art portfolio. It was due tomorrow, he'd have to take Pony and himself to give it to the professor, the thin, blonde creature that'd set her sights on him the moment he walked into her class. Yikes. He didn't go for artsy type women, especially ones that were old enough to be his mother, and especially the ones that didn't shave.

He parked his car and got out, stretching. It was going to be a long, hot day.

Darry flipped through the lined papers that would some day soon (hopefully) be a building. He was listening to one of the better electricians talking about where the wiring should run through if they wanted a good central hub for running-

"Excuse me, are you the boss here?"

Darry looked up at the New York accent and brusque tone. A tall, sinewy man with dyed black hair and dead eyes stared at him. His eyes were so black, it seemed as if he wasn't quite normal. But the normal ring of white reassured Darry after a moment's inspection. But God, he was a strange kid. Had a scar across his eyebrow and a tattoo on his neck. Darry couldn't read it, the script was real twisted and dark.

"Well?" He prompted. He narrowed his black eyes.

"Well what? I am the 'boss' here, and I'm wondering what you're doing here being so damn pushy." Darry said. He stood up and leveled his gaze at the man, expecting him to falter. Not a visible reaction. Little guys like him usually flinched, or at least got a little more polite.

"I'm looking for Brooklyn. I know he works here. Be a kind boss man and point me in his general direction." He said. Darry noted two other men a few paces behind. They were bigger than him, but remained silent. Brooklyn was in some kind of shit here.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Listen, boss man, I'm not gonna hurt your boy. But I will find him, so give me a hint."

"He's on break right now. Should be out in the parking lot." Darry said. Brooklyn probably needed to sort this out, but he'd check in on the blonde man in a few to ensure he was sorting it out properly.

"Thank you, kind sir." He said, rolling his eyes and turning away.

"Hey, skinny, touch him, and I'll really show you who's the boss man." Darry said.

Brooklyn sat on the trunk of his car with a couple other guys from his work. He heard footsteps.

"Hey, New York, we got company." One of them said. He turned.

"Hey, give us some space guys." He said. They left and he walked to the front of his car.

"Hello Brooklyn Caleb." Jacoby said.

Brooklyn returned his dead eyed stare with his own, both perfected by years of pain and suffering. Jacoby took a step toward him and he didn't move. Jacoby swung, slamming his bony fist into Brooklyn's cheek. He staggered and no more blows fell.

"It's rude to not acknowledge a greeting."

"What do you want Jacoby?"

"I want you to come home." Jacoby said.

"I don't have a home."

"You do. And the people you helped miss you. Almost as much as the people who hate you. Who want you dead. Who will find you." Jacoby said. Brooklyn sighed and rolled his eyes. Jacoby always took pains to sound as if he was the gangster in some Hollywood film. It was ridiculous.

"Would you quit talking like you have a crow bar up your ass? The people I helped were you, and you certainly didn't mind when I left. And the people who are pissed at me are pissed at me because of you. And you promised you would deal with it. I should've known it was a lie. Since when do you take care of your own problems? Try to solve mine instead and fuck things up royally." Jacoby reared back and hit him again. He didn't stagger this time.

"I warned you Brooklyn. Some time soon, you'll have to come back, or they're gonna kill you."

"Leave Jacoby." Brooklyn said.

"Fine. When you're ready to come home, we'll be waiting to fight by your side again. Until then, I'd stock up on ice and aspirin."

(la la la)

Darry waited for Brooklyn to come over. He'd told the blonde man to stop by after work once he saw the red marks on his cheek from a less than friendly visit from the three men that'd stopped by. Darry knew what to suspect, but his suspicions had to be wrong, because if they were correct, he'd have a few choice words for Brooklyn.

"Hey Dar, what's up?" Pony came through the front door, Two Bit in tow.

"Nothing. Seen Brooklyn today?"

"Naw, you work with him, didn't he go?" Pony asked, smiling and tilting his head. He was looking more like their mother everyday. Except he was a dude.

"Yeah, I told him to haul his blonde ass back-" The front door opened again and Brooklyn came in. Something was very wrong.

"Hey New York." Two Bit hollered as he flicked on the tv. Pony narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when Darry walked forward and grabbed his arm. Brooklyn tensed in his grip, and Darry realized he'd jus stifled a scream. His hand was wet with blood as he gripped Brooklyn's arm. Their gazes met.

"I've got some work stuff we gotta go over in my room." Darry said.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Brooklyn-" Pony's voice was small.

"Later Ponyboy." Darry said.

Once the door was shut, Darry pushed Brooklyn to arms length and looked him over. A long slash ran from the inset of his elbow to his palm. No facial bruises or blood.

"What the hell is going on?" Darry asked.

"That lovely specimen of a New York native was Jacoby, an old friend of mine. He warned me that I had some people looking for me, but he didn't say that they were that close." Brooklyn said. Darry clenched his jaw.

"I thought you said this wouldn't happen." Darry said. He clenched his fist.

"Well, it did. Now what? Are you gonna punch me too? If you are, I'd like a chance to sit first so I can fall on your bed at least." Now Darry saw it, he favored his right side, was having trouble breathing and focusing, and he wouldn't put his weight down on his left leg.

"No, I'm not gonna hit you, although if you weren't already bleedin', I might be tempted. You get jumped?" He nodded. "How many?"

"Enough."

"Any weapons?" Darry asked.

"Brass knuckles and one of them pulled a knife. Fairly tame really." Brooklyn said. He sat on Darry's bed, flexing his arm and clenching his jaw as blood spurted.

"You're gonna need stitches."

"Your house was closer and with the medical benefits I get, I can't afford more stitches." He rolled his eyes but Darry didn't laugh.

"I'll drive. You tell me what you plan to do to keep Pony out of this."

_All right, the deal is, I noticed how flipping long this fic is. This is the rough layout for the next chapters, one to three devoted to how Brooklyn deals with the gangs in New York problem, and from there, wait, I can't give that away! Just know there will be more smut, mkay? _

_Luvs, and please review, tell me how you like the plot, since it tends to be the weak spot in my fics._

_Shadows Run_


	30. Wake up Alone

_Will update asap. Damn, I'm good to your readers sometimes... Speeed typing._

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Same as last time babes. _

Brooklyn went home after Darry took him to the hospital for stitches. Daddy had been home alone all day. And he needed to think.

He didn't need to think. He needed to do.

He was going to have to go back.

And all because of Jacoby, the black headed, too many dye jobs asshole that he'd saved so many God damned times it was pointless to count. And why? So Jacoby could fuck it up again, and again.

"Fuck." Brooklyn unlocked his door and was met with Daddy's grumbling bark. He leapt up at Brooklyn and Brooklyn walked to the kitchen, letting the dog jump to his heart's content.

"Well hello to you too Brooklyn."

"Get the fuck out Jacoby." He said.

"You shouldn't leave your sliding glass door open, even with a pitbull in the house." Jacoby said. Brooklyn peered at the slim man as he sat on the kitchen table.

"What do you want?"

"I warned you. Are you hurt?" He got up and would've touched Brooklyn if Brooklyn didn't catch his arm.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're always fine." Jacoby said.

"Why are you still here?" Brooklyn asked. Jacoby again walked closer to him and Brooklyn stared at him, hard, warning him not to touch.

"For you." Jacoby slung his arms around Brooklyn's waist and pulled him closer. "Every thing I ever did was for you. But you're really better at that entire selfless love thing."

Jacoby met Brooklyn's gaze, their eyes level.

"Except the love part."

"Jacoby-"

"I know, Brooklyn. You don't choose who you love. But apparently you choose who you let fuck you." Jacoby pushed away and turned his back to Brooklyn.

"What was I supposed to tell you?"

"Anything. You left without a word. You could've at least lied to me. Silence is worse than any number of lies."

"For you." Brooklyn said.

The night in question was a direct result of Jacoby's fuck ups and Brooklyn's attempts to help. Although it might've started with Brooklyn's fuck up, but it was hard to keep track. The moral of the involved, painful story that obviously haunted them both was that Jacoby, at the tender age of fifteen, killed Damien. Shot him through the back while he slept, piercing his heart.

All because he hurt Brooklyn.

Then he killed the guy closest to Damien, and his girl. Because they would hurt Brooklyn if given the chance.

Then those guy's friend's went after Brooklyn. And all hell broke loose.

This war, beginning in a friend's blood, ended five years later, in Brooklyn's parents' blood.

And a year later, when Brooklyn got out of prison for some minor drugs charges, and saw the light of day, unbroken by chain link fences with barbed wire valances, Jacoby took him home, fucked him, and sealed his fate to leave New York and never come back.

"I was surprised that you got your mom's dog back." Jacoby said, looking at Daddy.

"You remember what happened to Spade." Brooklyn said.

"And those people are still hounding you. Why aren't you fighting back? How can you let them hurt you anymore?"

"It's not me they're gonna start hurting. It's the people that care about me. And they aren't going to hurt anyone anymore." Brooklyn said.

"That's the Brooklyn I know." Jacoby said. He moved to touch Brooklyn and Brooklyn caught both his wrists.

"You even think of touching me again, I'll fucking put you in the hospital." He tossed Jacoby's wrists away. "I have a significant other."

"A boyfriend, by the sound of it." Jacoby said, rubbing his wrists.

"Shut the hell up and help me pack, you jackass."

(la la la)

Pony slipped into Brooklyn's car and jumped as Daddy licked his face. Brooklyn didn't greet him with words, just a kiss before he drove on.

"Did you remember your portfolio?"

"Yeah, it's in the trunk." Brooklyn said.

Daddy nuzzled his neck and Brooklyn let him. His mother's dog. The dog he brought home for his mother because she was scared of a couple of guys that came looking for him. The dog that he had with him the night his parents died because he needed a better fighter than Spade because he was out getting into fights because Jacoby fucked with the wrong guy again. The dog that'd grown up in his mother's arms, like he'd never had a chance to. The dog that his dad fed broccoli to when his mom wasn't watching. The dog that followed his mother to the grocery store and sat at her side while she paid.

"Shit." Brooklyn muttered, brushing his knuckles across his eyes. He had to drive, not fucking cry.

"What's going on Brooklyn? You and Darry disappearing last night after I saw you bleedin', and you're too damn quiet. What's going on?" Pony asked. He looked scared.

"I'm taking a vacation."

"This isn't a good time for jokes." Pony said.

"I have to go home for a while." Brooklyn said.

"Why?"

"Because." Fuck, he hadn't thought of that. He wanted to say anything but the truth.

"Because why?" Pony asked.

"Because I have to straighten a few things out." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn-"

"Look, the less said the better. This is something I have to do." Brooklyn said.

"Why are you going back there? It's in the past, it's over, it's done-"

"No, no it's not. Listen, I have to straighten things out there so I can live here in peace. The past has a way of fucking with you. You should know that much. How many times have you dreamed about your parents, or Johnny or Dally? How many times have you woken up screaming? How many times have you wished you could go back and fix it, even if it was just one little thing?" Brooklyn sighed.

"Jacoby found you, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"That's what you want to fix, isn't it?" Pony asked.

"No. There's nothing left to fix."

"Really?" Pony asked.

"He and I have nothing but enemies keeping us together Pony."

"Really?" Pony asked. He would put money on the fact that they'd fucked and had a relationship.

"Pony, why the hell would I want anything from him?"

"You tell me." Pony said.

"Urgh. He was my friend damn it, nothing more. And I have to fix everything he and I fucked up for friendship's sake, so stop thinking we were fuck buddies. Please."

"Aw, you asked so pretty. All right, I believe you, for now. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. You're taking this well."

"Because I know you're coming back. Without Jacoby." Pony said.

"I will come back."

(la la la)

"You are not going back to New York, Brooklyn." Darry said. They were in the Curtis kitchen and Justin was perched on the counter. No one else was home. It was a Monday night, after all. And since Darry's flannel was minus a few buttons, well, they knew what those boys had been up to.

"I have to."

"You are going to die if you go back." Darry said.

No one spoke. No one had thought of that.

"Darry, I survived in prison, I can handle a few thugs." Brooklyn said.

"Can you really? Gangs are different out there, and even here, we've lost people. People die. And this is Tulsa, Brooklyn. You're going back to New York, where someone killed your parents when they were looking for you."

"So? Why shouldn't I go back? The longer I stay away, the more I prove that people can get away with treating me like that."

"And as soon as you go back, you'll prove them wrong. How? By getting busted up by some twisted desire to get even? Would you kill someone just because you could? Because they hurt you? To make sure no one fucked with you again?" Darry asked.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Pony said.

Pony hopped onto the counter beside Justin and Justin handed him a cigarette. It was gonna be a long night.

"Oh fuck off Darrel. You have no _idea_ what it's like, not a fucking clue." Brooklyn snarled.

"I know what's gonna happen. You're gonna haul ass out there, and spend your time getting your ass kicked, while you leave us here, high and dry, and break Pony's heart when you come back with more blood on your hands than you know what to do with."

"Blood on my hands? Screw you Darrel. I'm not going to kill anyone. Even you know how well a busted jaw can make peace." Their voices were gradually getting louder and Pony sighed. Justin glanced to him and sighed.

"So if they start fighting, you think a hose would suffice to break them up, or should I start looking for something bigger?" Justin asked.

"If they start fighting, I'd put a bet on Darry. He's scary when he's mad." Pony said.

"I dunno, blondey looks pretty ripped, and scrappy to boot."

"Really? Are you saying you'd never kill anyone, not even the guy who gunned down your parents?"

"He's already dead. I don't kill people because there are plenty of people who will gladly murder for someone stepping on their toes." Brooklyn said.

"Oh, and are you one of those people?"

"No, God damn it Darry. You know me." Brooklyn said.

"Do I really? Do I know that man that lead a gang in New York? Do I know the guy that hung out with the black haired little shit and busted other kids up? Do I know someone who carried a piece with them, even to school? Do I really?"

"You know what, yeah, you do. Fuck your self righteous attitude Darrel. If you didn't grow in Tulsa, you'd be a hellofa lot like me. If you grew up in New York, you'd do all those things, and more, to protect your brothers, to survive another day, just to fucking exist. And you wouldn't ever question any decisions you made because every single one ensured that you'd wake up in the God damn morning."

Darry growled and turned from Brooklyn. His fists were clenched and when he turned around again, his fist was the only thing talking. Brooklyn staggered as Darry's fist connected to his jaw, but made no move to hit back. Darry was about to hit him again when Brooklyn whispered something, and Darry stopped. Pony swore there were tears in his eyes. He stepped forward and hugged Brooklyn, pulling him close.

"Was he-" Pony began to ask whether Darry was tearing up.

"They both were about to-" Justin blinked. "Damn. This is serious."

Darry held Brooklyn close for a long moment before loosing his grip and staring at his face.

"I guess you're set on going." Darry said.

"Yeah."

"You'd better be just as set on coming back."

"I am." Brooklyn said.

"Good. Then go do, whatever it is you do with Pony one last time before you leave."

"Gladly."

Dary hugged him once more, fierce enough to make him gasp and groan a little since his ribs weren't bandaged just for show.

"Now get out, you interrupted our civil chat." Darry said.

"Can do Superman, although I've never chatted hard enough to lose buttons." Brooklyn said. He winked at Justin who flushed.

"Stop by before you leave tomorrow eh?" Darry said.

"Yeah."

"All right. Have a good night." He patted Brooklyn's shoulder. Justin and Pony approached slowly.

"You guys done yelling?" Justin asked.

"Yup." Darry said, smiling. Pony hugged Darry.

"Try not to punch him next time." He murmured. Darry patted his back.

"Sorry. I'm gonna miss him too. Best worker I have, and with that brother of yours and Steve, the handyman business is in sad shape."

"Brooklyn?" Justin spoke to the taller, broader man with a small voice. Brooklyn arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes Justin?" They barely knew each other but damn if they didn't feel like they could be brothers.

"Listen, I know how New York can be. Take care of yourself." He said. Then he did something very strange. He hugged Brooklyn. Not a little hug either, he threw his arms around Brooklyn's neck (he was short too, so it was no small feat) and hugged him.

"I will."

"You'd better. Don't make Pony cry, or I'll kick your ass." He said as he slipped back down.

"You and every other Curtis." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn, let's go." Pony said. He took Brooklyn's hand and tugged. Darry kept his sigh internal, knowing that tug from when Pony was smaller, when he would tug on Darry's hand if he got scared. Now it was different. He tugged on Brooklyn's hand because he wanted to keep him safe.

"I'll drop by tomorrow morning before I leave."

"See you then Brooklyn." Darry said. Justin tucked himself into Darry's arms as the other boys left.

"You're gonna miss him." Justin said.

"Yeah. But he'll be back." Darry said, letting his arms hang down Justin chest. He kissed Justin's neck as Justin put his hands in Darry's.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Justin asked.

"He will."

"What if he comes back, but isn't Brooklyn anymore?" Justin asked.

"Brooklyn will come back." Darry said.

"Okay. Come on Darry, let's go to bed." Justin said. So Darry took him to bed.

(la la la)

"He took that well." Pony said. Brooklyn unlocked the apartment door.

"Yeah, he did. But it's not surprising." Brooklyn said. Pony went in and flipped the lights on.

"I don't know about that. But you didn't tell him that I was going with you." Pony said. Brooklyn faced him.

"Because you aren't."

"Yes I am." Pony said, hands on his hips.

"No, you aren't." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn, you can't leave me here."

"I would never bring you to New York. Ever. It's too damn dangerous. I'm dealing with people who would knife you without a second thought. I don't want you to see those kind of people. Besides, I would enjoy making it to New York, and if I told Darry I was taking his baby brother to the Rotten Apple, I wouldn't see the light of day ever again."

"But what if you die?"

"I won't damn it. I got out once, I'll make it out again. And I've got something to come back to this time." Brooklyn took his hands, stroking his arm and looking down at the floor.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Pony choked on a sob and Brooklyn held him close.

"I know. I know. I'm stupid and I've done stupid things. But one stupid thing I refuse to do, is lose you. You have to believe me honey."

Honey.

"Your mom called you honey." Pony murmured, trying to stop crying.

"What?" Brooklyn asked.

"Your mom called you honey."

"Yeah." Brooklyn said. Pony felt a tear drop on his cheek and Brooklyn cleared his throat.

"Brooklyn, promise me you'll come back."

"I swear on my mother's grave that I will come back to you Ponyboy."

Pony felt a knot of pain surround his heart, a real weight loaded in his chest, as he continued to cry. He pulled Brooklyn to the bed room, knowing Brooklyn would be crying too.

They left the lights off. They pretended they'd wake up together every morning in the days to come, but nothing could make them forget what it'd feel like to wake up alone.

_Will update asap, later tonight. _


	31. Loooong Trip

_More plot. Must post. twitch_

_**Disclaimers:**_

_Brooklyn: You know the drill same as before, get to the lemons damn it, you made me get stitches again! _

_Me: Ekk, fine. Jeez. None this chapter though_

_Brooklyn: No one likes you.And a man's gotta get laid babe._

Brooklyn woke up at seven and stretched. He wanted to start crying again when his mind started listing things he had to do. Finish packing, say goodbye to the gang and Pony. Not necessarily in that order. Put on his grown up face for Jacoby and leave. He never wanted to leave this bed, even if was soaked in tears, sweat, blood and cum. No condoms again. Didn't matter. He'd never fuck anyone else anyway.

"Ponyboy?" Brooklyn stroked his hair. Pony murmured and batted him away.

"No."

"Come on. Gotta wake up sometime."

"No." Pony was crying. He'd been awake. "Sooner we wake up, get up, leave, do anything, the sooner you're gone."

"Pony, I'm coming back."

"You don't get it, do ya? You've never been the one that gets left behind. That's probably why Jacoby is so fucked up now too. You left him, and when you came back it wasn't the same, was it? Do you know what it's like to miss someone like that? To not know when or if they're coming back? Do you know what it's like to have them never come back? I don't want that to happen to us."

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, I will fucking come home. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to leave you. Ever. And I know it sounds like a long time when you're sixteen, but if I'm gone a couple weeks to straighten things out so we can spend the rest of our lives together, you will survive. Besides, if we never did anything but stay here and fuck, we wouldn't get a chance to fucking learn our lessons then." Brooklyn stopped, choking down a sob. He was too old to cry hard enough for it to hurt.

"Damn it Brooklyn, I just got ahold of you." Pony threw his arms around Brooklyn's neck and Brooklyn held him.

"Honey, what part of 'I'm coming home' don't you get?"

"Shut the hell up and fuck me."

There were no more words, only sobs, moans and whimpers, melting into senseless whispers and promises.

Brooklyn collapsed next to Pony and pulled him close. If every goodbye with Pony was like that, he wasn't ever going to be able to leave again.

"Let's take a shower." Pony said, pulling Brooklyn's arm.

Brooklyn went without hesitation, knowing words were dead, and actions made memories that lived.

Brooklyn pulled his clothes on slowly as Pony wandered the bedroom in a pair of those damn heart boxers. The hearts weren't pink, they were an off shade of orange, but the effect was still the same. He was folding clothes and putting them in a duffel bag for Brooklyn. Brooklyn already had stuff in there, shaving stuff and random sharp things Pony didn't know he had. And brass knuckles. Pony fiddled with those. Brooklyn scoffed.

"Keep um, got a filed pair right here." He took them out of his dresser drawer. Pony touched an edge and shivered.

"Damn, you know how to fight."

"Isn't exactly a skill you put on your job resume but yeah, I know how to fight." Brooklyn slipped them in his back pocket. He thought a moment and took them back out, tossing them into the bag. "Hide those in a pair of boxers or something, in case the fuzz pulls me over." He rolled his eyes but Pony did it nonetheless.

"What do you have to do there?" Pony asked.

"For what Jacoby told me, the rival gangs are stirred up because they think I won't come back to fight um. And Jacoby isn't exactly the fighter I was, apparently. They want to at least see my blonde ass and fight some, then it'll settle down." Brooklyn said.

"You're lying to me."

"And if I am? You really wanna know that some rival gang wants to have it out, see who survives? I'll give you a hint Ponyboy, they fight with chains, blades, anything that hurts, and they're pissed because they think I iced some of their boys, and a girl, right before I got sent to prison, and then I ran away. And nothing pisses a gang member off more than someone running away. Fuck. I would've stayed too. Shit." Brooklyn got up and pulled a shirt on.

"What?"

"I probably would've stayed in New York if Jacoby hadn't have been there."

"What do you mean?" Pony asked.

"Pony, Jacoby really really wanted me to have sex with him, probably ever since he was old enough to get a hard on. And when I got out of prison, I let him go all the way. The next morning, I split because I knew that I could never do it again." Pony stared at Brooklyn.

"You left because you had the morning after 'oh shit' syndrome? Jesus, you are a complete wuss." Pony was laughing and Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

"Where did you catch that phrase? Lovely language my juvenile delinquent uses."

"And he's hot. Why would you leave?" Pony asked.

"Because. I know more about him than you, all right. He's killed for me. I can't try to love someone just because they think they love me. He fucking killed people. Just because he thought I wanted him to. I can't handle that."

"You're lying."

"I'm abridging the truth because you aren't old enough for the real thing." Brooklyn tugged his hair. "Keep packing."

"Tell me the truth."

"I took the rap for a couple things Jacoby did. Never got charged, but that didn't matter to the gang boss he'd pissed off. I'd pissed off."

"Why? What'd he do?"

"Because, Pony. I owed him something." Brooklyn said.

"Is that why you let him fuck you too?" Pony asked.

"Pony, when you've been to prison, where no less than four people try to jam a sharpened toothbrush into your spleen, you can judge me for letting that hot piece of man flesh clamber on top of me. Besides, I was on some strong shit."

"And you owed him, right?" Pony asked.

"Pony, he's the reason I came here, so you should really be thanking him." Brooklyn said.

"Pardon me if I don't thank him for fucking my boyfriend. What'd you cover him for?"

"He killed a couple guys and one of their girls one night, got fucked up and went loose with a heater. The one that survived, the other girl friend, recovered in a few days," Brooklyn looked to the ceiling. "killed my parents in their sleep. And the dog. My dog. Spade. Daddy was my mother's dog. He was with me. And when I found them, she was still there. Coked out of her head. Offered me enough to kill a slip of a girl like her. Cried, because she knew I hadn't done it, but went here looking for me anyway. She knew I covered up for Jacoby. She called an ambulance when I passed out, confessed to the operator, so they'd know I didn't do it. And ran. When Jacoby found her, he stabbed her thirteen times in the chest."

"Brooklyn-"

"So, don't presume to think I was stupid to walk away from that kind of boyfriend material."

"Brooklyn, I had no idea."

"Yeah, and you still don't know half of it, okay? Just, know that when I walked away, I never wanted to come back. And because of the fuck that I walked away from, I have to go back." Brooklyn got up, and exhaled, clenching his fist.

"Brooklyn-"

"Be glad you don't have to worry about me fucking him anymore. Let's go. Daddy! Come on boy. We're going back home."

The drive to Pony's house was quiet, but Brooklyn put his arm around Pony and pulled him close. Brooklyn leaned down to kiss him as he pulled his car into the driveway. Steve's car was there, and Two Bit waved from the porch. Pony felt panic sink into his stomach. He would have to say goodbye. Brooklyn put it into park and stared out the windshield.

"Can't keep waiting for it to fix itself, Brooklyn Caleb." He rolled his eyes and got out, pulling Pony with him. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and Two Bit walked towards them.

"Something your dad told you?"

"Yeah. Got me in more fights than Jacoby ever could." Brooklyn said.

"Hey New York. You going on a road trip?" Two Bit joked but his brow furrowed when Brooklyn nodded.

"Yeah, heading back to New York." Two Bit blinked at him.

"I heard about you getting jumped man, something wrong back there? Send some people after you or something?"

"Yeah, but I'll fix it." Brooklyn said.

"You'd better. And you come back to us now, next time we get in a rumble, we're gonna need two big guys, Darry's too old to handle it all by himself." Two Bit said. He hurried inside, probably to tell the gang, if Darry hadn't told them already.

"You got jumped?" Pony asked.

"You would've noticed the bruises if we'd left the lights on." Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders.

"Did I hurt you-"

"No. You could never hurt me." Brooklyn said. He slipped an arm around him again and they went inside. Darry leaned on the door frame in the kitchen. Soda and Steve stared with wide eyes.

"Brooklyn, you can't leave us." Soda said.

"Come on blondey, you just got comfortable here." Steve pleaded.

"Brooklyn, don't come back until you're sure you can stay here. For good." Darry said.

"You knew!" Soda screamed. "You knew. Why didn't you tell us? Why are you leaving? Don't go." Soda jumped up and hugged Brooklyn. Brooklyn rubbed his back.

"I have to Sodapop." Soda let him go and was working real hard to not cry.

"They'll hurt cha-"

"No, I won't let them hurt me. Okay?" He nodded at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn patted Soda's shoulder. He dug in his pocket and retrieved his car keys, tossing them to the coffee table.

"Pony, get your God damned license and drive your brother to work. Take it easy on pops here. And my apartment keys are on there. Steve, next time your daddy kicks you out, stay there if you need to. And Two Bit, my next door neighbor is pretty hot, if you and Kathy ever have a rough spell."

"Brooklyn-"

"And this ain't a living will either. You break something or crash that car, I'll come back and beat the tar outta ya for it. I figure if I leave the car and make you water the plants at my place, having to deal with it all the time will make sure you don't forget me. Wouldn't be pleasant to come home and have no one remember my name."

"Brooklyn, you don't gotta go back there, really." Steve said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Brooklyn headed for the door.

"Brooklyn." Pony's voice broke as he dove into Brooklyn's arms. Brooklyn held him, and breathed in, feeling tears in his eyes. "Please." He stopped. Everyone was staring. Brooklyn pulled him closer and tilted his head down. He wanted to kiss Pony so badly. He heard a car horn. Jacoby was here. Brooklyn knew he could kiss Pony and hide it from everyone but Darry, so he went for it.

Brooklyn swung Pony back like he was dipping him, only not near so low, and his head disappeared near Pony's neck, as if he was hugging him real hard. But their lips met, and Brooklyn broke it apart, and swung Pony out of his arms, just as fast. He was out the door faster, brushing his hand across his eyes. Don't follow me Ponyboy. Stay.

Pony exited the whirlwind embrace with tears streaming down him face. The door slammed and it was silent.

"Damn it, don't you get it? He's not gonna come back." Soda said, slamming his fist into the wall. "He's just like Dally, gonna get shot by the fuzz or some damn bruiser that couldn't take him in a real fight."

"Soda-" Dally began.

"He's gone. Damn it. He can't leave."

Pony opened the door and ran as Darry pulled Sodapop into his arms.

Pony's legs pounded the pavement as he ran after a black car. It stopped and he ran to the passenger's window.

"Brooklyn-" Pony leaned down to the window and Brooklyn's hand slipped to his hair and he kissed Pony.

"Stay, Pony." Brooklyn murmured. Their eyes met and Pony pulled away, a choking sob catching in his throat. The door popped opened and Daddy hopped out. The door shut and Daddy sat next to Pony, staring at Brooklyn. "Stay, Daddy."

"Brooklyn-"

"I'll come back Pony, I'll come home." Brooklyn said. He nodded to the driver and the car went into gear.

"Fine, go. Get going, you fucking hood. And stay gone. Don't come back until you're sure you can be bothered to stay."

Pony screamed, kicking at a stick as Daddy chased after the car. As he sobbed, the car rounded the corner. He collapsed to the curb and sobbed into his hands. He felt like he'd throw up if he kept this up, but he couldn't fucking stop. No more than he could make Brooklyn come back, unpack, take his clothes off and stay in bed forever. No more than he could stop sobbing.

Daddy came back, nosing Pony's hands, licking at his tears and whining as he panted.

"Fine, I'll stay."

(la la la)

"Who the hell was that?" Jacoby snarled.

"Who the fuck do you think it was?" Brooklyn snarled back. He brushed tears away again and stared out the window.

"It's gonna be a long trip if you don't talk to me." Jacoby said.

"It's gonna be a long trip regardless." Brooklyn said.

"Don't be a dick." Jacoby said.

"Shut the fuck up Jacoby."

He did. For a minute.

"Who was that? Seriously?"

"Who would I kiss like that?" Brooklyn asked.

"So now you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, because I'm not just a piece of ass to him." Brooklyn said.

"Fuck you."

"You already did. Asshole." Brooklyn turned on the radio.

"None of that country western shit." Jacoby said.

"Better than the show tunes you like." He muttered.

It was going to be a long fucking trip.

_Hey guys, the last couple chapters have gotten considerably less reviews… I can see how many people read, and how many review, and usually I'm fine, but three reviews for a lemon chapter? Ouch. _

_All right, the plan is that the next chapter of so will be brief flashes of different stuff Pony and Brooklyn do in their respective places. It'll be over a period of a month or so, but the stuff I'll right about will only be a fraction of what goes on. We'll see how it goes._

_Thankies for reading and reviewing, and keep giving me love._

_Shadows Run_

_P.S. The end is nigh. Or at least in sight. _


	32. I Miss You

_Here we go. Brooklyn is in New York, Pony is in Tulsa, and the summer days begin to pass. Here we have some tender moments of both situations. Enjoy!_

_**Summary/Disclaimer:**_

_Last chapter, Brooklyn left Tulsa and a rather distraught gang. This is how they cope._

_Um, same disclaimers as last chapter, although this chapter there is the unthinkable. An allusion to straight sex. Holy cow. I know. I'm starting to go crazy in my old age, lol. Have fun with this chapter, it's supposed to be kinda lighthearted, between the gang fights, ya know. _

Brooklyn staggered to the front door of his parent's old house and fumbled with the keys. He coughed and blood specked his hands. He would be fine, but he needed to sleep that fight off. He knew because he knew how to feel what hurt inside, outside and he could judge when the pain would subside to bearable. Jacoby, on the other hand, was gasping beside him, bitching up a storm.

"Jesus, that guy hit like you, Brooklyn."

"If he hit like Brooklyn, we'd be going to the hospital." Ace said. He was holding his ribs but overall, he was heartier than Jacoby.

Brooklyn opened the door and limped in. Jacoby, Ace and four other guys came in after him. Jacoby and him were the worst off, but any gang fight here would require some aspirin, bandages and beer. He missed Tulsa gang skirmishes. He'd threaten someone, they'd try to threaten him, he'd throw a punch and they'd haul off. And he missed caring about fighting too. He fought so he'd live now, sure, but in Tulsa, when he fought, he fought so those asshole, spoiled rich kids that knew nothing about real fights, real gangs, would never touch Pony again.

God he missed Pony.

"You guys need any medical attention?" Brooklyn asked. He had to be nice to these boys, he'd grown up with them. And he'd thrashed a few of um when he first came back. They challenged him because he'd turned tail and ran. And these were his friends. He didn't want to think about the people who weren't so hot on him.

"Naw. We're just bleeding a little here and there." Ace said.

"All right. Jacoby, got any good alcohol around here?" He followed Jacoby into the kitchen and ice appeared, along with a few bags of frozen vegetables. Brooklyn dispensed them to his bruised gang members and sighed, putting one to his eye.

"Rum in the freezer, Coke in the fridge." Jacoby said.

"I think I could love you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, New York, make me one too." Jacoby said.

"Sure. Anyone want a beer?"

Several yahs and a groan later, he grabbed a six pack and made some Coke and rum. It was a lot like being with Pony and the boys, but something was different here. Desperation, clinging to life, and fighting all the time changed these people. Deeper, they were similar to the men he'd left in Tulsa, who fought for their family, friends and gang brothers, but it was darker here. Violence changed people. It wasn't impossible to go back to normal, Tulsa kinda of living, but difficult, and much easier to slip back into the detached, hit, fuck, fight or run kind of life.

And here he was, doing just that.

Brooklyn slammed some rum and it burned, creating a hollow heat in his stomach. Jacoby took his Coke and rum and looked Brooklyn over.

"You aren't going to start drinking yourself to sleep because you miss your boy, are you?" Jacoby asked.

"No. By the way, I'm sleeping in the master bedroom. You get the twin bed in my old room." He laughed.

"I'd rather share the master bedroom with you." Jacoby whispered. Brooklyn wasn't sure if anyone knew about him and Jacoby, but he'd rather pretend it didn't happen. That's probably what they'd decided too.

"I'd rather share the master bedroom with your mother." Brooklyn said.

"You leave my momma outta this, she just joined the choir. Wants us to come on Sunday and watch her praise her God. Same God that took your parents-"

"Shut up Jacoby. Drink your rum and Coke." Brooklyn said.

"You need more Coke, less rum. You're a mean drunk." Jacoby said.

"I'm a mean sober too."

(la la la)

Pony thought he'd go insane. He almost did. He was stir crazy and snapping at people left and right. Then Justin cornered him one morning and shook some sense into him. After he took Pony to the bar he worked at and gave him a Roy Rogers, with a little something in it.

Justin gave Pony a little perspective, and suggested he fill his time with something beside pissing and moaning. He offered to let Pony come in during their morning hours, when they weren't open, to help clean and organize and whatever else. When Pony accepted, he also said that Darry could use help with "that damn handyman crap", and Pony could learn some useful stuff from Darry, Soda and even Steve.

"And keep Two Bit sober a couple days a week, huh? He has Kathy, but she drives him to drink with her entire chastity bit."

Justin added as Pony slipped behind the bar to help him clean broken glass and vodka off the floors. It was a beautiful moment.

The next morning, however, was dreadful. Justin was hung over. Pony didn't ask why because he had a few new, ahem, birth marks, on his neck and throat, and was real stiff in the leg area, walking like he'd been riding a horse for too long, although Pony suspected the horse's name was Darry. And someone had drank too much at the bar the previous night, and deposited much of the over priced liquor in the bathroom, in the general direction of the toilet.

"Oh God." Pony groaned. Justin was already turned away, trying to stifle his gag reflex.

"Not it." Justin said.

"Oh come on. Tell me you don't just use a hose."

"Cleaning stuff's under the mirror, enjoy yourself. I'm gonna go throw up in the back room."

The next Saturday went better. Pony tagged along on one of their handyman trips to the neighboring towns. Soda and Steve ended up making a trip to the hardware store for a part to some guy's water heater, but Darry kept working on getting the old one out. Pony held a flashlight and watched.

"We got a car visit next. Girl needs her oil changed and says her lights ain't working. I figure you can try your hand at that. Simple, good place to start for car stuff. And you know you gotta change the oil in Brooklyn's car. He hasn't changed it since he drove here and it spews oil." Darry smiled at him but returned to his work and the silence.

"I miss him." Pony said.

"I know Ponyboy." Darry said. He looked to Pony. "I miss him too."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Pony. He uses his head just like you, but he's got the brawns to back up his insults." Darry slipped an arm around Pony and smeared oil on his cheek.

"Urgh."

"Keep holding the flash light ya sissy. Gotta get a little dirty in this business. Although not as dirty as Justin says you get at the bar. Heard about the bathroom incident. Yikes."

"Almost enough to make me swear off alcohol forever."

"That's what Justin said, but he already lost that one." Darry winked at Pony and Pony groaned.

"Didn't need to have that mental image."

"What? Image of Justin sipping some wine, naked by the fire-"

"Stop stop stop. La la la la la, not listening." Pony said, fingers in his ears.

"You remind me of a twelve year old me when dad tried to explain sex."

"Too bad he didn't mention you could do it to boys." Pony said, sticking his tongue out and leaving his fingers plugging his ears.

"Ha, I knew that ear thing never worked. Mouthy punk."

(La la la)

It was going too damn slow. Days passed with no action, no progress, but most noticeable of all, no Pony. And Jacoby was fine with the slow ass pace this was going. Ace patted Brooklyn's back as they returned near the crack of dawn. The sun would be rising in a half hour or so.

"Take it easy, hood. It'll be done with soon. They're just scared of you, don't think you're really back, rearing to fight." Ace said.

"Sure." Brooklyn muttered. He turned to Jacoby. "Jacoby, you swore to God they'd be out tonight, looking for us."

"I thought they would be. They must've pussed out."

"Why did I listen to you in the first place? Tomorrow, we're just making a B line for their fucking headquarters for a civil chat." Brooklyn growled.

"Should we call first so they're ready for company? Maybe make some tea?" Ace prodded.

"We'll call and say we want to talk before I bash someone's fucking skull in. Jesus. They swear they'd travel to the God damn end of the earth to find me, I come to them, and they're fucking, hiding. Chicken shit bastards."

"Easy boss, you know they just figured they could lord it over Jacoby to scare him. They didn't think you'd really show up, especially after you pulled that number on those guys they sent to Tulsa. I heard they were just supposed to scare you, not fight. But I suppose you didn't want to talk, eh?"

"They threatened me and the people I care about most. They knew they were asking for a fight, and they got what they fucking wanted. I'm here and I'll fucking scare them off or halve their numbers trying." Brooklyn spat.

"Yeah. That's our boy." He heard a few hollers.

"Whatever, get some sleep you hoods. Be ready for tonight."

Brooklyn waited until they settled in and headed for his bedroom, the unaccustomed weight of a heater in the back waistband of his pants. (That's the sexiest place for a gun…) It'd been Damien's once. Jacoby took it from him as he bled out, and gave it to Brooklyn. It was a Colt 45, silver barreled, heavy, stiff throwback kinda gun. He sat on his bed and felt the butterfly knife in his front pocket. He was a regular thug again. He pulled off his shirt and would've gone to his pants but started when Jacoby came in, vodka and orange juice in his hands, with two tall cups of ice.

"Hey buddy. Night cap? Little bit of breakfast too." He winked and Brooklyn sighed. Yes, orange juice and vodka, breakfast of champions.

"Yeah, sure. Got a cigarette?"

"Yeah. Here." He slipped one in Brooklyn's mouth after he set everything down on the night stand.

"Got a light?"

"Yeah." Jacoby lit it for him. Still smoked Virginia Slims. Still got called woman for it. He swore it reminded him of his grandmother, the baddest, gun toting granny ever. "Still don't keep a lighter on you? Ever since you broke one in your pocket? Got your mommy real cheesed off at you."

"You try almost lighting your crotch on fire with a cigarette. And try explaining that to your mother when you're fourteen." Brooklyn murmured.

"Hey, you're starting to relax a little." He poured the glass almost full of vodka and just enough orange juice to color the top inch orange. He handed it to Brooklyn. "It's like you're finally back." Brooklyn took the drink and took a long drink, the vodka burning all the way down. He was starting to see the Jacoby that'd befriended him before they knew how bad Damien was. The little kid that wanted a friend and liked Brooklyn's hair and eyes.

God, he needed to leave.

(la la la)

"Two Bit, you know I don't wanna go all the way-" Kathy said.

Two Bit looked at his girl friend in the dim light as they sat in the back seat of his momma's car, a ways out in the country. She was so pretty. And her eyes, crazy green, a deep color he didn't know existed until he saw her. And her hair was so soft when he touched it. She was just so damn pretty, and nice, and she really cared about him. He loved the way she sang along to the radio, even silly old folk tunes about love and heartbreak.

And, well, he loved her.

"Kathy, baby, you know how I feel about you, and I'm sorry if I pressure you, but I just love you so much. You know you're the only girl for me. Ever."

"Really?"

"Of course. And I know you don't wanna do it before we're married, and I respect that and all, but, someday, I will marry ya."

"Oh Keith." She breathed.

"Because I love you, and I don't wanna think about ever losing you. Even if I have to wait."

Two Bit didn't have to wait.

(la la la, I had to get Two Bit laid after siccing Ace on him earlier in the fic, besides, having the token straight guy is nice… Ponyboy, stop laughing! You too Soda. Jesus, it's like a pride parade in my brain…)

"Hey, Brooklyn?" Brooklyn stirred, feeling the vodka pounding at his forehead. He'd only been asleep for a few minutes.

"What?" He asked. Jacoby shut the door behind him.

"Can we talk?" Jacoby asked.

"You talk. I'm gonna sleep." Brooklyn said.

"Just like old times." Jacoby slipped onto the bed beside him.

"Jacoby, don't talk about the old times so much." Brooklyn murmured.

"I know. Every time I say something about your mom, or your old man, or even Spade, I, remember a little too late."

"Yeah, I know." Brooklyn said.

He shifted away as Jacoby settled in. Being in the same bed as Jacoby brought a stir of unwelcome feelings, and some of those feelings were well founded in the fact that he'd been there almost a month. And how Jacoby was a little less crazy, a lot more, human. A lot more like Pony. He talked, listened and laughed. And God damn, he was tanned and real ripped. His hair was dyed blonde again. It was, a nice change.

And he was fucking hot. As always.

"Brookey, you know we're making progress. But it's gonna take a while. And you know we're having problems because the fuzz keeps butting in, asking questions. You know why."

"Oh come on Jacoby. None of those pigs have been around long enough to recognize me."

"Most of them, sure, but a couple were just little shit cops when you were here. They think they might know your bad, blonde self."

"Jacoby, we can't fuck with the police-"

"We don't have to. They recognize you because of your hair, and you're relatively tattoo-less self. Dye the blonde away, get a trick tattoo, real big one, and they won't bother us anymore because we're just another couple of gang bangers. Not anyone they know exactly, just a couple more hoods." Jacoby said.

"Fuck." Brooklyn muttered.

"I've got the dye. Do you feel like a brilliant chestnut maple, or perhaps a raven's wing black?"

(la la la, poor Brookey. He's not a blondey anymore)

Darry sighed. Pony feel asleep on the couch with the dog again. Buried in a book. _Moby Dick. _Darry knew it was a long book, but it'd been a month. He got the feeling Pony wasn't real interested in the book. He sighed. Brooklyn needed to come back. Pony was hurting. Everyone was hurting. And no amount of busy work and heat would make it go away.

Justin touched his arm and they went to his bedroom to sleep.

Pony woke up as the light flicked off.

"Pony, you should go to bed." Steve said. He patted Daddy's head as Pony blinked at him.

"Your dad kick you out again?" Pony asked.

"Yeah."

"Go sleep in my room with Soda." Pony murmured.

"What? Naw, you should sleep in your own bed kid-"

"I wanna stay with Daddy, and Soda doesn't like it much. Makes him sneeze. You go." Pony said, snuggling closer to Daddy as he raised his head.

"All right. Sleep tight kiddo."

Steve slipped into Soda's room and kissed him. Soda woke up and smiled into their kiss.

"Hey, I thought you were staying outta here in case Pony wanted to come in and sleep-"

"Naw, I told him to come in and go to bed, but he said I should. Something about you not liking Daddy in the bed cuz he made you sneeze. Awful nice of the kid really." Steve said, nuzzling Soda's velvety neck.

"Yeah, real sweet-" Soda stopped.

"What?" Steve asked, slipping on top of Soda.

"I like Daddy, and I've never sneezed around him."

(la la la, come on boys, you're too loud to not know about, not that we'd mind)

"Well hello boys." A police officer and his partner (the strong, silent type they always put with the little, mouthy ones) walked up to Brooklyn, Jacoby, Ace and the leader of the rival gang as they sat on the hood of Jacoby's car, talking.

"Hello officer." Brooklyn said.

"You know boys, I heard an old gang boss is back in town, stirring up some trouble. Now, I've never met the fellah, but I bet you boys have. Anything you wanna share with us?"

The big one stared at Brooklyn but the little one obviously had no clue who they were talking about. Brooklyn smiled. The big one had once been a prison guard. Brooklyn always preferred the strong, silent type, especially in cops.

"Officer, why ever would you think we know anything about gangs?" Brooklyn smiled, a strand of his dark brown hair flicking across his eyes. "We don't go looking for trouble."

"Yeah, I bet it just up and finds you." The strong, silent type said, leading his partner back to their squad car. "Be sure that when trouble finds you, you don't find trouble for anyone else, punk."

Brooklyn chuckled.

"Now, where were we?" Jacoby asked.

"No heaters, no chains and no knives, except for brownie here. I want to see how he handles a blade."

"You mean, you want to jam a knife in me for what you think I did to someone you cared about?" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah. And that someone was my sister."

"I never touched your sister. Maybe you should talk to the kind officers who found her." Brooklyn said.

The gang boss didn't want to believe him, but did. But they'd still fight. And Brooklyn's ability to lie wouldn't save him any pain, but it'd prevent further skirmishes until Jacoby did something else to piss them off. They weren't even rival gangs. They were allies in the larger scene of things, but that didn't stop them from fighting. Nothing did, Brooklyn supposed.

"Why'd you cover for me again?" Jacoby stood close to him as they smoked in Brooklyn's parents' bedroom.

"Because I knew I could. If he knew the truth, that is was your sorry fucked up self, he would never believe you telling them it was the cops that stabbed his coke whore of a sister. But if it comes from me, it's somehow different." He flicked the butt to the ash tray and huffed.

"Because you're always so damn honest." Jacoby said. "And believable."

"I'm not always honest."

"Yeah, you sure lie your ass off for me." Jacoby said. He approached Brooklyn, meeting his eyes. Jacoby had dark eyes. Black even, like a bottomless pit. Somewhere, they were brown, but whenever Brooklyn looked, he felt like he was falling into blackness.

"Jacoby-" Brooklyn's voice betrayed him. It was a plea for, something. Jacoby kissed him. Long, hard, and Brooklyn fell into it. Jacoby broke away and sighed.

"Thank you. For lying. You're good at it. Sometimes I think you still love me."

Jacoby turned away and left, walking fast and breathing hard.

"Me too."

(la la la)

Darry surfaced to make breakfast, Justin already in the shower after a morning romp. He was too damn feisty in the morning for his own good.

"Oh Ponyboy." Darry said, softly so he wouldn't wake him. Pony'd slept on the couch again, using Daddy as a pillow. They'd both need a bath now. He knelt by the couch and tugged on Pony's hair. "Pony."

"Hm?"

"You gotta start sleeping in your bed baby. This can't be good for ya. Gonna mess up your back, just like Steve did." Darry stroked his cheek.

"Or you could get a new couch." Pony murmured. He'd been crying in his sleep and Darry ran his thumb down a dried tear track.

"Baby-"

Darry stopped, hearing Soda's door crack open, slow, but still squeaking. He looked up and saw Steve slip out. His eyebrows arched and he looked back to Pony. Pony snickered. Darry groaned.

"Fuck. I'll get a new couch. And why not another bed, while we're looking at catalogs?"

"Make sure it's something other than a twin Darry, I'm getting tall." Soda said, poking his head out of the door. Darry would've gotten up to tackle him but was distracted by a scream.

"Jesus Justin, didn't even lock the door? Talk about desperate." Steve said, laughing. Pony burst into laughter and Darry sighed before trusting himself to speak.

"I hope Two Bit was out fucking something other than a boy last night, or the Greasers are in trouble come next generation."

(la la la)

Brooklyn groaned as Ace unlocked the door to the house. He'd been out practicing with a blade. He was a little rusty but it came back fast after the first few mishaps.

"You all right?" Jacoby asked. All the other guys went out about day time business on this particular day, leaving Ace, Jacoby and Brooklyn to make plans for the upcoming fight.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go talk to my cousin, make sure they're ready. I'll be back tomorrow, eh? You keep your boys outta trouble til the real thing. They don't need to practice." Ace said.

"Will do Ace." Brooklyn said. Jacoby followed him in, watching him lean on the banister and sigh.

"You ready for this?"

"I'm ready for this to be over." Brooklyn said.

"What does 'this' refer to?" Jacoby asked.

"This everything. This gang war, this mess of shit, this constant fighting, this guilt, this," He looked to Jacoby and swallowed, "temptation."

"Nothing is over 'til it's over."

(la la la)

"Hey, it's Brooklyn!" Pony jumped up, looking to the door, Daddy right by his side, but Two Bit was hollering from the kitchen phone. Darry rubbed his neck and got up.

"So he's still alive? Good. Thank him for finally letting us know." Darry hollered.

"Let me talk to him!" Soda chanted, jumping up and over the couch.

"Hey, ask him how to fix a carburetor in a new Buick if it isn't-"

"Come on Two Bit, tell him we miss him." Soda said, still jumping. Pony sighed.

After they'd all talked his ear off, Two Bit hollered for Pony. Darry hauled Soda and Steve out of the kitchen as Pony shuffled into the kitchen. Two Bit handed the phone off, slapping his back.

"Tell him to stay safe, I gotsta go. Kathy's waiting on me." He winked at Pony and ran off.

"Brooklyn?" Pony asked.

"Hey lover." Pony almost melted. He sat down under the phone, holding it close to his ear.

"I miss you so much." Pony mumbled.

"I miss you too." Brooklyn said. He exhaled and Pony heard it catch.

"Are you hurt?"

"Naw, not bad." Brooklyn said.

"Daddy's gone off his food. Only'll eat stuff that we drop on the floor, not any dog food." Pony said.

"Try dropping dog food on the floor." Brooklyn said.

"Tell him you've gone off your food too." Justin said.

"Jesus Christ." Pony started, hitting his head on the wall behind him as Justin peered at him from behind the door frame.

"Love you too Pony. I just wanted some cake." He got some, winking, and left again.

"What was that about?" Brooklyn asked.

"Nothing. How is it there?" Pony asked.

"It's going slow. But we're gonna have it out soon. Then it'll just be a little longer." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn said.

"How is Jacoby?" Pony asked.

"Bah." Brooklyn muttered.

"So, still amazingly gorgeous?" Pony asked.

"Yeah. I miss you." Brooklyn said.

"I'll bet." Pony said.

"I wanted to go home the instant I got in the car." Brooklyn murmured.

"Yeah. Me too. Why'd you decide to leave Daddy?" Pony asked.

"Figured he can protect you when I can't."

_Thankies for reading, you roc my socs. One of my new reviewers spent all night reading the entire fic. To which I can say, I admire your dedication, and you make my day happier, because I dance and giggle when I have dedicated readers. _

_Stay tuned, and leave me some sugar (aka reviews) and I'll update asap. Updating is better than packing, so you guys are gonna get spoiled. _

_Luvs, Shadows_


	33. Seven Weeks

_Here we go again… Weeee! Coffffffeee! No, seriously, I gotta get it done, got a hot date tomorrow morning. Who has a date in the morning? People who like coffee. Weeeee._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_More violence than usual, but Brooklyn takes his shirt off. Yeah. Hot. Moving on._

_**Summary:**_

_Last chapter, we saw how Pony dealt with the separation. He's helping clean out a bar in the mornings, and helps with the handyman business. And spends a lot of time with Daddy. Brooklyn, on the other hand, is trying to fight as many people as possible to get things straightened out with a gang that was once allied with his. And Jacoby is getting hotter by the minute, and he knows it. _

_Btw, a lot for reviewers called Jacoby an ass, and I laughed a lot. I like it when you insult characters, makes my day. He is the total ass too. He's gorgeous, gay and tries to steal Pony's man. Dang. Like a soap opera. _

Pony took Daddy out for a walk one morning. It was early, but the bar had been closed the night before, so he didn't have anywhere to be. Brooklyn told him that there was a big fight the next night, and Pony knew it wasn't just fists. Brooklyn denied it, but Pony knew.

Pony knew Brooklyn was gonna come home with a few more scars, if he came home at all.

It was thoughts like those that kept him distracted as he kept walking. Daddy was real good on a leash and when other dogs howled at him, snarled, some even snapped at him, he just stared. It was almost more scary than seeing him snarl. Brooklyn had told Pony that he could fight, and would, if he thought someone he liked was in trouble or if you asked him real nice. Pony wasn't sure if he could believe it. Daddy was the sweetest dog he'd met, and he didn't have any scars either, and even the neighborhood dogs had some scars from scrapes with other dogs, or the occasional cat.

Then Daddy stopped, and stared.

Pony looked up and saw a Mustang pulled to the curb in front of him.

Three guys got out.

"Hey grease."

"Nice hair you got there." Another one said.

"It's been a long while since we had any trouble, grease, too long." Daddy watched that one's face, hairs along his back raising.

"You're on our turf man. You aren't getting away with anything." Pony said. He was shaking, and he took a deep breath.

"Ahuh. Keep telling yourself that, grease. And look at cha. Shaking. Nice dog though. I bet he's real friendly." He laughed and they got a little closer.

Shit.

Ponyboy didn't know what to do. He didn't have a blade, and he hadn't had to fight in a while, and he was holding a leash to his boyfriend's mother's dog.

He didn't have time to think about anything else because one of them tried to tackle him. He fought back, and barely pushed him away, and before he could think, he threw his fist into the guys jaw, dropping the leash. He saw a flash of cinnamon fur as Daddy leapt at the other one, shocking them all with a blood curdling snarl. The guy threw his arm up to defend his throat and was screaming at the other guy to help him.

Suddenly, the fight got a lot fairer.

Pony was pounding on the first one to try something on him, and starting to make some headway when he realized Daddy was after the other one. Chasing him. And he was running like no track star Pony'd seen. The one that'd been bitten was freaking out and crawling to the car.

"Forget this kid. Get in the car."

They ran for the car, and got it started. They were moving, and the guy Daddy was chasing was running after the car. It stopped and he jumped in, Daddy a second behind him, claws leaving long scratches in the paint (yeah, it can happen, talk to my sister about her pitbull's claws).

Daddy even chased the car.

At the end of the block, he turned around, his tail wagging up a storm as he trotted back, high stepping in the undignified doggy way, and jumping up at Pony, trying to lick him. He knelt and accepted the doggy kisses as he hugged Daddy.

"Damn, you're better at fighting than Brooklyn."

(la la la, I love doogies, and any good dog would attack people hurting their human, not just an American Staffordshire Terrier, aka pitbull, so don't going calling the ASPCA on me)

Brooklyn got dressed slowly, smoking one of Jacoby's cigarettes. They were starting to grow on him, and he didn't want to show his face at too many old haunts or someone would flip shit over his coming home.

He pulled on a pair of those ridiculous heart boxers that Pony'd packed him. It had a rather solicitous heart right over the crotch, and heart shaped buttons. He was sure it said something rude across the ass too, but he wasn't about to check in the mirror. He heard a knock.

"Who is it?" He asked.

The door opened and a tall, raven haired girl entered. The angry Italian girl that'd given him a scar from a wine bottle, whose mother chased him with a rolling pin, and whose father had told him to stay away from her or face castration.

But damn, she was gorgeous.

"Brooklyn? Damn baby, what'd you do to your hair? You let Jacoby fuck with it, didn't you?" She came in and wrapped her arms around him, using her leverage to pull his face close to her bust. She wore a heavy, musky perfume that made Brooklyn's knees weaken, in a good way. Her coffee bean eyes glittered with raw golden specks in the dim light.

"Such beautiful language from my favorite Italian girl." Brooklyn murmured.

"Hm, so I'm not your favorite girl, just your favorite Italian girl? I'm telling my mother about you." She said. She snuggled close to him, despite his gentle but firm resistance. He flushed.

"Take her rolling pin away first."

"Nice boxers. Are you happy to see me, or is that heart 3-D, darling?"

God he missed Pony.

(la la la, ah, I torture him so)

"Pony, I heard Daddy barking, is something wrong?" Darry came running to Pony and Pony smiled.

"I got jumped."

"And you're smiling? Has Justin been sending you home with liquor? Are you hurt?" Darry peered at him.

"Not a scratch." Pony said. Darry tilted his head.

"How many were there?"

"Three."

"And you're okay? What did Brooklyn teach you-"

"Daddy was barking." Pony said, his grin broad.

"Wait, that good for nothing, bacon stealing mutt," He looked to Daddy, and his tail had stopped wagging. "whom I love, fought out three guys?"

"I took care of one of them, jeez." Pony said.

"Damn. I want a pitbull." Darry muttered.

"He didn't have to do much. I guess they just didn't like dogs." Pony said.

"Yeah, well, since you're okay, you can make breakfast. I'm running late."

(la la la, I wonder why… tehe)

Brooklyn drove the car up to the warehouse and put it in park. Jacoby sat beside him, and they heard Ace pull in behind them. This was the deciding night. If they couldn't stifle this dispute by stomping out the resistance now, he'd be here even longer.

"Hey, Brooklyn, I got this for you." Jacoby said. He pressed a switchblade into Brooklyn's hand. Brooklyn felt the chilled metal embrace of the silver handle and flicked the blade out. About six inches, and he ran his thumb over it lightly.

"It's damn sharp." Brooklyn said.

"It's damn good too. I don't want you fighting out there against the quick little shit without all the advantages you can get." Jacoby said. He was glad to see Brooklyn in a leather jacket too, since it was another layer between his tanned skin and a blade. Brooklyn chuckled as he shut the blade.

"You're gonna hate me in a few minutes, but thank you."

"No problem. Let's go fuck some of those bastards up." Jacoby said.

"Now now, after tonight, after we beat them so hard their daddies feel it, you gotta make friends with them again." He said, tugging on Jacoby's hair. The contact shocked them both but Brooklyn brushed it off.

"I suppose so." Jacoby said. Brooklyn got out of the car and Jacoby did the same. "Hey, Brooklyn?"

"Yeah?" Brooklyn asked.

"Do you tug on his hair like that?" Jacoby asked. He looked, serious, or hurt maybe.

"Jacoby-"

"Hey, New York, let's go. I'm itching to start it up." One of his gang brothers shouted.

"Jacoby, I'm-"

"Just go fuck that guy up, New York. That's all anyone asked of you." Jacoby said.

Jacoby did hate Brooklyn a few minutes later, because as they circled him and the other gang leader, he threw off his jacket, exposing his tanned flesh to any knife that may choose to graze, cut or stab him. Jacoby growled as he watched Brooklyn smile at the smaller man. He didn't mind seeing Brooklyn's abs, but damn, what a drama king.

Brooklyn saw the smaller Spanish man smile as he threw off his jacket. Brooklyn knew the little guy was damn fast, so he had to have some bravado or he'd get shredded to ribbons. And he didn't mind knowing that Jacoby was probably trying not to notice that he was more ripped than he'd been a year ago. And he knew Ace recognized the boxers, because he whistled. He hoped that'd be the only reason Ace whistled, but then again, Ace always appreciated a nice piece of manflesh.

He let the little guy take the first swing, his blade just missing Brooklyn as he dodged and pulled the smaller man off balance. He grazed just under his arm and was the first to draw blood.

"Eh, you're not playing, hm? You really want me to forget about it all? Don't cha, gringo?"

"Maybe I just wanna be friends." Brooklyn lunged and took a nasty hit to his side, dragging the blade down his chest. They parted and he knew Jacoby would be wincing. It was his fault Brooklyn was facing down a friend.

"Well, friends don't kill friends."

"Well, I suppose I can't kill you. Will you settle for a few hundred stitches?" Brooklyn hissed.

"In your dreams, big boy."

When the other guy finally called it, he was gasping and blood was pouring off him. Brooklyn had fewer hits, but they were deep. He'd jammed the blade into the side of his rib cage and Brooklyn wondered which rib had a blade sized hole in it.

"Enough. I'm done with the blade. Let's get to what we all came here for."

Brooklyn closed his blood stained switchblade and waited for whoever wanted to take a shot at him. He was hoping it'd be the little guy again, but he was bleeding pretty bad. Instead, a bigger guy stepped up. He was older than Brooklyn, too old to be hanging around a gang. Brooklyn recognized him.

"Before I make you scream, little boy, I want to remind you of who I am. Do you remember Darl? Damien's little chick?" Brooklyn swallowed.

"Yeah."

"Do you even know what happened to her after you killed Damien? And I know it was you, regardless of what everyone else here thinks. Do you?" Brooklyn shook his head. "She used his gun to blow her brains out." Brooklyn swallowed.

"He wasn't worth it." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, well, try telling her now."

The man that gave Brooklyn a concussion was Darl's brother.

(La la la, cruel mistress that irony is)

Darry glanced up as the doorbell rang. It was late for any kind of company. Nine in the evening on a weeknight. He got up and walked to the door.

"Hello, are you Darrel Curtis?" A man with a bad leisure suit, clipboard and dark glasses asked him.

"Yes, I'm Darrel Curtis." Darry said.

"I'm with social services, Mr. Curtis, may I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, come right in."

Darry said, putting on his polite face and using his gentle, semi kiss ass tone. He hated when social services sent their new recruits over. They were always younger, snotty guys that knew nothing about kids, but would condemn you to hell and back for having an untidy house. And you knew their apartment was some basement dungeon with dishes from three years ago, growing their own colony of mold.

"Mr. Curtis, some rather serious accusations have been made against you. There have been reports of a dog fight. The boys say one of your brothers has a dog, and while they were talking to the boy, it attacked them. What do you have to say about that?"

"We don't have a dog, sir." Darry said. And it was true, the Curtis brothers didn't have a dog. Brooklyn did.

"Mr. Curtis, why would these boys lie?"

"Well, what was your name?"

"Mr. Johnston." He said.

"Well Mr. Johnston, I suspect that they weren't talking to my brother. The black eye my brother has would say that they weren't talking much at all. Now maybe these boys didn't want to admit my baby brother beat the tar outta them. Have you seen their injuries?"

"Well, no-"

"Well, maybe it's because they didn't wanna admit a little sixteen year old sent them running."

"But they said there was a dog involved-"

"Mr. Johnston, would I lie to you?" Darry smiled. "Besides, if we had a dog vicious enough to attack three boys, don't you think it would be barking up a storm trying to get to you?"

Mr. Johnston was torn.

"Could I look around your home? Just to make sure everything is okay?"

"Sure, be my guest." Darry said.

He watched the man walk through the kitchen, glance at the clean sinks, peer into the hall, and head towards Pony and Soda's room.

"Mr. Johnston, my brother is sleeping. Besides, I think the hour of your call is rather inappropriate. My brothers have summer jobs and I have to get up early to take care of some-"

"Yes, yes of course. I am terrible sorry about the inconvenience Mr. Curtis. I knew this call sounded funny. Sometimes boys will be boys, and cause some trouble. Sorry to bother you. Have a nice night."

"You too Mr. Johnston." Darry said, smiling as the thin, nervous man exited. He heard the car leave and laughed as Pony's door opened and Daddy bolted out, growling.

"You shoulda looked into being an actor." Pony said. Darry put him in a headlock.

"And you shoulda looked into being some kinda dog handler. How come he goes crazy and barks up a storm when I get home?"

"Because he likes you. Oaof, lemme go."

"Say uncle." Darry said, pulling him down harder into the headlock.

"No." Pony threw his shoulders around to no avail, his fingers pulling at Darry's arm.

"Say uncle, come on. I've been playing with Daddy, and he's a lot tougher than you."

"Ahhh, uncle."

"No mercy." Darry started giving him a noogie as he tightened his headlock.

"Ah, Soda! Help!"

"Oh please, no one's here to help you now, Soda's out screwing Steve." Darry said.

"Yeah right, you know he's a bottom." Pony muttered. Darry let him go and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, and you've topped Brooklyn."

(lol, la la la)

Brooklyn managed to stay conscious until it was clear they'd won. Then he grabbed ahold of Jacoby and told him to drive to the hospital, now. Ace got in too, sporting what looked to be a broken arm. Jacoby was bleeding, and holding his ribs, but Brooklyn was bleeding like it was going out of style.

He couldn't breathe real well and he felt blood where it shouldn't be. Breathing made him cough, and coughing brought blood to his hands. His ribs ached with every inhale and blood continued to slip through his fingers as he held his side. His head was pounding, making his ears ring. Darl's brother had a roll of coins in his fist when he first hit Brooklyn. That pissed his gang off, and somewhere in the shuffle, a few knives had appeared. But before it got much further, it was clear the opposing gang was out numbered and severely under experienced.

The other boss called it off and hugged Brooklyn.

So they wouldn't fight until they got healed up, essentially.

Brooklyn needed to survive long enough to make sure they wouldn't start a real gang war, with heaters and no second chances.

Brooklyn woke in a hospital bed, his sense reeling and aflame. He couldn't groan because his voice abandoned him but damn, he could barely see and his head was spinning so bad the ceiling tiles looked like a kaleidoscope. He reached for the call button on the side of the bed, fumbling, unable to see but trying to feel. He grasped it and pressed it, wondering how long it'd hurt this much before someone put him into a morphine stupor.

He passed out again before a nurse came but hoped he'd get a kind one. He needed some kindness.

He needed Pony.

When Brooklyn awoke again, his throat tasted of bile and blood and he was chilled to the bone. The pain was more intense and he was reeling, the room like some twisted carnival ride as he remained motionless. The chill wore off, and he knew he must have a fever, because his head wasn't pounding, just a tightened ache, deep seated. He felt blood at his side and looked down. He was bleeding through the bandages.

The pain was pounding in his temples and he couldn't stop it. The iv in his veins was connected to an empty bag and he ground his teeth. It hurt so fucking much.

Brooklyn woke to humming. It was some dopey love song that Pony liked. The only one he'd sing to. He looked up. The curtains were drawn around his cot, and he had more sincere aches, less blinding pain, then last time. The iv wasn't in his hand anymore. No, it was in the other hand. His other wrist had the incision but looked like it'd been jerked out. He was a rough sleeper when he had a fever, and when he blacked out in pain, he'd wake up in more pain because of the thrashing he did in his sleep.

The only upside to that was that the nurse probably gave him something.

The humming got closer, and he couldn't remember the name of that damn song.

"Nurse?" He croaked. He still tasted blood. The curtain parted and a shocked looking nurse appeared, then rushed to his side.

"Oh my, you haven't said a word since you got in here. You've been thrashing in your sleep though. How do you feel?"

"Like I got knifed in the chest." Brooklyn said.

"At least you're coherent. I'm going to up your morphine. I saw how bad you were when you came in. And you weren't on much for the pain. You've got a concussion and some internal injuries, besides the bruising, and the damage to your ribcage. What happened?" She asked.

"Honey, if you can't guess, you must be new at this nursing thing." He smiled. "I'll take the morphine though."

(damn formatting, this is a space)

"I can take you to see him, but don't fuck with him."

"I won't, don't you worry about your boy."

(another space)

Brooklyn opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking him. He wasn't happy to see Jacoby.

"What the hell, you're already out?" They insisted on keeping Brooklyn for no less than a week, and even then, the doctor had to examine him and release him. And, as the honey of a nurse said, that wasn't likely.

"Yeah. I brought a visitor. Says he a friend now."

"Fuck, he's out already? Jesus." Brooklyn muttered. And sure enough, the little guy he'd beat in a knife fight limped in. He looked as bad as Brooklyn, but most of his were surface wounds, stitched up with care by some nurse who'd roll her eyes the entire time.

"Hey big city boy. How are you holding up?"

"Fine. Got enough morphine in me to put a horse under." He said.

"Sounds like a nice time. Well, I wanted to tell you to take your time healing up. We're done fighting. We weren't rivals when you ran the place, and we shouldn't be now. even if you are just gonna go back. We've got bigger problems, and I want Ace on my team again." He said. Jacoby glared.

"He knows how to handle a blade." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, and I know what you said about my sister is true. You wouldn't kill a woman. Or her brother either, as it turns out. I'd call you a pussy, but it was nice of you to not bash his skull in, even after he slugged you with a loaded fist."

"I'm real fucking benevolent. If I see him again I'm gonna shove that roll of quarters where the sun don't shine." He growled.

"Heh, well, you've earned that right. I hope Jacoby can take care of things around here when you leave man."

"He has to. I'm too old for this shit." Brooklyn said.

"I'm older than you." He said, laughing.

"Yeah, but you didn't get a fucking concussion either. Feel like an old man who lost his meds."

"Well, you get better and take care. Go home, Jacoby told me you got yourself a wife to get home to." He said. Brooklyn flushed. Pony was a lot of things, but if either of them was the "wife"-

"Yeah, she's a hot number too. I can see why he's rearing to get home." Jacoby said.

"Yeah, she is one hot number, all right."

(lol, la la la, can't you see Pony in a pink ruffled apron, like the traditional 1950's wife, baking a pot roast…)

Justin, Darry and Ponyboy sat in the deserted bar. It'd just closed, and Justin's truck was in the shop, so Darry had agreed to pick him up. And Pony was awake when Darry appeared at three in the morning. He'd been sitting on the couch with Daddy, and it looked like he'd been crying.

So here they say, Justin pouring them all stiff drinks. Pony didn't like vodka, so he once again slipped something into a Roy Rogers. Darry was drinking a beer and Justin was working on a gin and tonic.

"At this rate, we're walking home." Justin muttered.

"Please, I'm not a light weight, like most of us." Darry said.

"What's in this?" Pony asked as he drained it.

"Nothing." Justin said, noticing Darry's glare. Pony slid the glass to Justin.

"Well, next time, heavier on the nothing. I haven't had sex in seven weeks."

_Lol. I'm sorry, but it's funny to me. I decided to go for two chapters of being away, since it's roughly two months of separate. Felt a lot shorter, no? I'll post as soon as I can, but like I said, hot date tomorrow. _

_Lol, seven weeks. Damn, I'm cruel._

_Leave me some sugah._

_Luv, Shadows Run_


	34. Almost Jacoby, Almost

_Hi! Moving soon, oh noes! _

**_Summary: _**

_Last chapter there was a big fight in New York, and the poor boy landed himself in the hospital. He thinks the fighting is over, so long as Jacoby isn't too much of an ass… While he was fighting, a social worker paid a visit to our favorite Tulsa boys with some accusations of a danger nature. Darry, who has gotten really good at lying, smoothed things over. And to end it all, Darry, Justin and Pony sat in a bar and moped a little. _

Brooklyn blinked at the doctor who was standing in his doorway. He put his arm over his eyes and sighed.

"Hello doctor."

"Hello Mr. Archer." The doctor said.

"Something wrong doctor?" He asked.

"I think you're okay to leave now." He said.

"Really? That's grand." Brooklyn said.

"But I have a few concerns." The doctor said, coming closer to his bedside.

"I suspected as much." Brooklyn said.

"For one, you are by no means healed up. It will take six to eight weeks before that ribcage is back to normal. Until then, you're at risk for some internal bleeding and soreness. It will be very easy to reinjure so I want your ribs bandaged or wrapped tightly whenever you plan on doing more than sleeping. Also, you shouldn't drive or move around much for the next week or so, and beyond that you need to stop getting into knife fights. Although I hear the guy you beat was worse off than you."

"Well I wasn't done fighting after I finished him." Brooklyn muttered.

"Were you listening, Mr. Archer?"

"Yes doctor." Brooklyn said.

"Good. I'm going to prescribe some pain killers, anti-inflamitories and anti infection medication. The pain medicine is to use at your descertion, the others need to be taken with food once a day. And don't drive after pain killers, okay? I'll get your release papers." The doctor shuffled his clipboard and got up.

"Thank you doctor."

"This is an odd question, but was your mother's name Calliope?"

"Yes." Brooklyn said.

"Hm. You used to be blonde, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I was your mother's doctor when she had you. You were quite the screamer." Brooklyn laughed.

"Still am."

Brooklyn called Jacoby to come pick him up and before he was dressed or had any paperwork done, Jacoby was there. Brooklyn slipped the leather jacket over his bandaged chest, rolling his eyes as Jacoby's gaze lingered on him.

"They're sure you're okay?" Jacoby asked.

"Yeah. I gotta pay the kind doctor and pick up some meds before I go though."

He picked up the medicine and walked out with Jacoby, feeling every breath catch with a stabbing pain. Jacoby stopped him in a dark corner of the lot, away from street lights, and handed him his gun, which he tucked into the back of his pants.

"I don't know why he waited so damn late to release you." Jacoby muttered, watching Brooklyn as he tucked the gun in under the waistband of his boxers.

"Didn't think I looked well enough this morning. Besides, I was asleep until about an hour ago."

Jacoby stopped by the driver's door and Brooklyn stumbled, fumbling against the hood. Jacoby caught him, his hands slipping under his jacket, against his bare skin. Brooklyn gasped at the contact and before he could react, Jacoby pushed him against the hood and kissed him, an arm wrapped around his waist as the other hand fisted Brooklyn's dark hair.

But Brooklyn didn't react. He slipped an arm low on Jacoby's waist and let the kiss deepen, holding onto the hood with his other hand to keep from falling. Jacoby tasted like cigarettes, rum and blood. The feeling of his hips rubbing against Brooklyn's was intoxicating; he was loosing control as Jacoby's taunt body pressed to his, the ridges of ribs ribs rubbing Brooklyn's chest as his tongue brushed into their kiss. Jacoby's hand slipped low to Brooklyn's hipbone, rubbing circles there, knowing it made Brooklyn insane.

Brooklyn was falling again. Falling into the scent, feel and taste of a lover he'd never wanted more than now.

"Fags!"

Jacoby started, pulling his hand from Brooklyn's pants and turning, leaving Brooklyn to try to hold himself up.

"What's that asshole?" Jacoby snarled. A middle aged man in scrubs was in the row across from them, slamming his car door shut and walking toward them.

"You're a bunch of fucking freaks." Brooklyn sighed. Even when no one expected men to be kissing, when or if people saw it, the shit hit the fan.

"Fuck you. Why don't you say that to my face, you old bastard." Jacoby hissed. He hovered close to Brooklyn, nervous about Brooklyn and him getting in a fight. Brooklyn got the idea that Jacoby would fight to protect him and end up trashing the hospital orderly.

"Fine." He walked closer, only a few feet from the car. "You're a bunch of faggots. Why don't you go find somewhere private to fuck?"

Jacoby's eye twitched and he turned to Brooklyn. He took a step to Brooklyn and kissed him, his hand slipping to the back of Brooklyn's pants. As they parted, Jacoby took the gun and pointed it at the man. As they listened to him plead, ignoring it as they stared into each other's eyes, something broke. Jacoby cocked the gun, his outstretched arm trembling as his eyes pinned Brooklyn's. He kept his face close to Brooklyn's and their breathing was slow, steady and matched. His dark eyes were as dead as Brooklyn remembered.

"I love you."

The shot rang in the parking lot and Jacoby kissed Brooklyn again. Brooklyn broke it off and Jacoby rested his face to Brooklyn's neck.

"No where is private. Let's go home."

(la la la)

When they arrived at Brooklyn's childhood home, the gang was there, Ace and everyone else, and their girls. And an excess of alcohol and loud music. Brooklyn's head was pounding a lot faster than the music as he wandered around, saying hello, listening to people talk about the fight and how he'd pounded that guy. All the girls wanted to see his stitches and he laughed it off.

"Brooklyn, how's that new tattoo healing?" Ace asked.

"It's just fine." Brooklyn said.

"It was nice of you to show it off at the knife fight. Get any gauges in it?" Ace asked.

"No and the nurse put some weird ointment on it and I didn't feel it for two days." Brooklyn muttered.

"It's nice. I can't believe you finally got a full sleeve." Ace said.

"I can't believe it either." Brooklyn said, rolling his eyes. "I'm fucking beat. I am going to pass out."

"Want something before you hit the hay? Got that weird gin you like." Ace offered.

"Yeah, pour me a gin and tonic. Heavy on the gin."

"We have those weird ass limes too." Ace said.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Ace?" Brooklyn asked, smiling.

"I can never hear it enough." He poured Brooklyn one and cut a few key limes into it. Brooklyn took it and headed to his parent's bedroom, stumbling past various people who waved and slapped his back.

He collapsed on the bed and nursed the strong gin, shutting his eyes.

Jacoby had done it again. He'd killed a man for Brooklyn. And he'd come in here, slip into Brooklyn's bed, and fuck him because he'd earned it.

Brooklyn groaned. He missed Pony.

"Hey New York." Jacoby said. Brooklyn kept his eyes shut as Jacoby settled on the bed beside him.

"Hello Jacoby." Brooklyn said. Jacoby slipped closer, slipping an arm over around Brooklyn and lowering his face to Brooklyn's.

"Brooklyn-"

Jacoby's words stopped as Brooklyn pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Brooklyn put an arm around Jacoby's waist and rolled on top of him. He kissed Jacoby's neck and his hands slipped to Jacoby's pants, unbuttoning his fly as Jacoby gasped. Jacoby's hands slipped under Brooklyn's jacket and shuffled it off, his eyes lingering on the new tattoo covering his shoulder to his palm. Brooklyn touched the tattoo on Jacoby's neck, NYC in a girly script and kissed it as he unbuttoned Jacoby's shirt. He touched Jacoby's chest and kissed him again. Jacoby pulled away from the kiss and put his hand to Brooklyn's face. Brooklyn shuddered and their eyes met.

"No." They both said, with a laborious sigh. Brooklyn looked down at Jacoby and sighed again, letting his hand slip into his hair.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't think this is right." Jacoby murmured. Brooklyn nodded and Jacoby put pressure on his hip. He slid off of the slim man and laid on his stomach to hide his stiffy.

"I know." Brooklyn said.

"Then why'd you-"

"Because it felt good for a minute there. Kinda like in the parking lot." Brooklyn muttered, wincing as Jacoby looked to him.

"Why couldn't it have felt good last time?" Jacoby asked.

"Jacoby-"

"I think I deserve to know why you left the morning after we finally had sex." Jacoby said.

"Because it wasn't right, damn it. You knew it then too but you always were a slow learner. You have to learn every lesson the hard way, and our friendship was one of those lessons I suppose." Brooklyn said. Jacoby slid closer to him, putting an arm around him in a gentle, platonic way that Brooklyn hadn't felt from him in a long time.

"It could've worked, Brooklyn." Jacoby murmured, kissing his ear.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Brooklyn said, finding Jacoby's hand and holding it to his chest as he snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry about everything. I know I've done nothing but hurt you." Jacoby said.

"That's not true. You do tend to fuck things up when you go crazy though."

"And I go crazy for you. I spent a lot of time wondering what I could do to make you love me." Jacoby said.

"I know." Brooklyn said.

"I think I went wrong when I started hurting people for you. You never needed someone for that." Jacoby said. He rested his face on Brooklyn's shoulders as they spooned. Brooklyn suspected they'd sleep like this all night, Jacoby's hot breath in his ear, his waist tucked into Brooklyn's. God this was hell.

"No, I didn't."

"You needed someone like that little twerp. Really loves you, never been in a knife fight in his life, likes books and poems. Fuck." Jacoby muttered.

"I'm sorry, but when we were young, I didn't know what I wanted."

"Except that it wasn't me." Jacoby said, sighing. Brooklyn shut his eyes.

"You're still the best friend I'll ever have Jacoby."

"And nothing more."

Silence.

"Good night, Jacoby."

"Good night, Brooklyn."

(la la la)

"Pony?" Steve called. Pony blinked. He was doing the dishes and Soda wasn't home, so why was Steve calling for him?

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." Pony hollered. Daddy followed Steve in, stretching.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Steve asked.

"Sure, I don't know why you'd want to ask me." Pony said, stiffly.

"Don't give me that kid. You're smarter than you look and I'm not as dumb as you think I am. Now, you know about Soda and I, don't cha?"

Pony had no idea what to say.

Brooklyn needed to come home.

(la la la)

Brooklyn ignored the doctors orders about staying still because it'd been eight weeks. It was almost September. It was time to go home.

Jaocby didn't drive him this time. They both knew it wouldn't end well and Brooklyn didn't want Jacoby around Pony again. And likewise, Jacoby didn't need to see what Brooklyn saw in Pony that he himself lacked. Brooklyn sighed. He couldn't hate that boy, and he never had, but every time he left, it got harder to leave and get on with a normal life, knowing Jacoby had and would still spill blood for him.

It was going to be amazing to be home.

He was driving a 1965 GTO convertible, a dark cherry red, and a silver streak running down the hood past the hood scoop for the rebuilt engine.

Brooklyn smiled as he cranked the stereo up. Pony better have gotten his license by now.

_Hi! Hope you liked this chappie. Next chapter is the home coming. I cut it off here because I'm tired and this chapter is looooooong. Btw, here's a link of the car that Brooklyn's driving, just so you can all drool over it. http://oldcarandtruckpictures .com/Pontiac /1965PontiacGtoCvMaroon.jpg_

_Leave me some sugah. Luvs, _

_Shadows Run_


	35. I Missed You

_New chapppppie._

_**Summary/Disclaimer:**_

_Last chappie Brooklyn got out of the hospital and ended his business in New York, with near unfaithful results. Damn Jacoby and his sexiness. And that entire eight weeks without sex. I'd do him at that point. Anyway, he's headed home in a dark cherry red GTO, which is a shmexy car. We'll see what happens from there._

_Reminders:_

_Brooklyn is now a dark brunette, thanks for Jacoby's hair brained scheme. He also has a full sleeve tattoo, which goes from his shoulder, near his chestal area to his hand. I don't know what else. Something. I'll think of it._

Soda, Steve, Two Bit and Darry were out on the porch. Two Bit was throwing a stick for Daddy, who would chase it to hell and back, emphasis on the back so Two Bit would throw it again. Darry was reading a manual about fixing refrigerators as he sat on the steps. Soda and Steve were playing horse in the driveway. As far as Darry could tell, Soda was winning. Justin was working. He'd taken to bringing home to wine to "better their pallets" but really they got blasted and fucked like rabbits.

"Darry, pull your head outta the clouds and get to studying." Soda hollered. Steve tackled him the next moment.

"What letter you on Sodapop? Huh?" The last time Darry'd checked, they'd both had about three Es.

"R." Soda said, struggling.

"What letter?" Steve yelled.

"R." Soda hollered.

"What letter, you yellow bellied pansy?"

"O." Soda tossed him off and jumped down after him.

Darry rolled his eyes and yawned. That fucking like rabbits thing was tiring.

Pony was inside, sleeping. Darry supposed not getting laid was worse. Two months. Brooklyn had called once. Darry would have a few choice words for that cruel blonde bastard.

The rumble of a startlingly loud car made Darry look up. Even the Socs didn't have cars with big enough engines to make that kind of noise. He looked up at the road and saw a black cherry colored car, convertible, with a bump in the hood and GTO across one of the lower fenders. Put his rust and bolts truck to shame and made Corvairs and Mustangs look plain.

"Damn. Look at that car." Steve said.

Soda pounced on him and was on his back. Then he saw the car and whistled. Two Bit threw the stick but Daddy ignored it, staring at the car with his head tilted. The car pulled in the driveway beside Darry's truck. The car door popped open and a tall, dark haired man got out. Daddy barked and started running.

"Daddy, don't mess with him." Two Bit scolded. Didn't need a pitbull harassing a stranger in a damn expensive car. Daddy leapt into the man's arms and licked his face as the man caught him, swinging him around.

"Oh you big drooling muttler."

"Brooklyn?" Soda asked, tilting his head.

"Wow else would pick up this panting, slobbering mess?" Brooklyn said.

Brooklyn dropped Daddy as Soda charged him and hugged him. Then Two Bit ran up, hugging him around the stomach, and Steve sprinted, slapping his back.

"Man, that car is tuff. What'd you pay for it?"

"New York, you're looking skinny man. How'd they treat you?"

"You hurt man?"

Brooklyn lost track of questions and waited for the blindingly painful embrace to end. He was still tender and driving for so long really didn't help.

"Where's the big man?" Brooklyn asked.

They cleared off him as Darry headed down the porch steps. Brooklyn blinked at him. He had a lot to apologize for. And Darry had a lot to forgive. He'd abandoned their business, and his day job at Darry's roofing company, which Darry had risked his ass to get for Brooklyn, and worse yet, he left his friends, and his lover, who was Darry's baby brother. Brooklyn couldn't pick out the worst offense.

"Brooklyn." Darry nodded, as if greeting the now dark haired man.

"Hey Darry." Brooklyn said. He awaited the expected punch.

Darry hugged him. He pulled Brooklyn close, his arms under Brooklyn's, and hugged him.

"I was scared you weren't gonna come back Brooklyn. And if you ever do anything like this again, you are taking that runt with you, and you will fucking call, or I will come down there and beat your ass myself."

Brooklyn laughed because while the gang thought the runt referred to Daddy, they both knew he meant Daddy's surly, celibate care taker.

"Why don't you boys take a look at the car I got Pony while I roust him. Where is he?" Brooklyn asked.

"In his room." Darry said. "Sleeping." Brooklyn nodded and tossed him the keys. Darry patted his arm. "You'd better have a list of reasons you left him here." Darry whispered.

"Just be glad I hauled my sorry, fucked up ass home. I'll take care of Pony."

"You'd better not have fucked that Jacoby he spent all summer bitching about." Darry said.

"Oh please. I'm way out of his league." Brooklyn said, sliding through the door.

Brooklyn limped to Pony's room, feeling every step in his side. He needed to take some of those painkillers. He opened Pony's door softly and saw him sleeping, curled on his bed. Brooklyn smiled. His hair was longer in front and shaggy. He was under the covers, but Brooklyn assumed he'd be wearing heart adorned boxers.

Brooklyn leaned on the door frame for a long moment, remembering. How he'd leaned on the doorframe to tease Pony, stripping off his tool belt and scolding himself for wanting such a forbidden thing. It was Tulsa. Boys didn't want boys. And boys his age didn't want teenagers. Boys that were young, naïve and unsure of how right their attractions could be. How amazing it could feel.

But he'd done it. He had everything. Everything that he wanted, and needed. Friends, a dog, and a lover. A home to come back to. Friends that missed him. A dog that tackled him on sight. A lover that laid sleeping, dreaming of him. He hoped.

And how different things were now. He never thought anyone could mean that much to him. Not since he stopped believing in Damien, his parents, everyone he knew and could've loved; not since he was a young child did he really think loving someone this much was possible. And somehow, the feelings were reciprocated. Not in some twisted way, like with Damien, and not in a, somehow wrong way like Jacoby. In a perfect way that made them both happy.

And that was all he wanted and everything fought for.

Brooklyn got too tired to stand around thinking, so he kicked off his shoes, glad Pony was a sound sleeper. He slipped into bed with Pony and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his face on Pony's shoulder and shut his eyes against the tears. He kissed Pony's cheek and sighed.

Pony stirred, feeling warmth against his back. Daddy wasn't usually that friendly. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Daddy?"

"Lover." Brooklyn murmured into his ear.

"Brooklyn." He turned in Brooklyn's arms and stared at him. "Brooklyn." He repeated, unable to stop himself for hugging Brooklyn, entwining their frames the instant he made sure it was the man he loved. He felt hot tears on his face and felt shocked since they were Brooklyn's.

"What happened to your hair?" Pony let his fingers slip into Brooklyn's dyed brown hair.

"Jacoby happened to my hair." Brooklyn said, smiling. "Like it?"

"Hm." Pony mumbled.

Pony snuggled closer, his grip tight on Brooklyn's chest. Brooklyn stifled a yelp and Pony tilted his head. He unbuttoned Brooklyn's white shirt and parted it.

"Oh, if we're getting straight to the make up sex, be gentle." Brooklyn murmured, letting Pony push him to the mattress. Pony looked down at his chest.

"Why are you all bandaged up? And this?" He prodded a taped on gauze pad over the right side of Brooklyn's ribcage. Brooklyn groaned.

"Please don't poke me. And for the record, this was Jacoby's fault too."

"Brooklyn-"

"I will be fine." Brooklyn inhaled slowly. "Eventually."

"Brooklyn-"

"I'm sorry, Pony. I never wanted to leave you." Brooklyn said.

"I know. I missed you." Pony murmured.

"I missed you too." Brooklyn leaned up with painful effort, cupped Pony's cheek and kissed his forehead. "Lover."

"I really thought you wouldn't come home." Pony said.

"I promised you I would." Brooklyn murmured.

"On your mother's grave." Pony said.

"And here I am."

"Barely alive." Pony said.

"Alive and on the mend." Brooklyn said. He struggling to his side and Pony smiled as he laboriously overlapped him. He looked down at Pony and sighed.

"I've never seen you look so," Pony searched Brooklyn's eyes. "content."

"I have never been so content."

Brooklyn leaned to Pony's lips and kissed him. Pony slipped an arm around his neck and parted his lips. Brooklyn tasted like smoke and soda. And something else.

Brooklyn felt like something was wrong and let their kiss part as Pony hung around his neck. Pony looked confused. Brooklyn sighed and let his frame rest completely on Pony's.

"I love you." Brooklyn murmured. He rested his head on Pony's chest. "Now you can bombard me with questions."

"Did you sleep with Jacoby?"

"He slept in my bed. We didn't fuck, if that's what you're after."

"He slept in your bed?" Pony's eyes went wide.

"Yes."

"Why?" Pony asked.

"Honey, he's what you call a leech."

"Did you kiss him?" Pony asked. Brooklyn sighed.

"Yes."

"Brooklyn." Pony looked so betrayed. Brooklyn would've hung his head but Pony was already shoving him off. He landed on the floor with a thump and a groan.

"Pony, please-"

"Screw you. How could you kiss that man?" Pony demanded. Brooklyn's head spun but he wasn't about to fuck this up.

"Is it really that I kissed that particular man, or is it that I could possibly think anyone else was attractive enough to kiss?" Brooklyn asked. Pony frowned at him from the edge of his bed, staring down at his face.

"Both. How could you be unfaithful-"

"Pony, I was not unfaithful." Brooklyn said.

"Then why'd you kiss him?" Pony asked.

"Because I was in New York for eight fucking weeks without you. I missed you, God damn it. I missed how you kiss me, how you touch me, how you give a fuck about me. And I thought he might love me, even if it's nothing compared to how much you do." Brooklyn said.

"Did he love you?"

"How the hell would I know? He kissed me. I kissed him. We got drunk and pissed and moaned about how we fucked up as kids. No sex involved because he's a bastard."

"Brooklyn, he was your best friend. Why did you kiss him?"

"He started it okay? Besides, yes, we are close, and once someone has sex with you, whether you want it or not, there's something there. And so what if I wanted to fuck him. I didn't. Know what that means?" Pony blinked at him, eyes narrowed. "It means I fucking love you enough to not fuck another man, even if I really wanted to, even if I hadn't had sex in months." Brooklyn said. Pony thought.

"You really didn't have sex with him?"

"No I did not." Brooklyn said. Pony slipped next to him on the floor and Brooklyn put his head in Pony's lap.

"Did he want you to?"

"Does a cow want grass?" Brooklyn asked.

"Wow. And you said no?"

"We both said no. We couldn't be lovers ever again. We probably should've ever have been." Brooklyn said. "Know why?"

"Because he's an ass?" Pony asked. He slipped away and Brooklyn's head hit the carpet.

"Yes. And because I have you, and I don't want anything else."

Pony leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you so much." Brooklyn murmured, holding Pony close.

"Are you crying?" Pony asked.

"A little."

Pony brushed his thumb over Brooklyn's cheeks and Brooklyn nuzzled into his touch. Pony petted his face and let his hands trail to his hair. Brooklyn's topaz eyes met Pony's and he smiled.

"I am never leaving you again."

Brooklyn put his hand up to Pony's face and Pony blinked at it. Pony took Brooklyn's hand in his and Brooklyn smiled.

"Thank Ace for the artwork." Brooklyn said, slipping out of his jacket, taking the unbuttoned shirt with it. Pony started at the amount of ink from his pectoral muscle, stretching across his shoulder and arm to his hand. Brooklyn turned his hand over, extending his palm to Pony. Flames stretched to his palm, knuckles and the underside of his wrist.

His palm boasted a finely drawn horse, with "Pony" etched in a fine Old English script.

Brooklyn slipped his hand to Pony's hair and smiled.

"I missed you a lot."

_It's not over, but this chapter is long and Brooklyn is still too hobbled up for shmexing. I'll post asap, but in the mean time, enjoy the fluff, eh? _

_I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapters. Tell me whatcha think, even if you didn't like it (but tell me how to make it better). _

_Gimme some luvs,_

_Shadows Run_


	36. All I Need

_Sweet Jesus. This fic is hella hella long. I plan on ending it one of these days, so if you reviewers want something outta this ficcie that you haven't got yet, do tell. _

_But I've still got some surprises in me, I assure you. _

_**Summary/Disclaimer:**_

_Last chapter, Brooklyn dragged his aching self home, brown headed and with a car. He admitted to kissing Jacoby, and having some confusing feelings, but it's safe to say that all is forgiven because both of them neeeeeed to get laid. It's almost painful on this end. _

"You should probably get off me now before the gang comes in here to drag you out to your surprise."

"Surprise?" Pony asked. Brooklyn sat up and Pony was already up and blinking.

"Gimme a hand up." Pony extended his hand and helped pull Brooklyn up. "Come on. Outside. You're driving me home."

"I have my license. But your car is at your apartment."

"That's fine."

Brooklyn pushed him out the front door and limped along after him, feeling every breath catch. He leaned on Darry's truck as Pony stared at the crimson car parked in the driveway.

"Is that yours?" Pony asked. The boys were all circling it and making car related comments (you know the type, it eventually devolves into jokes about rotating some hot chicks tires, wink wink, nudge nudge, author is tired and oxygen deprived).

"No." Brooklyn said. Pony looked to him and it got real quiet. Daddy was dancing at Brooklyn's feet. "It's yours."

"Holy shit." Pony said. He couldn't restrain his instinct to jump a little and Brooklyn laughed.

"Yeah. It's a nice car." Brooklyn said, winking at Pony.

"Really? Brooklyn, it had to be really expensive-" Pony began, flushing.

"Naw. Jacoby has connections." Brooklyn winked again and Pony frowned. So did Darry.

"This isn't stolen I hope."

"Of course not Superman. Title is even in the glove box. What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"A loaded one, if it isn't stolen." Steve commented, grinning.

"Are we gonna get a ride or what?" Two Bit asked.

"Yeah. I want to go home and sleep, but you're all free to come over, gather round the car and drool." Brooklyn said.

They ended up piling into two cars with the promise that Steve would get a ride later and headed out. Pony went to fast over a bump and Brooklyn threatened his life, but other than that it was a smooth ride.

Pony held the door open for Brooklyn and he glared. Pony slipped an arm around him to help him walk and felt wetness as his hand slipped under his jacket. He looked to Brooklyn and Brooklyn motioned for him to be quiet about it.

About ten minutes after the gang entered Brooklyn's apartment, the tv was on and everything was normal again. Except that everyone was hugging Brooklyn more than usual and it hinted to the fact that they were afraid of loosing someone again.

Pony noticed that Brooklyn had slipped to the bathroom and followed a few moments later, smiling since Darry was making a cake with "assistance" from Soda and Steve. He knocked softly on the bathroom just off of Brooklyn's bedroom and waited.

"Pony?"

"Yeah."

"Just a minute."

Pony went in anyway. Brooklyn had stripped off the bandages from his chest and held a bottle of rubbing alcohol in his hand.

"I meant a longer minute." Brooklyn said. Pony stared at the deep wound in his chest.

"What is that?"

"Painful. Since you're in here, get a piece of that stuff and cover the edges with tape so I can bandage this up again."

"Okay. How bad is it?"

"It's not infected but it hurts like a bitch. Which is why the good doctor gave me some pain medication." He poured some rubbing alcohol down it and gasped. "Fuck." He looked to Pony.

"Sure you're okay?"

"Fine and dandy. Pony, I am sorry about what I did with Jacoby. It was stupid, thoughtless and really dumb. He never had a chance of replacing you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I just wish you hadn't kissed him."

"I know. It was stupid of me." Brooklyn inhaled again, paling. He put his hand on the counter to steady him.

"When you first said it, I wanted to hit you." Pony said. Brooklyn looked at him.

"And instead you threw me on the floor. I think it was a good choice. Besides, I know it was stupid and I doubt there is anything you can do to make me feel worse."

"I could go kiss someone else."

Brooklyn looked to him and Pony saw pain in his eyes. He understood.

"Hm. I suppose I understand that entire want to hit thing now." Brooklyn said.

"Good. Is that supposed to be bleeding?"

"Not really. Slap that make shift bandage on there. I'm gonna put pressure on it and lie down. Could you get me some water or something? Loosing blood makes you loopy unless you replenish the fluid."

"Sure. Let me help you to the bed though." Pony put the gauzy pad on and slapped more tape over it. He slipped an arm under Brooklyn's and helped him to his bed.

"And yes, this may mean it'll be a couple days until make up sex." Brooklyn said, smiling. Pony sighed.

"I suppose. Bleeding really isn't a turn on for me." He flashed a very studly grin at Brooklyn and he laughed.

"You've been hanging around that blonde boy too much."

Pony ventured out to the kitchen and popped open the fridge. He found grape juice and decided Brooklyn might like it better than water, especially since getting water involved breaking up a fight between Soda and Steve as they used the sink hose to drench each other.

Pony wondered how he didn't see it sooner. He shrugged his shoulders and poured a glass of juice for Brooklyn. Darry had just slipped the cake into the oven and peered at him.

"How's he doing? He looked like he was hurting something awful." Darry said. He bit the side of his cheek.

"I think he's all right." Pony said.

"Yeah. You know, I didn't think I'd find a cake mix here, or juice." Darry said. He blinked at Pony. Pony flushed. He'd spent some time in Brooklyn's apartment and he liked having juice and cake. "You really missed him."

"Yeah."

"Well go get him his juice before he starts complaining about being in pain."

Pony sat down on Brooklyn's bed and slipped closer, leaning on the head board and offering him the juice.

"Thank you lover." He kissed Pony's forehead. He drank some and set it between his thighs, leaning back against the pillow.

Pony leaned against the headboard and sighed. He never thought he'd be in this bedroom with Brooklyn ever again. And that fear had been in him ever since they'd made love the last time, even the instant Brooklyn said he'd have to leave.

But here he was. Bleeding and kissed by another.

Pony frowned.

Brooklyn loved the feeling of Pony's fingers in his hair, stroking his scalp. God he'd miss-

"Oww." Pony'd given his hair a sharp tug.

"I can't believe you kissed that slimy, no good, hair dye having-"

Brooklyn touched his face and stroked his earlobe, blinking slowly as their gazes interlocked.

"Pony, I picked you. I have always been yours."

Brooklyn kissed Pony and felt tears on his face. He opened his eyes as Pony pulled away, sniffling.

"You remember that the next time you think about kissing anyone else."

"Yes sir."

Brooklyn rested his head in Pony's lap. His eyes shut and he sighed.

"I never want to leave this bed again. And I plan to sleep for two days straight, so you might want to get a book." Brooklyn murmured. Pony smiled down at him.

"I've got all I need."

_Awwwwwww. More fluff. This is called normalizing, where we check in and make sure everything is okay. I'll get to the shmexing soon. But aren't they adorable? Ahhh._

_I'm not sure if I like this chapter. Tell me whatcha think, what you liked, or what I could do to improve it. _

_Thankies and cookies,_

_Shadows Run_


	37. Namesakes are for Chumps

_Gooooood God let's end the fluff, as cute as it is. We all know what we're here for. LEMON TIME, WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! _

_**Disclaimer/Summary:**_

_You know the disclaimer drill. Summary wise, the gang took Brooklyn home and Pony and Brooklyn talked some. It was cute. Moving on…_

Brooklyn was dead asleep when Darry brought a cake in, the gang peering in after him. His head was still in Pony's lap, and Pony played with his hair. It seemed so intimate that Pony expected a blowout.

"Awww, blondie's tired." Steve said. Two Bit laughed.

"Have to find something else to call him now." Two Bit said.

"Screw you guys." Brooklyn muttered.

"We have cake." Darry said.

"I mean, I love you guys." Brooklyn muttered.

They all ate cake in Brooklyn's bedroom.

"Feeling better brownie?" Darry said, shaking Brooklyn's arm.

"Marginally. Leave the cake." Brooklyn said.

"Pony, you should stay. I saw him bleeding through his bandage when we came in. He'll need someone quiet to keep an eye on him. Besides, you've got a car to drive yourself home in whenever he starts feeling better." Darry said.

"That mean we gotta go home in Steve's car?" Soda asked.

"Yes. And we should leave soon because it's getting late and New York is falling asleep again." Darry said. Darry collected the dishes and ushered the gang out, smiling as Brooklyn slept in Pony's lap.

In Steve's car, Two Bit blinked for a long moment.

"Hey, Brooklyn was kinda sleeping on Pony, does that mean-"

(la la la)

Brooklyn slept like someone dead and buried for two days. Darry called occasionally and Pony would answer. The dialogue usually consisted of:

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine Darry."

"And New York?"

"Still sleeping."

"Rough."

But Ponyboy didn't mind. Brooklyn wasn't usually a sound sleeper. And he hadn't moved much, and his sleep was deeeeeep. It was comforting and disturbing at the same time. Pony changed the bandage twice a day and he watched Brooklyn, knowing it neither hurt nor comforted him. But the wound, which was mostly healed, wasn't infected and was looking much better. Pony could tell it didn't hurt him as much because he was breathing normal and slow. And he didn't wake up swearing either.

Pony was fussing with the bandage and started as a hand gripped his wrist. Brooklyn entwined their fingers and smiled.

"Good morning lover."

"It's not morning." Pony said.

"How long has it been?"

"Two, two and a half days." Pony said.

"I should take a shower and sleep more."

"We should take a shower and sleep more. I can't trust you to get up without falling over. You've lost weight." Pony rubbed his now slightly visible rib bones.

"Do we still have cake?"

"And juice." Pony nodded.

"Good. Don't put another bandage on though, I do want a shower." Brooklyn said.

They sat on his bed and ate cake, drinking much grape juice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pony asked.

"Not really. Just reminded me of my parents, high school and all that lovely business." Brooklyn said.

"In a bad way?"

"Not all the time. I remember what my father told me when I graduated high school. Hm." Brooklyn smiled. "He said," Brooklyn frowned and lowered his voice. "son, I know you think that I'll never understand you, or be proud of you, or love you. But if that were true, I wouldn't have sent you to the best damn boarding school in New York. Now, don't smoke too much and don't tell your mother I gave you this. And he handed me a cigarette case." Brooklyn laughed as he ate his cake.

"So, he did love you?"

"Sure." Brooklyn said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't sound convinced."

"I still have scars from what he did. He pretended I was still a normal kid." Brooklyn shook his head. "If he would've just listened to me once, locked the fucking door, it'd be different."

"Did you tell him you were-"

"No. No for everything. I never told him anything. I told him to be careful, and lock the doors. I got mom a pitbull for fuck's sake. I wasn't subtle."

"But they didn't know you were running a gang?" Pony asked. Brooklyn sighed.

"No. And I wish I could've told them. But then again, if I had a chance, I probably wouldn't have. I don't think it would've changed anything. He never would've listened. And my mother would never look at me like I was her baby boy ever again, even if they were alive." Brooklyn murmured. That pain was fresh.

"I know what you mean." Pony played with Brooklyn's hair as they finished their cake and juice.

"You really like the hair, huh?" Brooklyn asked.

"No, but it feels well conditioned."

"Your hair would be well conditioned if you spent two days in bed too." Brooklyn said.

"Hm, good point." Pony took his hand out of Brooklyn's. "Let's get you in the shower."

"Yes nurse."

Brooklyn shuffled up and put his arm around Pony's shoulders. He glanced down at his chest. It was much better.

"I have been your nurse, so you'd better behave." Pony said.

"Yes nurse Curtis. Did I get a sponge bath? I'd like to woken for that one." Brooklyn winked.

"Who needs a sponge?"

"I like the way you think."

Brooklyn leaned on the bathroom counter as Pony closed the door. He unbuttoned his jeans, wincing. Pony snuggled closer and helped slip them off. Brooklyn held him close with an arm around his waist as he unbuttoned one of those dreadful flannels. One handed. He had skills.

The weight of Brooklyn's arm across his back and on his chest was making him crazy, much less the rub of their hips as they stood together. That just made him insane. Certifiable.

Brooklyn splayed his hand across Pony's bare chest. He felt every racing heartbeat and cherished the warmth.

Pony smiled at Brooklyn and glanced down at his hand, flushing. Love was still written across his knuckles, and on the underside of his hand, Pony adorned his flesh.

Pony could barely even believe it.

Brooklyn slipped into the shower and Pony followed, slipping his arms around the older boy. He was gentle because he knew Brooklyn was still hurt, but he never wanted to stop holding him. Brooklyn kissed his hand and turned the water on.

Pony took inventory of his new wounds, almost scars now, as he held Brooklyn. He grabbed a washcloth and got some of that fruity liquid soap crap Brooklyn liked on it. He brushed it down Brooklyn's back and Brooklyn shuddered. Pony lightened his touch, thinking he had hurt Brooklyn and Brooklyn chuckled.

"What?"

"You're tickling me, and if you weren't so scared of hurting me and my glass self, I'd think it was intentional." Brooklyn said.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind. I was joking about the sponge bath but now I might have to take you up on it."

Pony laughed and stroked Brooklyn's back, leaning up to kiss his neck. He lavished kisses along Brooklyn's shoulders as he ran the soapy cloth over his back, shoulders and hips. Water rushed over them and Brooklyn slipped Pony around so they faced each other. Brooklyn leaned down to kiss him and Pony met him.

"Best nurse I've ever had." Brooklyn said.

Pony rubbed Brooklyn's chest, watching the suds linger for a moment until the spray hit them, always careful around his newly healing wounds. He loved Brooklyn's reaction. Eyelids half mast, shuddering as he ran his fingers into Pony's hair. Pony brushed the cloth against his collarbone and let it glide to his cheek. He dropped it and cupped Brooklyn's cheeks, leaning up to kiss him as water poured down them.

Brooklyn shut his eyes when Pony started rubbing shampoo in his scalp. Every touch was blissful and Brooklyn had never felt so clear, even as shampoo ran down his face. He was very careful to avoid opening his eyes. Pony brushed the remaining suds from his eyes with his thumbs and smiled up at Brooklyn.

"Does it sting?" Pony asked.

"A little." Brooklyn chuckled. "I'm too tall for you."

"Maybe."

Pony pushed Brooklyn back against the wall, the spray hitting his back as Brooklyn arched an eyebrow at him. He dragged his hands down Brooklyn's chest and legs as he knelt in front of Brooklyn. Brooklyn blinked down at him as the shower head sent water in torrents against his chest. He cupped Pony's cheek and sighed.

Pony was surprised that Brooklyn wasn't yanking him up, but they both got the idea that this was more than a casual blowjob. Brooklyn was ready to move on and Pony wanted to move on with Brooklyn.

Pony wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's waist, on the small of his back and kissed the head of his erection as water hit his chest, cascading down his chest. Brooklyn groaned and fought to keep from tilting his hips into Pony's mouth. Two fucking months. Spending most of his time with the hottest guy he'd known from the time he was twelve to the time he met Pony. He'd earned it, and their relationship was ready for it.

Brooklyn, on the other hand, wasn't quite ready for it when Pony took the head of his penis into his mouth and swiped his tongue across his slit.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Brooklyn's head hit the back of the shower as he threw it back.

"I can see why you avoid them if you wham your head like that every time." Pony said.

He resumed his ministrations and slowly took Brooklyn in. He couldn't get it all, but that was what the water and his hands were for. The water hit his chest and streamed down as Pony moved his mouth over Brooklyn's erection, his hand slipping under it, rubbing tender flesh. He used his hand to stroke what he couldn't take and began to suck.

Brooklyn was struggling to not cum at the drop of a hat and groaned. He guided Pony's mouth gently and heard Pony's soft groaning, suckling noises. Then Pony looked up at him and he felt himself loosing control.

"Pony, I'm gonna-" Pony didn't move, and sucked harder.

Brooklyn came with a moan, his fingers rubbing Pony's scalp. His knees weakened and threatened to send him to the shower floor. Pony stood up and Brooklyn's cum ran down him, rinsing away slow with the shower water. He kissed Brooklyn and invaded his mouth, sharing the salty taste with Brooklyn. Brooklyn held him close as he leaned on the shower wall and smiled.

They got out and Pony stilled Brooklyn, drying him off with care and gentle touches.

"Pony, thank you." Brooklyn said. Pony rubbed the towel over his hair and smiled. "And I hope you weren't practicing on bananas again." Pony snapped the towel at his thigh and Brooklyn yelped.

"Love you too, you jerk." Pony said, laughing.

"I love you. And I will never deserve the gift you gave me. Or you. But I'm glad I have you anyway." Brooklyn murmured. He hugged Pony and Pony rubbed his knee between Brooklyn's legs. Brooklyn groaned.

"Me too. Let's go back to bed."

They didn't waste time getting their clothes back on either.

Brooklyn slipped back onto the bed and Pony followed, gently straddling Brooklyn. Brooklyn kissed him and pulled him close, rubbing his fingers over Pony's nipple. Pony gasped into their kiss. Then a thought struck him.

"Fuck, I don't have lu-"

"Yes you do." Pony said, flushing. He got up and found his pants, and pulled a tube out of his pocket. Brooklyn arched his eyebrows.

"Who exactly have you been practicing on then-"

"No, no. When you came to my house, before I took you home, that trip to the 'bathroom', uh, I stole it out of Darry's dresser." Pony flushed.

"Oh God, I hope it wasn't used."

"No, it's a new one." Pony said. He clambered back onto the bed and perched between Brooklyn's legs.

"Am I going to get an angry phone call about this?"

"No, there was another tube. Besides, Darry has lotion." Pony said.

Brooklyn stopped the conversation with a kiss and Pony's lips parted to admit his tongue. Pony's tongue responded and they lavished together. Pony gently pressed his jaw so their kiss glided and he escaped with an exhale. Brooklyn chuckled and ran his hand up Pony's back. Pony touched the edge of Brooklyn's new tattoo that crept onto his shoulder.

"When are you going to take me to get my first tattoo?" Pony teased as he sucked on Brooklyn ear.

"Fuck you."

"That'd be nice." Pony said.

Brooklyn rested a hand on his thigh as they kissed and it drove Pony mad. Pony thrust shallowly against his chest and Brooklyn felt his pre cum drip on his stomach. He kissed Pony, letting his jaw glide so their kiss deepened. He lapped at Pony's lips and they parted again, Pony's tongue rising to meet Brooklyn's. He explored Pony's mouth, his tongue tracing Pony's as he writhed against Brooklyn.

Pony felt odd on top of Brooklyn, but when Brooklyn's palm ran up his thigh to the curves of his butt, he groaned. It wasn't a bad thing. He leaned down to kiss Brooklyn and moaned into their kiss as Brooklyn rubbed the small of his back. Pony was waiting for Brooklyn to roll on top of him, but he didn't. He lingered as they kissed, touching Pony. He was in no hurry.

"Brooklyn-" Pony groaned.

Brooklyn nodded and stroked his cheeks. Pony growled and lowered his face, sucking on his nipple for a split second before it hardened. Brooklyn arched up against him and gasped. Then Pony kissed his chest, licking a trail to his naval. He swirled his tongue around Brooklyn's belly button and Brooklyn cried out.

Pony grinned.

"All right, all right. Give me the lube." Brooklyn said.

Pony gave it to him and blinked down at him.

"Sure this'll work?"

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked. He uncapped the lube and spread it on his fingers.

"This." Pony said. Brooklyn assumed he meant their positions since usually Pony was the one pinned to the mattress, with Brooklyn smiling down at him.

"What do you think?" Brooklyn's erection brushed his entrance and Pony shivered.

"I think you'd better be fast." Pony murmured.

Brooklyn leaned forward to prepare Pony and slipped two fingers in right away. He regretted his haste when Pony tensed around them and groaned. He was pained to accept the intrusion, but in a few moments, he was pushing back on them and anxious for more. Brooklyn slipped a third finger in and watched Pony as he shut his eyes, rolling his head back, and moaned.

This was so right.

And there would never be anyone else for him.

"Brooklyn, please." Pony muttered, noticing that dreamy look Brooklyn had on his face.

"I love you." Brooklyn said.

"I know. I love you too."

"Now I'll fuck you." Brooklyn said, smiling.

"Thank God."

Brooklyn guided Pony to hover over his erection and positioned himself to impale Pony. Brooklyn reached for the lube to spread on it when Pony took it, and smiled. Brooklyn furrowed his eyebrow but gasped when Pony poured it right on his penis. It was cold. Pony smiled and rubbed it down his erection, his fingers kneading Brooklyn's balls. Brooklyn shuddered as the chill of the lube was overcome by the heat of Pony's fingers.

"Ready?" He asked. Pony nodded.

Brooklyn nudged the head of his erection into Pony and their moans mingled, Pony leaning down into Brooklyn's frame, resting his forehead on Brooklyn's chest, sweat dripping. He put his arms on the bed as Brooklyn continued his conquest, his hands gripping his hips. He looked to Brooklyn, his hand brushing over the healing wounds, and long healed scars. A shimmer of sweat covered him, his lips parted in a wanton gasp as he thrust into Pony, a blissful heat surrounding his erection. He slipped a hand to Pony's face and caressed his face, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. Then his hands slipped to Pony's ass and gripped them, spreading him a little so the pain dulled.

Pony's world went white as Brooklyn hit that spot in him that made his entire world shudder. His mouth opened and he stuttered. Brooklyn slipped a hand to the small of Pony's back to keep him in one place and he smiled at Pony as Pony nudged his forehead into Brooklyn's chest. Kid had a damn pointy forehead.

Brooklyn thrust up into him faster and Pony cried out, sitting up and drawing his erection in further. His eyes shot open in surprise. Brooklyn smiled as Pony splayed his hands against his chest and felt Brooklyn's erection deep in him as he sat on it. Brooklyn arched his hips up and Pony screamed.

"Do that again."

Brooklyn did as he was told and guided Pony to move his hips up and down. He used his free hand to stroke Pony as their bodies met in a tense frisson of passion. Their strokes matched and Pony was intoxicated by the rhythm of him pressing down on Brooklyn's thrusting erection and Brooklyn's firm, fast strokes on his erection.

Pony cried out, head back as he came, spilling his hot seed on Brooklyn's chest. Brooklyn groaned as Pony stopped moving, his passage tightening around his erection. He screamed as he thrust into Pony, coming deep within him.

They shuddered, unable and unwilling to part, even as Pony folded down onto Brooklyn once more. He listened to Brooklyn's heart pound as the sweat settled on their weary frames. Brooklyn slipped out of him, and Pony gave a parting groan, pressing a kiss to Brooklyn's shoulder, tasting the light salty taste of his sweat.

Brooklyn's arms came around him and pulled Pony closer so he could kiss Pony's cheek.

"I didn't know that I could, sit up-"

"Well, we know now." Brooklyn groaned, running a hand up Pony's back. Pony sat up slightly, and ran a hand to Brooklyn's ribs. The healing wound had split open a little and a few drops of blood.

"Are you okay-"

"I have never been better in my entire life." Brooklyn breathed.

"Brooklyn?"

"Hm?" Brooklyn looked up at Pony, eyes clouded with a post coital joy. Grin stupefied by a much needed release of sexual energy.

"I will never find someone as perfect for me as you. I will never want anyone else to be with me. I never want to see you leave again because there will _never _be anyone else for me." Pony said. He looked into Brooklyn's jewel tone eyes.

"And I will never love, fuck, touch, kiss or even look at anyone the same way I do you. Because you are all I've been waiting for my entire life." Brooklyn leaned up and kissed him. "And you talk real perdy too." He wrinkled his nose and nuzzled Pony. Pony laughed.

"And you know how to make tender moments so much more," Pony giggled as Brooklyn brushed his lips across his neck. "better."

"See, you do talk pretty, for a boy." He placed an open mouthed kiss on Pony's throat. Brooklyn met his eyes. "I'll never leave you." Brooklyn murmured.

"I won't let you. Fuck your namesake, you're staying in Tulsa for the rest of your life."

_I still have some lemons in mind, but I lack inspiration sometimes, so you haven't heard the last from me. And in case I was too subtle last chapter, if you want a certain sex scene, feel free to chime in. I'd be happy to cater to some reviewers, it has been a long ride, and we all deserve some lerve. Plot is hard, and lemons are fun._

_Luvs,_

_Shadows Run_


	38. You are the Only One for Me

_Had a half formed idea, and a kind reviewer gave me a funny idea. Heh. This is the result. I don't like stringing you guys along, so I'll say that I will have one more chappie about some holiday crap because I'm in the mood. _

_Also, I noticed I'm in about 6 C2s for this fic. And about none of the staff and or managers of the C2s have reviewed. If I'm so awesome as to be in your archive of Pony loving or otherwise, leave me a review. It's just polite. _

_**Summary/Disclaimer:**_

_Last chapter was the lovely, long awaited make up/welcome back sex. I still want a cigarette. Disclaimers are the same as ever I suppose. After almost forty chapters, we're all aware of the naughtiness that's expected. _

Brooklyn was singing along to a record when Pony opened the door to his apartment, casting a lingering glance at his new car. God it was a sexy car.

Pony listened to Brooklyn sign in his deep, clear voice and smiled. Some jazz ballad his mom and dad used to dance to, he'd bet.

"Your latest love can never last, and when it's passed, I'll be around, when he's gone. I'll be around, no matter how you treat me now. I'll be around, from now on."

Pony walked to Brooklyn as the album went on, a clarinet (Pony thought) solo continuing as Brooklyn's voice faded. He wrapped his arms around Brooklyn and melded to his spine. Brooklyn's didn't flinch because he was almost all better now. A tender half formed scar was all that remained. Pony nuzzled Brooklyn's neck, taking in his soft, clean scent.

"I should be singing that to you, you two timing cad." Pony muttered.

Brooklyn sighed and pulled Pony around so they faced each other. He took Pony's hands in his and they started to dance. Pony flushed since it wasn't a moment before he was stepping on Brooklyn's toes. Brooklyn had clearly danced to songs like this before, and spun Pony, pulling him close again, arms wrapped tight around Pony's chest as he faced Pony's back.

"Still the jealous type?" Brooklyn asked, his lips brushing Pony's ear. Pony pushed off and let Brooklyn un-spin him. They took a few more steps, Brooklyn chuckling as Pony's flush deepened. Then he dipped the boy, and held him low, one leg flung off the ground awkwardly.

"Very. You never told me exactly how it happened." Pony said. Brooklyn swung him back up and started dancing again, his arm tight around the small of Pony's back as their other hands remained entwined.

"Are you that insecure?" Brooklyn smiled and Pony flushed.

"Yes." Pony said. Brooklyn sighed.

"We kissed a couple of times. Mostly, he started it. He'd grab me, kiss me," Brooklyn jerked Pony close and planted a whirl wind kiss on him and spun him away, keeping a hold of his hand. "and say something in his Jacoby like way. Like, let's see, once it was something about him almost believing that I love him, and another time it was some shitty saying about it's not over 'til it's over which was a pleasant way to say he wanted to get laid."

"Hm. And the kisses were always that fast?" Pony asked, almost placated.

"Not always." Brooklyn said.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Not as good as me." Brooklyn said, grinning.

"What else?" Pony let Brooklyn spin him again and then pull him close, hand on his hip and the other in his own hand.

"Hm. I don't know if you want to hear this honeybunch." The way Brooklyn said "honeybunch" made Pony's knees wobble.

"I do. All of it so I can hit you again and be happy." Pony said, aware that him being the hitter in the relationship was twisted and humorous.

"Be gentle when you hit me." Brooklyn said.

"Depends on what you're gonna tell me." Pony said, eyes narrowed.

"Well, there are probably only a couple other incidents. After I got out of the hospital, in the parking lot, he slammed me against the car and kissed me. And I let him." Brooklyn said. Pony stared into his eyes. He flushed. "You're giving me the 'mom knows you're leaving something out' look. Please cease and desist." Brooklyn nuzzled him.

"He touched you, didn't he?" Pony said, nose crinkling as if a foul smell irked him.

"What, now you can smell it, after I've been home for a solid two weeks?" Brooklyn muttered.

"He did! That man stealing skank." Pony hissed.

"I wonder who taught you that word." Brooklyn murmured to himself.

"How much did he touch you?" Pony asked.

"Shall I demonstrate?" Brooklyn asked, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous this was getting. Although, he was the fucktard to let someone else touch him when he had Pony waiting at home. And this fucktard was paying for it.

"Please do." Pony said, jutting his chin out.

Brooklyn pushed him to the wall with an aggressive kiss, one hand slipping to the front of his pants and in, between pants and boxers, while the other slipped into the side of his jeans, rubbing his hipbone as he pressed his body to Pony's. He broke them apart, taking away all contact. Pony gasped.

"Then what?"

"Then some hospital worker called us fags. Jacoby pulled the gun out of the back of my pants and pointed it at the man who was probably just expressing shock at seeing two gang members kissing. He kissed me again, and told me that he loved me before he pulled the trigger."

Pony's eyes went wide as Brooklyn kissed him.

"And then we ran like hell."

"And then what?" Pony asked. Brooklyn sighed. He took Pony's hand and led him to the bedroom. Pony's eyes went wide. Bedroom?

Brooklyn laid down and pulled Pony over him.

"Your Jacoby-"

"Do I have to be?"

"You asked for this, jeez." Brooklyn murmured. "Now lean over me like you want to kiss me but are scared." Pony did so, and Brooklyn put an arm on his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He eased up and rolled on top of Pony, ignoring how wide his eyes were. Brooklyn deepened their kiss and his hand unbuckled Pony's belt and slipped into his pants. The other unbuttoned his shirt and he kissed Pony's neck and chest.

Then it all stopped.

Brooklyn rolled off and turned away from Pony.

"What happened?"

"We both just felt, weird. It wasn't right." Brooklyn said.

"Okay." Pony thought for a long moment. "Did you have a stiffy then too?" Pony asked, grinning.

"I don't like this game." Brooklyn huddled away from Pony and Pony slipped his hand over and checked the status of any stiffys.

"Hmm, I sense the need for love." Pony murmured.

"Well honeybunch, you have been kind of rough with me lately." Brooklyn muttered.

"Are you still sore about me slapping you that one time?" Pony asked.

"That one time when I was doing laundry, didn't hear you, and you slapped my ass for fun? Yes. I'm still a little miffed." Brooklyn muttered. He narrowed his eyes. "And I was washing your underwear. Ass."

Pony laughed and clambered on top of him, grabbing his hands and pinning them down as he nuzzled his neck. Brooklyn turned his head and Pony kissed his neck. Brooklyn seemed disinterested and turned his face the opposite direction. Pony smiled and ran his tongue from the hollow of his throat to his chin.

"You aren't going to pretend to sulk when we've been having sex like rabbits out of prison."

"I can and will." Brooklyn said.

"Ahuh." Pony muttered, licking his ear and dipping into the curves of the cartilage. Brooklyn shuddered and bit back a moan. He shut his eyes and did his best to look impassive.

"Still sulking." Brooklyn said.

Pony rolled his eyes and started touching Brooklyn, his fingers trailing down Brooklyn's chest. He rubbed Brooklyn's abs through his shirt and slipped his fingers Brooklyn's naval. Pony watched him inhale, his stomach drawn in as his back arched. He trembled as Pony's thin fingers unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. His hips shook as Pony straddled him. He put his hands on Pony's hips and swallowed.

"Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah. On that dock in the middle of nowhere, a few minutes before Two Bit came stumbling down the path." Pony smiled.

"And the first time we made love?" Brooklyn murmured.

"Yes." Pony grinned.

"How I bitched about you taking me until you did it and had me screaming?"

"I can still see the mark my teeth made on you." Pony said, touching the faded outline of his teeth on Brooklyn's shoulders.

"Do you remember when I taught you how to drive?"

"Yeah. I sucked at it."

"Feh, I've seen you drive the GTO, you still suck." Brooklyn murmured. Pony pulled his shirt off as he leaned up and pushed him back down. Pony touched his healing scar and made him shiver, slow, as the over sensitive skin was caressed.

"What's this about?" Pony massaged his pectoral muscles and kissed his earlobe.

"I want to keep making memories like that."

"Forever?" Pony said.

"Yes forever." Brooklyn murmured. He laughed. "You are such a girl sometimes." Pony yanked his still brown hair and he yelped. "Ooo, you want a cat fight? Or are you just picking on me while I'm not at full strength?"

"Neither." Pony murmured.

Pony rubbed his palm over Brooklyn's chest and slowed over his nipple, his fingers tracing the edges of his newest tattoo. He nuzzled Brooklyn's collarbone and licked the chained, winged heart. He ran his fingers into the curves of his stomach muscles and brushed his thumb over his belly button. Brooklyn's hand stroked his sides and rubbed his hipbones. Neither of them felt the need to rush.

Pony leaned his hips down against Brooklyn's waist and Brooklyn groaned with a smile before canting his hips upward. The front of his pants hung open in a suggestive, needy manner and Pony smiled as Brooklyn's fingers undid each button on his flannel. Pony shucked it off and leaned down to kiss Brooklyn. Brooklyn's hand trailed into his hair and his tongue flicked against Pony's lips. Pony let his lips part slightly and met Brooklyn's tongue with his own. He broke the kiss and kissed Brooklyn's throat, glancing up before traveling lower.

Pony kissed the hallow of Brooklyn's throat, his collarbone, the dip between his pecs, and still went lower. He swished his tongue across his belly button and drew a moan from Brooklyn. He rubbed just above his erection, through his jeans and underwear and Brooklyn arched up against him. He tugged on Brooklyn's pants and Brooklyn lifted his hips to aid the process. Pony looked to his face for permission before slipping his boxers off. He reached to Brooklyn's hardened erection and stroked it, slow.

Brooklyn moaned and his hip shook again. Pony chuckled. He lowered his mouth to hover just above his erection and breathed on it. Brooklyn exhaled and shivered. He'd never wanted someone to touch him more than right then. And he felt like that every time.

Pony brushed his lips over the head of Brooklyn's erection and Brooklyn moaned. He used his tongue, a quick brush, and Brooklyn uttered a guttural groan. He slipped the head of Brooklyn's erection into his mouth and Brooklyn fought not to arch but let himself moan. He took more and Brooklyn muttered.

"Oh fuck."

Pony put his hand at the base and stroked as he took more of Brooklyn in his mouth. He tasted salty and filled Pony's mouth. After a few moments of that, Brooklyn slipped his hand into Pony's hair and gasped.

"Stop." Brooklyn gasped. Pony slipped of and smiled. "Get naked. Please." Brooklyn murmured.

"Was it good?" Pony asked.

"God yes. Another thirty seconds and we'd have figured out whether you're a spitter or a swallower." He inhaled and stroked his hair. "God damn."

Pony flushed and stood up on the bed to pull off his pants and underwear. He laid back down and Brooklyn's arms came around him.

"I love you. I can never say it enough."

"I love you too."

Brooklyn reached for the lube and Pony took it with a smile. Brooklyn blinked up at him and waited. Pony put some on his fingers and slipped his hand between his thighs. Brooklyn inhaled as Pony slipped a finger into his entrance with a wince. Brooklyn's breathing increased as Pony added another finger and stroked in and out.

"Add a third." Brooklyn murmured. When Pony did so, Brooklyn moaned. "Fuck. You are, unbelievably amazing."

"I'm just getting started." Pony said. He still blushed and bit his lip.

He moved down on Brooklyn and held his hips up above his erection. Brooklyn inhaled and watched Pony slip the head of his erection into his hole. He stopped and Brooklyn whimpered.

"Do you want me to ride your hard cock?"

Brooklyn almost came right then.

"Holy fuck. Yes I do." Brooklyn said, eyes wide. He swallowed. "Please."

Pony smiled and pushed himself down all the way onto Brooklyn's erection. Brooklyn screamed. It took everything in him to not come the instant Pony's spasming passage clamped around him. They both were still for a long moment, gasping, panting and trying to concentrate on being able to keep going.

"Ready?" Pony asked. Brooklyn could only nod.

Pony moved up and down on Brooklyn's erection, grunting as each hit slammed his prostate. Pony lost a little control and Brooklyn gripped his thigh and started trusting up into him. Pony screamed and laid his palms on Brooklyn's chest, letting him dictate the pace and depth. He went deeper and pressed his prostate longer with each hit. He reached up and started stroking Pony's raging, dripping erection and Pony moaned.

"Any time you want to do anything to this cock, do it. It is yours and no one else's."

Pony groaned in response and Brooklyn hastened his thrusts.

"You are the only one for me."

Pony screamed Brooklyn's name as he shot his seed onto his lover's stomach. A few thrusts later Brooklyn came inside his tightened passage with a moan.

Then all motion stopped, except labored breathing and murmured sweet nothings, promises of never ending tomorrows.

_I will try to add some holiday drabbles, however, this is where the plot ends. There will only be holiday themed epilogues past this point, so if you put this on your story alert, or leave a review, it'll remind you when there's a new holiday eske drabble. _

_How did you like it? Overall? Good yeah? I'll put up a Halloween drabble asap. _

_Thanks for reading, sorry for making you wait so long. _

_Luvs, Shadows Run_


	39. Epilogue: Realistic Halloween

_Halloween themed drabble. Enjoy. _

_Also, this may be a touch unrealistic for the sixties in Tulsa. I want to have fun writing this fic again, so deal with it. I know it may seem AU ish, or at least very advanced thinking for Tulsa, but please, just enjoy it and let me have fun. I said I was done with plot, now it is fun, holiday themed drabbles. Take it at face value and enjoy. Please…_

"Are you ready yet?" Brooklyn called. Pony was still in his bathroom getting dressed. They were supposed to go trick or treating in a certain neighborhood that was for adults. This neighborhood was a ways away, and a house with the lights on was suspicious. Then they were going to the bar Darry's little blonde number worked at for a party.

Brooklyn was dressed as a cowboy. And no expense was spared. Pony had been disturbed how easily he found the necessary garments. Chaps, a real cowboy hat, jeans that hugged his ass in a way that wasn't meant to happen on anyone but the models in the ads, and a belt buckle large enough to serve the purpose of an athletic cup. Besides the unbuttoned white shirt that showed off every inch of his chest in perfect movie star (or porn star, as Brooklyn pointed out) fashion. And how Brooklyn could wink and draw out a perfect accent whenever he said, "hello there little fella", or "darling", as the case would have it. How he brazenly let his tattoos remain uncovered, daring people to stare, ask questions and think badly of him.

And he had a few days worth of stubble, to make a manly, gruff appearance really sink in.

Pony's ensemble was very similar. They decided to match, just for kicks. They tried to convince to gang to do it, but no matter how many of them were fucking men, none of them were quite comfortable enough to coordinate.

"Pony, damn, it's just jeans and chaps. Come on out or I'll come in after you. Oh, and I got us accessories." Brooklyn chuckled.

Pony came out and flushed. Tight jeans, those weird suede chaps, a real cowboy hat, a shirt tucked into his back pocket, and a flannel with one of those pull string ties, made out of a small metal bull skull. Besides the belt buckle the size of a dessert plate, with the words cowboy in a heart.

"You look great. And, here is your cow herding steed." He handed Pony a broomstick horse with a black horse head. "I call him Blackie."

"Oh no-"

"I have one too." He pulled out another one, with a white horse head. "I call him Whitey."

Pony stared.

"We are the gayest cowboys ever to exist."

Brooklyn just arched his eyebrow.

"I doubt that. I doubt that very much. Let's go. I want some candy, damn. None of this fun sized shit either." Brooklyn grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the apartment.

"Wait, wait. I, I can't even get my car keys into these pockets." Pony said. Brooklyn looked at him, spun him around and smiled.

"With an ass like that, you don't need keys." He slapped Pony's ass and grabbed his keys. "I'll drive, handsome."

They parked at the end of an alley and met up with the gang. Two Bit brought Kathy; they were dressed as Raggidy Ann and Raggidy Andy. It was cute in a very straight, strange way since they paused to neck quite often. Soda and Steve were dressed up as prisoners, in striped black and white suits and Brooklyn had to stifle a snicker. Darry wasn't there yet, apparently he'd meet them at the bar. Which meant him and Justin were coordinating their costumes, on the floor, while they coordinated other things.

They went trick or treating to the intended houses, with adult and non adult themed treats. Normal sized candy bars, some houses had alcohol and one house gave condoms and alcohol. It was a well received favorite, and some discussion of switching costumes was had, but it was too much effort.

They ran into other trick or treaters, most of them teenagers, and most of them slightly wasted and willing to flirt. One girl, a Socs even, real pretty and in a cheerleader costume, if cheerleaders were as easy as cheap hookers, and her gaggle of friends, found them all. The blonde immediately gravitated to Brooklyn, stroking the head of his white horse and giggling. She even touched his belt buckle.

"I like your chaps."

Another one, a dark haired girl with big eyes, dressed as a "kitty", was asking Pony to touch her tail, because it was so soft.

One girl was hitting on Soda and Steve, standing in between them, holding their arms and smiling wide as she bumped her grass skirt adorned hips as her coconut bra jiggled, while she asked if they wanted a lay.

Two Bit was even getting hit on, despite Kathy and their coordinated costumes. So he was the one to save them all from a very uncomfortable social situation.

"Hey, we're just out for some fun. And not the kind of fun that makes you reconsider pre marital sex." Kathy hissed. The girls glared at her and Two Bit spoke.

"Yeah, we like classy dames like Ann here. Now why don't you Barbie rejects go find some Socs to take you home and disappoint ya?" Two Bit said.

It was then that everyone knew Kathy and Two Bit were meant to be. (Brooklyn was stifling laughter and snorted, Pony glared and Steve just stared, wide eyed, before Soda smacked his arm, hard.)

The girls left, pouting, and Brooklyn heard Steve mutter something about a threesome and then yelp since Soda smacked the back of his head. Kathy was glowing and attached to Two Bit's arm. It was very cute. Pony held his sticky steed and looked generally unhappy.

"We're gonna catch the couple houses. You guys up for it?" Two Bit asked.

"Yeah, I need more M&Ms. Darry said to get him extras." Soda said. (Authoress winks and past readers snicker.)

"We'll catch up. Someone's chaps are starting to chafe." Brooklyn rolled his eyes in Pony's general direction.

"All right, we shouldn't be long." Soda said, pushing the group forward to avoid questions.

Pony glared at Brooklyn. He would attract a group of tipsy, good looking Socs that would wanna touch his "steed". Brooklyn turned to him and smiled.

"You have that 'I'm going to hit my boyfriend again' look. Here, come on." He dragged Pony to an alley way next to a bookstore a few yards away.

"Let go or I am gonna hit you." Pony muttered. Brooklyn pushed him against the brick wall of the building and smiled.

"What's the issue, cowboy?"

"Why do you attract the prettiest, nicest girl in every group of um that somehow manages to find us?" Pony asked.

"Same reason I attracted the prettiest, nicest boy in the group of um I hang out with, little fellah." He drew out a Texan accent and winked.

"You're awful." Pony said.

"I know." Brooklyn got down on his knees.

"They'll be back in no time-" Pony began, withholding a gasp as cold air hit his underwear while Brooklyn somehow got past the belt buckle. Pony's was a lot like a chastity belt, now that he looked at it.

"Yup. We'll just have to hurry." Brooklyn's mouth slipped around the head of Pony's awakened erection and Pony slipped his hands to Brooklyn's hair.

"Somehow I doubt having to hurry with your skills, you perverted cowboy." Pony murmured. Brooklyn took his mouth away and smiled up at Pony.

"Is there any other kind?"

(Authoress is out of creative ways to describe a blow job, especially a fast one)

Pony stifled a moan as he came in Brooklyn's mouth.

"What the hell?" Brooklyn was up and had swallowed, looking presentable as Two Bit and Kathy stood at the end of the alleyway. Kathy was flushed, but it was a strange, excited flush.

In other words, she knew, and liked what she'd saw.

Two Bit looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"What does it look like?" Brooklyn asked. Pony's eyes went wide and he stood speechless, jean unbuttoned, flagging erection tucked back into his boxers thanks to Brooklyn's kind forethought.

"Wait, what? Well, it looked like you were, and he was," Two Bit blinked. "You weren't-"

"No, I really was sucking Pony off in a deserted alleyway Two Bit. Really." Brooklyn said. He blinked. Two Bit's jaw went lax.

"You were messing with me?"

"What else? Did you think you and your girl were going to escape unscarred after you've been macking on each other all night?" Pony said, barely keeping his voice in check. Two Bit laughed and Kathy smiled a very knowing smile.

"You guys know how to scare a guy. God, I'd never have thought of something like that." Two Bit shook his head. Pony swallowed and fixed his pants.

"Where are Soda and Steve anyway?"

"They said something about being prisoners like the real thing. I dunno." Two Bit said.

"We should meet them there." Brooklyn said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go see what Justin and Darry are dressed up as." Two Bit said.

They drove to the bar and Brooklyn parked a block away. It was apparently a popular party. They walked in and the first thing they saw was Darry and Justin. They were side by side, Darry's arm around Justin's waist, drinks in hand. Darry wore a toga like white sheet, held a harp like thing, and had a halo like piece of shiny, lit metal above his head. Half or more of his chest was not covered and he knew people would stare. And his gaze said he liked it. His hand rested on Justin's leather clad hip. Justin was dressed as a very seductive devil. Black leather pants, a pitchfork tucked into his belt loop, a whip in his hand, and his hair was dyed black again and shaped into horns. Not to mention the black eyeliner that drew attention to his green eyes and pale skin. And black lipstick. Somehow, it worked.

Brooklyn looked to Pony and Pony was just as shocked as him. Two Bit and Kathy found two girls in the same costumes as them and were having a lovely chat, and Soda and Steve hadn't arrived yet. So Brooklyn and Pony approached with caution.

"Hey boys." Justin said. His smile was oddly fitted to his costume and all of the sudden his costume had a tail that he stroked in his hand. Darry touched the hair devil horns and smiled. Darry was wearing glitter. Fucking, facial glitter. Holy shit.

"Hello there." Brooklyn managed.

"Are you wearing glitter?" Pony asked, eyebrow arched.

"Yeah. I'm man enough to wear glitter just like you're man enough to ride a horse there, cowboy." Darry said. He smiled.

"Have you given him alcohol?" Brooklyn asked. Justin smiled and nodded.

"It's what I do. Morals go down the gullet with the martinis. He's used to cheap beer, not high end cocktails." Justin said.

"And you. Are you wearing eyeliner?" Pony asked, astonished.

"Yeah. It's Halloween. I get to bust out the guyliner once a year in public." He winked and Pony shuddered. "Just be lucky I got talked out of the girl costume. It involved a miniskirt and pom poms."

"Lord." Brooklyn muttered.

"You two are cute. Gay cowboys. Very original concept. I like it. Someone outta make a movie." Darry was pretty blasted apparently. Brooklyn laughed and Pony rubbed his forehead.

"When can we leave?"

"After I have some free alcohol. You're driving home, okay?"

"Sure dear. Just make sure no one pets your noble steed."

(la la la)

Brooklyn walked into the apartment and let his noble steed drop into the corner as he smiled. Pony trudged in after him and threw Blackie into the kitchen.

"Next time you suggest we do more things together, I'm going to hurt you." Pony muttered.

"Oh come on. You got head and scared Two Bit shitless. Besides making Kathy hot under the collar. She talked to me during the party, by the way. Thinks we're cute."

"She knows?"

"She thinks she does. If Two Bit knew, he'd thank us for getting her going." Brooklyn said.

"You're awful."

"If I was really awful, I'd have suggested you wear the chaps minus the jeans." He winked.

"You know, your accent is really good, but dressing up as cowboys somehow doesn't make denying a relationship any easier." Pony muttered.

"Oh please. Gay cowboys? They're the essence of manliness. How would that even happen?" He smiled a crooked grin and started his Texas drawl accent. "My oh my Mr. Roy, you do have lovely eyes. And that rugged, manly, musky scent about you, like you been riding horses all day." Brooklyn licked his lips and stepped closer, Pony backing up with an arched eyebrow.

"Br-"

"Let me finish partner."

Brooklyn took a step closer and Pony backed up into the wall, where Brooklyn put his palms against it on either side of Pony's face, leaning close.

"I love the way you move when you're on a horse. The way those chaps fit you. The thought of you and me, alone, in a tent, makes me wild like no woman could."

Brooklyn planted a sloppy, bristly, gin flavored kiss on Pony's lips and Pony pushed him away. Brooklyn stayed a mere inch from his face and licked his lips in a forlorn manner.

"You're like the smoking and the drinking. I just can't quit you."

A moment of silence passed with Brooklyn giving Pony a sincere, sad, yearning expression.

"You are so fucking drunk." Pony murmured. He reached to Brooklyn's face and touched his scruffy cheeks and chin. It was bristly and made his skin tingle.

"Your devil boy makes a hell of a gin and tonic. Mostly gin and a lot of those weird mini limes. And damn, he mixes every kind of juice you can think of and adds a fuckton of vodka. It's no wonder how he got Darry. Just got him drunk and bam."

"It's a good thing you're gorgeous in your costume or I'd be done with the idea of sex after that comment." Pony said. He stroked Brooklyn's face with both hands now, keeping him close.

"Even you have to admit Darry's hot." The way Brooklyn said hot was strange and influenced by the amount of gin he'd consumed. It sounded more like haaaawt.

"If you go for that kind of rugged, muscular, intense eyes kind of thing." Pony said, grinning.

"I'm basically a thinner version of Darry with blonde hair, you know."

"And I'm a thicker version of Justin with brown hair." Pony said.

"The universe is a crazy place." Brooklyn murmured. "You're hotter than Justin anyway. Not so obvious." Brooklyn rolled his eyes seemingly at no one.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pony asked. Brooklyn had shut his eyes and was enjoying Pony's touches. Pony had moved to caressing his ear with one hand.

"It means you're kind of shy, and sweet, and not so damn tarty." He moaned a little as Pony continued touching his face and ears.

"And you're more touchable than Darry. Like a kitten." He touched just behind Brooklyn's ear and Brooklyn tilted his head up so Pony could kiss his throat.

"Mmmm." Brooklyn opened his eyes and his intense topaz gaze pinned Pony's. "I love you."

"Can we fuck like cowboys now?"

"Please."

Pony took Brooklyn's hand and lead him like a sedated farm animal to the bedroom. He guided Brooklyn to the bed but stopped at the door.

"And tomorrow, you shave. I can't be caressing your face in public or I will be just as obvious as Justin."

Brooklyn threw himself to the bed, and splayed his limbs as he laid on his back, smiling.

Pony smiled and shut the door.

_This was really a weird chappie, but I laughed, so I thought I'd share. It kind of breaks the fourth wall, aka the characters make fun of each other, me and the storyline in a way indictive of the author having rum and coke. Next chappie will be another Halloween one, where I throw out all of my boundaries as far as costumes. Because two greasers going as cowboys for Halloween isn't unheard of in Tulsa, but their costumes next chapter will be far more, heh, interesting… _

_Thanks for reading, I'm having a lot of fun with these chapters, and I hope you are to._

_P.S. Any requests? I want you guys to have fun too. And also, next chappie there will be a lemon._

_P.P.S. I know I included a lot of modern day references, but it was too funny to resist. And yes, those references included some Brokeback Mountain references. Not in mockery, in love._


	40. Epilogue 2: Halloween in my Head, Lemony

_A much less realistic Halloween depiction. Everyone does it, I'm posting it so we can all laugh at how tired I am._

_It starts the same, but, heh. You'll see. _

_Btw, I noticed that the last two lemons were the same position, I don't know if it bothered you guys, but I feel like it was a bad deal. So you get a good lemon this chappie and I'll do my best to keep it varied. Sowry ___

"Are you ready yet?" Brooklyn called.

Pony was still in his bathroom getting dressed. They were going to the bar Darry's little blonde number worked at for a party. A party full of people who wouldn't get invited to normal Halloween parties, nor would they want to go to normal Halloween parties.

"Come on Ponyboy. We're just going to the party, we'll be surrounded by people stranger than us."

"Easy for you to say. How the hell does this thing even work?" Pony hollered.

"What thing are you referring to? Some sort of make up item?"

"I haven't even got my clothes on yet." Pony said.

"Damn, I'm coming in to help you."

"No, I'd rather you didn't-" The bathroom door opened.

"Then you shoulda locked it." Brooklyn said.

"You really had to go for the thigh high stalking with garter belts." Pony muttered, flushing.

"Yes, yes I did. In white, like a bad Catholic school girl. Very hot. If you had them on right."

"Yeah, well, you look like a Catholic school boy."

"I know, and I'm adorable. You're supposed to be hot and you haven't even gotten into the skirt yet. Or the slutty makeup." Brooklyn said.

"How'd I get talked into this again?"

"You were horny and I promised no less than five blowjobs, six rim jobs and ten 'me on the bottoms', as you so politely put it." Brooklyn grinned and fixed the catches on the garter belt. "The lacey underwear are a nice touch. Where's the skirt?"

"There. It's too short. And I can't walk in those shoes."

"You can and will if you want to see me out of this uniform at the end of the night." Brooklyn winked and Pony looked him over. Blue suit pants, blue blazer with a generic crest on it, a white suit shirt and a blue tie. With patent leather shoes and a smile that exemplified a naughty school boy.

"You're a bastard."

"You're the one with the raging hormones. Put the skirt on. And damn, you're a slutty Catholic school girl." He unbuttoned the tight, white woman's blouse and stuffed tissues into the bra he'd somehow procured.

"I am not a C cup." Pony said, unable to stop laughing, despite the risk of putting a run in his stockings while slipping the skirt on.

"You're lucky I didn't get a double d cup and a couple grapefruits. Darry is going to kill me when he sees you, so I have to make it worth while. Where's the makeup?"

Darry was drinking a heady, dark beer that Justin insisted he try. By insist, Darry meant Justin had murmured something dirty in his ear and raised his eyebrow before skipping away. And he was skipping. He was dressed in low hung, tight black leather pants, two metal belts criss crossed over his hips, complete with a strange metal clip that hung right over his crotch, shining with fake diamond like stones and the words, "Sin with me" across it. No shirt. He was paper white, hair dyed black again, subtle fangs, heavy black eyeliner and boots to top of the shirtless ensemble. And he'd had one of his bartender/artist friends draw a huge set of dragon wings cradling a Gothic cross, and just for fun, in lettering that appeared to be dripping, it read "eternal thirst". And all in eyeliner pencil, coated in powder to keep it on.

So Justin had a reason to skip, since he was, at heart, a strange little boy.

As evidenced by the fake blood surrounding two fang marks on Darry's neck.

Darry sighed and drank more of the dark beer, hoping the sex afterwards would be worth the rash he would get from the makeup.

He was about to scratch his neck wound (it was damn itchy, he didn't know how girls wore the stuff) when he saw Brooklyn come in. With a girl. Brooklyn was wearing what looked like a school uniform, and on his arm was a thin, flushing, over made girl with a skirt too high and a shirt too low. And those heels were something out of a fantasy. Spike heels, black, and it made her wobble as her hips swiveled. Damn.

Brooklyn murmured something before kissing her hand and she reared back and slapped him. She had one hell of a slap-

"Shit. Ponyboy?" Darry rushed over to them and Brooklyn smiled.

"Where's your blondie?" Brooklyn asked. He started when a black haired boy dressed as the sluttiest vampire he'd ever seen jumped into Darry's arms.

"I've got good taste in victims." Justin winked and Brooklyn stared.

"That is the skankiest costume I've seen on a man. Ever."

"What about Darry?" Justin asked. "No shirt, fang marks from an unfamiliar vampire, leather. Me, in his arms."

"We know where you've been. It's harder to tell with Darry." Brooklyn muttered.

"I think the real question is, what about Pony?" Darry flushed and stared at his baby brother. Justin blinked.

"Holy shit. That's you? I just thought blondie was cheating on you. Nice eye shadow." Justin chuckled and Darry shifted him from his arms to over his shoulder.

"Be quiet, prince of darkness. What the hell? Are you drunk? High? Stoned? Something?" Darry asked.

Pony wore white tights, a blue and red plaid miniskirt, a low cut blouse and more make up than Darry had seen on any two girls combined. And a blonde, curly wig that couldn't look more like real hair if it was on a real girl. He was blushing under the makeup and clutched Brooklyn's arm, snuggled close for protection.

"He was horny at the time." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn." Pony hissed.

"Still." Darry said, blinking in disbelief.

"Don't be a hardass Darry. You're just jealous that he'd got nicer legs than you." Justin said, still thrown over Darry's shoulders. "By the way, I can name at least seven people who are using this opportunity to check out my ass, Darrel." Darry let Justin slip down and Justin leaned up and bit his neck.

"Pony, really. This is too much-" Darry began.

"Darry, before you start the lecture, consider that we're in a bar, surrounded by men who like other men. I think I did him a favor."

As Brooklyn spoke, a tall, stocky, hairy man came up behind him, firmly clamped a hand on his ass, and leaned to his ear to say:

"How about you, me and the missus make a foot long sandwich in the bathroom? The handicap stall is just big enough, hot stuff."

Brooklyn paled.

"What are you saying to my boyfriend, asshole?" Darry said. He yanked Brooklyn's hand and pulled him closer.

"If you want a good time, you know where to find me. I'll take all four of you. At once." He winked and stalked off. Pony scuttled into Brooklyn's arms and Brooklyn shuddered as he held Pony.

"Well, there are people stranger than us here." Pony murmured.

"I need some gin." Brooklyn said.

"I need real beer." Darry said.

"I need to get a sane boyfriend." Pony said, trying not to wobble on his spike heels. Justin sighed and finished off his cocktail.

"I need to get a new job."

Brooklyn got pretty drunk, but he timed it so that half way through the night he was at his most smashed. So he was soberish on the drive home. Pony disliked driving in heels and his ankles, heels and arches hurt. And he was pissed.

"What is up with you lately?" Pony asked. Brooklyn's tie was loosened and his shirt had became more and more unbuttoned as the night wore on. He looked to Pony.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been obnoxious and loud and all vocal about sex. Around my brother."

"And his slutty boyfriend."

"Justin is not slutty. He's only slutty when Darry's around because Darry thinks it's hot."

"I did not need to know that, much less know that you know that."

"Justin and I do talk on occasion." Pony rolled his eyes. "And that doesn't excuse you. You haven't been yourself lately."

"I don't know what you mean." Brooklyn said.

"When's the last time you said you loved me?" Pony asked. Brooklyn blinked.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. And you've been mean to me a couple times, and insensitive, and an ass." Pony said.

"I've been behaving like a straight guy when I have a boyfriend. Fuck. I know. I'm sorry Ponyboy. I'm an ass. But I'm an ass that loves you."

"You're a sorry ass."

"That too." Brooklyn said.

"You'd better be sober enough to give me a good apology."

"Always."

Brooklyn took Pony's hand after the got out of the car and they walked into the apartment, Brooklyn supporting Pony on his heels. At the doorway, he lifted Pony into his arms and carried him. Brooklyn's arm under his skirt made him flush and he tried not to think about how it felt to be touched through the meshy material of stockings. He didn't want to like it, but it was impossible not to.

Brooklyn set him down on the foot of the bed and knelt, taking one high, spiked heel in his hands, resting it on his knee. He unfastened the ankle strap and slipped the shoe off, kissing his ankle and rubbing his foot. He let Pony's foot slip away and he took the other, taking the torture implement off in a similar, gentle manner. Brooklyn leaned forward, drawing his fingers up Pony's legs to his knee, where he planted a gentle kiss. Pony took a shaking breath, unsure of why this had suddenly become so serious.

"I am sorry I have been less than a gentleman lately. I am sorry I have forgotten to tell you how much you mean to me. I am sorry I haven't told you how much I love you. I don't deserve such a kind, caring, sweet, sensitive boyfriend. Especially one in white thigh high tights."

Brooklyn kissed up his thigh and stopped at the fringe of the miniskirt, eye downcast. No smile.

Pony slipped his hand to Brooklyn's face and stroked his hair.

"I love you too Brooklyn."

Brooklyn stayed where he was and kissed his thigh again. Pony took his hand and slipped it up his skirt. Brooklyn blinked up at him and stayed where he was.

"Could we make love?" Pony asked.

"Of course, lover."

Pony stood up, and so did Brooklyn. Brooklyn took Pony's hands in his with a gentle smile. He slipped out of his jacket and tossed it. He leaned down to kiss Pony and Pony wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's neck. Their kiss broke and Brooklyn slipped his hand under Pony's shirt, un tucking it and beginning to unbutton it. Pony sighed as Brooklyn kissed his neck, putting gentle pressure against his adams apple.

Brooklyn slipped the white, frilly blouse off and wrapped his arms around Pony as they kissed. He ran his hand up Pony's back, stopping at the bra to unfasten it, rubbing the sore lines on his back as it slipped off, a cascade of tissues following it down. Pony broke their kiss.

"How the hell did you know how to do that?" Pony asked. Brooklyn's hand rested on the small of his back, his erection rubbing Pony's stomach.

"We're supposed to be making tender love." Brooklyn murmured. "Besides, even you, when presented with a bra and its contents, could find a way."

"Yeah, if I had a cold. And I don't know why I make you talk during foreplay." Pony said.

"I wonder sometimes too."

Brooklyn kissed him and Pony looped his arms around Brooklyn's neck again, letting his hips sway forward and lean against Brooklyn's erection. Brooklyn ran his hands down Pony's bare back and let his fingers splay over the skirt, pressing Pony closer. Pony broke the kiss to moan and Brooklyn kissed his earlobe, searching for the thin zipper on the skirt. He shuffled the skirt down Pony's shapely thighs and it hit the floor. He lifted Pony gently and Pony was freed of the plaid contraption.

"I hope you know to get me out of these."

"I got you in them, and let me assure you, I'm much better at getting them off."

Brooklyn went down on his knees and unfastened the skanky garter belts from the lacey underwear. He urged Pony to sit back down again and when he did, Brooklyn slipped a long, white stocking off with gentleness Pony forgot he had. He started on the other and looked up at Pony.

"Sometimes, when you're in a relationship for a while, you forget that your partner still needs to know how much they mean to you. Sometimes the sex gets stale. Sometimes there isn't as much loving, touching or talking."

Brooklyn rested his chin on Pony's knee and met his eyes as Pony stroked his hair.

"I never want to see that sometime."

"Me neither." Pony murmured.

Brooklyn finished slipping his other stocking off and stood up, tossing his shirt off and stripping the tie the next instant. He kicked off his shoes, socks and pants.

Brooklyn's Catholic school boy chest still boasted tattoos, arms littered with them, shoulders clad in script asking for forgiveness. From who, Pony was never sure, but he could assume Brooklyn had earned it. The scar from his last trip to New York was still pale against his tanned skin, and every time Pony saw it, he stroked it and sighed.

Pony pulled him to the bed, gripping Brooklyn's boxer clad hips. He moved to slip them off and Brooklyn's freed erection brushed against his white underwear.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Pony murmured. Brooklyn smiled and slipped the offending underwear off.

"Forget it ever happened."

Brooklyn kissed Pony again and remembered, belatedly, that Pony wore lip stick and makeup, so parts of Brooklyn likely had that dashing red color in lip shaped marks. He chuckled and stroked Pony's erection.

"Or you could cash in some of the favors I promised you for being my little Catholic school girl for the night."

Pony blinked.

"That'd be nice."

"How do you want to do it tonight?" Brooklyn kissed where his shoulder met his neck and Pony shuddered.

Pony untangled their frames and laid down on his stomach. Brooklyn arched an eyebrow at him. He straddled Pony's frame and licked his ear.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"I love you." Brooklyn murmured.

"You're not getting out of it that easy." Pony said. Brooklyn laughed.

"I love watching you squirm whenever I do it anyway."

Brooklyn kissed the back of his neck and trailed down his spine, making broad strokes with his tongue. He lavished his tongue down Pony's opening, and then back up, drawing a moan. He dipped his tongue in and out, stretching the ring of muscles gently as Pony fisted the sheets and moaned.

"Brooklyn, I need you in me." Pony muttered.

"Okay. One down, five to go." Brooklyn smiled.

Brooklyn slipped off the bed to search in his dresser for lube. He located a tube and slipped back onto the bed, waiting for Pony to readjust him. When he didn't, Brooklyn arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want-" Brooklyn began.

"Like this." Pony nodded.

"Are you sure?" Brooklyn asked. He didn't think Pony would like it because he wouldn't be able to see Brooklyn, but it would mean a deeper penetration.

"Yes. Please."

"Anything, lover."

Brooklyn coated his fingers in lube and moved to straddle Pony. He rubbed his weighty erection against Pony's opening and he shuddered. He slipped a finger in, slow and rubbed Pony's back. He crooked his finger just so and Pony arched, murmuring a plea for more. Brooklyn added another finger and wriggled, making Pony arch and whimper. He pushed back against Brooklyn's fingers and Brooklyn slipped another in.

"Brooklyn, I need you in me."

"And I need you." Brooklyn murmured.

Brooklyn coated his erection in lube and rested his palms on either side of Pony's frame. He moved to line his erection to Pony's entrance and took a deep breath.

"Sure you want it like this?"

"Yes. I want it any, and every way I can get it." Pony muttered.

Brooklyn nodded and began to push the head of his erection in, feeling Pony tense every muscle under him. Brooklyn strained as he felt the pressure around his erection and exhaled, rubbing Pony's back as they remained motionless.

"Breath." Brooklyn reminded him.

Pony gasped and let his frame rest against the bed completely. He glanced over his shoulder at Brooklyn and smiled. Brooklyn smiled back since he still wore a fuckton of make up, including fake eyelashes.

Brooklyn started to ease in once more and Pony moaned as he gripped the sheets under him. Each centimeter was slower than the last, because Brooklyn wanted it to be like that. Pony squirmed under him and panted, irritated that Brooklyn could hold him in place in order to keep the pace slow. When Brooklyn was fully sheathed in Pony, he nudged Pony's prostate and Pony groaned.

"Are you ready for this?" Brooklyn murmured.

"Fuck me, you bad Catholic school boy." Pony muttered, stifling a chuckle. Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

Brooklyn inched out and pushed back in, exhaling at the ease of the angle and entrance. It was almost too fast, since Pony moaned in a way that might've been pain. Brooklyn braced himself and went slower the next time, making Pony moan more. So maybe he wasn't in pain.

Pony turned his head back to watch as Brooklyn thrust into him, his hips and thigh muscles moving in a delicious harmony to pound him. Pony couldn't help but moan and beg because this was a new, deep angle of penetration and it made him feel Brooklyn's cock in a new way. He felt every motion, every thrust and every inch of Brooklyn as his cock pleasured Pony. Pony let his elbows rest on the bed as he edged his hips up, his hips making a triangular shape that allowed Brooklyn to plunge deeper as he let his frame meld to Pony's.

Pony couldn't take it. He couldn't wait for Brooklyn to step it up. He reached to his dripping erection and started stroking himself, groaning as Brooklyn thrust in harder.

Brooklyn gasped as Brooklyn tilted his hips up to give himself room to reach between his legs. Seeing Pony touch himself made Brooklyn moan. He was glad Pony felt the affect of the different position, because Brooklyn was sure he wouldn't last as long, and knowing Pony wouldn't either soothed his ego.

Pony gasped as Brooklyn's hand joined his and overlapped his fingers as he stroked himself, his thrusts coming faster and harder. Pony rested his forehead on the bed and turned to glance at Brooklyn as he panted. Brooklyn leaned his torso over Pony's back and put his free hand in Pony's hair, pulling his face up and ravaging him with a kiss as he began to orgasm, their kiss muffling a screaming moan.

Pony felt Brooklyn come in him, without a condom, the heat of his seed rushing through pony in a fiery sensation he associated with Brooklyn and only Brooklyn. Their kiss outlasted both of their orgasms and Brooklyn eased Pony flat on the bed, slipping his dripping erection out of the boy.

When their kiss broke, Pony was gasping for air and Brooklyn let his frame fold down over Pony's as he took deep, shuddering breaths. Pony felt the heat of his sweat slicked skin against his body and groaned, grabbing his lover by the hair and pulling him into another heated kiss.

When they parted again, Brooklyn laughed and rubbed his finger to his teeth.

"Your lipstick tastes awful, by the way, my naughty Catholic school girl."

_So, for Halloween, I'm feeling generous. Anyone interested in seeing how Darry and Justin, the resident sexy vampire and vampire victim, spent the rest of their evening? Hm? If you don't know the characters, just think of it as two hot guys having sex- I mean, spending the evening together. _

_Anyone interested in something like that? It would involve dirty dancing (oh gawd, I'm making puns now, since Patrick Swayze was in dirty dancing- I'll stop now), kinkiness and some sort of candy. Eh?_

_So if you are interested in something like that, tell me in a review, and I'll indulge you. _

_Loves, and thanks for reading my stuffs, especially my crazy crazy holiday drabbles that may or may not disregard reality. _


	41. Epilogue 3: Blood Slave

_So, as requested by Ivy, and confirmed by other reviewers, we have a Darry gets some Justin brand loving. Enjoy. I'm going to re describe their attire, despite prior descriptions, because I feel like it and I need to improve my description skills. Besides, they're hot… Mmmmmm._

_Someone called me on the song, and yes, I knew the first song I put in here was made after the sixties, so I fixed it. I just needed a song in before I could put the chappie out and I was in a rush. Also, I have a problem with dialogue tags... (Hangs head) I think I fixed it. _

Darry sat on an under sized bar stool as Brooklyn and his cross dressed little brother left. Soda and Steve were in a corner with a couple of girls, and he guessed that Steve didn't know the girls were a couple, or he'd be drooling more. Justin had given him a cocktail after he finished off the dark beer and Darry hadn't seen him since. The cocktail tasted heavily of cherry and was almost gone. And the cheap makeup on his neck was itching.

He wore subtle black leather pants that hugged him without boasting and a chain belt hanging around his hips. No shirt, since Justin had said he'd only go shirtless if Darry did. Darry had a feeling he had that maneuver planned. And Justin had done something weird to his hair, slicking his hair with a weird gel that smelled of chocolate and running his hands up the strands of hair. Now, it had cemented his hair up in long strands, vertical and hard. He looked like someone had surprised him with a bite, indeed.

The two fang marks and the subtle blood drops on his neck drew some attention from a couple other vampires too. They wore more clothing than Justin, with good reason. One of them bought him a drink, and lingered while Darry wondered where Justin was.

"I'd love to bite you and find out if you're that tasty." Drinks appeared in front of them and Darry sighed, taking it from the bartender without looking up.

"He's not that tasty. Trust me, I'd know." Justin said. He stood at the other side of the bar with another drink in his hand. "On the house buddy, but leave my blood slave alone." Justin jumped over the counter, sliding into Darry's lap.

"Blood slave? How romantic my prince of darkness is." Justin slipped his legs around Darry's waist and nudged closer, feeling Darry's arms come around him. Justin smiled.

"We've been together longer than Pony and blondie, and our costumes were not nearly as kinky. Someone is trying to spice up the love life." Justin said.

"_My_ costume wasn't as kinky as theirs. You're on your own, Mr. 'Sin with Me'." Darry touched the rhinestone studded belt buckle that boasted that statement. "Eternal thirst." He brushed his hand against the pseudo tattoo, very light so he didn't disturb the eyeliner. Justin shivered.

"Do you wonder what I'm thirsty for?" Justin winked as he whispered in Darry's ear.

"Can we go home yet?" Justin buried his hands in Darry's hair and smiled, pressing his hips to Darry's erection and rubbing up, slow, their entire torsos grinding.

"Someone called your hair a handle. And no. I want to dance." Justin said.

"I don't want to."

"I didn't say I had to dance with you. The angel over there needs more personality to his costume." Justin leaned to Darry's neck and let his teeth rest against Darry's shoulder. Darry touched his ear and Justin let his bite ease into a kiss.

"Kiss me and I'll dance for hours." Darry said.

Justin kissed him, slipping his nimble tongue in and undulating against Darry. Darry slipped down off the barstool and held Justin in his arms. He let Justin slip his legs down and Justin smiled, leading him to the dance floor. Someone stopped him, a friend of his, Darry assumed, and they used the opportunity to slip a sucker into Justin's mouth before moving on, eyeing Darry as if envious yet turned on.

"Who was that?"

"Another bartender. He wants to fuck me so bad." Justin laughed out loud and smiled at Darry. "Or, at the very least, a threesome."

"Oh good God. Cut down on the open sexuality for at least a second." Darry said.

"You need more alcohol in you. You're usually fine with open sexuality. You like it. And it's safe here."

"Too safe. We could come home with as many men as we could cram in the bed of your truck."

"Oh, Darry. Come on. I'm not bringing anyone home but my blood slave." Justin clamped a hand over Darry's left buttock and pulled him close, waiting for the next song to start as they stood on the dance floor.

Justin wrapped his arms around Darry's neck as the song changed and moved his hips into Darry's, smiling since Darry knew to spread his legs a little so Justin could angle his hips to rest in the notch between Darry's, rubbing his erection. And Justin could slip his thigh between Darry's. And a host of other tricks Justin excelled at because he could dance.

"Hey handsome, can I cut in?" Shawnie, his favorite co worker and the friend that often fed him, taught him how to bend, and a few new positions for when he wanted to top Darry, asked.

"Do you have someone for my handsome to dance with?" Justin asked.

"Yup. Brought a friend of mine along." Shawnie said.

A slim, blue eyed goddess winked at Darry and Justin took Shawnie's hand.

"Oh no, I want handsome. Bambi over there wants to dance with you." Shawnie said. Darry's jaw dropped.

"Okay." Justin leaned to Darry's ear. "Watch how it's done, handsome."

Shawnie slipped her arms around Darry's neck and they proceeded to shuffle in a circle like bad junior high dancers. Shawnie smiled at Darry in a strange way that implied she knew something he didn't.

Then Darry saw Justin and "Bambi". Bambi was extended at the end of Justin's arm, straddling his knee, low, and Justin pulled her in close, arm around her as his hand went to her hair, gently, tilting her neck back.

Darry blinked. What kind of dance move was that?

Then Justin leaned in, his fangs hovering near her neck. Darry swallowed. He wouldn't.

She spun away, one hand still gripping his, and he spun her back in, pulling her close as her back met his chest, his arms around her. She pushed off him, their hands flying apart as she tossed her hair.

The music thundered in the background, an old swing song, as she walked toward him, hips swaying, high steps bringing her daringly close as he took steps backwards, smiling.

"Mother may I try romancing? Yes my darling daughter. What if there's a moon, momma darlin, and it's shining on the water, mother must I keep on dancing? Yes my darling daughter. What if he'll propose momma darlin, when the night is growing shorter, what should be my answer? Yes my darling daughter."

Her hands splayed on his chest as he wrapped his arms low on her hips. They stepped together, in perfect unison, hips blending together as they danced. Darry flushed. Justin dipped her, low and when he swung her back up, she again spun in his arms, her back to his chest. But she didn't let him spin her out again. She took his hands in hers and planted them on her hips as she made long, rubbing strokes with her hips and butt, high on his waist. He watched her, head leaning over her bare shoulders and whispered something in her ear.

Then he spun her out of it, and she smiled as he pulled her in closer than she'd ever been. She angled her hips in low, to cradle his and Darry watched his hips, seeing his gentle, subtle motions that made their hips became one.

He dipped her, and the song ended, her a scarce foot above the floor, legs delicately posed, one flung high above them as their gazes met. He brought her up and she flushed.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"You're welcome. It's a pleasure to dance with such a graceful woman." Justin said.

"It is always a pleasure to dance with someone so small and pretty." She said. Shawnie chuckled and took her hand, leading her away.

"It was nice meeting you Darry."

Darry frowned at Justin.

"What was that?" Darry asked.

"Judging by the tightness of someone's leather pants, very arousing." Justin said. Darry blushed.

"I was watching you."

"You were watching us both. And that's fine. It's perfectly normal to drool over two gorgeous people, especially when we dance in a suggestive manner. Besides, if I were ever to cross the border back into heterosexuality, Bambi here would be the one." Justin winked as he finished speaking. Darry frowned.

"You didn't get, well, you aren't-"

"No, I didn't get hard, Mr Prude. I dance a lot, and I've danced with better partners. You namely." He said, smiling. "She doesn't really know how to get a guy going beyond taking off her shirt. You, on the other hand, have no shirt and know how to dance like no blonde goddess ever should." Justin said.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Darry asked.

"Of course. Bambi was just to make you jealous, and a little hot under the collar. I prefer your hips rubbing up against mine." He winked at Darry and took his hands.

"What was that thing she tried to do when she had her back to you?"

"I've done that to you plenty of times. Here, put your arms around me, across my chest." Justin said.

Justin slipped his back to Darry's front and Darry did as he was told. A new song started but neither noticed nor cared. Justin put his hands on Darry's arms as Darry held him.

"Close your eyes."

Darry did so. Justin started low, his buttocks rubbing low on Darry's thighs, and rubbed up to his hips, applying pressure enough to brush and nothing more. Darry stifled a moan.

"She did it a lot harder on you."

"Yeah, because she wanted results, not to torture me." Justin said. They swayed as they stood. Darry's arms around Justin's thin frame.

"Could you do it again?"

"In a minute." Justin pushed back on Darry and made his hips move in a circular motion, very subtle, hard to catch if you were anyone but Darry, who shuddered and lowered his hands on Justin to his waist.

"I don't know where you learned this stuff, but damn." Darry murmured.

"Well, you're not bad either. I can feel every step you make, but not because you're on my toes." Justin said, smiling up at him. Darry chuckled and canted his hips forward, letting Justin feel more than every step.

"I'm only a good dancer because I'm ripped, shirtless and don't step on toes."

"Don't forget the hair. Oh, and you're tall too." Justin murmured. Darry untangled them and took Justin's hand, spinning him out of their embrace.

"And I look good in leather."

"That too." Justin said.

Darry pulled him back in and started to dance, for real, with a step pattern. Left, right back, pull in, foreheads touch, out again. Justin smiled at him and on the third forehead touch, he stayed that close, letting his arms rest against Darry's chest as he buried his head in Darry's shoulder. Darry slung his arms low on Justin's waist. He felt hot tears on his bare chest and looked to Justin.

"You're going to make your eyeliner smear. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just never pictured myself this way." Justin peered up at him, eyes bright with unshed tears. "Happy. Not having to be the strong one all the time. Not having to go home with Bambi and have," Justin shuddered, "straight sex."

Darry chuckled and kissed him.

"I never thought I'd ever love anyone as much as I do you."

"I never thought I'd love anyone again. Much less you." Darry murmured.

Justin looped his arms around Darry's neck and leaned up him, grinding his erection to Darry's, slow and hard. Darry hung his arms low on his waist and they moved in a slow circle, Darry smiling down at Justin as he bumped his hips against Justin's. Justin smiled and somehow nudged closer, slipping his thigh between Darry's as they shuffled. After a few songs, Darry nuzzled Justin's ear.

"Are you ready to go home yet?"

"Yes."

Justin unlocked his apartment and Darry picked him up and threw him over his shoulders, kicking the door shut behind them. Justin grumbled.

"Where does my prince of darkness wish to be put down?"

"Bedroom." Justin said.

"Is it a sign we've been together too long that you always want the bedroom?" Darry asked.

"No, it's a sign that I have good tastes. Besides, you're on bottom tonight anyway, so I figured I'd spare your knees." Justin said.

"Says you." Darry opened the bedroom door and tossed him to the middle of the bed. Darry kicked off his shoes and started fiddling with his belt.

"Come on. You know you love it." Justin murmured. He was un strapping his boots and tossed them off the bed, his socks following. He hugged his knees and smiled at Darry.

"Maybe I'm just good at pretending."

"Sure. The last time I fucked you, you screamed. I got a complaint from the neighbors. And you slept for ten hours after." Justin said.

"It's no compliment to you, I'm just easy." Darry said.

"Well, come on, be easy for another night."

"How can I resist when you ask so nicely?" Darry said. He was trying to shimmy out of his pants and eventually succeeded.

"Those pants weren't that tight when you put them on." Justin said. He chuckled as Darry got rid of his not so shapeless underwear.

"Your fault."

"Maybe." Justin said.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" Darry asked.

"Because I want you to take them off." Justin murmured. He smiled. "Blood slave."

"Your wish is my command, my prince of darkness." Darry said, rolling his eyes. He flopped to the bed and wiggled up toward Justin.

"You know, eye rolling really ruins the role playing game." Justin said, chuckling.

Darry leaned over Justin and rubbed his bare chest. He worked slow to unbuckle and tug his belt off, unbuttoning the tight black leather pants and leaving them parted to admire his boxers. Darry smudged the tattoo, drawling spirals across the strange eye liner creation. The gothic cross smeared under his fingers and he re spread it to feed into the wings. Justin smiled.

"You're not allowed to get a real tattoo of this." Darry said.

"Why get that when I could get your name tattooed just above my a-"

"Hush." Darry murmured, sliding his hand lower to rub Justin's hip.

Darry shuffled the waist of the black leather down to Justin's hips, and Justin lifted his hips a little as Darry slid them off, past his ankles. He tossed them over his head and narrowed his eyes at Justin's boxers.

"Black silk? How very kinky."

"Vampires are stylish creatures of the night." Justin said. Darry slipped his fingers under the waistband of Justin's boxers.

"Are they slutty creatures of the night too?" Darry asked. Justin narrowed his eyes at Darry and slapped his hand away.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Justin asked.

"Justin, let's not have this discussion-"

"No, let's have it. You've been taking shitty little snipes at me all evening. What's the issue Darrel?" Justin said. Darry sighed.

"Nothing."

"Bull shit." Justin said.

"This isn't a good time-"

"No, I think it is, because I might actually get you to talk to me. So what's the problem Darry? I know it's something to do with how slutty I am." Justin leaned his head on the pillow and stared up at Darry.

"Well, not slutty. But sometimes, it's just too much for me to handle when we're out with people you know and-"

"People I know and trust and don't have to worry about behaving like a typical straight man. Yes, I lose some limits on what I will or will not say. So what? I was under the impression you liked it. You certainly liked it tonight." Justin said. He rubbed his forehead and brushed his newly dyed black hair from his face, irritated that the cement gel was starting to bend.

"Sure I like it in theory, but you always pick the sexiest person there, regardless of gender, to be slutty around. One of these days, someone is gonna get the wrong idea-"

"Oh yes, Bambi definitely got the wrong idea. She was one pelvic thrust away from having her way with me."

"Justin. Come on. I just,"

"You just what Darry?" Justin asked.

"I worry that one day, you will be serious." Darry said. "And you can always get someone like Bambi." Darry said.

Justin blinked at Darry and sat up, slipping his arms around Darry's neck and pulling him close.

"I only want someone like you." Justin kissed Darry. "And I'm not a he slut."

"Can we pretend for the next couple hours?" Darry murmured, kissing his neck.

"I can do better than pretend for you, blood slave."

"Mmm, that's my prince of darkness. Still want to be on top?"

"No, it was a passing fancy." Justin pulled Darry down on top of him and wrapped his legs around Darry's waist. "Take me, blood slave, and I will give you eternal life."

"A submissive vampire? How kinky and delicious." Darry nibbled on Justin's neck and lavished his tongue across Justin's Adams apple. Justin slipped his fingers into Darry's hair and groaned.

"A blood slave who doesn't shave and likes to nibble. How unruly."

Darry kissed Justin and Justin's grip in his hair guided how deep their kiss went. Justin felt Darry's tongue brush against his lips and he parted them. He splayed his hips under Darry's and rubbed upward, making Darry break the kiss to gasp. He then remembered Justin's still present boxers and made a rapid movement to remedy the situation.

Darry brushed his work calloused hand down Justin's erection and Justin moaned, legs tightening around Darry. Justin twisted in Darry's grasp and arched his erection against his flat, hard stomach. It'd been a long evening of dancing, and the dancing wasn't just for Darry. Justin needed Darry to be in him, and he needed it now, or within two minutes.

"Darry-" Justin gasped as Darry let his weight settle in the nook between Justin's thighs. "Yes." Justin murmured.

"It's been a long night. I really need to be in you." Darry murmured, low and husky, his breath warming Justin's ear.

"Yes. I need you in me. Now." Justin said, gripping Darry's arms until his nails dug in.

"Lube?" Darry asked.

"Fuck it." Justin said.

"Justin, you're gonna regret that tomorrow-"

"I said 'fuck it'."

"Okay, master of all that is evil." Darry chuckled.

Darry moved to moisten his fingers and Justin grabbed his hand, and smiled. He brought Darry's hand to his mouth and drew two fingers in. Running his tongue around them, slathering them in saliva before releasing them. Darry stared, spellbound for a long moment before blinking out of it. He took a deep breath and Justin chuckled.

"I didn't do that for my health."

"I know. Just, damn."

Justin smiled and licked Darry's earlobe before biting down. Darry shuddered and slipped his hand between Justin's thighs. Justin groaned as Darry slipped his slicked fingers in and stretched. Darry watched Justin squirm, back arching. He pushed back on Darry's fingers and groaned. Darry slipped a third finger in and jammed them in deep, making Justin utter a stuttering shout. Darry knew that Justin could've come right then, but restrained himself.

"Darry-"

"I know." Darry said, rubbing his thigh.

Darry slipped his fingers out and moved to line his erection to Justin's entrance. Justin stopped him for a moment and sat up, lowering his frame so his mouth was even to Darry's erection. He put his hand on Darry's hip and slipped his mouth around the head of his erection. Darry stifled a groan as he felt Justin's tongue brush across his slit. He tensed and let his hand rest in Justin's hair. Justin took him in to the hilt, his tongue making rapid motions around Darry's erection, slowing on the bottom vein and lingering.

"Justin-" Darry managed a strangled plea. Justin slipped off, smiling.

"I know. Price you pay for not having lube." Justin leaned back and slipped his hips near Darry's erection, letting Darry guide his thighs to frame Darry's face.

It was an easy position, but they never got enough of it because they could kiss and touch and see each other.

Justin trembled, letting a tremulous breath escape. Darry met his eyes and touched his cheek, letting his fingers slip into his hair. Justin gripped his arms as Darry leaned forward. They stayed like that for a long moment, gazes locked.

"I love you, Justin." Darry said.

"I love you too Darry, no matter how many Bambis I meet. You're the only blood slave for me." Justin said. Darry rolled his eyes.

"Why do we bother talking?" Darry asked.

"Because you want me to be all girly and say 'I love you forever and ever and we'll have children, one boy, one girl and they'll find true love and we'll all grow old together in a two story castle with Repunzel and Cinderella'. Now put your hard cock in me before I change my mind about you being on top."

"Yes, my love." Darry said, rolling his eyes.

Darry started to push the head of his erection into Justin's entrance and watched Justin tense, arching as he fisted the sheets. Justin never really got used to the feeling of having Darry in him; every time they made love, Justin arched, squirmed and moaned like he'd never even had sex before. Justin said it was because Darry was well endowed, but as Darry pushed in, centimeter by centimeter, he could just as easily say it was because Justin was tight.

Darry stopped as he was fully in Justin and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Justin moaned a little as Darry nudged in, tapping that spot inside him that made him lose control. Justin tightened around Darry's erection, with a knowing smile. Darry lay his palms on the bed, either side of Justin's frame and smiled the same knowing smile.

"Hard, Darry. Hard." Justin murmured.

Darry moved his hips, drawing his erection out and thrusting it back in and making Justin yelp. Darry felt Justin's nails dig in and he thrust again, deeper, harder. Justin moaned. He started pushing back against Darry, meeting his thrusts and crying out as his vision blurred in pleasure. Darry reached down to stroke him, angling hi hips in deeper, harder, and smiled.

"I love you."

Justin screamed when he came, hot seed spilling against his stomach as Darry thrust a few more times in his tightening, spasming passage and came with a similar howl.

When they untwined, slow, Darry held Justin close, pressing kisses to his face as he panted, hard, gasping breaths.

"Was I too hard?" Darry murmured, disliking how Justin's chest heaved. Justin gave him an incredulous look before gripping both sides of his face and ravishing him with a kiss.

"Nope. You did exactly what I told you to do. Good blood slave. Tomorrow, we shall shower and copulate to remove makeup and morning wood."

"How poetic." Darry rolled his eyes and pulled a blanket over them.

"I'm very poetic, especially compared the men your brother have chosen. Can you imagine what Steve says after-"

Darry bit Justin's throat, stopping the intended sentence.

"I'll be good." Justin said.

"Good. Go to sleep."

"Good night Superman."

"Good night short stuff."

_What about you folks? Are you interested in what Soda and Steve did? (Wink wink, nudge nudge). It will be most smut, less Halloween related, since it's November now… Sorry I'm a little late. Enjoy anyway, hopefully._

_If you want the Steve Soda lemon type chappie, tell me via review, okies? It's mostly for Edwards Other Bella, since I promised. Heh. Also, this lemony goodness was a kick back to my old fic for Ivy._

_Luvs, and thanks for living with the insanity that is holiday themed drabbles bwa ha ha ha._

_Shadows Run_


	42. Epilogue 4: Next Year

_What Soda and Steve were up to Halloween night, sorry it's late, but it's not all about Halloween either, right? Heheh. Dedicated to Edwards Other Bella because I can, and I made Edwards other Bella wait for a long long time because I'm terrible. Enjoy the lemon._

Soda skipped along the parking lot, singing some song about ginger headed sailors some girl with short hair taught him. He was drunk in the traditional Soda way, high on life and whatever Justin put in his Coke, singing, laughing and horny. Steve hoped.

"Soda, cars over here baby." Steve said. Soda turned mid skip and sprinted towards Steve. Steve prepared for a tackle and instead had to catch Soda as he jumped into his arms.

"I like it when you call me angel." Soda said.

"I called you baby." Steve said.

"I know. I'm politely correcting you. Carry me to the car, please Stevey." Soda said. He grinned at Steve and Steve sighed.

"Good thing we parked close." Steve grumbled.

"Where we going anyway?" Soda asked.

"Your place."

"Sounds good. I want a bed." Soda shut his eyes and Steve sighed. Soda opened one eye. "To mess around with you on."

"That's my angel." Steve murmured, opening the passenger side door and dipping Soda in.

Steve drove to the Curtis house and helped a more than tipsy Soda inside. Soda stopped him, using his weight to push Steve to the wall. He smiled his movie star smile at Steve and stroked his cheek, letting his fingers dabble into Steve's hair.

"Black and white stripes really suit you." Soda murmured. He splayed his hands on Steve's chest and leaned in close. "I bet they'd suit the floor better." Steve flushed as Soda's breath brushed his cheek.

"You are so drunk."

"Yeah, a little." Soda said. He grinned and his sincere succubus attitude dissipated.

"Do you still wanna-" Steve began. Soda rubbed his hips against Steve's and Steve felt his erection through their costumes.

"What do you think?" Soda asked.

"Where?"

"Right here." Soda said. He pulled Steve from against the wall and leaned against it instead, and pulled Steve close. "Right now."

"Soda, what if-"

"No ones gonna come home tonight."

"Think Darry has a chick too?" Steve asked. Soda blinked and looked seemingly at no one, rolling his eyes.

"He has someone all right."

"So, we're okay? Right here, right now?"

"We're always okay baby." Soda murmured.

"All right. Let's do it."

"How romantic you talk." Soda said, starting to yank on the buttons of his striped jumpsuit.

"Speaking of romantic, you got any lube?" Steve asked. Soda shimmied out of the jumpsuit, flinging his tennis shoes to the door.

"Yeah, in my pocket."

Soda dug it out as Steve did a much less graceful job of stripping. Soda chuckled and handed him the lube. Steve stepped out of his matching jumpsuit and pulled his underwear down before Soda kissed him. Steve kissed him back, nibbling on his lower lip and he tried to slid Soda's underwear down his supple thighs. Soda broke the kiss to take them off and pull Steve close, ravishing his neck, throat and shoulders with open mouthed kisses. Steve went straight for business and stroked Soda's erection. Soda broke their kiss and chuckled.

"You're such a straight guy." Soda murmured.

"What baby?" Steve asked, his eyes hazy in lust. He wasn't really listening, yet.

"You woo and have the foreplay skills of a straight boy, and a slutty one at that." Soda said, laughing. "Calling me baby, skipping the kissing, touching part, such a boy."

"We're kissing. I'm touching you. And I am a boy. I thought you liked how I made love." Steve said.

"I do, but me kissing your neck while you touch my dick for a little while before you stick it in isn't much foreplay." Soda said. Steve furrowed his brow in thought.

"You got sober real quick."

"Yeah." Soda said.

"Well, what can I do different?" Steve asked.

"Kiss me more. Touch other parts of me. Tell me that you love me. Don't call me baby. Don't be so rough when we do, do it." Soda said, flushing.

"Okay, okay. I can do that. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Steve asked.

"It never really bothered me all that much."

"Sure it did. If it bothers you now, it bothered you then. But don't you worry angel, I will do anything and everything you want me to." Steve said.

"Kiss me." Soda said.

Steve kissed him, letting Soda guide how deep it went as his hand gripped Steve's ungreased hair. Steve let his tongue glide across Soda's lips, pleading for entrance and Soda let him. Soda shuddered as Steve's hot tongue made gentle strokes in his mouth, rubbing his tongue as his jaw glided gently. His hands ran up and down Soda's sides, rubbing his hips and the small of his back as the kiss parted. Steve kissed his forehead, throat and nipped his shoulder. He stroked Soda's cheek, meeting his eyes as he smiled and exhaled.

"That is nice. Wish you'd have told me sooner." Steve nuzzled Soda's neck. "I'm sorry if I don't always act like I should. I love you too much sometimes. And you're my best buddy. Sometimes I get confused." Steve said. Soda turned around and rubbed against his erection.

"I know. It's okay I guess. I just want to make sure you keep your head on straight when we make love." Soda said, glancing over his shoulder to watch Steve fumble with the lube. He spread it on his erection, shivering, and then on his fingers. He rubbed his hands together a little and smiled.

"Gotta warm it up." He leaned against Soda's back, his erection pressing against Soda, and kissed his shoulder. He glided his fingers to Soda's entrance and licked up his neck to his ear. Soda moaned so loud it shocked him a little, and he blushed. "Like that angel?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Steve slipped a finger into Soda and felt his tense, watching his jaw clench. He nestled his face on Soda's shoulder, near his ear, and murmured sweet nothings.

"Easy, it's okay. It'll be amazing soon bab- angel. I'm so crazy about you." He planted a hesitant kiss on Soda's ear and Soda sighed, shutting his eyes and pushing back on his finger. Steve started. He usually had to ask if Soda was ready for more, wait for the wincing to stop. "Want more?"

"Yes." Soda murmured. Steve slipped another finger in and made soft waving motions with his fingers, making Soda splay his palms on the wall as he gasped. "Yeah, like that." Soda gasped.

"You're so tight." Steve murmured. He stroked Soda's chest with his free hand, working his fingers in and out before licking Soda's earlobe, then biting down on it, soft. Soda moaned and arched back against him. He took the hint and added a third finger.

"Stevey, I want you in me." Soda muttered, flushing.

"And I want to be in you." Steve said. He slipped his fingers out and Soda growled. Steve blinked. He should do this foreplay thing more often.

Steve put an arm around Soda as he rested his palms against the wall, breathing hard. He moved his erection to Soda's hole and took a deep breath. He should take this slow too. He nudged the head of his erection in and paused, feeling Soda tense as he started to pant. Soda let out a long, low moan as Steve began to inch in, holding Soda tight and letting his forehead rest on Soda's shoulder. Their hastened breathing matched pace as Steve thrust all the way in, their frames pressed together. Steve waited, feeling Soda's tensed muscles clenching around his cock.

Soda turned his head so his gaze was even with Steve's. He kissed Steve and when they parted, he murmured in Steve's ear.

"Take me."

Steve groaned and kissed Soda's shoulder, preparing to do just that. Steve undulated his hips, slow and gentle at first, letting Soda get used to it and them some, so he was panting and thrusting back at Steve's shallow motions. Steve began to pound him harder, hitting his prostate as Soda pushed back against every thrust, panting lungful of air as moans escaped his parted lips. He leaned his arms on the wall, watching Steve in the nook between his body and elbow, groaning.

"Steve, touch me, please." Soda gasped out.

Steve reached to Soda's pre cum slicked erection and started stroking it, matching pace with his thrusts. It felt so damn good. Soda was always tight, but when he was so damn horny and close, he tightened more and responded and screamed and drove Steve wild. Feeling Soda's cock in his hand, alive as Soda arched against his grip, the vein on the underside swollen in pleasure, it drove Steve wild too, but he was hesitant to admit that part.

"Ohh, fuck, Steve, I'm gonna cum." Soda groaned.

Steve stroked him faster and focused on hitting that spot in him that made him stutter, made him go wild under Steve. And then he hit it faster. Soda screamed when he came, leaning forward real hard and arching his ass against Steve as come sprayed the wall and his stomach. Steve groaned at the tightened passage and thrust a few more times before it milked him of his seed, drawing a manly scream from him as well.

They leaned on the wall together, shuddering and naked, still together, and Steve kissed Soda's neck before murmuring into his ear.

"I love you angel. Next year you get a halo."

_Last chappie I made a couple errors, knowingly, and just now had a chance to fix them. Anyhoo, how'd you like this chappie? Next chappie will be Thanksgiving themed, and again, thank you for putting up with the holiday themed drabbles. I enjoy writing them, maybe too much. Again, thank Edwards Other Bella, I dedicate this to her. And also, soon it will be Ivy's birthday, so happy birthday. _

_Think of these chapters as smut filled thank yous to faithful readers, with some corny sentimental business thrown in._

_Luvs, and thanks again, and please review so I know you don't hate the holiday themed smex,_

_Shadows Run_


	43. Epilogue 5: You Have No Idea

_Holy good gawd people, it's forty three chapters long. Jeeeez. Anyway, thanksgiving themed holiday drabble. Enjoy. _

Brooklyn yawned and stretched, bumping limbs with his bed mate. Pony grumbled and smacked Brooklyn's thigh before curling towards him and pillowing himself in Brooklyn's arms, actually grabbing his arm and pulling it around him. Brooklyn smiled and nuzzled Pony.

"Morning lover."

"No, not morning yet." Pony murmured. Brooklyn wiggled his hips and chuckled.

"Someone thinks its morning. That same someone is also poking me in the stomach."

"That someone is always one hip wiggle away from being awake." Pony muttered.

"We can sleep more. It's Thanksgiving. No use in eating until dinner anyway." Brooklyn said, tightening his arms around Pony and settling back in.

"Did you get yams like Darry asked?"

A long, painful silence.

"Who really eats yams?"

"That's why you put marshmallows on top of them, so Soda and Steve will eat them for breakfast all week." Pony said. "You got them, right?"

A longer, more painful silence.

"Damn it." Pony muttered. "Go to the store, a big guy like you can fend off the old ladies and housewives to get a couple cans of yams and marshmallows."

"Fuck." Brooklyn muttered. "I'm gonna take a shower, then make a yam run. Feel free to stay here and sleep, but try not to bust a rib laughing at me."

"Okay." Pony said. Brooklyn blinked.

"You're supposed to valiantly offer your assistance." Brooklyn said.

"What do I look like, a knight in shining armor?" Pony murmured. Brooklyn blinked at him as he settled against the pillows again.

"We can make love in front of the mirror in the bathroom." Brooklyn murmured. Pony didn't even open an eye.

"Have to do better than that Casanova."

"I'd take you right in front of the mirror, you leaning on the vanity, watching me touch you, run my hands up and down your chest, me kissing your neck and ear, fondling your cock until you scream and we finish, collapse into the shower to wash away the sin of our love." Brooklyn purred. Pony curled to his side and Brooklyn noticed where his hands were.

"You had me 'til that sin bit."

"Our love being a sin is a turn on, last time I checked." Brooklyn glanced toward no one in particular and winked.

"All those nice, naughty things you said, _and _I get to top you later tonight." Pony said, one eye open as he smiled. "And I get to pick the position." He added.

"All this for yams? Soda and Steve better think they're God damned orgasmic at this rate. It's a deal, my short, studly temptress that knows how to bargain. You, me, bathroom, now." Brooklyn said. He pulled off the comforter and Pony curled up, growling.

"Carry me."

"You're such a wuss in the mornings." Brooklyn said, leaning to him and pulling him to the edge of the bed before picking him up like a bride being carried over the threshold of her home. Pony snuggled against Brooklyn's chest and shut his eyes.

"Yeah, but you let me be a wuss."

" But for how long?"

Brooklyn shut the bathroom door behind him and set Pony down on the tile. He gasped and glared, suddenly awake.

"That's cold."

"Yes, well, it's cold enough to snow outside, so it's gonna be a little nippy." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, but you have a heater."

"There isn't a heating vent in the bathroom, it's just outside the door." Brooklyn said.

"You contractors are heartless." Pony said. He started to slide his boxers down his hips and stepped out of them. He moved to Brooklyn and slid his off too. He put his hands on the counter and looked back at Brooklyn. "Let's have fast, hard sex before I rethink it and make you go get yams by yourself so we can have sensible sex later." Pony said. Brooklyn slipped an arm around him and kissed him.

"Who says we can't do both?" Brooklyn said. He rubbed his hand up and down Pony's chest, lingering to brush his nipples until they hardened.

"I'm sure the amount of turkey we consume will say something about it." Pony said. Brooklyn chuckled and Pony felt it as Brooklyn gripped him tight.

"That's assuming your brother doesn't burn it to high hell."

"He won't. Justin's there to help him-"

"We should eat before we go." Brooklyn chuckled.

"You're sexy." Pony murmured, looking up at Brooklyn as he curled his frame around his own.

"Thank you, it's not without effort. Have to stretch to be this flexible. And you, my lover, are sexier than anyone I've ever met." Brooklyn said. He ran his hands over Pony's buttocks and Pony shivered, unable to keep from arching into his touch.

"Oh? Prove it." Pony said.

Brooklyn kissed him again and reached for the lube on the counter (from a previous night's extended shower). He spread some on his fingers and slipped them down from the small of Pony's back to his entrance, feeling him shudder. He slid a finger in and licked the back of Pony's ear simultaneously and Pony was rendered speechless. He breathed on his ear, making him shiver as the cold sensation hit and nuzzled his neck. Brooklyn's tongue explored the curves of Pony's ear as he prepared his entrance, stretching and adding a finger. He nibbled on the moistened ear as he added the third finger and felt Pony's knees weaken.

Brooklyn ran his hand up Pony's chest, letting his nails leave light marks over the boy's abdominal muscles before whispering in his ear.

"Watch in the mirror."

Pony moaned and dared glance at the mirror. He saw Brooklyn's face nestled near his neck, his hand rubbing his chest and his tongue slipping out to lap at his already fondled ear. Brooklyn slipped his fingers out and Pony watched him glance down, felt his erection nudge his opening, and then he looked up and smiled. He eased the head in and paused, letting his hands rest on Pony's hips. He moved side to side just a little, making Pony lean, back curled on the counter as he gasped. Brooklyn tightened his grip on Pony's hips and took a deep breath. He eased inside Pony, not stopping until he bumped Pony's prostate, watching him arch and push back, shocked and gasping.

Pony pushed back against Brooklyn once he figured out that Brooklyn was going in all the way at once. He curled his back and wrapped an arm around Brooklyn's neck, tilting his face so they could kiss. Brooklyn slid out and began to push in again, slower this time. Pony watched, their frames entwined, Brooklyn curled into him as he arched his back to press his buttocks to Brooklyn's erection, his arm twined around Brooklyn's neck. Pony gasped as Brooklyn began to enter him again, slow.

"Brooklyn?" Pony looked up to him and he paused, his hands still gripping his hips.

"Yeah?" Brooklyn asked.

"Could you do it, fast?"

"I could." Brooklyn said.

"Could you do it, hard?"

"Yeah." Brooklyn said.

"As hard as you can?"

"Pony-"

"Please." Pony said.

Whenever they had sex, Pony could feel Brooklyn holding back, just on the edge of losing control and using all his strength. Pony wished he wouldn't. He wanted to see Brooklyn lose control inside him, thrust as hard and fast as he could until he couldn't move anymore.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brooklyn breathed.

"You won't. I'm not a fragile doll. I can take it. I want it. You don't have to hold back." Pony said. Brooklyn sighed. "Please Brooklyn. Lover." Pony kissed his unresponsive lips and watched him think.

Brooklyn arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Brooklyn met his eyes and nodded. He took Pony's hands and over lapped them, repositioning his hands to brace him better against the counter. Then he put his hands back on Pony's hips and nuzzled his neck.

"Don't try to push back on me or move too much. Let me handle it." Brooklyn murmured.

"I'd be happy to." Pony said.

Brooklyn gripped his hips and breathed for a long moment before thrusting in. It made Pony jump a little but he murmured for Brooklyn to keep going. Brooklyn thrust in again, harder and deeper and Pony groaned. He glanced to the mirror and noticed that Brooklyn had his face nestled into Pony's shoulder and hair as his hips worked in again and again. His thrusts got faster and harder and he lowered his face to kiss Pony.

"How is it?" Brooklyn murmured.

"Harder. I know you can." Pony gasped out, feeling Brooklyn's grip tighten further.

"Pony-"

"Fuck me harder. As hard as you can." Pony said.

Brooklyn moaned and his thrusts came faster. He was going harder than he ever had before, and he watched Pony's face, resting his head on his neck. Pony watched in the mirror as he braced himself against the counter, unable to register how hard his prostate was getting it, barely able to breath. It was incredible, like nothing he'd felt before. He felt the roughness, but it just made him want to cry out as he felt everything, and he wanted to come, but wasn't ready yet.

Then Brooklyn somehow went faster and harder. Pony cried out, arching, begging for completion. Brooklyn slipped an arm around him, pulling him from his death grip on the counter so Pony was pressed flush to his frame and kept thrusting as he stroked Pony, slow. Pony moaned and begged for more. Pony reached his hand around to grip Brooklyn's hip, gasping as he watched Brooklyn's hips pound in him harder than ever. He watched Brooklyn's face, his eyes shut as he panted, relaxed as he sweated and let his boundaries fly. Brooklyn was pounding his prostate and his strokes matched that pace as Brooklyn lowered his lips to kiss the boy, muffling his scream and he came.

Brooklyn held Pony that close, even after he'd finished, until they both slumped against the counter together. Pony was still gasping and turned around in his arms, felling his erection slip out. He hung his arms around Brooklyn and stared.

"You, that- I," Pony exhaled and kissed him. "Amazing." Brooklyn nuzzled him, still slicked in sweat.

"You're welcome. That was, something else." He let his nose rest against Pony's shoulder and turned his lips to Pony's ear. "I've never done that with anyone."

"You're amazing." Pony said. He kissed Brooklyn's temple.

"You, my not so fragile lover, are very daring." Brooklyn said.

"And you, my lover, are very sweaty. Let's shower so we don't shop for yams smelling of man musk and sex."

"One in the same." Brooklyn opened the shower curtain and stepped in. "Would you grab some new body wash? This bar soap shit doesn't work for me." Pony opened the vanity and blinked.

"Girls use this stuff."

"Can't argue with the results and light strawberry scent. Hurry up, it's getting cold in here."

Pony slipped in as the water started and lost himself as Brooklyn ran his hands over his frame, washing him as he held him against his chest and sang love songs to him.

(awwww la la la)

After the third grocery store, Brooklyn felt like singing a less loving song about old ladies with shopping carts and coke bottle glasses, and the asshole clerks that didn't even know what the fuck a yam was.

"There's only one more I'm willing to drive to. If they don't have it, I vote we burn the hell out of normal potatoes, bust out orange food coloring and sugar the hell out of it."

"And marshmallows." Pony reminded him.

"Of course. Last time my mom made yams, for Christmas, not thanksgiving, they were home made, not canned. And she melted the normal marshmallows, and added food dye so they were red and green." Brooklyn said.

"My mom used to make a cake for Steve's birthday after his mom left. And Johnny too." Pony said. Brooklyn glanced to him and blinked at the seemingly random memory.

"You never talk about your parents."

"Neither do you."

Brooklyn thought a long moment.

"I don't remember as much as I should." Brooklyn said.

"You think I do? I was only thirteen." Pony said.

"I know, but you were young enough to spend as much time as possible loving them. I still have trouble talking about my father."

"Why?"

"My father wasn't a good father. He was a good man, but a shitty father." Brooklyn said.

"Do you think you're like him?" Pony asked.

"I fucking hope not. But then again, we all eventually become our parents, or so I'm told." Daddy barked at a passing car in the back seat and Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

"You're a good man."

"No I'm not. I was in a gang, I'm in a lesser one now, and I indulge in the biggest sin, taboo and social blunder of all whenever I say 'I love you'. Not to mention the fucking."

"So? You run a business, work a day job, gave Daddy a home, pay your bills, have a loving relationship with your friends and me especially."

"All after a year in a New York prison. I'm an angel." Brooklyn said, chuckling.

"And you're out on Thanksgiving morning fetching your boss yams and marshmallows."

Brooklyn blinked.

"Damn, I am an angel."

"Blonde as they come."

The next store did indeed have yams and marshmallows. While they were in the marshmallow aisle, Brooklyn grabbed some chocolate syrup and winked at Pony. Pony flushed and reminded Brooklyn to get Daddy some dog food.

They hauled ass to the Curtis household and when the door popped open, Daddy hurtled out, barking and dancing in a circle. Brooklyn grabbed the yams and marshmallows, but left the syrup and fifty pound bag of dog food.

Once inside, they were greeted by Soda, Steve and Justin. Justin wore an apron but sat on the arm of the couch, yawning.

"Darry kicked me out after I tried stick him with a turkey baster." Justin said. Brooklyn stifled a snort and Pony smacked his arm.

"Is that New York? He'd better have brought yams." Darry called. Brooklyn headed to the kitchen, with Pony and Daddy following at a safe distance.

"What about your brother?" Brooklyn said.

"I just assume he's never far from his bitch." Darry muttered.

"I see cooking doesn't improve your temperament. I'll handle the yams. Where's Two Bit?"

"He's at Kathy's, charming her parents." Darry said.

"So Darry, have you cooked a turkey before?"

"No. Two Bit's mom always cooked dinner for us." Darry said. His apron boasted Justin's attempt at basting him and a host of other stains Brooklyn could only guess the origins of.

"Well, let me give you a hand, okay?"

"You know how to cook?" Darry asked.

"Between my mother, the drunk Columbian and an Italian girl, I found a way to learn."

(la la la, no grease fires thus far)

Two bit showed up a few minutes before the turkey was ready, and helped set the table. Apparently he didn't charm Kathy's parents enough to get invited to stay for the actual dinner. Food cluttered the entire table, stuffing, mashed potatoes, fruit salad, oven roasted rolls, cranberry mush, yam mush with marshmallow topping and the pies went in the oven as the turkey came out.

"That looks great Superdope." Steve said, already seated.

"It looks delicious big brother." Soda said.

"Yeah, it's not on fire." Two Bit said.

"Thank Brooklyn too. He's sporting a fine burn from the yams. Never heard of using a glass pan, eh New York?" Darry asked, grinning as he set the turkey down.

"Screw you and your fancy cookware." Brooklyn muttered, tightening gauze around the burn gel on his palm. Pony chuckled.

"It all looks real good Dar." Pony said, patting Darry's shoulder. Darry smiled and put his hand over Pony's for a moment.

"Am I forgiven for my turkey basting trespass?" Justin asked.

"Get bent." Darry muttered, glaring. Justin smiled and slipped up to him, pulling on a strand of his hair.

"I love you too, Superman." Justin said, winking.

"Just sit down, bunch of hoods." Darry murmured.

After a suitable time filled with serving and consuming of food, Darry opened the traditional egg nog and passed it around.

"So, what are we thankful for?" Darry asked.

"Oh Dar, come on." Steve said, rolling his eyes.

"My mother always asked, every year, and it's a good tradition. So Steve, what are you thankful for?" Darry said, narrowing his eyes.

"Good friends, a few less run ins with the old man, and one hell of a cook." Steve winked at Darry and Brooklyn snickered.

"A very forgiving cook." Soda added.

"What about you Soda?" Darry prompted.

"Good family, good food, a wonderful best buddy like Stevey here, and knowing we'll always have each other." Soda said.

"Two Bit?"

"Great stuffing, you guys, and a girl that only pays lip service at church. And lip service other places, if you know what I mean." Two Bit said, winking.

"Oh God." Justin muttered. Darry almost sent egg nog through his nasal passages, and tried to hide his watering eyes before he spoke.

"Fair enough Two Bit. What about you Pony?"

"Well, I'm thankful for my brothers, the gang, being able to stay in a good home with all of you, and just, being able to share things with you all." Pony said. Brooklyn met his eyes and smiled. "And Brooklyn. I'm thankful for him." A long silence. "Without him, I wouldn't have a house without fire damage." He added. Laughter erupted and Darry rubbed his temples.

"Well, I'm thankful that I brought wine." Justin uncorked the bottle he pulled from under the table. He filled their glasses. "I'm thankful for great friends that make me forget a shitty family, and the best turkey I've ever had. Oh, and Superman for cooking it." He winked at Darry and Darry frowned.

"How bout a toast?" Two Bit suggested. Steve put his glass down and swallowed, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, a toast. Justin, you brought the wine. Go nuts." Darry said.

"To us, love and being together." Justin said.

Glasses clinked together and wine was consumed. Pony winced after a sip and set his glass down, surreptitiously wiping his mouth on a napkin before drowning the taste in a bite of yam. Brooklyn snickered and finished his glass before taking Pony's.

"Wow, we're like, grown ups, toasting over wine and baking our own dinner." Two Bit asked.

"Well, don't worry too much about it because I won't be cooking for a month." Darry said.

"Hey, what about New York?" Steve asked.

"What about me now?" Brooklyn asked.

"What are you thankful for?" Pony asked.

"Shit. I hope you guys are taking notes. I'm thankful I'm alive and well, despite trying my best to get wacked in New York. I'm glad I came here, to Tulsa, and met Superman, and all of you. I'm glad my dog isn't being fed table scrapes, Steve, I can see you." Steve dropped the turkey and tried to look innocent. "I'm thankful that I met Two Bit, the funniest boy I know, and his lovely girlfriend. I'm thankful I met Steve, because he introduced me to Soda, who is sweet and thoughtful, and has good taste in buddies. I'm always happy to have met Superman, since he's better than a brother, since he won't tattle to my parents when I fuck up. And I'm thankful that I met Pony because I've never met anyone who was willing to forget and forgive everything I've done."

"That sounds like another toast." Justin said. He raised his glass to Brooklyn's.

"And you're all right too, blondey." Brooklyn said.

"I dyed my hair again, you know." Justin said, stroking a black strand of hair.

"Once blonde, always blonde, little man. And thanks for the free liquor."

"More in the fridge for after pie." Justin winked at Brooklyn and he laughed.

A moment of silence passed.

"You know how to usher in a serious mood." Soda said.

"That means it's time for pie Darry." Justin said.

"How can you think of pie? You ate more than me." Darry said, stretching.

"Shit, did someone set the timer for the pie?" Brooklyn asked.

Darry leapt up and sprinted to the kitchen as Justin smiled.

"You can think of pie now, can't you Superman?"

(bwa ha ha)

After Darry made sure all the food was put away, it became nap time. Brooklyn spread out on the couch, watching with an arched eyebrow and Soda and Steve slipped into Soda's bedroom, and a wider grin as Darry followed Justin into his room, trying to look nonchalant. Two Bit sat on the armchair and sighed, stretching.

"I should go drop in on my mom. Her boy friend will have gone home by now, hopefully." Two Bit got up and headed out.

"Tell her that her pie is better than Darry's and she'll love you forever." Brooklyn murmured. He put a hand on his stomach and sighed. So much stuffing. As he stretched, Pony appeared, looking sneaky. "I see you."

"I know." Pony settled on the couch, on top of him, and rested his head on Brooklyn's chest.

"Any wine left?"

"Yeah. I'll get you some."

"Thanks lover." Brooklyn said.

"Why are you getting liquored up now?" Pony asked, getting up slow and heading for the kitchen.

"So you have an excuse to drive me home." Brooklyn said.

"Good plan, but I think we both might not stay awake for the drive." Pony said.

"We can nap." Pony came back out with a full glass of wine and handed it to Brooklyn, who sipped it and held it steady while Pony slipped back onto the couch, although he was mostly on Brooklyn as they both stretched out on it.

"You should've had more stuffing, then I could use your stomach as a pillow." Pony said, brushing his hand over Brooklyn's stomach.

"It'd take a lot of stuffing. My abs are still rock hard."

"I could poke them and find out." Pony said.

"No, please. No poking for another month."

"Well, we're gonna have to start playing board games if we're not allowed to poke each other." Pony said.

"Is there a board game where you eat yourself into a stuffing coma and sleep until you can poke again?" Brooklyn asked. He sipped more wine and stretched to put it on the coffee table.

"You forgot the nap part." Pony said, feeling the first stirrings of a hard on as he lay on top of Brooklyn.

"Sorry. Can't keep me down. I'm fucking tired though."

"Me too." Pony said. He nestled his head against Brooklyn's shoulder and shut his eyes.

"Pony?"

"Yeah?"

"I am thankful for you." Brooklyn said. Pony kissed him.

"I'm thankful for you too." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "You taste like wine and yams." Brooklyn laughed.

"I don't even like yams." Brooklyn said.

"You were more than willing to steal my marshmallows." Pony said.

"Because I love you and you were playing footsy with me under the table."

"That was you? I was aiming for Justin. Damn." Pony murmured.

"Why do we even bother pretending?" Brooklyn asked.

"About what?"

"What do you think? Or did you not notice that Two Bit was the only one thankful for having a woman to screw?" Brooklyn asked.

"Oh. We pretend because if other people found out, we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"And your brother still has issues getting over letting blondey slip into his bed while other people know about it. Think he still likes girls?"

"Probably." Pony said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I still do some times." Pony said. Brooklyn chuckled.

"You've never been in a relationship though?"

"No." Pony said.

"I still like girls too, but I'd pass them all up for you." Brooklyn said.

"Even that Italian girl?"

"Yup." Brooklyn said.

"Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

"No." Pony blinked. "I've had a sex with a woman though."

"A woman, or women?" Pony asked.

"Women."

"Many?" Pony asked.

"It was high school." Brooklyn said.

"And after." Pony said.

"Pony, in high school, I had girl friends. I was a sixteen year old asshole and there were Catholic girls who thought I was fucking cute."

Pony glared.

"And the alternative was Jacoby."

"Okay." Pony said.

"Good. Can I sleep?"

"Tell me why you're thankful for me." Pony said. He shut his eyes.

"Because I have never, and will never love anyone as much as I love you."

(la la la)

Pony drove Brooklyn home late that evening in his GTO. He'd packed up some food for Brooklyn later. And the leftover marshmallows. Brooklyn was still dozing, even after a few hours sleeping on the couch. Too much turkey and wine.

"Brooklyn, we're home." Daddy got excited but Brooklyn didn't stir from his curled position on the passengers' side seat. Pony smiled. It wasn't often that Brooklyn would curl into a ball. And it was adorable. Pony leaned down and kissed his forehead. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. Pony pressed gentle kisses to his eyelids and stroked his ears.

"Pony-" His voice trailed off and Pony nuzzled his neck.

"You're so cute when you're sleepy. Come on, we should go inside. It's cold."

"What?" Brooklyn opened his eyes and started, recoiling from Pony and blinking.

"We're home. No more wine at family parties." Pony said. He extended his hand towards Brooklyn's face and Brooklyn actually nuzzled into it. "Well, maybe one glass."

"All right. We're going inside. Pardon my turkey coma induced craziness." Brooklyn said. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, losing the peaceful, sleeping child look.

"No, it was adorable. You were like a sleeping kid when their mommy wakes them up."

"I don't know a mommy that kisses like you, but I get your point. Get me wine more often, and maybe I'll get loopy like this more often." Brooklyn blinked. "Where's Daddy?"

"Back seat, wanting to get out and urinate on the bushes."

"Oh. Okay. Inside, right. Was there anymore wine?"

They stumbled into the apartment, Daddy trailing in a moment later and running for the couch and leaping up on it to sleep.

"No more wine, but I brought left overs." Pony said. He smiled.

"Yams?"

"Maybe." Pony said.

"Did you bring in the chocolate syrup?"

"Yup." Pony said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brooklyn said.

"You have no idea what you're in for."

_Bwa ha ha. I thought I'd have two lemons this chapter, but if I split it, I post it faster. Besides, this chapter is hella long. I'm not planning on making these much longer. Aka, after I finish the thanksgiving a thon, Christmas, and then that's it. So if you have remaining requests, plot, smex or otherwise (I'd be interested if you guys are left with plot questions), now is the time to suggest something._

_Btw, I'm adding holiday drabbles to this fic because it's better than just having a holiday fic or one shot, and I like these characters. In case you wondered heh. _

_Btw, next chappie isn't the simple chocolate syrup smex implied. You'll see. _


	44. Epilogue 6: Thanksgiving In December

_Continuing the thanksgiving smut. Enjoy. Sorry it's late, but I'll explain. But anyway, onto the unabashed smut. Also, I didn't have much time to edit or beta this, but I figured I should post it asap, since I'm already late. _

Brooklyn met Pony's eyes and blinked. He smirked.

"I'm going to go get naked. You do whatever it is you're gonna do. I'll be on the bed."

"Make it snappy." Pony said. Brooklyn glanced over his shoulder and winked as he stripped off his shirt mid stride, already disappearing behind the bedroom door.

Brooklyn stretched and noted that his stomach wasn't quite as drawn in as usual, but hell, he still had abs. Besides, he'd lost about twenty pounds in New York. He'd like to think he was leveling out his weight. But he wouldn't be eating pumpkin pie for a while.

He stepped out of his jeans, feeling weariness in his muscles, and stretched again. It needed to be slow tonight. He couldn't handle fast, hard loving at the moment. His boxers hit the floor and he tossed himself to the bed and shut his eyes.

Whatever Pony had planned, he'd take a few minutes in preparation.

Pony came in, empty handed, and Brooklyn opened his eyes, yawning.

"I have no idea what I'm in for indeed, short stuff." Brooklyn said, smiling. Pony turned his back to Brooklyn and dug in his dresser. "I'm not Darry, I don't have anything in my sock drawer but socks."

"And a tie." Pony said. He smiled. The tie from Halloween, if Brooklyn wasn't mistaken. Brooklyn blinked.

"You're already overdressed." Brooklyn said.

Pony grabbed a scarf out of the drawer and Brooklyn blinked again. Pony crawled to him on the bed and kissed him. He wrapped his fingers around Brooklyn's wrist and pulled it up toward the head board, waiting for a reaction. Brooklyn broke away from the kiss.

"What is it that you want, exactly?" Brooklyn asked, a small smile ghosting on his lips.

"You." Pony murmured, reaching for his other wrist. Brooklyn was about to protest when Pony met his eyes. "Two words Brooklyn: theme costumes." Pony said.

Brooklyn let his protest go unvoiced and clenched his jaw as Pony tied his wrists to the headboard with his own tie. He pushed the blanket off Brooklyn and Brooklyn withheld a hiss. He moved towards Brooklyn's face with the scarf and Brooklyn turned his face away.

"No."

"Brooklyn-"

"No, Pony." Brooklyn said.

Pony met his eyes.

"Brooklyn, trust me."

There was no possible way to deny that request, so Brooklyn sighed, and shut his eyes against the softened wool of the scarf. As Pony tightened the scarf, Brooklyn shuddered. Pony cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"Trust me. I would never hurt you." Pony nuzzled him and sighed at his silence.

He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Pony! What the hell?" Brooklyn called after him.

"Calm down. Be a little patient why doncha?" Pony said. He couldn't contain his smile, but with Brooklyn blindfolded and tied to the bed, he didn't need to.

"It's cold, damn it."

Pony knew it was his ego and trust issues talking. So he took his time.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, what the fuck?"

He tested the temperature of the chocolate syrup while he waited for the other mystery food item. Brooklyn ad completely forgotten by now, but it wouldn't hurt to let him sit a little longer.

"Ponyboy, may I remind you of what I can do to you?"

"Please do."

Brooklyn jumped, caught unawares of Pony's proximity because of his excessive pouting. Pony licked his ear with a quick, deft stroke and moved away, setting his food items down. Brooklyn groaned.

"You're so impatient." Pony said. If he could, Brooklyn would've been glaring.

"Most people get a safe word before they're shackled to the headboard."

"We aren't most people. Besides, I earned this." Pony said.

Pony raked his gaze over Brooklyn's body and moments of silence passed. Brooklyn's face flushed in the silence and he got half hard. His flush deepened.

"Pony, come on."

"All right all right. I was just enjoying the view. That new tattoo is really nice."

Pony stood, and Brooklyn felt his weight leave the bed. He tensed, and Pony watched him test the strength of the knot, his wrists pulling as the muscles along his arms tensed. White gauze still clung to his palm from his previous cooking adventures. He stripped slow, unbuttoning his shirt with gentle touches and pulling his tee shirt off with a lingering motion. He unbuttoned his pants and the zipper descending was audible, making Brooklyn groan and arch his hips against nothing but air. He was hard now.

"Calm down over there. We haven't even started."

"Are you wearing my boxers?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." Pony said.

Brooklyn moaned and Pony smiled as his hips arched up again.

Oh yeah, he'd have Brooklyn begging before long.

"What would I have to do to make you take the blindfold off?"

"Beg for me to fuck you." Pony murmured in his most sultry tone.

"Get over yourself." Without a pause, and Brooklyn even snickered.

"You'll reconsider." Pony said.

"Get on with it, Don Juan."

Pony slipped back on the bed and reached for his things on the bedside table. He straddled Brooklyn's hips, aware that he wasn't being subtle or all that creative, yet, especially since Brooklyn was grinding against him a little, groaning at the welcome friction. Pony pressed down on his hipbone to still him and he exhaled.

"Right, slow." Brooklyn murmured. He shook under Pony and Pony watched his wrists flex against the restraint.

"Why are you so nervous? This isn't so different from stuff we've done-"

"Pony, it's complicated, okay? Besides, I let you do this, and if I was all that nervous, I'd have said no." Brooklyn muttered.

"Yeah, but you're still nervous. Why?" Pony kept his movements subtle and quiet as he twisted the syrup open and smiled.

"Because. I've, done something like this." Pony waited a moment to see if the flush would spread.

"With who?"

"Pony, it was in high school, I'd just jumped someone with Jacoby, and I was-"

"With who, Brooklyn?" Pony said. His voice was a stern tone Brooklyn hadn't heard before and it scared him. Pony knew because he tensed and his erection flagged a little as he shook. Pony didn't reassure him vocally, but stroked his stomach as he leaned back against his cock.

"An older guy I met one day. It was a one time thing. He said he'd blow my mind. He beat the shit out of me, tied me down and left me." Brooklyn murmured.

"He didn't fuck you?"

"Not physically. Took my wallet though." Brooklyn said.

"What a waste." Pony said. He let his hands travel up Brooklyn's chest and then covered his nipples with the palms of his hands. "You know I'd never do anything bad to you. Especially when you trust me enough to let me do this."

Brooklyn nodded.

Pony leaned forward and kissed him, rolling his nipples between his fingers so he groaned into their kiss. The groan turned into a gasp as near freezing chocolate syrup made a line on Brooklyn's chest. He arched hard against Pony, gasping as he turned his mouth away from Pony's.

"What is that?" Brooklyn asked, panting and thrashing against the unfamiliar sensation.

"Calm down." Pony pressed his shoulders back down, knowing he'd hurt himself against the tie if given the chance. His hips were still bucking a little, trying to unseat Pony or possibly trying to get some gratification, Pony wasn't sure. He seemed easily startled with this kind of thing though.

"Pony, tell me what that was-"

Pony's response was to lean low and lick the frigid trail away again.

Pony felt Brooklyn's response as he tried to grind his hips against Pony. Pony smiled.

"I'll stop talking now." Brooklyn murmured, panting.

"That's for the best I think." Pony murmured.

Pony smeared something else on Brooklyn's chest and it was hot, almost burning, and he turned his head and gasped, his body writhing. Brooklyn didn't care what it was as Pony's tongue mingled with the stinging heat and soothed his skin as he panted.

"Oh God." Brooklyn murmured.

Pony smiled as he watched Brooklyn pant and sweat under him. He didn't think Brooklyn would be that easy to overwhelm, but then again, his skin remained sensitive to the slightest touch, despite his tattoos, past scars and his general occupation as a contractor. Pony smiled as he put the melted marshmallow goop on Brooklyn's nipple, smearing the icy syrup on the other and watching him fight the urge to moan at the dual sensations.

Pony's lips descended on the melted marshmallow by product and Brooklyn whined, high in his throat and twisted to his side, pulling the tie tight around his wrist and likely making it bruise. Pony rolled his eyes as he sucked and then licked a trail to the other, enjoying the flavor and reaction as his reward.

Brooklyn was fucking, whimpering, and leaking pre cum and Pony had barely started. And he'd finish what he had planned, and Brooklyn would be good and like it.

Pony made a line from his collarbone to his waist with the marshmallow and began to suck on the spot between his pecs, low on his breastbone. He made a lazy swipe of his tongue to get to Brooklyn's neck, dragging the sticky hot liquid with it, and sucked on his Adams apple for a long moment. His fists clenched as he fought to not utter a sound, and Pony found it interesting that he'd challenge himself to such a strange vow of silence. He was going to give himself bruises, yanking on the tie like that, but Pony didn't think he'd care.

Pony nipped the side of his neck to bring him back down to earth and his whimper was just audible. He soothed the bite mark with an open mouth kiss and continued his trail down Brooklyn's chest, his hands gripping Brooklyn's hips to the point of bruising to ensure their stillness. It was almost hard to keep licking and kissing and nipping since Brooklyn's chest was heaving, his breathing matching a marathon runner's.

Pony thought it was funny how'd he fidget like a five year being tickled when in fact, his lover was licking chocolate and marshmallow off his chest. Funny and really, sexy.

Pony lingered at the sensitive skin just above his belly button, and rushed the last line just below, making Brooklyn groan despite himself. He took his tongue away and grabbed the syrup, drawing a light line across Brooklyn's shoulders and collar bone. He sucked on Brooklyn's shoulder, biting down when he ran out of syrup until he knew he was almost breaking skin. Brooklyn whimpered, and his body shuddered. Pony bit down harder, feeling the skin break and tasting a touch of coppery blood. Brooklyn's response was to go limp and utter a sound that was all animal, a moaning groan that was almost surprised, but not really; a sound of pure relief, satisfaction of a desire Brooklyn didn't even know he'd had. Pony swallowed, feeling his erection response as it wept pre cum.

Pony kept his tongue moving, sweeping across Brooklyn's shoulders until the chocolate line disappeared. He went further and sucked on Brooklyn's bicep. Brooklyn went tense like a board under him and uttered a few syllables of encouragement as Pony lavished attention on his flexed muscles. He nipped where his arm met shoulder and sucked on the inset of his elbow until Brooklyn's whines caught his attention, as well as his aching erection. He let his hands run lower, his pinky drifting across the head of Brooklyn's erection. Brooklyn groaned.

"Even blind folded I know you can do better than that." Brooklyn murmured. Pony smiled and smacked his upper thigh, making him yelp in surprise, and mild discomfort.

"I thought you were done talking?" Pony teased.

"Sorry, sir." Brooklyn said. And despite evident sarcasm, they both swallowed a shaky breath, unsure of whether that was something they could really do.

"Are you going to beg yet?" Pony asked, rubbing his abused hip bones.

"When have I ever begged?" Brooklyn murmured. Pony slapped his hip bone, harder than the last slap, and he gasped. Pony watched the skin redden a little and he flushed. "Sorry." He murmured. A smirk ticked on his lips. "But that's still a no."

Pony rolled his eyes and gripped his hips, hoisting his thighs onto his shoulders. He suppressed a grunt that was by no means sexual, only exertion, and held a new esteem for how strong Brooklyn must be to lift his frame so easily to fold over his own.

Brooklyn automatically tensed, his arms flexing against the tie as his breathing somehow increased, his thigh muscles flexing around Pony.

But he didn't protest.

He earned what Pony was planning for him.

Pony didn't waste time. They were both beyond foreplay, and it was just getting Brooklyn to admit it. He lowered his tongue and licked a trial from his taint up. Brooklyn couldn't fight it, but was tense as a wire, his thighs trembling for fear and invasion, not pleasure, yet.

There was a long list of things Brooklyn didn't like, and although the list shortened somewhat for things he didn't like in bed, it was still a mighty comprehensive list. And being rimmed (Pony had asked what it was called and Brooklyn named the phrase and told him to ask Justin next time) was high on that list. He'd barely gotten used to being the one on the bottom without screaming and wanting it to stop, but this was different. It was really about control, and being out of control was higher on the list of things Brooklyn didn't like.

Pony circled his hole with his tongue, having to hold his thighs, rubbing gently, to calm him. But once his tongue flicked across the opening, Brooklyn moaned and his frame melded against Pony's, limp in surrender as he shifted to spread better for Pony. He was taking shuddering gasps and an occasional twitch was Pony's reward for even trying. He stroked Brooklyn's thighs and delved in.

He ran his tongue around Brooklyn's entrance again and Brooklyn's hips arched, begging for him. He took a breath and pushed his tongue past the tightened ring of muscles. He made his tongue wave inside and heard Brooklyn's subdued whimpers. Before now, Pony didn't know Brooklyn could whimper. Pony wanted to hear him scream. So he delved his tongue in as deep as it could go, and pressed his lips to Brooklyn's hole.

Then Pony pressed his teeth, gently, against him, giving it a sucking kiss.

Brooklyn screamed.

And Pony kept doing it.

When Pony's jaw demanded he take a break, he lowered Brooklyn's frame from his and panted. Brooklyn was utterly silent, excepting the wreaking gasps he took as his frame convulsed. Pony smiled at him.

"Pony, I need you in me." Brooklyn murmured.

"You just want me to untie you." Pony said.

"No." Brooklyn hissed. He took a deep breath. "Please."

Pony smiled and remained silent and unmoving.

"Please, Pony. I need you."

Pony tucked his hand between Brooklyn's thighs and let his fingers wander, drawing strangled moans from Brooklyn before he hooked a dry finger into his opening. The dry feeling of skin on skin made Brooklyn writhe as Pony wriggled his finger. Brooklyn crooked his finger before adding a second, pumping them in and out. Brooklyn wasn't ever this hard on him, but Brooklyn seemed to like it more. He added a third while Brooklyn was still adjusting and was rewarding with a small moan of pain. He went slower, but he found Brooklyn bucking back at his hand, his head thrown back in abandon.

"I need you in me." He muttered again. Pony didn't have to be told again.

Pony nestled in the nook between his hips and hesitated, looking for lube. He found some tossed aside with his other implements of torture and spread it on himself, withholding a groan as Brooklyn's legs wrapped around him, meeting at the small of his back. As soon as he was slicked, he pressed his head into Brooklyn, feeling the ring of muscles part as he pushed in, drawing a groan from his lover.

Pony watched how his muscles tensed at the intrusion and rubbed his stomach, encouraging him to relax without words. Brooklyn took a deep breath and did just that, grounding himself through Pony's touches, despite the burning sensation of being invaded. Every centimeter was a centimeter closer to when they would both be screaming, and every centimeter took conscious effort on Pony's part to a, not hurt Brooklyn, and b, not disappoint him by coming in an instant. But Pony knew he was close, and nudged Brooklyn's prostate as he eased all the way in, and Brooklyn jumped.

"I'm not gonna last long." Brooklyn murmured.

Pony ignored the comment and started with slow, shallow strokes, resting his palms on Brooklyn's chest as he concentrated on hitting Brooklyn's prostate, blindingly slow each time. Brooklyn was trying to press him to go faster. He moved a little faster.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Brooklyn asked, panting. Pony chuckled.

"That."

"You're a sick puppy, you know."

"If you didn't like it, I wouldn't do it."

Pony proved his point by thrusting faster, silencing any impending comments from Brooklyn as he pushed back to meet each stroke. Pony lowered his hand to Brooklyn's erection and stroked, much much slower than his thrusts until Brooklyn whimpered. He angled his hips lower to pin his prostate with every last stroke and touched Brooklyn in time with his brutal thrusts, knowing they were both close. Pony looked down at his tied, blind folded lover and smiled. He could do kinky.

"Come for me."

Brooklyn arched up against his frame and his come striped their stomachs as he screamed, Pony tumbling down after him, listening to Brooklyn call his name.

Somehow, they ended up in a tangle on the bed, although Brooklyn was still attached to the headboard. Pony had fallen forward against his chest and they both were gasping for air. Pony gathered the energy to untie his hands, and collapsed back down as his arms fell free and encircled him. He nudged the scarf off and shook his head, freeing his eyes. He kissed Pony for as long as they could before surfacing for air.

"I don't know where you thought of something like that." Brooklyn murmured. "How do you ever go to church?" He chuckled and ran a hand through Pony's hair. Pony caught his wrist, noticing the flinch and the bright red marks covering where the tie had been.

"You can thank Justin for the idea." Brooklyn stared at him, mouth open like a fish trying to breath out of water.

"Which, idea?" Brooklyn asked, swallowing. Pony smiled.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No. Never mind. Damn. Can't you just read dirty magazines like everyone else?" He shuddered as Pony pillowed his head against Brooklyn's chest.

"How would I know if it works?"

"Oh God." Brooklyn shuddered. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving. Oh, and Brooklyn?"

"Yes?"

"That thing you did, where you didn't talk, it was really sexy. You should try it again sometime."

A glare was his only reward, and Pony laughed before kissing his lover goodnight.

_I'm well aware it's long past Thanksgiving. If you want an explanation for the delay, here goes: 1, I got a job, and have to work 35 to 40 hours a week now, 2, I had an ear infection, which is the worst pain ever, besides being half deaf, and 3, my laptop is having some terminal disease issues that kind of cut off the creative juice._

_Also, I needed to freshen up the smut, so I spent a lot fo time reading good smut fics and such. Hopefully, it's working._

_Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed, expect one last chapter of holiday themed goodness sometime before the end of this month (hopefully). _

_P.S. This is my first attempt at pseudo bondage, how did you like it?_


	45. Goodnight, Goodbye

_Last chappie. _

Brooklyn yawned as he read. Pony was stretched across the foot of his bed. All was well in the world.

_Over. _

_No, really._

_Lol, just kidding._

"Pony?"

"Yeah?" Pony asked.

"Do you think your life would be different if I weren't in it?" Brooklyn asked.

"Do fish swim?" Pony asked.

"No, really. Would you have ever, I don't know, found someone else?"

"A girl probably. Hell, may ever have had her pregnant by now." Pony said.

"Don't be flippant. Would you be with a guy that wasn't me?" Brooklyn asked.

"Probably not. I don't even like guys all the time. It's just you."

Brooklyn nodded and went back to reading.

"I kind of figured. You still eyeball girls, you know." Brooklyn said. Pony glanced up at him.

"What about the Italian girl you talk about. Tell me you two didn't have some interesting conversations in the back seat of a car-"

"In the meat freezer, thank you." Brooklyn murmured. "And I didn't say it was bad."

"But you're the only one I do more than eyeball, you know."

"I know." Brooklyn said.

"You know, this is where I should be making promises of forever and ever and ever." Pony said.

"If you want. I just assume you know that much since I had a chance to bed Jacoby down and didn't." Brooklyn said. Pony glared at him as he read.

"That isn't ever going to be funny."

"You're only threatened because you think he's hot. You wish you'd considered a threesome." Brooklyn said.

Pony smacked him with a pillow.

"Love you too."

_Finito. I'm tired, and you guys have gotten many many lemons. Always good to leave on a happy note. Also, I have a job for now, but their laying me off because they're assholes, so lemon writing is hard when you're perma pisssed. And I need to move on with fics, so I hope you've enjoyed. Leave me a parting review, please, and I may continue my career as a slash fic writer, lol._

_Goodnight and goodbye,_

_Shadows Run_


End file.
